Queen of Voltaire
by mayellacullen
Summary: 20 years since the Volturi took Mayella away. Valeria, Marcus's soon to be queen is suspicious, her memory unable to attain her memories. Will she find out the truth? The second book in the Story of Mayella Cullen series. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Queen of Voltaire

Queen of Voltaire

Dedication Page

This story has been dedicated to:

Thank you for supporting the Mayella Cullen series and respecting me as a writer. I know I have been fairly slow in posting, but you have been patient with my slow progress. I would also like to thank you for _actually_ reviewing.

This story has been dedicated to:

MRAJ

Bookgothic

TwilightGirl100195

strangerthanyou

I appreciate the tolerance, and the reviews. Really, the reviews have been letting me know what people think and are giving me a boost to do the next chapters in the stories so I'd like to thank all who are listed for being the main people who have read and reviewed my Story of Mayella Cullen story.

Thank you, again.

~Mayella Cullen

Preface

The sun illuminated the room about me, dancing like flames amongst the white sheets of my rest. My eyes were groggy, sight currently impassable. I stretched under the thin, cotton that wrapped around my torso like the bodice of a gown. My pale flesh sparkled slightly in the light. Next to me a pallid figure lie in wait. His lips curved into an aesthetical evince.

"Good morning my love." He whispered. I stared at him without expression. How long has it been since I have inhabited this place? How long has it been without the forever looming regret, or intuitive feeling of danger? I propped myself up so that I was supported by my elbows. How long had it been since I forgot?

"Good morning…" I stalled. I couldn't remember. What was this mans identity? He sighed, his cold breath pushing the hair out of my face so that it was rested against my cheeks. His pallid visage was this, almost translucent. His ruby eyes glistened like drops of blood on the white marble floor. I knew this man.

"You have forgotten again?" He questioned. I looked at him incredulously. Again? He smiled again and took my hand in his. "You have been having some memory problems my dear. All problems that shall be dealt with shortly once Xio returns." I stopped. I knew that name. I knew it, but it was hard to place it with a face.

"What is your name?" I questioned. His smile turned faint.

"Marcus my dear, my name is Marcus." I looked down. I remember now. It had been a long time…I think. I didn't even know, rightfully, at the moment, what my own name was.

"What is my name?" I whispered. He sighed.

"Your name my love, is Valeria. Do you not remember?" I looked at him. Valeria. I remember that now, too. Valeria Macula. I was born in Forks, Washington. I looked at his face. I smiled a guilt filled smile.

"You are the one I am to marry, are you not?" I whispered my body shaking as I fought the urge to stretch once again. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you are to be my bride. And what a lovely wedding we will have." He sat up and pressed his lips against mine. My heart wrenched as his lips crushed mine, an unforgiving feeling penetrating my very soul with detriment. I pulled away and flashed him a weary smile. Deep in my mind, a voice hissed.

_You monster._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: General

I wandered around the hallways to our haven, tourists -for feeding senses- wandered around. I greeted them with smiles and bowed my head courteously, but in fact, resented the fact of not warning them of their fate. It was how my love was supposed to survive.

A young man walked towards me from his original guarding place by the door. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, pretending to have my mind still occupied on a painting. He was very young, possibly sixteen, seventeen years old. Young, but not as young as me.

"Madame?" He whispered. I turned my attention to him, my loosely tied sari swaying from the motion.

"What is it?" I questioned, my arms crossed. I was considerably taller than him. About two feet taller. He bowed.

"Marcus would like to speak with you, and so would master Aro." He informed in a small, whisper. I turned my attention back towards the painting and snorted, rubbing my finger across my nose. He looked at me confused, his eyes darting from wall to wall. "He would like to speak with you now-"

"I realize that!" I snapped, turning on him. He backed away and bowed, trembling. He retreated. I looked back at the painting and smiled.

_Such a pity I can't destroy all of them_. I sneered.

"He is only trying to make you happy.

_No! Happiness would be letting me tear his throat out!_

"Nonsense, he has been nothing but generous to you since you arrived."

_How the hell do you know! You can't even remember your own name!_

I stopped and turned to walk away.

_You cannot walk away from me Valeria! I am _apart_ of you!_

I walked through the doorway to the hall leading to the conference room.

"I can walk away from all of my problems. Just you watch."

_You couldn't even walk away from the murder of your own family!_

"Silence!" I screamed, dropping to my knees, my hands over my ears. "Why do you insist on hurting me!" I screeched.

_I'm not hurting you, you pathetic leech! You're hurting yourself! _

"No! You're wrong! I'm trying to make you happy!" I sobbed.

_Your lies won't fool me you sickening little parasite! You should have died with them!_

"No! You don't mean that!"

_Oh yes I do._

A door slammed shut.

"Valeria!" Marcus wrapped his arms around me, scooping me into his chest. He kissed my forehead as the tears sped from my eyes. Hips lips pressed against my hair line, his arms holding me tightly. "What is wrong my dear? Are you all right?" he questioned, his voice rimmed with worry.

"No, I am not!" I sobbed into his chest. "Everything I have done is wrong! I do not believe that it is, but later on, my mind corners me and throws me into my own aggrieve. Why has it labeled me a betrayer?" I cried.

_Because you are! You have betrayed them!_

He moves away, his cold arms leaving me. I stare at him, the tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Why do you move away from me with such haste?" I whisper confused.

"You are in turmoil, my love. I shall leave you to deal with yourself on your own." He turned from me and left me in the hallway. My voice, my other half laughing spitefully in my face. I felt my heart ice over, numbly. I pushed myself to my knees once he had descended. I stared at the painting again and smiled. "Such a beautiful piece of work, don't you agree?" I chuckled hollowly.

_I do_.

Queen of Voltaire

I retreated to my chambers and shut the door. We were to be wed, Marcus, my love and I. We were to marry soon, but when? I stepped forward, my mind dwelling on this, trying my best to ignore the acid escaping the lips from my other half.

_You _aren't_ supposed to marry _him_ you idiot!_

I just walked on. I untied my Sari and let it fall to the floor, examining my naked flesh in the mirror. I was covered in light, faint, forever frozen scars. A large, pallid mark in the middle of my stomach where it looks like something had burst through. I examined it carefully, dragging the tips of my fingers lightly across it, my skin flinching under its touch. My other self fell silent.

I looked down and caressed the cold, crescent moon shaped scars on my shoulders and my arms. My thin, long, muscular legs tensioning as I held my breath. My eyes burned a hole through the flesh in the reflection of the mirror. I dragged my hands down my chest, flashes of images coming back to mind from some other realm.

I was sitting in a small house. I was with someone. Tall, dark, handsome. Not the same race.

Change of scene.

I was by the river, again, naked like I am now, my hair long. Frightened.

Change of scene.

A gun shot goes off, my heart races, I turn around. A large, friendly animal hits the ground, sputtering blood. Dying.

Change of scene.

I've mounted this creature. A human man comes out holding a gun, a smile on his face.

Change of scene.

Screaming, vomiting. Thrown myself into the icy water.

Change of scene.

Passion, love. With someone else

Change of scene.

Tears, hollering, anger.

Change of scene.

Marcus

Change of scene.

Being alone

Change of scene

Passion with Marcus.

Change of scene.

My head is full with the images now, my mind aching. I shake my head attempting to free myself of the horrors. The visions become more fluent. More pictures. More pain. I shook my head violently as if to shake them from my mind physically. They did not falter. The visions struck with more precision, until I finally broke free at the last image. A red head, staring at herself in the mirror.

_You monster_.

She muttered. My eyes snapped open, and there I was, glaring at myself in the glass. The beauty was all prosthetic. I wasn't real. I wasn't complete. I watched as my lips parted, a high pitched wail escaping from my lung. I threw my head back and screamed, my body shaking rapidly as if I were having a seizure standing. I shook my head, the very sight of me infuriating. I covered my eyes, my balance staggering as I continued to scream. That hideous creature in the mirror, copying me.

I couldn't completely shelter my eyes from her gaze. The very sight of me. The very sight of her. I screamed louder, my body going into convulsions. I threw myself at the mirror. I craned my head back, the screams still coming. I thrashed my head against the glass, repeatedly.

Once, twice, again, and again, and again. The glass cracks. I slam harder, finally, it shatters, the shards falling down along my ears, my screams dyeing. I stand there, my head limp, my back straight. I begin to cackle as the blood drips from my hairline. Yes! I have gotten rid of her! That _horrible_ creature. That, senseless, perfect nobody. I laugh and grab a large shard from the ground, squeezing it. Blood sprayed across it's shimmering beauty. My blood covered reflection, showing me what I really was. I close my eyes, and lightly pressed my lips against the sword length glass.

Behind me, the door opens to my chambers. My laughing dies down as I bring the glass to my side. I slowly turn, my hair gliding across my shoulders. A young woman is there, her long, reddish, copper colored hair licking at her shoulders. She gasps.

"Mistress Macula. I apologize for barging in on you, but Master Marcus has sent me here to see how you are fairing." She replies, her lips curled into a beautiful twisted grin. I drag my feet across the glass, blood staining the floor. My sane smile changes into one of pure insanity as I stop. She backs away from me, her hands clutched to her heart. She was alive, she was _living_.

I stopped at the glasses barrier and cackled again. Standing up, I close my eyes and fall back onto the pile, the sharp shards shredding my flesh. She screamed and ran to my side as I tossed in it, the glass tearing me to pieces. The glass, setting free the monster from his pseudo-body. The smell of blood overflowed my senses when I realized what it is I had done. I was bleeding to death. My eyes closed as the sound of the girls screams faded. Such a stupid little girl. Such a stupid little monster.

Queen of Voltaire

I awoke under the moons rays, the white cotton sheets wrapped around me loosely. I sat up, my hair flooding my shoulders. She jumped also.

"Oh! You are awake!" She giggles, nervously. I look at her confused, then saw that she had been in the middle of sewing something. I looked at it curiously, then at her.

"Oh? Awake?" I repeated. Her face became grim as she looked down at her sewing.

"Madame, I must apologize for barging in on you. I was only trying to help." She whispered. I shook my head, my memories blank.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I replied monotonously. She looked at me and cocked her head to the side.

"You do not remember? What had happened just short of an hour ago?" My heart stopped. An hour ago? I looked to the sky again. It was definitely night, but when I had done it...was it not day time? I thought of the blood as it coursed back into my memories. I thought of the insanity in my voice. I thought of her face, illuminated in horror as the blood sprayed so freely across the glass. I shook my head trying to wipe away the memories.

"I apologize." I whispered. She looked at me confused and shook her head slowly, attempting to understand what it was I was talking about.

"What, do you mean?" She questioned. I looked at her and forced a smile on my face.

"Nothing, never mind." I quickly replaced. "What is your name?" I questioned her, my hands clutching in fists around the soft cotton. She smiled and stood, her red hair fluttering through the air as she spun.

"How rude of me!" She curtsied, her smile stretching. "My name is Nessunamir Zakovsky, Ne-soon-a-meer" She giggled, her hands fluttering to her face, her face flushing with gentle shades of pink. "You can call me Nessa though if you'd like." She smiled lovingly. I bowed my head and smiled at her, that's when I realized something that threw me off. She looked almost just like the girl in the mirror. I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and wrapped the silk robes by the bedside around my shoulders. She looked at me confused as I walked past her in haste, my legs slightly sore from the glass tearing through the lower tendons. "Where are you going?" She called after me. I didn't answer, instead I went straight to the conference room, Nessunamir following after me.

I slammed the door open and caught a ghastly sight. Humans laid across the floor, gasping for air, blood gushing down their necks and faces as Marcus, Aro and Caius fed. I covered my eyes as one of the humans that were left alive, struggled to crawl towards me. Marcus lashed out and broke his neck. His eyes met with mine in worry as I backed away, my hands clutched across my mouth. He pushed himself to his feet and moved forward, his arms outstretched to me.

Fear jolted through my heart as he stepped over a corpse. Such a bloody chaotic scene sending me into mad panic, whirling around I dashed out of the room and passed the girl that had been madly trying to keep up with me.

"Valeria!" Aro hollered his footsteps audible as they broke out into a strangely rushed sound. I sped up, determined to escape the monster behind me, my heart pounding as if I were a kid hiding under her bed from the shadows in her room, but there was one thing that I hadn't ever thought of. Where was I to go?

_Don't stop!_

"I must." I stopped, the cold stone colliding with my back, knocking me to the floor.

"Valeria!' he called again, diving down to help me up, pulling me into his arms. "My dear, are you alright?" He whispered, wiping his face free of blood before his ice cold lips were pressed to my forehead.

"How?" I cried into his chest. "how can you do it!" I screamed, my eyes burrowing into his. He looked away.

"It is what we need to do to survive, you'll find that out soon." He smiled, his cold fingers gliding across my cheek.

"Must it be so painful? Must you mutilate them so?" I squealed, slapping his hand away from me, throwing myself to my feet. He sighed and shook his head.

"Such simple things, life's pleasures, life's pains, all wrapped up into one, confused, struggling woman. Our savior, my love. Someday, you'll know." He pushed himself to his feet as well and looked me in the eyes. He smiled, then turned his attention to Nessunamir who had finally caught up with us.

"Oh man! Thank goodness she is alright." She giggled, bent over panting. I looked at her confused. She gasped once her eyes caught Marcus's. "Oh! Master Marcus! I apologize! She was fine one moment, then before I knew it she was-" She shrugged her shoulders. "Gone." He looked at me and smiled. I attempted to force a smile, but it didn't come out. Looking back at her, pushing his long hair out of his face, he sighed.

"Tell me all that happened." He ordered.

"Well-"

"We were talking and I was frightened. I came to talk to you about it but saw your...feeding. I am no longer frightened, therefore there is no need to converse about it." I interrupt her. She cocked an eyebrow as she eyed me peculiarly.

"oh? Something frightened you?" She giggled and leaned forward very much animated with her fingers linked behind her back. "What frightened you might I ask?" I glared at her and shook my head.

"It was nothing, hence the reason I said there is no need to converse about it." I hissed. She just laughed and pulled away, her head shaking.

"Such a touchy girl, honestly sire, you choose the most odd women to be your brides." She giggled. I looked at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Nessa, that is quite enough. Do you not have some...business to take care of?" He replied, his airy tone sounding more commanding than questioning. Sighing she closed her eyes, a smile on her face and crossed her arms behind her head.

"Sure, sure." She giggled, turning and walking away. I watched her as she made her way down the hallway, those two words sounding awfully...familiar to me.

"Sure...sure." I repeated. Marcus went stiff beside me slightly. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder he turned me and lead me back down the hallway to the conference room. Stopping, he pushed the doors open, all of the bodies had been cleaned up and disposed of while Aro and Caius sat in their usual spots, Aro chatting away idly.

"Ah! My dear! You haven't run away from us! Good, good!" Aro boomed standing, his arms outstretched to me. I smiled slightly. I always felt...happier...with Aro. I was guessing because he was more ditsy than the others.

"I could not run away from you. Not while my love is here and we are to be wed. No, just a little frightened 'tis all." I replied bowing my head. He laughed and laid his hands on my shoulders once I was in arms reach.

"I have splendid news for you my dear!" He hooted. I looked up at him confused, his eyes burned with excitement. I cocked my head to the side, his sweet laughter echoing throughout the hall. "You know how you have told me within our recent conferences that you would like to leave the castle once in a great while? To see the world?" He questioned. I nodded and looked back at Marcus who's face had warped to one of non-agreement.

"Yes, but every time I mention it, Marcus does not agree. What have you in mind?" I replied, my gaze fixing upon his face again. He smiled and stepped away, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

"Well, Caius and I have agreed to make you a general!" He boomed. My jaw dropped. A general! They had just as much freedom as Aro himself had! Why on earth would they grant me that! Unless...my strength was a factor?

"But sire! What about Marcus's plead?" I cried out, my heart racing, the joy and despair mixing into one.

"Marcus has been overruled!" Aro cooed, a large smile on his face, clapping his hands together. "Majority wins and Caius and I agree so there!" He laughed. I looked back at Marcus, my heart almost breaking. I was happy that I was given the opportunity to leave anytime I so desired I just didn't want to be forced to destroy another vampire. That was Jane's job.

"Aro, I do not wish to kill anyone." I whispered. He smiled in return and shook his head.

"Ah! That is why we are partnering you up!" He laughed and clapped his hands. A door opened up on the far side of the room. A cloaked figure walked in, a sweet smell stirring up around the atmosphere as it came closer. I took a courteous step back once it stopped in front of me and removed it's hood. It was a young man. His hair was shoulder length and in a pixie cut, layered, and black. His jaw was more rounded than Marcus's, his face more femininely designed. He had one blue eye, one gold eye. His lips were soft and pale looking. Normal, except for one thing. His skin.

His skin was a combination of dark, tanish looking color mixed with the white of a vampire, the colors swirling around each other as if it were paint. I gasped as the designs baffled me, taking me in shock. He flinched as he removed the button of his cloak and dropped it to the ground. His entire body was like that. Very little muscle, very feminine, and swirling colors for his flesh. He wore a tattered kilt looking skirt with shackles about his ankles. Stepping back, he bowed to me. I quivered as I looked down on this man, my heart racing. Reaching out, I very lightly touched my fingertips to his flesh. It was hot in the dark sections, frozen in the cold, as if only the white sections had turned vampire.

"This is Ryuuen." Aro introduced as the mans eyes skimmed over my fingertips. He looked up at me and stood, his eyes holding a swirl of crimson in them. I shook my head in amazement.

"What...is he?" I questioned. Aro smiled sheepishly.

"Your race has been very intriguing to us, so we have attempted to make one of your kind in a lab. A Damphier. We took Ryuuen when he was dying and injected him with vampire venom and werewolf DNA, but for some odd reason, they did synthesized like yours did." I dragged my fingertips across the patches of hot and cold and wheezed in amazement.

"no...you got something so much better." I gasped. Ryuuen smiled at me and bowed his head.

"I'm glad you approve. He will be your partner from now on."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: First Mission- New York.

I slid into a tight latex suit and tied my spiky hair back. It was my first mission, the first time I'd be able to leave Voltaire, the first time I was to lay my eyes on something other than this castle. Ryuuen dressed himself in a pair of leather pants and a long, black shirt, his eyes glistening. He was a very quiet person, Ryuuen. He hadn't said a word to me, not since I had met, and trained with him. We had only gone through the basics; somehow Marcus, Aro, and Caius all believed that I was in no need of training, that I was fully capable to hold my own against any opponent.

Sighing, I fixed the zipper in the back of the suit and looked down at a table of things we would need. Very small, fragile looking weapons consisting of swords, and daggers were laid out but one type of weapon caught my attention right off. Knives with triangular handles on them. They came in a set, two had arm cuffs, two had leg cuffs, and the one had a triangular handle on it. I picked it up and touched the ponytail that my spiky hair made. I remembered...seeing someone with this type of weapon. I shook my head. Nonsense. I had been living in Forks, Washington my whole life. Barely anything happened there.

Grabbing my hair, I draped it through the handle and tied it, pushing a clamp down to make it secure. I slid my ponytail down the back of my suit to conceal it against my back. I slid the arm cuffs and the leg cuffs on and slid the blades into a four slotted sheath, stashing it away in a backpack. I looked down into the emptiness of the bag and thought of what else it would be we needed, then the door opened and Nessunamir danced in, her long hair flowing behind her.

"Valeria!" she called, seeing me next to the table. I looked at her, then glanced back at the bag. She floated to my side and smiled at me. "Wow! You really are getting to go on an escapade! That is like...totally awesome!" She squealed. I looked at her with a serious, straight look. She looked at me with modest eyes and lipped the words sorry. "Master Marcus gave me this to give to you. You're vampires, yes, but you are also werewolves and werewolves need food." She handed me a large wad of cash. I looked at it surprised and gasped. Ryuuen stepped forward, his breathing so silent, that he scared me when I went to look at the looming shadow hovering over my shoulder.

"No, I cannot." I pushed her hand back at her. She laughed and shook her head, shoving it in my chest.

"Come on Val, it's not _my_ money, and you need food. Marcus always gives his general's cash it's just," She shrugged, "you get a larger cut than they do." She giggled. I looked down at the money as she moved away and started to shove things into the bag.

"Will we be taking a plane?" I questioned, looking at Ryuuen.

"No, you'll be taking a ferry, and then there is a contact that will meet you on the other side of the ocean." Nessunamir answered instead of Ryuuen. I looked back at her.

"Why? It would be easier to take a plane." I replied.

"Yes, but with your weapons, you'll never be able to breach the security." She grabbed the money from me and threw it in the bag. Grabbing the zipper, she yanked it over and tossed it to Ryuuen who caught it with relative ease. I looked back at her and smiled lightly.

"I do guess that would be a problem." I whispered. She smiled, her lips curling into that beautiful grin.

"There we go!" She boomed. My smile disappeared as my heart fluttered. She laughed. "First time I'd seen you with a smile!" She giggled. I looked down embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it's a defense mechanism." I muttered and turned away from her. She laughed as she followed Ryuuen and I through the door.

"Head towards the departure chamber and you should have a ride waiting for you." She instructed. I nodded and headed down the long hallway past the conference room, past the pictures and to a set of large wooden doors. I looked back to see if Ryuuen was following. I screamed when I saw that he wasn't even a foot away from me and shoved myself through the doors, running. He followed after me and grabbed my shoulder, looking at my eyes with worry. I gasped as I came to a stop and sighed.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I screamed, slapping him in the arm. He just simply smiled and shook his head, walking by me. We walked by the tellers desk and out the door on the left side of the hallway to the departure chamber like Nessunamir instructed and waited for our ride.

It was a quiet wait. Ryuuen just stood there, his eyes following me whenever I would move from spot to spot. I shifted nervously as I leaned against the wall, looking down the long, narrow drive both ways. I looked at him. He just...stared at me. He didn't even look away like most people would, which freaked me out a little bit more. I didn't even know if he _had_ a voice. He hasn't spoken to me once, or even grunted. Even when we were training he was silent, his screams in silence, his grunts in silence, even his heavy breathing was silence.

I crossed my arms and waited. Fifteen minutes slip by and he hasn't blinked, or moved, or said anything. I laid my head back against the wall and sighed.

"Laying alone with the history that made you, cold and uncertain inside. Well careful now, deep breath, the water's still rising, but your silver lining's inside." I started singing. Then stopped. I didn't even know all of the lyrics to that song. I sighed. "We are not together here, though we lie entwined. To make room for the presence we both draw back in our minds. I have a prophecy, threatening to spill into words. This growing certainty, of over. There once was a time I was sure of the bond, when my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough. We are the same but our lives move along, and the third one between, replaces what once was love." I stopped, that song sounding too...deep. A long, black car pulled up that wasn't quite a limo, and wasn't quite a car with tinted windows. Ryuuen stepped forward and opened the door and stepped off to the side. I looked at him confused.

He flashed me a gentle smile then swept his arm dramatically signaling that he was letting me in first. I snorted and shuffled past him, climbing in, being careful that when I sat down I wouldn't lean back on the blade and impale myself with my own weapon. Shutting the door, he walked around and climbed in on the other side. I stared at him as he shut the door and buckled up, his swirled skin reminding me of chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why won't you talk?" I questioned. He just smiled and looked over the drivers shoulder out the front window. "Fine, don't talk. See if I care." I growled to myself. He laughed silently next to me and shook his head, his eyes starting to wander out the window next to him. I crossed my arms and pouted, feeling like a child, I looked out my window and watched as the walls slid by us. I was finally leaving...for now.

Queen of Voltaire

It was a good hour before we got to the docks. No one exchanged any words through our trip, no one spoke. I was feeling...antsy. Stopping the car, Ryuuen climbed out and came around to my side. Before he reached me, I swung the door open and hit him with it. If I couldn't get him to talk to me on his own, I would beat it out of him.

_Have you ever thought he was a mute?_ I muttered. Ryuuen looked at me confused.

"Why would he be mute?"

_I don't know, maybe that's just the reason he isn't speaking?_

"Don't be foolish. My darling Marcus wouldn't partner a chatter box like me with someone who couldn't speak in return." I sniveled in return.

_Whatever, just think of the possibilities before you make us seem like an ass, ok?_

I looked at him. He was staring at me like I was an alien, a faint smile breaking free on his face.

"What?" I barked. He just shook his head and walked away. I knew he was laughing. He grabbed our bags and walked out onto a dock where we would be climbing onto a fairly large yacht. He jumped over the side into the deep boat and dropped the bags, turning around and holding his hands out. I snorted. "I can get it myself!" I snarled. He pulled his hands away and stepped back. I jumped in and glared at him. How dare he think that I was _that_ incompetent that I couldn't drop down into a boat by myself? He just sighed -silently- and walked away. I looked around for the driver, and then realized that...one of _us_ would have to be the driver. I snarled and headed towards the bedroom. I slammed the door open and stepped in. Ryuuen was in there setting our stuff on a shelf. He looked at me confused.

I grabbed the zipper to my outfit and ripped it down. His eyes became large as I untied the knife from my hair and stripped. I didn't care if he saw me naked. I didn't care if anyone saw me naked. I threw myself on the bed. I could feel his eyes on my side as I buried my face in the pillow.

"You're sleeping on the floor!" I hollered into the pillow. Soft footsteps could be heard, then the shut of the door. I looked, confused and saw through the blinded windows him walking up to the steering wheel.

_You're such a witch to him_. I mumbled.

Queen of Voltaire

24 hours passed before we broke onto land. We were somewhere near Vermont where we'd ride a bus, or run to New York. I chose running, and so did Ryuuen. Once we broke onto land, Ryuuen handed a man a couple dollars and looked back at the boat.

"oh! You must be the general's." He replied. That's when I noticed what he was. It was a vampire. Ryuuen nodded. Smiling the man nodded and walked towards the boat. "I'll keep her in good shape until you two finish the job." he assured. I nodded and looked at a section of sudden forest. Ryuuen looked at me and nodded. Smiling, I walked towards it, the woods calling me. It seemed as if it were in my nature to be here, amongst the trees, amongst the woods, to be free. I crouched and kicked off, not bothering to give Ryuuen my signal. He already knew anyway.

I ran as fast as I could, dodging tree, logs, roots, ditches, cliffs, rocks. To feel the wind in my hair as I shoved off of each of my obstacles, using them as a stepping stone rather than letting them slow me down. This is what I wanted. This was the pleasure that I had been begging for. I headed straight, once or twice stopped by an occasional stream that ran across my path. But once I had made it over that, I was home free, able to do as I pleased.

We ran pretty much neck and neck the whole time until we hit the border and the trees began to narrow out. I slowed down a bit and weaved in and out of the forest, running along side of the road when it was fairly safe from cars. Beginning to feel slightly faint from the long way, I stopped and panted, catching my breath Ryuuen was perfectly fine, his breathing normal, but his heart was pounding rapidly. I looked up and down the road for cars and began to walk, the sun was going down and I didn't want to be out here at night.

I had made it a few steps when a loud, haunting, musical tone sounded. I stopped and looked back at Ryuuen confused, frightened, my heart racing. He reached into the back pack he was holding and pulled out a cell phone. He looked at it and handed it too me. That jerk wasn't even going to answer it for me? Taking it from him I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Valeria here." I said into the phone, feeling like a spy, or a secret agent.

"Hi Valeria, this is Nessa. Did you hit New York yet?" She questioned. I nodded and looked around.

"Yes. Ryuuen and I just passed the border from Vermont." I replied.

"Great! Now, the vampiric activity is in a place called..." She paused, the sound of paper flipping was audible. I looked at Ryuuen who was looking up at the sky, his lips parted, his eyes closed. "Norfolk? Right on the border of a town called Norwood, and Norfolk." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Norfolk? Norwood?" I repeated.

"Yep." I bit my bottom lip a little bit and started laughing. "What's so funny?" She questioned.

"Do we have to pass Hickville? I bet you the vampire lives on Redneck Avenue." I teased. She grunted.

"You know, I'm not the one who named the damn towns, so if you have a problem with it, scream at the guys who did, ok?" She snarled. I laughed.

"Sure, sure. Peace out home skillet." I replied and shut the phone off. I looked back at Ryuuen. He smiled and nodded. I'm pretty sure he heard where we had to go. Ryuuen looked around, and so did I. The trees seemed to stretch farther on down, but I wasn't sure how long that would last. I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know which way to go." I sighed. Stopping, I looked back at him shocked. That had come on without a question to urge my answer. It was almost as if that question had been planted into my mind. I clasped my hand over my mouth and squealed, pointing at him. "How did you do that!" I screamed once I saw the smugness on his face. My mind ground, then clicked to and understanding. I dropped my hand and nodded once slowly.

I looked down the road and began to walk once more, Ryuuen following close behind me. A few trucks made their way towards us from behind. Whirling around I threw my arms up and began to wave the trucks to stop. The first one kept going, but once Ryuuen decided to join in, we managed to stop the second one. The driver pulled off to the side of the road and rolled the window down.

"You two need a ride?" He questioned, looking at me and Ryuuen. I hesitated and looked back at Ryuuen, unsure if I was to accept his offer or decline. Ryuuen smiled and nodded once saying that it was ok. Turning my attention back to the driver I smiled and nodded, thanking him. Ryuuen stepped forward and opened the door, stepping aside. I climbed in and thanked him. He nodded and shut the door, retreating to the other side. "Where are you two going?" I the driver asked once Ryuuen was in and buckled. I stalled, glancing at my hands as I usually did while nervous hen looked back at him, his eyes glued to me in the rearview mirror.

"Norfolk?" I whispered. His blood was foul, drenched and stained with what I have recognized often in Marcus's victims. A scent that had only made itself known to me by the consumption of ex-convicts blood. Evil.

The man flashed me a smile, two teeth were left in his head whole, the others were jagged and black. He had bubbles on his gums, large, red, and black with white middles. Thick nauseating smoke curled up from the ashtray by the stick shift and a bloody knife that rested in the passenger seat assured me of what those sores actually were. Cancer.

I stiffened as I labeled the blood around me. Ryuuen 's was sweet, innocent blood that matched that of a newborn babies, this mans sickening evil blood, and one that was oddly out of place. Sweet, feminine that mixed with the sweaty scent of sex. That seemed more exposed than normal. The knife. It was common for hunters to kill and carve and leave their knives unclean, but the scent was often so much more different. Purely distinguishable was the foul scent of man and the fleeting innocent smell of animal, the differences hauntingly extreme. I again looked to his eyes in the rearview mirror. He was still staring at me, his sickening smile flashing. We headed off, the motion of the truck sinking my body into the cushion. We rode in silence for a little while when the silence was broken by the man's hoarse raspy coughs.

He looked back at Ryuuen once he had finished clearing his lungs free of the clog and placed it into a coke bottle. I grimaced at the chew.

"So, how much them tattoo's cost ya boy?" He questioned noting Ryuuen 's skin. I looked at Ryuuen. Did he even know what a tattoo was? I looked at the driver and answered for him.

"It cost a little over four hundred." I whispered. The driver smiled at me, his eyes glimpsing down at my legs.

"Really? All that money dude and you couldn't buy your lady a bigger set of hooters?" He laughed. My jaw dropped. Ryuuen went stiff next to me and looked at me from the corner of his eye. I looked down at my chest with very little hope. I do admit that they were smaller, just barely B's, but that was also at fault of what I was.

"I prefer not to have bigger breasts thank you! And I am not his lady!" I snarled. He laughed and winked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Well, bigger breasts mean bigger handles, I was only thinkin' of yer fun. And seeing how you isn't his lady, he ain't yer man." He laughed. I crossed my arms and stared deep into his eyes, his pupils seemed to have flashed a different color, pure red, like a demon. "But I can be yer man." He said simply. My fists clenched as he reached down along the cushions of the front seat and pulled out a gun. He whipped around and pointed it at Ryuuen, slamming on the breaks. I threw myself forward, jamming the barrel into my shoulder and grabbed his throat. He pulled the trigger.

I yelped as I wrestled him out the driver's side door, Ryuuen eyes chasing after us worriedly. I slammed his shoulders into the ground, my eyes wide with fury as I looked down at the sinful man, my lips pulled back over my teeth. He screamed and pulled the trigger again. I screamed as it burrowed through my collar bone, disconnecting the use of my right arm. I threw myself off of him and gripped at it wincing. He scurried to his feet and shot me again, this time in the ribs. I howled in agony as my air became short.

Behind me the back door of the truck flew off and a warped, twisted silhouette flew from it's confinement. It tore through the man like a baseball through wet paper, blood spraying all over the highway, grass, and me. I gasped, trying to will my bleeding wounds closed. I looked back at the beast, twisted, and deformed as he made his way to me. I quivered as I watched it advance on me. The scent was the same as Ryuuen 's, innocent, though slightly a little bit more tainted. He looked like a dog; half of his face was stretched into a wolf face, the other half, a wide eyed human face. His ribs matched that of a beasts as small sections were human. He looked like a psychotic lab experiment from a movie, where a doctor took pieces of a torn up human and sew them together with pieces of a wolf. His legs weren't normally built. One was longer, more human, the lower half of his calf jutting out mirroring the lower half of a wolf leg, and was dragged behind him. How could he be so...deformed?

Slowly, he turned back into the beautiful man whom had been labeled my partner, his face filled with sorrow as he sat next to me, looking at my wounds. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine." I wheezed, the blood dribbling down my side from the hole in my ribs. He watched it as it made a puddle beneath my knees. Reaching out, his soft, cold fingers caressed the bullet wound in my shoulder, moving aside any stray latex from in front of the bleeding hole. Leaning forward, he pressed his cold lips against it. I hissed as the cold seeped through my arm. I fell to my side.

He looked at me seriously, his lips parted, covered in blood. Laying me on my back, he tore the shoulder strip from my outfit and lightly dragged his abnormally cold tongue across the hole. I gasped, grabbing a handful of his hair. Saliva dribbled down the tip of his tongue and into the wound. Using the tip of his tongue, he spread it around, his lips caressing the flesh around it. I closed my eyes as he pulled away and ripped away the stomach section of my outfit, focusing on the bullet hole in my side. Again, he did the same procedure, his lips here mainly for comfort than any purpose. Once finished, he pulled his head away and laid his hand on my stomach. I looked at him and smiled, resting my hand on his. Linking my fingers around his, I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"I would have healed." I whispered. He smiled and shook his head. His eyes burned through me as I looked at the new modifications to my suit. He stood up and looked back at the truck. I craned my neck to see past him. When he had come to help me, he had ripped the door off of the hinges. "Ouch. Are _you_ ok?" I questioned pushing myself to my feet. I noted that his flash was that same design all the way down. He smiled and nodded. His clothes were tattered from his transformation, only the sections that stayed human were covered. "We will have to find you more clothes." I giggled. He looked down, the dark swirls turning darker.

Walking over to the truck, I picked up the door and slammed it back into place, bending the metal down so that it wouldn't fall off.

"Once we get to our destination we'll ditch the truck. I'm pretty sure this pig has a map in here." I muttered, climbing into the driver's seat. Ryuuen walked around the front of the truck after long examining the bloody mess he left the man in. I paused as my head twinged, a high pitched squealing noise echoing behind my ears. I closed my eyes and looked back at him. "I don't think people will truly be able to link him with us. If we leave now, we should be able to get away and not have to worry about killing anymore people." He nodded and jogged away from the gory pile.

Grabbing the handle, he pulled the door open and climbed in, knocking the knife to the floor. Another high pitched sound squealed behind my ears. I shook my head.

"I noticed it. I knew we were going to have some trouble when I smelt the blood on that knife. Did you not notice?" I looked at him as he shut the door and I started the truck, pulling back out onto the road. He nodded and stared at the road. I sighed. "To bad you killed the only person I could talk to." I joked. He rolled his eyes and smiled, looking out the window.

A little way down the road, he pulled reached forward and grabbed onto the handle of the glove compartment, pulling it open. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye as he pulled out a large piece of paper.

"What is that?" I asked looking. In large letters at the top was the title _Map of New York_. I smiled as I sighed. "Thank god I'm not working on a blank. So, which way do we go?" I questioned, shifting. The truck sped up. He followed the road on the map with his finger, a path being imbedded into my mind. I nodded once and shifted the truck again speeding up. I was going to do this right. For my temporary freedom.

Queen of Voltaire.

It was an hour and a half drive, my foot heavy on the petal as Ryuuen showed me the path to follow through his gift. It looked fairly…desolate. The empty lots of the malls. The rusted town signs. We hit Massena before we came across another car.

"I don't feel right." I whispered, slowing. It was too quiet. Too empty. I continued on. Breaking free into Norfolk, I made a straight path through the village, past a bar, over a bridge, and slowed once we passed a quarry. A decaying wooden sign, packed with thick moss and a picture of a lake and a fish that said _Welcome to Norwood: A nice place to live_. shown itself. I stopped, pulling off to the side of the road. We were almost directly across the way from a large, run down brick building, white words painted on the side in a make shift way caught my attention. The cell phone rang again. Reaching into my pocket I pulled it out, and held it to my ear. "Hello?" I whispered, feeling as if there were at least a million eyes on my back.

"Hi, this is Nessa. Did you find the town alright?" She asked, seeming slightly on edge.

"yeah, We're at a merging between Norwood and Norfolk now, right across from a large, abandoned building." I replied. A shuffle of papers sounded in the background as the phone scraped across what sounded like cement. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok, what does the building say?" She questioned the squeaking of a couch audible. I looked at the building, its dark eminence almost frightening. A warm, slash cold hand rested on my exposed shoulder. I sighed to relieve myself of the nervousness then focused. The paint was dribbled, and almost invisible.

"Norwood…Norfolk…Central, Junior and Senior High School." I waited. She sighed.

"Ok, just drive ahead about half a mile until you come across the gathering of churches. That was when the last sighting of attacks was documented." I looked down the road past the church and nodded.

"Alright. Now, tell me how much we're dealing with?" I questioned before she had a chance to hang up on me. She flipped through a few more papers and grunted.

"It looks like we're dealing with two older vampires and a newborn. They're trying to gather a coven together." I nodded and hung up. I turned around and looked back at Ryuuen.

"We have a little way to go. We should head forward." I replied, turning the truck back on. Pulling back out into the road, I drove forward, past the school and down the road until we hit the center of the village. I stopped the truck right in the middle of the street. Everything looked destroyed. I stepped out and looked around, same as Ryuuen. A loud squealing noise made itself audible. Whirling around, I saw a large tractor trailer sped towards us. I gasped as Ryuuen tackled me to the ground, shards of metal flying across the road as the trailer tore through the truck like it was a piece of paper. Ryuuen whirled around, his fist flying up.

He shook in the smoke, his body crushing mine. My heart raced as I tried to figure what was going on, that's when I noticed it. He was being attacked. I gasped as his elbow jerked back, smashing into my nose sending blood gushing down my face. Our attacker hissed and sputtered as Ryuuen wrestled with him, still, not a single sound escaped Ryuuen's lips. Sliding out from under him, I pushed myself to my feet and backed away, the fear in my heart being wet like a piece of paper in a cup. It was a newborn. The newborn was attacking. Behind me, the sound of skitting rocks across the pavement echoed in the night. I whirled around and ducked in time to dodge a flying fist. I spun away and stared at my pursuer.

This one smelt old, older than the one that Ryuuen was dealing with anyway. His red cropped hair, long enough to hang in his face, blew in the wind as her cranked his leg back, getting ready to kick me. I jumped over his leg and grabbed his ankle as I flipped over his head. He did a back flip to move with me, his hand grabbing my ankle as I landed. I screamed as he pulled my leg out from under me, my elbows smashing into the ground. The vampire pinned me to the ground and hissed, his breath reeking of blood and death. Suddenly, he was picked off of me and was sent flying across the street. Ryuuen ran to my side and helped me up. I dusted myself off and looked towards the direction the vampires landed. They were already pushing themselves to their feet, getting ready to launch the full fledge assault.

"I'll get the rude one." I snarled, grabbing the bag from his back, sliding my arms onto the blades of my weapons, installing them. He nodded and dashed forward as I tied the final blade into my hair and smiled at the older vampire. He growled at me, his snarl mirroring that of a cheetahs. I smiled cheekily. "Roar." I said simply, mocking him. Baring his teeth, he launched himself at me. I whipped my head around, the images of someone else doing the same. The same red hair. My heart skipped a beat as I spun, throwing myself at him, my entire body a weapon. Screams filled the spaces around me as the sound of metal tearing squealed in the night. Reaching out, I grabbed a hold of threads, pulling it close to me; I saw that it was the head. I stopped, my hair falling behind me. I looked into the eyes of the red headed vampire. A wicked smile stretched across my face. My heart raced as the pleasure of destroying these monsters sank in. I cackled and crushed the head in between my hands, throwing the remains into the fire of the trucks.

Ryuuen stepped up beside me and laid his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I looked at him innocently, then noticed that he was holding something in his hand. Looking down, I saw three heads. I smiled largely and took them, looking into their eyes. Walking forward, keeping my eyes in theirs, I laughed and dropped the severed heads into the flames. The sweet aroma filled my senses as they burned. Ryuuen stood behind me, his eyes burrowing into my back. Cackling, I slammed my hands down, putting my fists through the charred remains. I knew not of what was causing such an uproar of joy out of me. Howling, I brought my hands up over my head and brought them down through the flames again, scattering the ashes.

"TAKE THAT!" I screamed throwing myself back to my feet, kicking at the scattered piles. "FOR FEILE!" I squealed. I stopped, my heart slowing drastically. I looked down at the ground. A high pitched squeal echoed in my head. I looked back at Ryuuen and shook my head. "I don't know...where that name came from." I whispered, laying my fingertips to my lips gently. "I don't know...what possessed me to..." I stopped. Snarling, letting off a high pitched wail, I clenched my fists and slammed them against my forehead repeatedly until the skin split. Ryuuen rushed forward and grabbed my wrists, pulling my arms back down to my sides. "I'm possessed!" I howled in despair, looking into his eyes. He looked at me sympathetically and shook his head. "What do you mean I'm not possessed? How else would I be seeing other people's memories!" I howled. He smiled and looked around. I shook my head. "No, I was born, and raised in Forks Washington, those memories are not mine." I whispered accusingly, stepping away from him. He was trying to get me to believe a lie. I knew what I was. Who I was. My name was Valeria Macula, fiancée of Marcus, soon to be queen of Voltaire, and here was this..._experiment_ telling me what I wasn't? He looked at me hurt and sighed.

I looked away and sighed also, looking at the mess that we had created.

"We must clean this up." I whispered. He nodded and stepped forward. "We must clean this up, before any surviving civilians wake up and come out." I continued to look at the burning heap. He started at once. Is this what I was to become? A murderer. Killing millions so that a few may live? I sighed and moved forward to pick through any scraps that weren't on fire.

Queen of Voltaire

We were able to have the streets cleaned up in about four hours. No sign of the explosion, or the vampires were sighted anywhere. The sun began to rise above the horizon, the sky turning a beautiful pink, orange, purple and blue. This was the first sunrise I had seen in a long time. I didn't know when the last one I had seen was occurred. Before I was brought here, I know of that, but I know nothing of my life within short of these past few days. I didn't even know how long I had been with Marcus and them.

Ryuuen stepped up beside me, his scrapped shirt wrapped around his waist. He wiped off all of the dirt from his hands. He laid his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. I looked down at his hand. "Shall we head back?" I whispered. He sighed, him communicating with me again. "So, we are staying for a bit?" He nodded, a smile on his face as he looked down at his clothes. I looked also, giggling. "Oh yeah, I have I promise I have to keep." I grabbed a section of his shirt and pulled lightly. The sound of a door opening behind us made itself audible, catching my attention. I turned around to see a little old lady standing on her porch shaking with confusion. I lifted my hand and waved slightly. "Hello." I greeted, nervously.

"What are you two doing out there?" She asked shakily. I looked down at my clothes and Ryuuen's then at the still slightly flaming pile of truck and trailer. She looked too, her face turned soft. "You poor things, come on in." She waved to us and turned back towards her door. Ryuuen and I looked at each other, hesitating at first, and then I made my way towards porch, Ryuuen following close behind me. The old lady held the door open for us as I slipped in, thanking her. "Are you two alright?" She asked starting across the living room. I looked back at Ryuuen and nodded.

"Yes, we're fine. It was an accident we were lucky to escape from." I looked back at him, he nodded lightly. She took my arm and led me to the couch, Ryuuen followed and sat next to me.

"are you two hungry?" She questioned. We looked at each other, we had money, but we were just offered a free meal. I cleared my throat trying to make it seem like I wasn't hungry, but when I opened my mouth to tell her otherwise, my stomach growled. I slapped my hands over my stomach and lightly snarled at it. The old lady smiled and chuckled lightly. "I will make a nice and big breakfast for you two." She said turning around and heading for the kitchen once again.

"I do not wish to burden you, especially not so early in the morning." I called after her, feeling absolutely horrible. My head twinged as I sat back on the couch. "We have money." I whispered so that only Ryuuen could hear me. I sighed and shook my head. "Being a courteous host? What nonsense is that? We can always find something to eat elsewhere!" I growled lightly. I listened. My jaw dropped as my eyes found his face. "What? What do you mean you have never eaten before?" I whispered. He looked at me, his eyes sparkling with a wide interest as his lips parted slightly, his head slightly falling to the side. "You have only _just_ been released? So..." I looked towards the kitchen and trailed off. "I was...the first person you've ever seen?" He shook his head, his smile deepening. I looked at him confused. "What do you mean _no_?" He laughed silently and stuck his tongue out. I glared at him. "I didn't mean the guards that let you out! I meant normal _civilized _people!" I snarled. He laughed; the only sound coming out was the sound of air. My jaw dropped. "What do you mean that I can hardly call myself _civilized?_ You are no better than I am!" I hollered.

"now, now kiddies, no need to fight." Our host chuckled from the kitchen. I stopped and giggled nervously.

"I am sorry." She just laughed.

"You can watch some TV if you'd like." She offered. I nodded and looked down at the coffee table. On a stack of neatly piled Magazines, was a remote. Picking it up, I pointed it at the TV and turned it on. It was on a news station. I smiled and sat back as images of destruction flickered across the screen. A news reporter was standing in front of a destroyed house, flames rising from the twisted white wood.

"In LA Push, Washington arson was reported by one of civilians. Sophomore Jacob Nathaniel Uluey of LA Push High School was made victim of such crime, his house pilfered and burnt to the ground." The camera turned to an Indian. He was very attractive. I sat forward, his eyes squinting against the light.

"That poor state. This is the forth reported Arson within two weeks." The old lady replied taking a seat at the kitchen table, looking at the TV.

"Tell me Mr. Uluey, what do you think of the attacks?" The reporter asked the boy. He shifted and pulled the hair out of his eyes.

"Can I be honest?" he questioned, looking at the microphone and the reporter.

"of course." The reporter replied. Jacob nodded.

"Ok, it's pissing me off! Being a helping hand with the law and crap, I was supposed to help house the Cullen's, of course, now we ALL don't have a place to stay! I'm telling you what, if I find out who's doing this I'm going to seriously, SERIOUSLY kick the crap out of them!" He snarled. The reporter pulled back with a look of surprise on his face.

"You have been helping Chief Uluey house the Cullen's right?" He questioned. Jacob nodded and flipped his hair out of his face again, the wind blowing strands back into place. "So of what relationship are you to Chief Uluey? Are you two brothers?" Jacob glared at him and scoffed.

"Brothers? Pffft, no! He's my uncle." The reporter nodded.

"What happened to your parents? Did you have any siblings?" He held the microphone to Jacob's face. Jacob pulled his face away and rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you people? You guys are like zombies. My Dad's dead. My mom's dead. My sisters are dead. And the guy who torched my house is freaking next! It took me over 2 years to save up enough money to remodel that dump after my dad left me with a trailer and there isn't a snowballs chance in hell I'm going to let all that labor go to waist!" He snarled. The reporter just laughed and turned his attention back to the camera as Jacob rolled his eyes and walked away, throwing a piece of wood into the fire.

"That was the latest by Chase Adverton, stay tuned for the weather." I sighed and sat back, thinking over everything. Ryuuen was stiff next to me, his mind blank. I looked at him confused but didn't bother saying anything. The old lady walked in with two large plates of food and handed them to us. I smiled and took Ryuuen's plate from her, handing it to him.

"That was awful. How long did you say these arson's have been going on for?" I questioned grabbing my dish from her and starting to dig in. She sighed.

"A little over two weeks. It seems as if someone is out to get those Cullen's." She mused sitting in a large recliner. I stopped and looked down at my plate, thinking over the report.

"I wonder why? Why would anyone wish to torch so many houses to get to one family." I whispered. She sighed again and shook her head.

"It's a disgusting world out there honey, people killing each other over Swiss cheese now. There is no telling what will happen. Just like today when you got into that accident." I choked on a piece of bacon that I was chewing. Ryuuen patted my back, a slice of toast hanging out of his mouth. I coughed it up, clearing my throat. She grabbed two glasses of orange juice and handed them to us. Ryuuen placed his cup to my lips and slipped some of the cold liquid into my mouth. I swallowed and pulled my head away, coughing a little more as Ryuuen rubbed my shoulders.

I looked up at her and gasped, shaking my head.

"It was not...that bad of an...accident." I gasped. She laughed, her voice sounding a lot like a cackle.

"Where is your truck than?" She questioned. I looked away from her and stayed silent. She smiled. "See honey? It is a bad world out there. I remember when I was younger, we never had to worry about things like this. Now we have gang members hanging around! Killin' people whenever they feel like it. I wish someone would just...come and destroy them!" She hollered. I looked down at my food and started to eat again. We had done just that. Ryuuen finished up and stood, walking around the coffee table, heading towards the kitchen. Our Hostess stood and grabbed his plate from him. "I will take that and give you two some new clothes. I am pretty sure you would like to head out and finish on your missions." She giggled. I stopped eating as Ryuuen looked back at me confused.

"Missions?" I repeated muffled by toast and bacon. She laughed again.

"I know what you two are! You are werewolves! Like the ones from LA Push! You have come to destroy the rogue Vampire's!" She rinsed off his dish and came back in. I shook my head slowly.

"No...what...would...make...you...say that?" I looked at her, my heart racing. She laughed.

"My Husband and I were werewolves from Alaska, sweetie. We have been alive for many years, at first, never aging because of our short temper, soon, we found that it was easier to tame. We began to age, but once vampiric activity started up here about...I don't know, five years ago, Henry tried to stop them all by himself, and trust me sweetie, an old werewolf can't do anything against young and spry vamps. But I can smell you. You smell almost human, like a mixture of both of us, wolf and vamp." She came back in. I looked at her confused. She smiled at me. "You see, I decided to do a test when I saw you outside, breakfast. I couldn't decipher if you were vampire or wolf or human, your friend, is a little easier to tell. So I added a little chicken blood to your food, an amount that would make a human sick, but seeing how you woofed it down so fast, it was made clear. You are wolf, cause you eat food, but...you also have vampiric scents about you. Could you be a Damphier?" She looked at Ryuuen and I. I sighed.

"I was born in Forks, Washington. I know not who my parents are. My name is Valeria Macula, I am both vampire and werewolf, though we do not know how it is possible. I am a general of Voltaire, a sort of...clean up lady to vampiric messes such as your _gang_. Ryuuen is a lab experiment that the Volturi have attempted to succeed in making my race. Though the DNA and blood did not synthesis properly." I looked up at her. I focused in on her scent, picking up small hints of wolf through the smell of fragility and old age. She nodded.

"Then I will let you use Henry's car. He will not be needing it." She replied, strolling to the door and grabbing a set of keys off of the hook and tossed it to me. I caught it and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, pushing myself to my feet. She looked at me curiously, confused.

"For what deary?" She replied. I sighed and shook my head, my bottom lip twitching, I listened to the sound of her heart beat as it slowed down.

"I'm sorry we were five years too late." I replied and stepped forward, scootching by her and out the door. Nothing else was said as when I reached the edge of the driveway, her heart beat stopped. I paused and quivered. "I'm sorry...for your suffering." I whispered again, my head swimming with fire. I looked back up at the house, the fire burning away the inside of my head. A little red light flickered in the kitchen, growing larger as Ryuuen stopped on the other side of the car. My head screamed as Ryuuen's curiosity invaded my mind. "She was so old; there was no need for her to suffer. Let us go." I whispered, climbing in. He hesitated the followed me and climbed in. Turning the car on, I put in reverse and drove down the street back towards the border of Vermont, desperate to leave the little abandoned village of Norwood behind.

Queen of Voltaire

We got to the port where the vampire that was left in charge of watching our boat smiled and stepped forward, his arms crossed.

"She's all kept nice'n tidy just like I told ya she'd be." he boomed. I gave him a small smile and handed him a thirty. He smiled and backed away. "I filled her up with some food for ya also and refilled her with some gas. You two be careful now." He bid us and disappeared. I nodded my head once and turned to see that Ryuuen was already climbing in, the book bag slung over his shoulder.

I walked forward, and stopped on the side of the dock. The side of the boat was drenched in water same with most of the floor. Did it rain here while we were gone? I looked out at the ocean as the sound of the boat starting revved. I closed my eyes and side. Looking forward, I went to hop forward, my foot hitting a wet patch, I slipped and screamed, falling sideways, missing the boat completely and landing in the water. I thrashed about, panic setting in. A deep laugh could be heard through the water as I continued to sink to the bottom. I screamed my air running out as I thrashed. I hand shot through the surface of the water and hauled me up. I gasped as I sputtered and choked. The laughing continued even though there was no body here but me and Ryuuen.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked. I vomited water and coughed, tears speeding down my face. Ryuuen's hand rubbed at my back as his forehead pressed against the side of my head. "It's alright. You cannot swim, can you?" The voice asked, right in my ear. I pulled away and looked at Ryuuen shocked, no longer coughing.

"What?" I asked. His smile disappeared as he looked around.

"I asked if you could not swim?" he repeated. His lips moved and sound came out! I gasped and slapped my hands over my mouth.

"I'm dead!" I squealed throwing myself to my feet, running to the cabin. Ryuuen stood up and followed me.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned. I screamed and covered my ears with my hands.

"I'm dead! You are talking!" I howled.

"Yes, as long as I am getting air I can speak!" he grabbed my hands and pulled them away. I looked at him frightened.

"Why could you not talk before!" I whined. He smiled and laughed.

"Cause I did not know how to..." He whispered. I looked at him confused, my hands dropping to my sides.

"huh?" I questioned dully. He laughed.

"I did not know how to transfer my thoughts into words. So when I found out that you could hear my thoughts, I thought that the best way to communicate. I knew that it had something to do with air, but I did not know how to make it come out. How to make it work. But when you fell into the water, I ended up laughing." He smiled. I glared at him.

"You're welcome!" I snarled, pushing him away. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'll go pull it out and set course." He replied. I crossed my arms.

"You do that!" I snarled. He walked out and shut the door, the suitcase he had brought falling over. I looked at it and sighed. First things first, to get out of these cold, wet clothes. Stepping forward, I grabbed the suitcase and laid it on the bed, opening it. I combed through the cloth until I found a silk night gown. Stripping free of the cold wet latex that I had been encased with, I towel dried myself off with a hand towel that had been rolled up inside the side of the suitcase. The boat motioned back, then turned. I looked up to see the land disappear as we started for the ocean. I sighed and continued to towel dry myself off. Tying my hair back into a bun, I slid the nightgown on and pulled it down. It was short, just a little above my mid thigh. I cursed and shook my head. There was just no winning.

Turning around, I headed towards the door and made my way up to the steering wheel. Ryuuen was setting the automatic drive and was just about to take a seat on one of the uncovered couches. He stopped when he saw me and flashed me a smile, the dark parts of his face deepening in color.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. I stopped, my face flushing with embarrassment. I have never heard anyone but Marcus call me beautiful before. It was a shock. I didn't know what to say.

"Sure, sure." I whispered in return and sat next to him on the couch. I looked out over the ocean as the boat sailed through the water quickly. He smiled at me and looked out over the water as well.

"A lot is happening in such short time. I am evolving quickly." He mused. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I questioned. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing!" He looked down at his lap. "What happened...to that old lady?" He asked, his smile disappearing. I looked at him seriously.

"What I have done to my care takers in the past. One of the main reasons why I am not allowed to be near humans. Which is why Marcus forbade me to leave Voltaire." he looked at me confused. "I killed her." I whispered. He looked back out over the river.

"A gift? Like what Marcus has?" He questioned. I looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Yes, but mine cannot be used for good. Only destruction." I placed my face in my hands. He sat quietly.

"I am not the only one." He whispered. I pulled my hands away and looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. He smiled at me.

"I am not the only one who has had this testing done to. There is one other. A woman." He smiled. I cocked my head to the side and remembered what Aro had said about how Ryuuen was dying when he was being tested on. Perhaps this woman...was his girlfriend?  
"Who is she?" I questioned. He smiled.

"I cannot remember what she looks like, but I remember her name. Rayne. She was my sister, I believe. She should be at Voltaire still. When I get back," He leaned back and looked down at his hands. "I must ask you to help me." He whispered. I nodded slowly and stared at his face full of wonder.  
"With what?" I questioned. He smiled at me and flashed off his teeth. They were perfect.

"I must ask you to talk Marcus and Aro into letting Rayne out. I want to see her again." He whispered. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Of course. I'll do that for you, Ryuuen." He smiled and looked out over the ocean again. I did also, the air washing briskly across my skin. It was the shortest amount of freedom I could have ever imagined...but it was better than none. And at least it was terrible. Not this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Xio

We pulled up to the entrance, the car stopping. Ryuuen climbed out and came around, opening the door for me. I smiled at him and climbed out, the back pack slung over my shoulder. Ryuuen grabbed the suitcase and shut the door, turning towards the large wooden doors of our prison as the car drove away. Nessunamir was standing at the entrance with Marcus, a smile on her face. A look of relief spread over Marcus's face as he sighed and moved forward, his arms out stretched.

"Valeria my love!" he called. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around him as he hugged me tightly. A white haired man stared at me in disbelief. I pulled away from Marcus and stared at the man with a defensive look. Marcus turned around and looked at him, a smile spread across his face. "How rude of me! Valeria, this is Xio. Xio is the one who is in charge of creating your memory medication. I have called him here to give you a few check throughs." He smiled at Xio. Xio looked at him confused, almost nervous, then shook his head, a smile replacing his bewildered expression.

"Indeed. It is a great honor to finally be able to..._meet_ you." He bowed, his beautiful white hair grazing across the stone of which he stood on. I returned his bow with one of my own. He smiled at me and swallowed hard, his eyes were a different color than Marcus's and everyone else, he smelt so much different as well. I smiled as I looked at his crystalic blue eyes.

"What pretty color eyes you have." I commented. His breathing stopped as he swallowed hard again and stared at me.

"You think so?" He closed his eyes and looked away. I nodded.

"They are not red like everyone else's." I continued. He looked at me and blinked, his eyes never stopped moving as if he were trying to keep me from seeing them.

"It is because...of my diet. I feed from...not on human's," he turned and headed through the doorway, his thin body encased in tight silk robes, he made his way down the hallway. He was very odd. I looked at Ryuuen as Marcus followed Xio and headed forward. "I don't feed from human's, neither do I feed off of what you eat." he stopped in the middle of the hall, his chin resting on his knuckles, his arms crossed.

"Then what do you feed off of?" I questioned stepping forward to look at his face. He looked at me, his lips pursed gently, his eyes continued to jitter from spot to spot.

"I feed on human food. With the help from werewolf blood, I am able to taste it." He looked back at me, his smile stretching across his face. "Of course, you do not know of the disgusting horror it is to devour human food without a supernatural stimulus." He started forward again. "Isn't it absolutely gruesome my liege?" He questioned, addressing Marcus as he stopped in front of a door. Nessunamir grabbed Ryuuen's hand and led him farther down the hallway so that I could be alone with Xio and Marcus. I looked at the door as Xio reached forward and turned the knob, forcing the heavy structure open. Beyond it was a large, white room filling with test tubes full of different colored liquids.

"What is this place?" I questioned, following him and Marcus in, looking around. Xio walked over to an examination table and laid a blanket down across it.

"This is my lab; all of my experiments are carried out, and fulfilled here in this very room." He looked up at me, his eyes never staying on me for too long. It was a huge room. Very spacious, so spacious that it was hard to believe that only one person occupied it's existence. "I have accomplished many deeds here, creating many things, discovering many follies of our race." He walked towards me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me towards the bed and put a large screen around me, stepping away. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began to hike it up, feeling nervous about him doing the examination. "So many secrets to our being have been discovered here. Soon, we will be narrowed down to nothing more than biological wa rcrafts created by Mother Nature herself. Then when that day hits, I will begin my search for knowledge elsewhere." He grabbed a bottle of liquids and shook it, turning to me. "Possibly the werewolves." He opened the tube and took a sniff. "Very...foul..." He commented.

"What is?" I asked sitting up on the examination table. He smiled at me.

"The scent of a werewolf." He held the bottle out to me. I took a sniff and looked at him. It smelt different, almost sweet, but more like the wind after a midnight rain. He smiled. "So, your blood allows you to be tolerant towards the scent of both vampires and werewolves. Interesting." he replied putting the cap back on the tube and turning around, grabbing another one.

"Excuse me...why did I have to take my shirt off? All I'm doing is sniffing liquids." I crossed my arms. He looked back at me and smiled.

"The fault is your own." He replied, and turned his attention back to his shelf of tubes.

"What do you mean?" I snarled. He grabbed another tube and opened it, smelling it contains.

"I did not tell you to take your clothes off yet. So you will have to sit there and suffer with your own drastic decisions." He faced me and held the tube out. I leaned forward and took a whiff. The smell was putrid. I gagged and knocked it away from me. He pulled it back and slapped the cap on it. He sighed and shook his head. "It's called listening to instructions. It seems that your species is completely revolted by the very scent of human blood. Very interesting." He replied taking a seat in front of his shelf after putting the tube back and writing something down on a sheet of paper. "When was the last time you have drinken blood?" He questioned, grabbing the clipboard the sheet of paper was on and turning to face me.

"Earlier today." I replied.

"Are you full? Or do you have cravings for more?" He kept his attention to the paper even though his eyes wandered.

"I have no cravings." I replied again.

"How much did you have? Did you hunt?" He looked at me, then at Marcus, then at something on the wall. I shook my head.

"No, it was a human breakfast that was doused in blood. Only about a quarter of a cup at most maybe." I informed him. He wrote it down.

"What type of blood was it?" He looked at the paper.

"Chicken blood, I believe." I snorted. "Where are you going with this?" I snarled. He looked at me, his eyebrow raising.

"You have such a haughty attitude. Frequent mood swings?" He wrote something down.

"I have no mood swings!" I hissed.

_Lies! What about now!_

"Shut up!" I screamed, slamming my fists against my head. He looked at me, his eyebrow cocked.

"Split personality, a voice for each species. Hmmm, you often have arguments with yourself?" He wrote down another thing.

_Stop pussy footing around you leech!_ I snarled. He looked at me and sneered, his eyes growing large, his teeth flashing.

"Pussy footing around! I have traveled a great many miles to help you out!" He pushed himself to his feet. "I have come to observe so that I may help you with your problems! And you claim that I am pussy footing around!" He stepped forward. Marcus dashed forward, his arms spread in front of me, his eyes dark and serious. Xio stopped, his upper lip twitching. His knuckles turning even whiter with the force his hands gripped the clipboard with.

"That is enough for today Xio! She is tired and needs her rest!" Marcus snarled, grabbing my shirt, handing it to me and pulling me off of the table, shoving me towards the doorway, leaving the white haired vampire to vent in his own prison. Opening the door, Marcus shoved me out into the hallway and slammed the door shut again. "What are you thinking!" he snarled, turning on me. I glared at him.

"What was that about! Why must he ask all of those questions!" I hollered.

"Possibly because he has never examined you before!" He snarled in return. I pulled back surprised.

"Has he not?" I whispered. Marcus pulled away and sighed.

"No, I know it may seem like someone who is creating memory medication for you should know all of your ailments, but he knows nothing about your condition. He only knew that you had memory deficiencies, nothing more." he replied and started to walk away. "You best not intrude on him anymore, he is a loose canon waiting to fire, very dangerous if you ask me. He is tolerant of humans and werewolves of all kinds, but his patience is minimal." He stopped and turned to me, his eyes prodding, he smiled. "Get your rest, Xio will continue his examination in a little bit." He turned and walked through the door to the examination room. I looked down at the shirt in my hand and sighed, listening to the clanking of glass through the large, usually pad-locked door. Turning, I hesitated, reaching I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open a crack and slide my head it. He was sitting at the desk, his head rested on his hand as he wrote on the paper, his eyes still continued to dash about the room, so fast that it was amazing that he could even write. They stopped on me. Slowly, his hand stopped as he turned his head, his pale pinkish colored lips pressed into almost a pouting sort of face. I jumped once I saw the severity of those eyes and slammed the door shut, running away.

Queen of Voltaire

I woke up with the moon as the light from the stars danced into my room. I was alone. Sitting up, I grabbed my robes and headed out into the hallway. A young gaurd stopped surprised as he bowed.

"My lady, Lord Xio has requested to see you." He stuttered. I nodded once and stepped forward, making my way past him. I could feel his fear subside once I had passed. Why did they fear me so? I headed down the hallway towards the large, white experiment room where Xio resided locked behind perhaps the largest set of wooden doors in Voltaire. I stopped outside the door as a loud, shrilling scream came from inside. My heart raced as I barged in, wondering, and fearing for the life of the white haired vampire.

Inside, Xio was leaning against his desk, his hand over his face, smoke curling up from under his hand. I stepped back as he shivered with pain, and screamed again, his hand falling away. What ever it was, it was burning his face terribly. He howled and swept his hand across his desk, more of what I was guessing was the liquid splattered on his arm, catching his white lab coat on fire. He snarled and scrambled out of the coat, the flame extinguishing once it hit the floor, the liquid on the stone danced in the puddle, then flickered out. Soon his screaming stopped, half of his face was left charred as he sighed, smoke curling up from the upper part of his limp body. He looked up at me, the charred flesh rippling, then healed.

"That was...excruciating." He whimpered, sitting in his chair, laying his face in his arms. I stared at him in perpetual fear and quivered.

"What...what was that!" I squealed. He looked up at me, nothing but a small red mark on his face.

"That was an acidic ethanol solution mixed with the DNA of a werewolf. Once impacted, it bursts into flame." he stood up and hobbled towards a large white board. He dragged his finger along his formula which was written in a light blue color and looked back at me. I stood in the open door, the brightness of his lab adding a contrast with the darkness that spilled in. Suddenly, he vanished. I jumped and looked around, suddenly the door slammed shut behind me. Whirling around, I saw Xio standing with his palm to the large wooden door. "Please do not leave the door open." He muttered heading back towards his desk. I looked at him questioningly.

"Aren't you in pain?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me dully. His eyes shook. He shook his head and sat down, flicking on a switch, light clicked on underneath the examination table as he sat at his desk.

"please sit on the table." he pointed at the table, his attention on a large notebook. Obeying, not wanting to get on his bad side, I climbed onto the table and waited.

"Why is it so bright in here?" I questioned after a few minutes of him musing over his notes. He looked back at me, his eyes half shut.

"hmm?" He questioned. I squinted against the glare of the light. Even his desk was white. Everything was except for the colored liquids. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Why is it so bright in here?" I repeated myself. He looked back at his notes and started reading again.

"I am afraid of the dark." He replied. I laughed, half thinking he was joking, but seeing the seriousness on his face, I stopped.

"What do you have to be afraid of? You're a vampire, there is nothing stronger than you." I informed him, true curiosity bubbling to the surface. He sighed and stood up, his clipboard in his hands.

"That is exactly what I am afraid of. I am afraid of myself. Hold still please." He picked up a flashlight and laid his cold hand on my face.

"I am sorry to say this, but I do not think my eyes can dilate anymore." I muttered. He turned it on, a dark light flashing into my eye.

"I am aware of that." He pulled it away and put it in his pocket. "When was the last date you can remember?" He questioned, laying his clipboard across his arm, using his arm as support to write on.

"I can remember up to...two days ago." I replied. He nodded and wrote it down.

"Do you remember anything before you were turned? Family? friends? Accomplices?" He said each one with precise pronunciation.

"I remember that I was born and raised in Forks, Washington." I replied. He shook his head.

"Wrong." He pulled out his desk chair and sat in it. I glared at him.

"What do you mean?" I snarled. He pulled out a file from one of the drawers. He opened up the folder. A large section of photos of random people were sacked on each other. He looked through the pictures until he stopped on one of a girl with red hair.

"This is Mayella; she was born in raised in Alaska and moved to Forks, Washington at the age of 16. There, a fight occurred between her vampiric family and her lovers werewolf tribe, ending many of their lives including hers. In a vast attempt at saving her lovers life, she sacrificed herself, becoming a vampire, but when she died; her body took in a large dosage of werewolf blood. Most of her human cells were already burning into vampiric cells, while the rest were attacked and converted into werewolf blood. The cells synthesized creating the very first, biologically engineered Damphier." He held up the picture. My mind flashed back to the red head in the mirror. I shook my head.

"That has nothing to do with me." I replied, shaking. He sighed and shook his head.

"Of course it does." he walked forward and grabbed a handful of my hair, ripping it out. I squealed, my hands shooting up to my head as blood stained my palms. He laid the bloody tips of hair into a liquid on a table and put it under a large microscope.

"What did you do that for?" I hissed. He looked back at me innocently.

"Hmm? What? I do not recall me doing anything." He replied and turned back towards the microscope. He removed a vile from his shelf and removed the slide with my hair on it. He dropped a drop or two onto it and placed it under the microscope. Smiling, he pulled away and grabbed a remote. Aiming it at the wall, he pushed the on button and stepped back. A screen turned on. The left half was a picture of the tips of my hair; on the right was the blood. "DNA Structure." He said allowed. The screen sifted through the various layers, zooming up on a single DNA strand in each. They were identical, except for the one on the right looked as if it were broken, or incomplete.

"What does this have anything to do with me?" I questioned. He looked back at me.

"Twenty years ago, Mayella was turned into a Damphier." He grabbed a laser light pen and pointed it at the pictures. "To the left, is a close up of your genetic DNA, to the right is a close up of Mayella's genetic DNA before she was turned." I gasped. I could see the cracks in my DNA where the supernatural DNA had mended it. Was it possible? He looked at me and smiled. "Your name is Mayella, born in Forks, Washington to son of Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen." I looked at him confused as he backed away from me and grabbed a vile off of the desk and handed me two pills. I took them and looked down at them as he handed me water. I popped them into my mouth and swallowed them. Sighing, Xio shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mayella. But it is what Marcus has asked me to do." I looked at him confused. Slowly, my head started to pound. I blinked hard as my vision began to blur. I pushed myself off of the table and hobbled, reaching out for him. He stepped away. "This is a medicated amnesia. You will remember nothing. I'm sorry...but as you know, this is the only thing keeping me alive." I gasped as my vision faded. Darkness took me...and I was alone.

Queen of Voltaire

I awoke in a room with white walls, knowing not of where I was. Two men were by my side, both had white hair, one had blue eyes, the other had red. I stretched and looked at the pallid expression of the red eyed man. He smiled.

"Valeria, it is nice to see you awake and well." He whispered brushing my hair out of my face. I looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" I whispered. He looked at me with a pained expression.

"You do not remember? My love, Marcus is my name. We are to be wed." I looked away from him, a sharp pain piercing through my heart. My name was Valeria? Oh yes, I remember now. My name was Valeria Macula. I was born and raised in Forks, Washington. I looked at Marcus, my love and smiled.

"I am sorry." I whispered. The other man walked away and sat down at his desk. "who is that?" I questioned. Marcus looked at him, and smiled.

"how rude of me! That is Valeria, this is Xio, Xio is here to help you with your memory medication." I looked at him. Xio looked back at me, his eyes burning. A smile stretched across my face as I looked into his crystalic eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." I whispered. He looked back at me and smiled an almost painful smile.

"Do I?" He stood up and walked across the room to one of the tables with which held many vials of different liquids. I nodded.

"Yes, they aren't red, like everyone else's." I pressed. He grabbed a vile and looked at the liquid, taking an eye dropped he brought up a little into the plastic tube and dripped a drop into a beaker with a greenish liquid in it.

"Different diet. I eat human food with wolf blood acting as a supernatural stimulus." He replied simply. I opened my mouth to say something else, but Marcus gently laid his hand over it, keeping me from speaking. I looked up at him confused. He laid a finger over his lips and shook his head.

"Now is not the time to interrupt him. Come, Aro would like to show you something." He whispered and sat me up, leading me to the door. I looked back at Xio and cocked my head to the side. He looked so familiar, but he was odd. Very odd.

Grabbing my hand, Marcus led me out of the room and down the hall towards the conference room. A young amber-headed girl was standing outside the doors with a smile on her face.

"Hello Valeria!" She greeted skipping up to me. I looked at her confused, wondering how she knew my name. Marcus shuffled forward.

"Now is not the time Nessunamir! Valeria has lost her memories again." He replied. She nodded a look of horror on her face.

"Oh no! What has she forgotten?" She questioned. He looked at her, his forehead wrinkled in the center.

"Everything now head away from us! Continue about your work!" He snarled slashing his hand in her direction. She yelped and took off running down the hallway. I looked after her feeling pity.

"Must you send her away so violently?" I questioned looking at him. He looked at me surprised, then laughed.

"It is nothing you must concern yourself with, my love. Do you remember how you have begged for a chance to step outside the confinements of Voltaire?" He questioned, his hands finding a place on my shoulders. I thought back, a strange surge of electricity jolting through my body, a strange sense of Déjà vu striking. I nodded, remembering somewhere along the road I had pleaded with him to let me out into the world. He smiled and opened the door. Two men were inside, one with white hair, the other with black. The white haired one was standing over the black haired one with his fists on his hips, begging and arguing with him about something, while the black haired one stayed silent, his eyes on us. The white haired one turned around, a smile stretching across his face.

"Valeria has awakened!" He dashed down the few steps to their high backed chairs that resembled thrones and threw his arms around me, spinning me around." I gasped as he constricted the air from my lungs, my back cracking.

"Aro! She is weak! Please be careful with her!" Marcus hissed. Aro stopped, and put me on my feet.

"Oops! I am sorry!" He laughed and slapped himself in the forehead playfully. "I am almost as forgetful as she is." He joked, nudging Marcus. He looked back over his shoulder at the black haired man and laughed. "Isn't that right Caius?" Caius looked at him blankly and returned his chin back to his hand. Aro's face went sour as he snorted. "Fine! Everyone be in a foul mood!" He whirled back around and looked at me. "Anyway! We have decided to make you a general!" He boomed. I gasped and pulled back.

"What? A general?!" I looked back at Marcus. He smiled and nodded. "But, I cannot fight!" I whined. Aro laughed.

"That is why we have partnered you!" He boomed. I looked at him confused. Off to the far right side of the room a door cranked open, a cloaked figure came out. I looked at it worried, my heart pounding. It headed towards us, the black cloth of the cloak fluttering behind it like feathers in the wind. Aro stepped off to the side, allowing the cloaked figure to step up beside us. Reaching up, it grabbed a hold of its hood and undid the front. The cloth fell away to reveal a woman. Her skin was a dark tanish color with a pale color swirling in with it. She was beautiful, her hair long and black. Her eyes were a chocolate brown as her body was tall and thin, her curves finely defined. Aro smiled. "Valeria! This is Rayne, Rayne this is Valeria!" He boomed, his hands clasping together. I looked at her with doubt. This is where my Déjà vu changed.

I shook my head of any thoughts of having seen this before and bowed to her, a forced smile on my face.

"It is nice to meet you Rayne." I whispered. She smiled and shook her head slowly, a high pitched squeal pressurized behind my ear. I looked at her confused and nodded once. I looked back at Marcus and cocked my head to the side. "Why does she look like this?" I questioned, referring to her swirled flesh. He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted when Xio walked in holding a large wooden box.

"We took her while she was on the brink of death and fused vampiric DNA and werewolf blood in attempts to create a Damphier like you, only, it did not synthesis according to plan." He replied placing the box down at the foot of the thrones. I looked back at Rayne. She looked at me with hard eyes, her lips parted. I bowed my head and pulled away from her.

"Excuse me, I am quiet confused and believe I need some rest. Now if you will excuse me." I whispered turning away from them. I headed out the door, shutting it lightly behind me. I turned and headed down the hallway, not knowing where I was heading. I came across a large set of doors, in fancy calligraphy writing; solid gold letters spelled out _Lord Marcus and Lady Valeria's Chambers_. I sighed. Reaching forward, I grabbed the handle and pushed it open. Inside was a large, beautiful room. A full body mirror was mounted on a wall, a red carpet rested across a hard wood floor. To the far side of the room was a fireplace. The large king sized bed was in the shape of a heart, red silk blankets rested crossed it, white cotton sheets underneath. I stepped forward and shut the door. Above me an object moved as I did, catching my attention. Looking up I saw that the entire ceiling was made of mirrors. I spun slowly beneath them and stared at my reflection, my face warped in the uneven surface.

The lights flickered on, frightening me. Jumping I looked towards the door. No one was there. Fully aware, I backed up, my eyes burning a hole through the door until I bumped into someone. Arms snapped around my waist, a pair of cold lips crushed against my neck. I howled in fear as I threw myself sideways, stumbling and falling onto the bed. White hair flushed over my shoulders. I struggled to push my attacker off of me. Cold hands grabbed my wrists and whipped me around so that I was staring into a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Xio!" I gasped. He pressed his lips against mine, the sweet taste of his lips numbing my senses. I attempted to struggle against him, but failed. He pushed his knee in between my legs and kissed me deeply, his lips parting so that the sweet, almost sugary taste of his breath filled my mouth. He pulled away and pressed his lips against my neck. I gasped and struggled against him.

"Such attractive blood. Such a beautiful scent." He moaned into my neck, his lips pinching my flesh. I snarled and kicked him in the stomach. He gasped, his grip on my wrists tightening to the point where I thought he was going to break them.

"Let me go!" I snarled. Lifting his knees, he slammed it down onto my leg so that I couldn't kick him again.

"Such a scent, to be able to convert someone who fancies a man into one who would dive head first into a females arms," He kisses my collar bone, his breath sounding raspy. "It is preposterous that you smell so good!" He snarled and scooped me into his arms, his lips once again crushing mine. I fell limp as his lips tangled with mine, his tongue grazing across my bottom lip. A quick feverish knock sounded at the door, then the doors flew open and in rushed Nessunamir, her skirt pulled up to give her full running access. She stopped once she saw us, her face warped with horror.

"Valeria?" She whimpered. I shoved Xio away, my breath fluttering back to me almost too fast.

"Nessunamir!" I looked at her horrified. She shook her head slowly as she began to back towards the door again.

"You...are cheating on Lord Marcus?" She whimpered as the panting Xio leaned forward, his lips pressing against my exposed shoulder. I pushed his head away.

"No! I'm not!" I howled in despair, but she didn't listen. Turning around, she dashed back out the door and down the hallway. Glaring at Xio, I pushed myself off of the bed and chased after her only to have Xio grab my wrist. "Let go you rapist!" I snarled. He held me, his eyes burrowing into mine.

"You do not want to trust him, Valeria. Please! Come with me!" He barked. I snarled and ripped my wrist away, turning I ran down the hallway. "I'll take you to your family!" He hollered after me. I continued to run away until I got to the conference room. Barging through, I caught Marcus standing there with his arms crossed, his face deep with disgust.

"What is this I hear about you and Xio?" He snarled. I shook my head.

"No, it was nothing. We did nothing!" I howled as he walked towards me, backing me back out the doorway. His face warped.

"Nessunamir told me different!" He hollered. I clenched my fists and stopped.

"Nessunamir? You believe her over me! Your own wife!" I snapped my hand across his face. He looked at me shocked. I could feel the anger overflow inside of me as I turned and headed the other way.

"Where are you going!" He hollered after me. I shook my head, growling more to myself.

"Somewhere where I'll be trusted!"

_That's it...turn your back on them. Follow your instincts. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Forest

I ran, charging through the gates of Voltaire, escaping undetected. I was surprised that my pursuers had stopped so soon. I slipped out the walls of the city, the smell of nature stinging as it tickled my senses. I was free...but this was too easy. I stopped just inside the woods and looked around for a stray guard, or someone to spot and give me some trouble about leaving. Nothing.

_You are free! Run for it!_ I hissed. I shook my head.

"No, that was too easy." I whined.

_Don't be a fool! It is in the middle of the night!_

"There are guards everywhere inside of the city walls, why not outside as well?"

_Who cares! Just run for it!_

I turned and headed into the woods deeper, listening to my inner voice. I charged through the trees, dodging low hanging branches, my heart racing as I headed straight. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know where I was, all I knew was if I listened to my inner voice, I would make it. I picked up speed and charged through the trees, jumping logs and ditches until I eventually hit the edge of the ocean. I slid to a stop, the ground breaking off so much sooner than I had expected. I sighed with quaky relief as a few rocks plummeted to the ocean below. Straightening, I looked out over the ocean. Is this really my only way to escape? To run about a mile and a half through the woods and stop? I sighed and looked farther up to the moon.

"I have no place to go." I whispered.

_You don't _need_ a place to go! You're gone! That's the most important part!_

I shook my head.

"But I have nothing to eat."

_Kill a deer, eat it like that! Our ancestors did it!  
_"No, I will not stoop so low as too-"  
_What? As to survive? _

I stopped.

_It's not murder, Valeria, its survival. Survival of the fittest and if you can't be the fittest then turn back around and go back to Marcus, groveling and begging his forgiveness._

I looked over the water, the moonlight being reflected off of it's rippling surface. The air wasn't cold, but the nip in the breeze was enough to send shivers down my spine.

"I don't know what to do now." I whispered, looking down at my feet. Slowly I lowered myself to the ground using a large rock as a chair.

_Do what it is your heart tells you to do. Go back, if you feel lost. Move on if you feel gutsy enough to go._

"What do you mean _move on_?"

I itched my leg.

_Travel somewhere else. Sneak onto a ship, smuggle yourself into the U.S. Go to Forks._

My heart raced with the sound of its name. Forks, Washington. Should I really be able to call that place my home still? After how long? I continued to stare out over the ocean, thinking of what I could have been doing this whole time, if my parents were still alive, if my family was still around. Possibly, according to what Xio said. I snarled and threw myself to my feet lashing out at the air. It was his fault I was out here in the first place. If he hadn't attacked me like that then I would still be inside, sleeping away care free.

_Is that what you want?_

"I want people to stop taking advantage of me!" I snarled.

_Fool, they take advantage of you because you're weak! If you would grow a backbone then they wouldn't have such an easy time!_

Behind us, the bushes rustled, the hair on the back of my neck stood up on ends as I whirled away, hunching over. I stared into the darkness, as the rustling continued. I took a couple defensive steps backwards as a figure emerged from the dismal, confusing freedom.

"Who are you?" I snarled my fists clenched. I was ready to show my inner voice that I had a backbone if need be. If I was forced to, I'd rip through him, clawing and tearing. He put his hands up. His flesh was swirled with two different colors. Tan and white. He looked at me frightened as I hissed.

"It is I...Valeria, do you remember not?" He questioned. I glared at him, my defenses licking at their peaks.

"I don't remember you! I have never met you before in my life!" I snarled. He looked at me confused.

"No, you have." He stepped forward. I snarled warning him to keep his distance. He froze and looked at me with a hurt expression. "Valeria...we were together earlier today. Do you not remember the old lady? My plead to save my sister?" I looked at him confused, still hunched over. "Do you not remember falling into the ocean? Do you not remember the old lady who had fed us? Her death?" I shook my head as quick flashes zipped through my head. "Do you not remember meeting me?" I stared at him and recalled my sense of Déjà vu. Had it...I looked down, my back straightening. He walked forward and laid his hand across my cheek. The cold of his white flesh and the hotness of his dark flesh. I shivered as I pressed it against my cheek fully. He smile, his eyes flicking with familiar warmth.

"I don't remember..." I whispered. He looked at me hurt and pulled his hand away. I shook my head slowly and looked at the ground. "I don't remember...but I have a feeling," I continued. I looked up at him, a pall of echoed entering my head, millions of screams, like haunting phantoms echoed through my head. I shook my head, the voices fading. "What is happening to me?" I cried. Bending down I wrapped my arms around my knees and sobbed. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"I am your partner. Ryuuen." My eyes snapped up as the name sounded more than familiar. I threw my knees down, a sharp pain writhing up my spine. I screamed as heat rushed throughout my body, blood trickling down my chin. My head split under the pressure as the sound of snapping echoed its way through my head. He held onto me tightly as I squirmed in pain, suddenly, the pain stopped. Off in the distance howls echoed through the trees. I focused in on them as I sneered.

"Ryuuen," I smiled looking up at him. He gasped when he saw the look on my face. "Let's get our tails out of here." I chuckled.

_What have you done!_

"It's called personality take over. Get used to sweetie. If I was to leave you like you were you would have sat there all night crying." I stood up and wiped the blood from my chin. "It's time we take some action." I giggled.

_No! We must not leave!_

"Hehe, stupid leech." I looked back at Ryuuen. He was staring at me confused, worried. I laughed and held my hand out. "Let's go." He looked at my hand hesitantly then grabbed it.

"Where are we going?" He questioned standing. I looked off towards the trees and smiled.

"To find out what all the commotion's about." More howls ripped through the night. Laughing, I howled back, true pleasure jolting through my body. Kicking off of the ground I dashed forward, pure enjoyment coursing through my body. I loved it. The freedom. The closer I got to the howls, the more I felt one with the forest around me. I wanted to be with them. I wanted to _be_ them. Suddenly, the howls stopped as a flush of voices drenched my mind. I skid to a stop, Ryuuen almost running into me.

_What do you mean there isn't anyway inside!_ A female hollered.

_Exactly what I said, there isn't a way inside. Duh! _A man barked in return.

_You two, knock it off! We're in this together. Remember our promise?_ A child replied.

_Eng, please. We're tired, we're cold, we're hungry! Can't we please go back? _The male asked.

_Do not be stupid! We promised him that we'd keep an eye on things and if anything looked funny, we'd tell him. _The other two sighed.

"What the..." I whispered. A strange alertness prickled the air as the forest filled with snarls.

_Who's there! _The female growled.

_Get your panties out of a bundle Sakura. If it is anyone at all, then they are wolves like us, and on our side! Remember what he said?_

_Oh screw him! He isn't here now!_ She snarled.

_You have very bad temper issues. When was the last time you slept?_ The man laughed.

_Shut it Brock!_

_Hey! I didn't say anything!_

_Sakura! Brock! Am I going to have to put in separate corners of the woods? I will if I must. _They both snarled. _Ugh, idiots. Hello! Is anyone out there? _The child asked. I looked back at Ryuuen then looked back towards the direction the voices came from and thought.

_Who are you and what are you doing trespassing on Volturi territory? _The leech within me whining in fear. The snarls stopped.

_Hmm. My name is Eng Mishima. I am the alpha of an individual band of wolves in Arizona. We link back to the Quileute wolves of Forks. Who are you? If you do not mind me asking. _

I looked back at Ryuuen again and cocked and eyebrow. He looked at me confused, then with a huff, he warped into a hideous, twisted form of wolf and vampire. Only small sections of his body remaining human-like. I scowled at the hideous form as half of his head stretched out into a wolf face.

_My name is Valeria Macula, fiancée of Marcus._ I replied. A small murmur spread throughout the voices.

_Tell me, Valeria, is there a male vampire in there by the name of Xio?_

I cocked an eyebrow and looked towards the palace. What could they possibly want with Xio? How did they know him? And what were they talking about earlier?

_Tell me first, what business do werewolves hold with Vampires?_

An uproar of snarls shot through the trees, confirming that there was more than just three of them out there. Ryuuen let off a haunting, hollow howl of his own, mirroring that of a phantom, half of it a scream of a man and half of it a howl of a beast. The sound sent chills throughout my bones, causing even _me_ to shake in temporary fear. Eng replied with a quaky tone.

_Xio is a friend of ours. We are allowing him to study our behaviors as long as our agreement with him stays set in stone. He helped out our conjoined pack with a small pest problem they had twenty years ago._

I nodded slowly and looked forward. Smiling, I stepped forward. I could see the forest from every angle as all of their eyes darted back and forth. I could hear what they heard. Feel the confusion that zipped through their veins. I could smell the wet dew of their meeting place as well as their fear. I carried on forward, slow and steady, my hips swaying with the rhythm of their breathing, until the suspense was too much and brought one of the littler ones to her stomach screaming.

_I don't want to die!_ She howled. Eng whirled around and dashed to her side, dragging his tongue across her paws and her nose, his thoughts comforting her. Finally, I watched myself break through the forest. I could see the difference between this form and my other form. My once spiky hair looked more like a lions mane, two very noticeable lumps in the shape of wolf ears had jutted out of my skull. My face had a sort of arrogance to it that made me proud. A tail wagged behind me, made of my out spaced spine. My body was tall, thin, almost scraggly looking. My chest almost flat. I looked menacing, and that made me proud.

_I will tell you this little bit of information. _I boomed, my lips curling over what had looked to be wolf fangs. _Xio is in there, yes. He is working for the Volturi._ They all broke out in despair filled howls. Eng looked back at them with a cocked eyebrow.

_Uh...you guys?_ He attempted to break the curtain of horror filled screams. _Guys._ He tried again. Everyone was filled with panic, but Eng was the only one who was filled with a steady growing amount of annoyance. _GUYS!_ He screamed finally. Everyone stopped and looked at him. _Xio told us that he was working for the Volturi you turds. Remember?_ He reminded them. A small giggle escaped from the back of the crowd -which was about seven or eight wolves.

_I just thought it'd add a little...I don't know..._emotion_ to this gathering._ She chuckled. Eng rolled his eyes.

_Why did I bring newbie's? Oh yeah! I know why. Because I'm an idiot!_ He snarled at himself. He looked at me and sighed. _We know who Xio works for, but he works for them because they cherish his work and with that, it will make it harder for them to dispose of him in the end._ He explained. I nodded.

_So Xio is working under Marcus's instruction...out of fear?_ I repeated to make sure I understood correctly. He nodded.

_Unfortunately though, Xio isn't exactly the bravest vampire in the world. Actually, he's a chicken. He's afraid of the dark, he hates surprises, he's afraid of the thought of death, he's also amazingly afraid of crowds._ He looked back at his pack.

_Hmm, so he chooses to run with a pack of wolves?_ I snorted incredulously.

_Yeah, but he only wanted some of my pack. And he chose them, did you notice how there are only two large wolves? My adviser Brock Xien and his sister Sakura Hanizoka. _

I cocked my eyebrow as I stared at the two larger wolves. The other ones could have been regular wolves with how small they were. I tilted my head to the side to see if it was just me, then I recalled how Xio's eyes never stopped moving. He was always scanning his environment. He hated surprises, so he was always on the look out. I sneered and started laughing.

_What a wuss! I thought that _I_ was bad!_ I hooted. Eng whimpered. I stopped and looked at him confused. _What is wrong?_ He chuckled nervously and shook his head.

_Ugh...I hope not to sound rude or anything but...what is that?_ He nodded off towards the bushes. I looked back to see Ryuuen limping out through the limbs. He inhaled through his mouth, sounding like wind blowing across a hollow metal pole. Eng stepped back, frightened. I smiled.

_There is no need to be afraid of him. This is one of Xio's experiments, he attempted to create a Damphier._ I told him. Eng nodded once, the fur on his back laying out flat.

_Which is what you are, I am guessing. The first of your race. How odd. Why does he look so..._

_Grotesque? _Ryuuen looked at me and whimpered, his whine sounding frightening. I shivered and shook my head, wrapping my long fingers around his half muzzle.

_If that does not offend him, yes. _Eng whispered. I smiled and dragged my fingers through Ryuuen's hair.

_His blood didn't synthesis right. The human parts are the vampiric transformations. The rest, are wolf. _I looked down at him and smiled. _You can turn human. All of you can_. I looked at the pack. Eng nodded and let off a howl. Soon, they all began to shift. Standing into their humans forms, Eng was the last one. Chinese? They were all Chinese werewolves. Wow. From Arizona? Now, I didn't know what was more weird, the fact that they were Chinese and all of them from Arizona, or the fact that they all had Quileute blood coursing through their veins. That right there was like, what? Three different races? Indian, Chinese, and American? Or Mexican?

They all gasped when Ryuuen transformed, his hideous body stretching back out into his delicately designed frame, his beauty returning to him. He bowed to the pack and whispered his apology. Eng stepped forward, his hair was long and white -why, I had not clue. Was it just like...a sign that they were older than dirt? - And smiled at him. He was cute. Too cute to be an alpha of a wolf pack. And he was so much smaller than all of the other's. He looked like he could have been about fourteen or fifteen years old. His smile stretched once he saw the way I was looking at him.

"Are you confused?" He questioned, chuckling.

_I know I am._ I whimpered.

"Shut it leech!" I snarled slamming my fist against my head. She stopped. He stared at me with a slight shock on his face, his smile curling up farther. He didn't look like a werewolf. He looked like a vampire, and his blood smelt more human. He also never stopped moving. He'd let his head fall to the side, his entire body moving. Like a video game with emphasized movements.

"So I see." He chuckled, his cheeks rising as he flashed off all of his teeth. The way his body moved made it look like he was staggering. "You are a naturally occurring Damphier...hmm." He stepped forward, his smile only growing bigger. God! Did this kid know how to frown?

"Sir! Don't go to close to her! What if her vampire blood makes her kill you!" the small girl who screamed rushed forward. Eng looked back, his eyebrows furrowed in the middle, but his smile stayed on his face.

"That wouldn't happen." I reassured him. He looked at me, his eyes fluttering. He was...too cute.

"Why wouldn't it?" He pouted. I could see the smile through his puffed lips. How could anyone _not_ listen to this kid? I shifted, trying to keep from showing any attracted emotion towards him.

"My Vampiric form is almost as bad as Xio. In a matter of fact, she was crying a few moments ago."

_Don't tell them that you witch!_

I clutched my hands to my head, feeling her struggle to get free and take over. Eng bent over his face scrunching as he smiled.

"It's alright to cry." He chuckled. I looked at him horrified. He pulled away and laughed, his arms crossing as if he were hugging himself. "You look so cute." He boomed, his body rocking back and forth. My jaw dropped. _I_ looked cute? He laughed harder at the expression on my face as he doubled over. The others looked at him with dull expressions. Hard to believe that everyone else wanted to wet the appetite of the meeting. It was almost like they all changed personalities when they changed. He came to a stop and stood up straight.

"What...was so funny?" I questioned, almost snarling. He chuckled again and shook his head, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Nothing, nothing. Hehe, let us talk for a while!" he boomed and whirled around. He ran to a fallen down tree, his arms out as if he were pretending to be an airplane. He stopped and reached down grabbing a rolled up piece of cloth that was tied down with elastic and unrolled it, slipping it on before he climbed onto the tree. Grabbing the trunk he spun and sat on it. The others followed him in putting their pants on, for the women it was a denim whole suit of mini shorts and t-shirt. They all gathered around and found a comfortable place to sit. I shared an uneasy glance with Ryuuen and shrugged.

"At least they aren't trying to kill us." I muttered. He let off a small raspy laugh and rolled his eyes.

"That is always an upside." He stepped forward and found a spot on a pile of leave. A high pitched squeal echoed through the air making him jump. Turning a small Chinese girl pushed the leaves off of her face and pouted.

"You sat on me." She pouted. He chuckled nervously and lifted his hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She smiled at his reaction and laughed.

"It's alright," She pushed the leaves off to the side and smiled at him. "You can lay with me under the leaves if you wish!" He stared at her like she was nuts. He nodded once and crawled forward, lying next to her. She laughed as she threw her arms around him and squealed, then covered them from head to toe in dead, wet leaves. Eng laughed and shook his head.

"I am surrounded by goofy people." He laughed, clapping his hands lightly. I sat next to him on the tree and sighed. He looked at me and just stared, his lips in a hard, thin line across his face, the corners pulled up. I looked at him, my eyebrows pulling in the middle.

"What?" I questioned. He smiled and poked me in the middle of the forehead. I looked at him like he was insane. What the hell was wrong with these people! He laughed.

"You are very uptight. If it is one thing that must be taught, self pleasure is one thing."

"And he doesn't mean oral sex." The tallest male barked. Brock, I was guessing. Eng glared at him, the smile spreading.

"I believe she could have guessed that much out poop-deck." He laughed. Brock crossed his arms and grumbled. "Amongst my pack, I don't give Alpha orders. I don't believe that it's right to. People are entitled to do what they wish, and if they do not agree and follow orders, then they perish." He explained. I gasped as he said that so cheerfully. "You see, many places all over the world, pack members also perish because of their haughty attitudes. Now, what I try and teach my pack members is, you must always be tolerant of your peers. If you go around getting on peoples nerves, then we started to fall apart. We are all family. We should all act like it." He looked around at his pack and smiled.

"How many do you have in your pack?" I questioned. He smiled at me and beamed proudly.

"I have brought eight members with me for our scouting. Five or six are in Forks. Seven or eight are Tucson, three or four are in Burundi, fourteen or fifteen are in Alaska." He nodded pulling his toes up to count. "I have a pack of forty-one." he chuckled. My jaw dropped.

"That is-"

"The largest wolf pack in the world!" he squealed with excitement. I shook my head in shock.

"Why are there so many of them!" I squeaked. He chuckled and hugged himself again.

"Arizona is not a very popular hit spot of Vampires, but it is pretty remote. You see, we originally come from Alaska, my great, great grandfather Shiina and his three brothers eventually moved to Arizona. Shiina, Hashiba, and Yuujiro were my great, great grandfather's names. Shiina had two sons, and one daughter. Hashiba had one son, and Yuujiro had two daughters. Shiina's first son -which is my great grandfather- had four sons and a daughter, his second son had two sons and a daughter. Hashiba's son had six sons, three died, and Yuujiro's two daughters died off ending the Yuujiro family. My grandfather had close to twelve children with three different women. I believe it was nine or ten sons and two daughters, his brother had four daughters, his second brother had three sons and a daughter, and his last brother had five daughters and a son, his sister died without reproducing. My first great uncle had five sons, my second uncle had I believe three daughters. My great aunt died with out reproducing. My father had three boys and two girls. My first uncle had three girls and one son, my second uncle had one son, my third uncle had five girls, my forth uncle had two sons." He took a breath, "My fifth uncle had three sons and one girl, my sixth uncle had a girl and a boy. My seventh uncle had two girls and three sons, my eighth uncle had one son and two girls, my last uncle had three sons and my aunts can't give birth, one's dead. So counting all who are alive in Shiina's family we get..." He stopped to count. I had a feeling we were going to be there a while, especially seeing how we still had Hashiba's family to go through. "41 are left alive in Shiina's family alone." He looked at me and smiled. My jaw dropped.

"Wow, identify those 41 please?" I squeaked. He laughed.

"Seventeen are my uncles or my fathers, fathers, father's children. My father is dead. And the other 24 are my siblings counting myself. Cousins and two are my actual siblings. Of course, I am only counting those left alive. Now Hashiba's family is smaller than the Shiina family." He hopped off of the tree and drew out a family tree of the Shiina family, Hashiba family and the Yuujiro family. "Now, Hashiba's grandsons first alive son had four sons his second had ten sons and his third son had five daughters and a son. Alright, my first uncle had two sons, second uncle died, third uncle had a son and a daughter, forth uncle had three sons, fifth uncle died, sixth uncle had two sons and a daughter, seventh had four sons, eighth had five daughters, ninth one died," He took a breath. I could tell he was rushing now. "Tenth had two sons and a daughter, eleventh had a son, twelfth died, thirteenth died..." He stopped and sighed. "I just lost my place...Let us just say this." he put the stick that he was using to draw out the family tree with down. "Thirteen uncles and aunts left alive, eleven cousins alive. Twenty-four in that family. None in Yuujiro's family cause for some odd reason females are a genetic dead end and I am extremely bored." He crossed out the map and stared off.

I looked off thinking of everything and smiled.

"The males in your family really like sex don't they?" I questioned after about fifteen minutes of silence. He started laughing.

"Yeah, that is what we think about more often than not." He itched his head. He fell silent again. Everyone was quiet except for a series of giggling under the pile of leaves. Eng looked at it confused, his smile slowly growing. Standing, he walked over and swiped the tall pile away revealing the extremely tortured looking Ryuuen and the young wolf girl. "What are you doing?" he questioned. She laughed loudly and clapped her hands together.

"His dark skin flinches when I touch his white skin, but his white skin doesn't move!" She squealed. Eng rolled his eyes. Her smile disappeared. "Did we interrupt you?" Ryuuen snorted.

"You mean did _you_ interrupt him?" He muttered. She laughed and lightly slapped the side of his head.

"Attitudes like that get your team mates killed. That's how wars start, with one person blaming another instead of blaming everyone as a whole." She smiled at Eng. His eyes lit up. He cheered jumping up and down, laughing with excitement.

"How old is he?" I questioned Sakura who had found her way to my side. She chuckled lightly as Eng threw his hand forward, his fingers in a peace sign.

"Believe it or not, he is the oldest of us." My jaw dropped.

"How?" I squealed. She laughed.

"He may look to be the youngest. He turned at the age of fourteen. The second oldest of his family, well, as far as his siblings go. Twenty years ago, he lost his older sister. At birth, he lost his twin. His father was the first of our uncles to give birth, on account of his age. Seven years later, his uncle had a son, of course, the anger that overwhelmed our poor alpha kept him from spending too much time as a human. Once his father passed away, his uncles began to reproduce more and more offspring. We all turned at older ages than he did.

"On account of the high Vampire activity, he moved us to Arizona, a place where we would no longer really have to worry as much about whether or not we'd be attacked. Eng has been a good leader. He's made us survive, unlike when his sister was alpha. Out of all of us, excluding the elders, Eng is the oldest, the wisest and the most tolerant. No one likes to disappoint him." She looked off towards Eng with a faint sparkle in her eyes as if she were proud of what he was.

"Alright everyone, we will be heading out at dawn!" He hollered back, a smile on his face.

"We're going home?" The girl from the leaves shouted excitedly. Eng sighed.

"I wish. We're going to head onto our third route to do our scouting. As long as we don't hear from them, and they're plans, then we can't go back to him." He whispered. There we were again, with the _he_ bull crap. Stepping forward I raised my hand slightly. He smiled and pointed at me.

"Who is he?" I asked. He laughed, his face turning red.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to fill you in on that information. He is the alpha of our conjoined pack. His name is Jacob Black of LA Push." My heart leapt at his name, a strange sense of both despair and wanting filled me.

"They are having some problems down there in LA Push right now." I replied. He looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

"They are? When we contacted him, he said that everything was fine." He looked down, his eyes narrowed with was seemed to be sadness. I could feel that one emotion absorb into everyone else around him.

"They have everything under control for the moment. But there have been a rash of arson's around. I believe that it is vampire activity." I assured him, not being able to stand looking at that sad expression.

"I see. Heh, he does know how to make someone feel useless, does he not?" He smiled at me. I shook my head.

"I don't know, I've never met him before so it is not in my place to judge." I replied. He looked at me shocked.

"You have never met him?!" I shook my head. "Then how is it you know about this before us?" he squeaked, a betrayed, almost strangled cry escaping. I paused. How had I known that? Ryuuen stepped forward.

"It was on the news. Sophomore Jacob Uluey of LA Push had his home burnt to the ground soon after housing the Cullen's of Forks, Washington. Of course, even though his last name was Uluey, I am guessing that it is a pseudo-name?" He looked at me, a small smile breaking through. Eng nodded.

"Yes, about fifteen years ago, Jacob Black "Jr." died in a "gang fight." What really happened was, twenty years ago, his girlfriend -and soon-to-be wife- died in a massive Vampire raid. The same battle my sister died in. He wandered around in wolf form for five years while he mourned her death, then when it was ok to come back five years later, he changed some of his appearance and his last name and went as Jacob Uluey, nephew of Chief Sam Uluey Jr." He looked about the woods, his eyes wandering as if he were following something, then he smiled faintly. "So you said that they were having trouble? And it was on the news?" I nodded slowly, feeling confused. He laughed. Whirling around, he looked at Brock. "Can you pass me my bag? Pleases and thankies?" He chuckled holding his arms out. Brock tossed a small, pink rabbit book bag that I remember seeing in my dreams one night.

"That bag..." I whispered. He looked at me confused, and then his smile stretched.

"Yes! The Kumaguro book bag! It is from Japan and is the rabbit that my idol cherishes! Na no da!" He laughed. I cocked an eyebrow as he dug into the bag. Sakura sighed.

"He's talking about a character from a Japanese Anime called _Gravitation_. I don't know why he doesn't grow up." She muttered. I snorted.

"You didn't sound so upset with how he acted a few moments ago." I muttered. She clenched her fists and glared at me.

"What did you say?" She snarled. I looked at her innocently.

"I said I'm really upset we couldn't play Marco Polo." I lied. I wanted to see if she believed it. She rolled her eyes and muttered the words immature under her breath. "That's what she said." I muttered back. Eng pulled out a shiny metallic blue LG phone and slid it open, a Kumaguro rabbit charm hanging from the bottom. Smiling, he dialed the number and shushed everyone as his finger clicked the speaker phone button. It rang a few times, then right when we thought no one would pick up, a boy answered, yawning into the phone.

"Yo?" A deep, husky voice greeted. Eng smiled.

"What is this about arsonists burning down the Cullen's, and your home?" He confronted. The boy grunted on the other side and swore under his breath.

"It's nothing we can't take care of ourselves. Don't worry about what happens down here." Eng looked back at Brock.

"How can I not worry about you Jacob?" He whimpered. Jacob gasped lightly on the other side, questioning went on in the background. "Is Edward there?" Eng squealed happily. Jacob sighed loudly and cursed again.

"No, it's Carlisle. Where are you right now?" The sound of paper rustled. Eng looked around again, his hair blowing in the small breeze that squirmed its way through the trees. He looked at me and cocked an eye.

"Where?" I smiled. This is where I came in with my ultimate knowledge of the premises.

"You are about a mile from the entrance to Voltaire. About fifty to sixty feet from the wall to the city and a mile and a half from the cliffs." I replied with a smug smile on my face. Eng looked at me with a smile as Jacob stuttered.

"W-who was that?" He squealed. Eng looked at the phone, his smile stretching across his face even though confusion was plain in his eyes.

"Her name is Valeria, she is with the Volturi." Jacob stopped stuttering. Everything was silent except for some arguing in the background.

"Jake! Give me the damn phone!" A slightly muffled voice barked.

"Get away from me!" Jacob growled. I looked at the phone curiously.

"Give me the phone or I'll rip your arm off!" Suddenly the sound of the phone scraping against the ground clicked, causing the phone to crackle. Angry snarls filled the speakers. A couple snapping noises followed by a few yelps made its way through, then a cool and collected, but slightly irritated voice spoke.

"Eng, this is Carlisle. Any word about her?" He questioned, a couple sobs could be heard in the background.

"What did you do to them?" I growled. He held his breath.

"Who is that?" He whispered. Eng looked back at me curiously, his smile was faint, but it was still there.

"Valeria, she is with the Volturi." He repeated, his voice sounding almost mystified. Rushing forward, I grabbed the phone.

"What did you do to them?" I snarled again, louder. For some odd reason, I actually cared. My heart sped as I listened to the crying in the background. Carlisle gasped.

"You sound…like her." He whispered.

"What?" I snarled; my hair fluttered as I shook my head.

"Mmm, nothing, never mind. Do you know who I am?" He questioned in a quiz like tone.

"I don't give a damn who you are! Stop avoiding my god damned question leech!" I snarled and put my fist through the fallen tree. Everyone jumped at the angry actions I was taking. Eng's smile was completely gone now. He paused.

"Curious, how did you know I was a vampire?" He asked.

"Carlisle! Just answer the question!" Eng hollered, sounding as if he were being strangled. I thought over Carlisle's question. How had I known? Carlisle sighed.

"I had to make them stop. I was a little more violent then I should have been."

"Yeah! A_ little_ violent? You smashed Seth's face off the floor!" A voice hollered in the background. I gasped same with Eng. Carlisle sighed.

"It is not like I wanted to hurt them that bad!" he hollered.

"Yeah right! You want to hurt them as much as I do! I can feel it!"

"Jasper! Shut up!" A female hissed.

"Alice, Jasper, cut it out. We're all in desperation right now, yes, but we cannot turn on each other anymore than we already have. So stop…please." Carlisle intervened.

"Did you ever noticed Edward isn't doing squat to find her?" Alice snorted. Somehow, the malice in her voice didn't suit her.

"Alice, Edward has lost two children to them. I would give up too." Carlisle replied.

"To who?" I questioned looking down at the phone.

"The Volturi. I am not even sure if they are alive." He muttered morosely. I thought about it. We were taking in new vampires everyday. Surely Marcus or Aro must know something.

"What were their names?" I asked, holding my arm out, my thumb nail pressed to my flesh. The others looked at me curiously.

"Renesmee and Mayella," He replied with a wondrous tone. "why?" I quickly carved the names into my arms, the names buzzing in my skull with familiarity. Maybe I was there when we were accepting them?

"I have access to files, and I can ask Aro about them." I told him, dragging my tongue across the wounds.

"why do you wish to help us?" He questioned. I watched the names heal over, my heart telling me that I was doing the right thing. I stared down at the scarred names, everything silent except for the heart beats of those around me and the sobbing of the boys on the other side of the phone.

"Because," I replied looking up at the phone. "If I had lost children, I'd want all of the help I could get to find them." Everyone looked at me; all of my heart beats sounds stopped as I looked down at my arm again. A pulsing pounded behind my ears as the stinging in my eye lids caused me to wince. Stepping forward Ryuuen laid his hand on my cheek.

"You shouldn't beg," He whispered. I looked up at him confused. He smiled a warm smile, his face looking drawn with tiredness.  
"Beg?" I repeated quietly. He nodded.

"Yes, Marcus might not give you what you're looking for, but with Aro, you might have a better chance." He replied, pulling his hand away. I nodded.

"So you are willing to help us find them?" Carlisle questioned. I smiled faintly and looked back at the phone, my face hot from reaction to Ryuuen's sweetness.

"Yes, I will help you find them." Grunting Ryuuen reached into his tattered pants pocket and pulled out a cell phone. I looked at it confused, an image flashing through my mind of a desolate town and the same cell phone. Reaching forward I grabbed it and turned it on. "Also, I will be keeping in contact with you. My cell phone number 764-928-7385." I read. I could h ear the scratching of pen across paper as he wrote it down.

"Alright, this phone is Jacob's though. He will be the recipient of each phone call." I nodded as he spoke. Flipping through the menu I opened up the address book. There were already a couple numbers in there. Marcus's, and Nessunamir's. Opening up I typed in the name _Jacob_.

"Tell me the number." I replied. A shifting of papers, then a deep sniffling answered. I waited only to be answered by a deep, husky voice.

"372-339-9481." Jacob replied into the phone. I nodded and dialed it in.

"Is there a number I can contact Carlisle at?" I pressed further. He sighed.

"No, we've set up perimeters so one of us will always be around Edward. While we listen to you, we can transfer it to Edward and Edward with give the message to Carlisle." He replied. I closed the cell phone.

"I will contact you when I find out anything new. Also, now that we've exchange each other's cell phone numbers, we are considered colleges. I'll scratch your back for the time being, but when time comes,"

"I know, we have to return the favor." He interrupted. I sighed.

"Listen, Jacob. I don't know who you are, or why exactly I'm helping you..." I stared at the ground, the hair on my arms standing on end. "But all I know is, it feels right." I whispered. He was silent. Handing the phone to Eng I turned and faced Ryuuen, a smile on my face, he returned it as Eng started speaking to Jacob.

"Would you like me to send more wolves over there?" He asked. Jacob's loud, irritated sigh could be heard through the phone.

"No! We're fine!" Eng's face scrunched up at the way Jacob responded.

"Jacob, I am only trying to help you." Eng whined. Jacob sighed again.

"I know, I know. But we're really ok. Daemon and Ellie are out helping the patrols right now so there isn't any reason why you should send more." He replied. Eng smiled.

"Alright, remember, if you need more men, or more back up, call me." He chuckled. Jacob grunted as he stretched.

"Sure, sure." He replied. Eng clicked the phone off.

"Alright everyone. Third patrol starts in fifteen minutes, get ready. Sakura take the first unit on trail one, Brock take the third on trail four and split up at seven. I'll take unit two and scale trails three, seven and two." He instructed. Everyone nodded and started to shed their clothes.

"Eng," I addressed, causing him to turn towards me. "Don't get caught by the guards at gates twelve and nine. They have specific orders to kill now, ask questions later." Eng looked at me worried then nodded once his smile returning to his face. Turning towards his pack, he removed his clothes and turned. Howling, he signaled for them to go and bounded off into the woods. I had a reason to stay with Marcus. I couldn't leave...not yet.

I'll use my good ear to sing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5: Investigation_

_I started my way through the darkness, the sound of Eng's orders were still audible even though he was nearing close to a few miles away. I made my way towards the main gate, the passion of finding out whom my victims were. Nearing the edge of the trees, I slowed down. Two guards were leaning against the wooden posts, waiting for something, talking to each other. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the darkness and into the faint light of the wall, spooking the two chattering men. _

_"hi boys." I smiled letting free a little, cheeky arrogance. They snarled at me, their backs hunched and their fists clenched into claws. My smile deepened as I allowed the sniveling vampire within me to take over. The sound of my skull crackling was noticeable as my eyes shook and blurred, my spine aching. Such a painful process phasing back was. I could feel my mane take it's normal form, long, and layered, no longer spiked. I smiled at them. The man on the right looked at me confused then straightened his back. _

_"M-Ms. Macula!" He stuttered nervously. His friend shared a quick glance at him then straightened. Possibly a newbie. I giggled and stepped forward, my once perfectly formed night gown in tatters around my body. They gasped and moved back. I looked at them confused, behind me the bushes rustled. Turning around, I saw the haunting figure of Ryuuen's wolf form. Smiling I looked back at them and giggled. _

_"Awww, are the big bad vampire's afraid of a little puppy?" I taunted. They looked at me with frightened expressions, and the newbie even went so far as to hide behind his friend. Letting out a low pain filled, ghostly whine Ryuuen slowly phased back, straightening out into his human form. And bowed to them, apologizing. Clearing their throats from their embarrassment, the experienced one stepped forward. _

_"Madame, when you left, Master Marcus assembled the generals and is planning to send them out on a full scale search for you." He informed me. My heart stopped. I was gone for less that twelve hours and he was planning on sending and army out after me? _

_"What? How!" I squealed, my heart starting back up in a frenzied pace. "He is planning on sending out a unit of blood thirsty freaks to search for me? What is he thinking!" I hollered. I stopped. a sudden wave of anger flushed through my heart. He was acting like a child. He was going to send in all the bigger kids to scope me out. Clenching my fists I progressed forward, shoving them out of the way and making my way towards the front doors. Ryuuen followed after me, his swift apology for my sudden change in mood barely loud enough for me to hear as I slammed my shoulder into the hard wooden door, causing the wood to splinter around the hinges. The doors flew open and smashed against the stone walls on the inside, causing a large thud to echo through the nearly empty hallway. A few tourists -who were to be Marcus's meal later on- stared at me in confusion as my once whole, but now tattered night gown clung to my figure like a frightened child to his mother. I walked forward at a brisk pace, my torn skirt brushing off to the side of my long, slender legs. I made my way forward, my long black hair waving behind me like an ocean of darkness. I could see it in the reflection of the glass on the wall, my ominous presence, like a horror movie. _

_I continued onwards to the large corridor at the end of the hallway then charged through those doors much like I had done with the doors coming inside, this time, I managed to take them clean off of their hinges. Inside, in the middle of the room four or five black cloaked figures stood around, all of their attention diverted to me as the wooden doors fell to the floor. I walked forward as Marcus turned around, his forehead crumpled in a displeased expression. I stopped and waited for him to turn all the way around, and the moment his feet were planted, I snapped my open palm across his face. _

_He looked at me in confusion as his hand slowly rose to his face, his eyes fastened on me. I could feel my bottom lip tremble as I looked into his eyes, seeing the hurt, the confusion. Reaching up, I grabbed a handful of his hair and pressed my lips against his tightly. I remember what caused me to run away in the first place. He thought that I was having an affair on him with Xio. It wasn't his fault. I shouldn't punish __him_. He hesitated as my lips tangled with his, then his hands found my waist and pulled me into his arms. His cold, sweet breath on my tongue almost surreal, but the stabbing pain in my heart felt more surreal than that. 

He crushed me in his grasp as his lips pride mine open, his cold tongue finding a place on mine. My fingers tightened on his hair as forced my tongue down the back of his throat, the urgency seeming important. Aro stood behind him with Caius. Looking at the generals, Aro waved his hand dismissing them all, and carefully, quietly, they turned and left through the doors Rayne had gone through earlier. Pulling away only slightly, I gasped with a corner of my lips still connected. 

"Don't send them." I gasped, his lips claimed all of mine. He leaned me back, his left hand pulling my torn skirt up the side of my thigh. 

"What have you done to this poor night gown?" He questioned, seemingly out of breath as he looked down at the torn, messy excuse for a night gown. I kissed him again, my eyes shutting. "I had it modified, do you like it?" I retorted, my question muffled by his lips. He chuckled and stood me up, pushing me away by my shoulders. 

"I am terribly sorry." He apologized, looking deep into my eyes. I shook my head, the smile a lot colder than how I wanted it to look. 

"No, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have left you in the first place." I replied. Marcus's hands left my shoulders as he shook his head. 

"No, it was Xio's fault for his actions, and Nessa's fault for mis-interpritating it," He assured me. I looked down at the floor. His words didn't make it sound like he was done, plus, knowing Marcus as well I did, I knew he wasn't done, he'd want a punishment. Turning, he made his way towards his throne like chair on the platform and took a seat. "Indeed, it was there fault. I will order Xio to be exterminated and Nessunamir to be burned alive." He replied nodding at Aro. Aro's jaw dropped same as mine. 

"Isn't that a little too far?" I asked. He looked at me and sat back, his back straight as possible. 

"No, it is not. Not when Xio is moving in on the one woman I have trusted myself to love, and Nessunamir is making things harder for you." He replied. My heart pounded wildly in my chest. I stared at him, the man who was willing to kill anyone who did or threatened to hurt me. But right now wasn't a good time to exercise that privilege. It was time for me to do something about it. Putting on the most seductive smile I could muster, I stepped forward until I was right in front of his chair. He looked at me confused as I moaned and brought my leg up. I put my knee down into the cushion next to his side, then followed through with the other one so that I was kneeling over him. He looked at me with fierceness, his expression burning as I wrapped his arms around my waist, sitting on his lap. 

"There is no need for that my love," I whispered, kissing him deeply. He moaned, shifting his position, leaning me back. "Not when the only man I would sleep with is you." I moaned into his mouth. He chuckled, his cold breath on my neck. 

"What do I get if I let them go this time?" He questioned, kissing my neck. I smiled as I arched my back, leaning backwards. 

"How about a wild night?" I questioned, sitting back up grabbing his hair, slamming his head back against the back-rest of the chair. He smiled at me and gasped, the electricity so strong between us that it felt as if my clothes would catch a blaze. Closing his eyes, he cleared his throat and removed my hand from his hair, gently pushing me off of his lap. I looked at him confused as he stood up and turned to address Aro. 

"I am..." He looked back at me and coughed. "retiring for tonight. I will be back..." He paused, then wheezed. "Shortly." I smiled. Aro nodded, his smile stretched almost inhumanly across his face. Even Caius had a smirk on his face. Reaching back, he grabbed my hand and led me down the three stairs onto the main floor and across the long stretch of marble to the hideously destroyed door. He walked by Ryuuen, then paused, his eyes staring at him as if Ryuuen were a phantom. I looked at him confused. 

"Sweetie?" I questioned. Ryuuen looked at Marcus as if he were terrified from him. I looked at Ryuuen and smiled. "Honey, have you met Ryuuen? I met him in the woods." I giggled, looking back at Marcus. He nodded slowly. 

"I have...met him." He stared into Ryuuen's eyes as if he were going to kill him. Small, silent conversations were being exchanged between the two of them, their eyes flitting across each other's faces. Wanting to put a stop to it, I reached up and curled my tongue around Marcus's right earlobe and bite lightly, but still hard enough for him to feel. Grunting he pulled his head away and looked at me confused. 

"Mmm baby, don't make me wait." I moaned, pouting. A devious smile replaced his face. Reaching down he wrapped his arm around my waist and started down the hallway again, dragging me along side him. I didn't know what that was about, what the whole..._death stare_ thing was, but at the moment, I wanted him to focus on one thing and one thing only. Me, so that I could get _him_ to drop the charges on Nessa and Xio. Sure, sleeping with him wasn't the greatest plan, but at least it was a plan that would work. Dragging me down the hall to the bedroom, he opened the door and scooped me up into his arms, kicking the door shut. I screamed as he spun me around and fell on the bed, me still in his arms. Pushing himself up so that his weight was being supported with his elbows, he smiled. 

"So, how do you want to do this?" He questioned. I laid a finger to my chin as if I were thinking. 

"hmmm, hot and heavy, long and hard?" I opted. He laughed. 

"Not much for foreplay are you?" He questioned. I laughed, lifting my hands above my head and clapped, the lights flicking off. 

Queen of Voltaire

I woke up to the sun covered up in clouds. Somehow, I always felt whole when the sun didn't shine through. I smiled as I looked to my left, expecting to see Marcus laying there with a smile on his face, but he was gone. Sitting up, clutching the blankets to my chest I looked around for any sigh of him. Nothing, but to my right was a sexy, lingerie like pajama's. No doubt a replacement of the one I tore up in the woods the passing night. Standing, I let the covers fall away and grabbed the silky cloth. Carefully, I slid my legs into the leg hole's and pulled them up. Grabbing the shirt, I slid my arms into it and laced it up in the back and tied it. 

I walked over to view myself in the mirror and how I looked. My hair was a mess. Grabbing a brush, I brushed it out straight and put it into a ponytail. Smiling I turned admiring how nice the lingerie looked, then stopped, my eyes catching the glinting of little crescent moon shaped scars on my arms. I looked down. I hadn't noticed them before. Of course, I couldn't only remember up until yesterday and in the mean time, I hadn't spent a great deal staring at myself naked in the mirror. I looked at the mirror again. How many scars did I have? I watched in the mirror as my hand slowly inched down and grabbed the bottom of the shirt and began to pull it up. Hiking it up, I was greeted with a ghastly sight. A large, pink, hideous scar was sprawled across my stomach. Gasping, I covered my mouth with my hand. Where...where had I gotten it? Blinking a few times, I removed my hand from my mouth and reached down my fingertips lightly grazing the scarred flesh. It looked like something had burst through, like in an alien movie where the alien tears through the victims stomach. 

I stared at it as it jumped underneath my touch. A few images fluttered to my mind.

I was sitting on the couch. A trailer. Sitting next to a boy, an Indian. 

change of scene. 

He smiles at me. A vampire with golden eyes. A beautiful woman and that Indian boy in a kitchen, crying. 

change of scene.

A young Indian boy, different. A kid on the floor crying. bloody. 

change of scene. 

A soft hand grabs onto the material of a sweater shirt. 

change of scene. 

The Indian boy with long hair, his lips moving as if he were speaking. 

change of scene. 

I shook my head to get rid of these visions as if to attempt to get rid of them. They only strike more ferociously. Faster. More and more frivolous. 

A white haired vampire. A red haired vampire. Boy gay.

change of scene. 

A pregnancy test. Positive. 

change of scene. 

I shake my head again, as if the very act could help me. Clutching at my eyes, I scream, the images stopping. I look up, a girl is standing in the mirror. Her long red hair traveling down her back. She's hunched over in the same position I am, her right hand over half of her face, her eyes wide as if she's been tortured. Standing straight, a high pitched wail escape my lips, the stranger in the mirror copying me. I throw my head back, my body convulsing under the lies. My high pitched squeals get louder as my body shakes, the stranger still copying me. 

Stepping forward, I stare at the mirror more closely my nose barely an inch away, the blue eyes and the clothes are the only thing the stranger and I share. Pulling my head back, I hit my forehead against it. It thudded, but it didn't break. Cranking my head back again, I repeated it, over and over, faster and faster until the glass cracked, then shattered. Pulling my head away I laughed as I looked up at a large shard that was hanging down. Reaching up, I wrapped my hand around it and snapped it out of place, blood from the cut gushing down my arm. I looked at my reflection in the glass and smiled, blood staining the lie. I was myself again. Puckering my lips, I pressed them against the flat side of it. Stepping back, I looked back at the door, somehow, all of this feeling so familiar. I cackled as my body convulsed, the long sword like glass in my hand. Cackling I progressed forward, the halls warping as I made my way for the door. Grabbing the handle I pushed myself out into the hallway, the insane smile still on my face. I cackled as I scuffed my feet along the stone, the glass still clutched in my hand tightly I ventured forward. I needed...more blood. More blood to cover this lie, to cover...my reflection. 

I made my way down the hallway, the walls turning red as loud murmurs reached my ears. Stopping, I turned my attention down a long corridor. A crowd of tourists were standing looking at the pictures. I giggled, my voice sounding rightly insane. Everyone turned their attention from the paintings to me as I progressed towards them. The teller -who knew our secret- stuttered and turned to the crowd. "

"A-also, because of the war people went insane." She informed them. I walked up behind her, the upper half of my body slouched. She turned around, fear obvious in her eyes, she trembled. I giggled again and straightened. Pulling my arm back I sent it forward, the glass slicing through her stomach. She screamed as the jagged edges tore her intestines through her back. Everyone started screaming and turned to escape. I cackled as the beautiful red liquid puddled onto the floor. I needed to. I needed more blood. Enough to cover my reflection. Enough to cover...me. 

I swung, hacking through the remaining humans next to me. Only two were left. Laughing, I scuffled forward and followed as a young girl -possibly eighteen or nineteen- ran down the hallway screaming. Turning the corner, she headed down the hallway. I giggled and progressed after her. Turning, I saw that the corridor was empty. I stood up straight, my lips pulled into a hard line. 

"miss?" I questioned. I could hear her. Smell her fear. Smiling, I went forward and reached out to a door knob on what was supposed to be a closet. Turning the knob I opened it and pulled it open. The girl screamed as she tried to escape me. Laughing hysterically, insanely, I brought the glass down, stabbing her in the face. She fell to the ground hissing, sputtering and screaming in pain as she died slowly. Behind her...was the last one. A little boy, about fourteen years old. I stopped, my smile stopping. His short, choppy black hair. He trembled as tears gushed down my face. I stared at him, my head twitching. 

"Please! Please don't kill me!" he screamed. I stepped forward, my fist clenched even more tightly around the glass. 

"What, is your name?" I questioned, even my questions sounded insane. He trembled, his cheeks stained with tears. He had his knees pulled up to his chest as he sat in the corner. 

"S-Seth." He stuttered. I stopped. Seth? Like...the Seth I was talking to last night. A sharp pain tremored through my back as my fingers quivered. I dropped the glass. A hand snapped out beside me and Seth's face was shattered. I gasped as cold hands pulled me away, and only when I was encased in strong arms did I realize really how badly I was shaking. 

"Valeria! Valeria, what happened!" Marcus's voice howled in my ears. Tears fluttered my eyes as I saw Aro move forward to remove the corpse of the child. 

"No, no! Seth!" I screamed, my hand reaching out for the little boy. Marcus held me tight around the waist as he pulled me back and into his arms. I cried hysterically, my arms shaking as I clutched at my face. "My Seth, my Seth." I cried, my fingers digging into my eyes as I cried. 

"Sshh, my dear, you didn't know him. You didn't know him." He comforted me, kissing the top of my head. I howled and shook my head, the taste of my own blood making me sick. 

"What have I done? I'm a monster!" I howled in despair. He shook his head, kissing my forehead. 

"No, you aren't a monster. You aren't a monster." he comforted. I sniffled, my diaphragm kicking rapidly, I shook my head. 

"I am, I am. I killed all of those people so that I would no longer have to see my reflection! I killed them for their blood!" He grabbed my shoulders and moved me away, his hand moving to my chin, making me look up at him. His eyes burrowed into mine as vampires moved in to salvage the spilt blood. 

"Valeria, we slaughter when we kill. We cannot drink human blood straight from their body and keep them alive. So what does that make us? Murderers?" He questioned, his lips drawn in a straight line. I sniffled as I looked away, not feeling any better. 

"But you do it to survive." I whispered. He snorted. 

"Honestly, the slaughtering of other vampires, and the killing of all humans who find out what we are, and you do not think that we are murderers?" He laughed. I sniffled again and nodded. Wrapping his arms around me, he laughed louder. "My love, do not worry on it. It was the slaughtering of people who were to die all in due time." He pulled away and smiled at me. I nodded slowly and forced a smile. I couldn't displace the image of the trembling child. The quivering. The fear. And in the end, he died anyway. "Come my love, I wish to take you away from this and speak with you." He said cheerfully. Nothing could take away his sunny disposition. 

Leading me away, he started towards the conference room. He must still have been suffering the effects from last nights session. Opening the doors -which were fixed now- he brought me to his seat and sat down, then pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as he rocked me back and forth, his grasp comforting. Murmurs came in from the outer hall as everyone hurried to clean up my mess. On the other side of the room, the door opened up and Aro came in. 

"Marcus, Iliam Grant is here to see you." He called, rolling down his once up-drawn sleeves. Marcus sighed heavily as he shifted below me. 

"Pardon me love, I will be back." He assured, his voice holding a certain venom to it. Picking me up, he stood, turned around and replaced me so that I was sitting in his chair. Turning his back on me, he glided down the hallway and out the door before Aro had even made it halfway to the thrones. I watched him as he ascended the platform and sat down, his forehead rested in his hand. It wasn't like Aro to be upset or so gloomy, especially not when Marcus was in such a cheerful mood. 

"Aro?" I whispered. He looked at me in shock, then smiled. 

"Yes?" He questioned, his voice full of his usual cheer, only his expression showed none. I looked off down the walkway to the door and sighed. 

"Am I...a murderer?" I questioned. He sighed. Looking over at him, I saw that he was staring at me, his eyes full of pity. 

"No, you are not." He replied simply, his cheerful tone disappearing. I nodded and looked down at the floor. Silence filled the room around us. The sound of the clean up crew complaining was replaced by arguing over who was going to take the teller's place, then was replaced by complete silence as everyone moved onto their regular, everyday activities. Looking at Aro, I saw that he had his chin rested on his knuckles, like that famous statues in museums. The Thinker? Only he sat with his back against the back of the chair, his other arm rested on the arm rest. 

"Aro?" I questioned again. He looked at me and blinked a couple times. He didn't seem like the type to get annoyed, and he didn't seem annoyed now. But I wanted to be careful not to annoy him, just incase. 

"Yes?" He asked again. I stared at him, then looked around the room thinking about last night. The raised bumps of the names sketched into my arm reminding me. It was amazing that Marcus hadn't seen it yet. Of course, with how many scars I was covered in, two names would be hard to miss. 

"Who are Mayella, and Renesmee?" I questioned. Silence. Standing Aro faced me, his face stern. 

"Where did you hear those names?" He growled, more in defense than in offense. I shifted and straightened my posture, not answering him. "Was it Xio?" He snarled. My jaw tightened as I shook my head. 

"No, I heard them last night." I replied. His face turned to a more soft expression as he shook his head. 

"Daughters of a family friend." He replied, pacing back and forth. I knew he was expecting further questioning, which was exactly what I was going to do. 

"What happened to them?" I rephrased. "No lies." I included. 

"We felt they were dangerous, we took them." He replied. 

"Where are they?" I pressed. He stopped and looked at me, his eyes catching mine. I felt fear as he stared at me. 

"Closer than you think." He replied. I stared at him in confusion. 

"What does that mean?" I questioned. He just shook his head and started to pace back and forth again. 

"Exactly what I said, closer than you think. Mayella Cullen, you should be able to find her if you look close enough." He stopped and looked at me. "Possibly you have already found her." I cocked my eyebrow and shook my head. 

"No, I've found nobody." I whispered. "Where have I found her?" I rephrased. He looked into my eyes and turned away, his long hair fluttering behind him as he advanced down the hallway. 

"Look, next time, deeply into your reflection, and you will find your answer." He replied, then vanished through the door. I was alone. Left to dwell on the last things that he had told me. Look, into my reflection? What did that mean? Standing I started to pace, copying his movements, trying to see what he was looking at as he pondered so nervously, so…reluctant. 

"Look next time, deeply into your reflection and you will find your answer." I repeated. "Look…" I stopped and remembered what had happened the last time I observed my own reflection. The massive slaughter of a crowd of innocents. I shuttered at the memories and sighed. "What the hell did he mean? That retard." I snarled under my breath. A deep laugh echoed through out the room, stopping me in my tracks. Stopping, I whirled around to see Caius step out from behind the chairs. 

"You do not know how to translate riddles, do you?" He questioned, his black hair shimmering in the light. I stared at him confused and straightened from the defensive crouching position that I had taken involuntarily. 

"Riddles?" I repeated. He laughed and shook his head. 

"No, they were not riddles. Common sense, that is what those words were." He chortled. I glared at him, anger filling my heart as I listened to his words. 

"They sounded like riddles to me." I snarled. He laughed, his arms crossed. And that's when I noticed. He wasn't wearing his usual garb. He was wearing a sweater, a dark blue sweater and blue jeans, his flesh had color in it. I stared at him curiously. "Where were you?" I questioned. He smiled. 

"I was down amongst our people, strolling the cities while Aro and Marcus were taking care of problems." He replied. I smiled smugly, stepping a couple steps forward. 

"What who was here to make sure no one got_ hurt_?" I snarled. He smiled and copied the same the same tone I had in my voice. 

"I figured that seeing how you are apart of the _Volturi_ now, you would be keeping an _eye_ on things." He retorted. 

"But how could you entrust me to this place by myself!" I cried out, my heart throbbing as the pain from my crime surged. 

"Because, you are to marry Marcus, therefore, it is your duty." He replied walking by me. Whirling around, I lashed out and grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him dead in his tracks. Spinning, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms, his lips inches from mine. "Marcus doesn't deserve you," He whispered, his cold breath grazing across my lips. I stared at him in fear as the tip of his nose rested against mine. 

"And you think you _do_?" I quivered, my voice coming out in a strangled whisper. He smiled, his cold shower of chuckles numbing mine. 

"I believe I deserve you more than he does. He has lived with a mate, married once before." He replied, his arms tightening around my waist. I wheezed as he squeezed me against his body. I looked away, my face turning hot at how close we were. "I have seen him love like this before. You just wait, in a few years after your marriage, you will still be madly in love with him, and once you do something he does not agree on, he will slaughter you just like he did to her." He moved away from me, his muscles tense I looked at him in confusion. 

"Married? He was with someone before me?" I questioned. Caius nodded, his eyes serious as his pallid lips pressed into a tight line across his face. I shook my head, not sure if I should believe it. 

"She was a sweet girl, very lively. She was taken from her human family. She, had already been turned into a vampire, living amongst her family, trying to be normal. Doing what we must, we slaughtered her family to keep the secret about us vampire's from spreading, but, at the time, the rule also was to kill any vampire who had agreed to live in secrecy with human's who knew. Marcus, felt pity for the girl, so he bent the rules and brought her back with him. Camilla was her name. She was a beautiful little girl, fair red hair, crimson eyes, oh yes, very beautiful. After a year or so after their wedding, Marcus grew tired of her company, and killed her off, just like a human who would want to dispose of a gold fish. He just..." He made a gesture with his hand. "Flushed her away." 

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the floor. Was that what was going to happen to me? Was Marcus going to kill me off once he was done with me? Would he dispose of me like a dirty paper towel and feel no pain from it? Laying his and on my shoulder, Caius pulled my chin up so that I was looking in his face. 

"There is no need to stay here. Not when you are suffering as you are." He whispered, his eyes looking infatuated. He leaned forward, his cold breath caressing my lips as he spoke. 

"Where do I go?" I whispered in my return, my heart frozen from his coldness. He sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments, then opened them again. 

"In Forks there is a coven of vampires who do not feed among humans, instead, they mingle among society as if they were humans and also have befriended our natural enemies. Werewolves." He smiled as I looked away, thinking. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against mine. His kiss was different than Marcus's, more sincere, more soft. Pulling away, he bowed. "I do not wish to see you in pain, not when you have a choice to live a happy life. Trust me, do not try to search or Mayella and Renesmee," He started walking by me again, making his way for the door. "It will only hurt you in the end, and the truth will be made apparent shortly." Opening the door, a loud cluster of noises came in as he disappeared beyond the wood, then everything was silent. Sighing I looked up at the painted ceiling, debating on whether or not I should take his advice and leave. Or stay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Forks Washington

I sat on the balcony right outside the bedroom window, the wind blowing gently through my hair. It was warm today, sunny. I couldn't help but feel lost, alone, and broken for some odd reason. Marcus had been treated me oddly since the incident with Xio, even though it had been nearly a month. It was odd, how my memory was starting to keep up with me, and Aro has been excited with my progress, hoping that my memory-loss stages were disappearing. But I had a feeling that it was just the start of something far more severe. Bringing my knees to my chest I gazed out over the newly installed pond in the court yard, the large bottom feeder fish that occupied it bobbed to the top to eat the cherry bottoms that floated across the top.

Wrapping my arms around my knee I rested my cheek against my thigh and closed my eyes, the sweet smell of the spring tickling my senses. I listened as the birds chirped as the sound of the people in the town carried up and over the walls of the fortress. It was strange, how vampires like Aro, Caius and Marcus were able to hide what they were, although they lived only a few hundred feet from a populated town. Human's adored them, cherishing them as if they were gods. Of course, the Volturi _were_ what were keeping them alive. Without them, millions of people all over the world would be murdered. Everything would be in turmoil without their presence to keep the peace.

Behind me, the curtain to the bedroom opened and Nessunamir popped in, a smile on her face. She was beautiful, like always. Her hair pulled back into a curly ponytail as the red, glossy lip gloss on her lips shimmered like the pond below. She was in a red dress with white Chinese flowers on it. A cocktail dress, or so it seemed. I looked at her confused as she greeted me with a peace sign then took a seat next to me on the balcony. She looked out over the railing, her chin rested on her palm. I didn't say anything, instead, I closed my eyes and smiled, allowing the warmth of the sun to prickle across my skin.

"Mmmm!" She stretched, moaning. "Such a nice day huh?" She giggled looking at me. I opened my eyes and smiled at her. This had really been the first time I had spoken to her since Marcus's command on burning her alive. After, she had kept pretty clear of me. I let the silence fill in again as I closed my eyes, my cheek quickly warming my thigh. The birds sang a cheerful little song as blue jays landed on the railing. The vines that had grown around the metal were growing flowers in which bees flocked to. I had no idea what month it was, but judging on feeling, it must have either been mid April, early May. Looking at me, she smiled. "I wanted to thank you." She said at last. Opening my eyes, I sat up straight and looked at her confused.

"Thank me? For what?" I questioned, not understanding. She smiled at me, her pearly white teeth sparkling in the sun much like her flesh.

"For saving me, from Marcus." She replied and looked back out over the court yard. All happy feelings I felt, were gone. I looked down feeling a rush of guilt stretch across my heart as I looked down into the court yard as well.

"oh, I see." I whispered. She looked at me sternly. Hearing a door open and close below us, I stood and walked forward towards the railing, the birds that had choosen to roost there taking flight. Down below, amongst the secluded path, a white haired man in a light pink, almost white colored, almost a Japanese boy uniform. He held his shoulder and rotated his arm, his long hair tied back into a half braid, the upper part normal, then braided from halfway down. He took a seat under the cherry tree, the pink, reddish blossoms flying down around his shoulders. Relaxing under the tree, he gazed at the pond, his face focused on it, then his crystal blue eyes shot up to Nessa and I. Smiling, Nessunamir waved to him.

"Hello Xio!" She called giggling. I could see him jump as her voice disturbed the silence around us. He smiled and waved back slightly, his eyes making him look tired, exhausted. Giggling, she cupped her hands around her mouth to holler. A needless gesture on her part on account of how well Xio's hearing was. "What are you doing?" She questioned. I could hear him sigh as he looked from her to the pond, then back to her.

"I am taking a break from my studies. The brightness of my lab is killer on my eyes." He replied. She laughed and nodded.

"I bet. So why do you stay in such a bright room anyway?" She questioned. He looked back at the pond and shook his head. He said nothing more to her. Turning to me she smiled. "He's a good guy." She giggled. I looked at her, feeling the hints she was making. I don't think she _wanted_ me to be with Marcus. Shaking my head I turned and sat back down in my chair. She pouted at my gesture and returned to her seat and got comfortable. I sat there and listened to the sweetness of the morning. The chirping of the birds. The music in town. Everything was just so...sweet right now. Everything, even the pain I felt was gone now, nothing left but serenity, and for no apparent reason either.

A few minutes pass by with nothing but the cheering from the square, the breathing of Nessunamir and the fluttering wings and heartbeats of the birds that pecked at the bowls of seeds on the railings. Sighing, Nessunamir starts to hum. The song is slow, with a beautiful rhythm, slowly picking up into a faster, more lively upbeat pace. A pace that reminded me of a song. The same one she was humming. My heart throbbed as I started to hum a different version, one I knew better, one with trills, and twice as long as the one she was singing. One that imbedded pictures into my mind and an instrument. The piano. Both pallid, and dark fingers skimmed across the white and black keys as the notes played out in my head, my voice keeping up the melody. Suddenly, I stopped.

I looked down at the floor, my lips parted slightly. Nessa looked at me, confusion in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" She questioned, leaning forward to better look at my face. Carefully I shook my head and pushed myself out of the chair. Turning I headed back inside and over to the wardrobe. I had been floating around in my pajamas for the past few months, this time, I felt like getting dressed. Opening the two wooded doors I pulled out a short sleeved satin shirt that wrapped around my stomach and tied off. Like an undershirt really. Crouching down I opened p a drawer and pulled out a clean pair of underwear and a pair of low riding leather pants. Shutting the drawer I turned and placed my clothes over the back of a wooden chair, then shut the wardrobe.

Standing in the doorway, she leaned against the doorframe as I started to shed my clothes.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I shook my head, sliding my shirt up and over my head. Her eyes burned at my flesh as I searched around for the wrappings to tie my breasts back with.

"I don't know, I just," I paused as I grabbed a long strip of satin and began to tie it around my ribs, making sure my breasts were tied flat to my chest. "I just want to get away from here, for now." I whispered. She nodded, her lips staying sealed. Tying the cloth off, I slid the loose, short t-shirt over my head and tied the sashes that were attached to the back around my abdomen. Grabbing the underwear, I slid the silk shorts off and inched my way out of my panties, then slid on the new pair. Grabbing the leather pants, I unbuttoned them and carefully -but quickly- slid my legs into them. Pulling them up I zipped and buttoned them, clamping my belt shut. She nodded.

"Something bothering you?" She questioned, stepping forward. I looked at her as I slid my feet into a pair of lace up converse combat boots and clamped the laces shut.

"No." Turning I made my way out the door and down the hallway. I needed to be alone, to think over what Caius had said a month ago, his words still burning freshly in my mind. Walking to the conference room, I stopped. A small conversation was being held between Marcus, Caius and Aro. I pressed my ear against the door so that I could hear better.

"What!" Marcus hollered.

"The Cullen's? Is that possible?" Aro questioned.

"That is what I heard from the girl." Caius replied.

"This is getting out of hand. Carlisle has sent _spies_ to look over us?" Marcus snarled.

"Well, we did steal his daughters."

"That does not give him the right to send spies on _us_!"

"What should we do?"

"I say we burn the entire family!" Marcus snarled. I gasped, my hand clutching over my mouth.

"No! No! That is not a good idea." Aro pleaded.

"Why not! They are spying on us Aro! They have sent a pack of werewolves on us!"

"So, let us see their motivation through."

"Their _motivation_? I refuse to give her away! Not her!"

"They do not even know she is here? Not unless they came themselves, and keep in mind that even if they did come to retrieve them, they will never be able to recognize them, and they will never be able to recognize the Cullen's." I pulled away from the door and turned around, making my way down the hallway towards the main gate. A guard stepped in front of me, his arms crossed.

"Where do you think you are going Madame?" He questioned, his eyebrow cocked.

"I'm leaving for a few hours to go out and about the town, enjoy the music. Tell Aro and Marcus when they get out of conference will you?" I asked. He nodded and side stepped allowing me to go through. Nodding my head once, I walked by him and out the door. The sun was shining brightly, illuminating my face as I stopped, the large doors behind me shutting. I took in a deep breath and looked around, my eyes squinting against the glare of the sun. Stepping forward I traveled down the long, stone stairs to the front gate where the two guards that had been standing the night I spoke with Carlisle.

"Where are you going?" The rookie questioned as I approached him.

"I am leaving." I replied stopping in front of him and his friend.

"Where are you leaving too?" His friend asked.

"I will be taking care of an errand in town. I have already notified Marcus." He smiled lightly and nodded. Stepping off to the side he allowed me to go past him. Returning his smile I nodded and walked through the door, almost instantly being greeted by the forest. I stopped on the other side as the gates behind me creaked shut. Smiling, I started forward into thick trees, a dark shadow moved up beside me, his eyes glued to my face. "Ryuuen," I whispered, slowing down so he could walk beside me. He smiled. "How are you doing?" I questioned as we headed through the dense trees. He shrugged.

"I am doing fine. I have been spending most of my time along the outskirts of Voltaire, of course, I am not allowed back inside." He replied. I stopped and looked at him confused. He stopped and looked back at me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. He smiled his eyes narrow with kindness. Sighing he shook his head and looked towards the walls.

"Your...Marcus, was royally upset with me for some, odd reason. He told me to never show my face around the castle again." He replied and headed forward. I followed. I shook my head in pure disgust as we stepped over roots and fallen limbs.

"I can't believe it. Why would he ever act like that?" I looked at him, he just laughed and shrugged.

"Maybe he's afraid that his secret will be let out?" he opted. I smiled at him cocking an eyebrow.

"Secret?" I repeated. He laughed.

"Yeah, the secret that he's really gay." I laughed.

Queen of Voltaire

We broke free of the woods a good fourteen minutes later, reaching the outskirts of the city. I looked around. It must have been a carnival or something because of the balloons and the music. Little kids ran everywhere wearing light colored clothes. Lovers held hands on the fountain in the center of the square. People gossiped about work and how appreciative they were that they were able to get the day off.

I looked back at Ryuuen and laughed, grabbing his hand and running out into the crowd. I have never been to a carnival within the whole time I was with Marcus. I had never been anywhere fun with him. I spent all of my time inside that castle like it was a prison, waiting for one day I could either sneak out, or Marcus would set me free.

Now it was different. Today I was free, I was free to experience what ever it was I wanted, and that was exactly what I was going to do. Laughing Ryuuen chased me through the crowd. We spun through the people, sampling the foods cooked and crafts made. Our discounts were fairly, large. Actually….all of our purchases were free on account of our connection with the Volturi. We were treated like royalty from the common people. Although I didn't really feel it to be necessary, we accepted without complaint.

In the large town, Ryuuen stopped, pulling my feet to a halt. Turning I looked at him confused as a slow song started. Pulling me into his arms, he gripped my waist and began to spin me in circles. We weren't the only ones dancing. I stared in his eyes as the music played my smile stretching, as he stared into my eyes. We were absorbed into the song completely as we spun around, his feet leading mine. It felt like forever as we spun, until the song stopped. Slowing to a stop, a faster song sped up the pace. I laughed as the intro sent a wave of cheers booming out into the open space.

_I like big butts and I can not lie, you other brothers can't deny, That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get sprung _I laughed as the expression on his face changed. I swirled my hips close his as the song carried on. His hands rested on my hips as he stared down at me as I brought myself closer to the ground.

Such small things could make me act this way, the song causing a slight twinge of pain in my heart as the fun overrode that feeling. His eyes burned deep into mine as his face connected with mine at the lips. I closed my eyes, the hotness of his lips different. A rush of images filled my head. The final pieces to my final decision. Reaching up my fingers wound through his hair. He pulled me close to him, his lips urgent. Pulling away I gasped a name that was the last I had ever thought I would say.

"Jacob." I whispered. Ryuuen looked at me confused as he straightened. I put my fingertips to my lips and stared at him, my heart racing.

"What?" He questioned, his head cocked to the side. Shaking my head, I giggled nervously and walked by him.

"We should head back." I told him, grabbing his hand. He didn't question me anymore; instead he followed me faithfully through the woods until we reached the gates to our prison.

"Why are we leaving?" he questioned as we stood at the gates. Stepping through the threshold I looked over my shoulder back at him and smiled.

"We've been away for too long. I hadn't told Marcus where I was going." I replied. He stopped, his eyes wide with fear.

"But I thought you told the guards-"

"I told the guards that yeah, but I didn't tell Marcus where I'd be face to face." I interrupted and walked by them, their heads nodded in greeting. I returned their greeting and continued on past them to the front door.

"You will be in trouble." He stuttered. I shook my head.

"Not rightfully. If they are allowed to the leave the fortress, why not me?" I questioned looking back at him. He stopped and looked at me.

"Possibly because Marcus did not cheat on you?" he opted. Sighing I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch." I muttered. Shoving the door open I stumbled in and headed down the halls. Passing Xio's lab I could hear the sweet musical voice of Nessunamir holler my name from the end of the hallway. Turning I waited for her to catch up. Stopping next to me she bent over panting. I looked at her confused. She was a vampire, a creature who didn't need to breath and here she was panting like a human who had run a marathon.

"Thank god you came back." She said standing up as if she was never doubled over gasping for air.

"What happened I asked, her statement making it seems as if someone had died.

"Marcus has given you an assignment." She replied.

"An assignment?" I looked back at Ryuuen who had just caught up.

"Yes, you have been assigned to exterminate a small pest problem." She replied.

"Define pest problem." She sighed.

"I don't know the details, those you'll have to get from Marcus." I looked at Ryuuen. He didn't look too pleased, yet again, there was nothing to be pleased about. About three hours of partying and now I have to go risk my life in a strange part of the world I'd never even dreamed of going in my entire life. Sighing I shook my head and shoved by her to the conference room. Forcing the door open I walked in to find that Marcus, Aro and Caius were all gone. I looked around. That was odd. There was always at the very least one of them here and now no one was here. Nessa stepped up next to me, her face warped to confusion like mine.

"This is odd…" She commented clutching to the open door. Looking back at her I stepped forward to get a better look around. Nessa stayed in the doorway as if she were cowering.

"Where are they?" I asked, staring at Marcus's chair expecting to hear Caius laugh and see him step out from behind them. Nothing.

"They were here about an hour ago when they told me to get you." She replied, stepping forward just a little bit, looking around like what I was doing.

"People can go far in an hour. Especially vampires." I growled looking back at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't know then. I'm sorry." She squeaked. Sighing I closed my eyes and listened. I could hear breathing, more than just three people. A faint sound of glass smashing could be heard from a door in the back of the room. Opening my eyes I looked back at it.

"I think I know where they are." I whispered. She looked at me confused.

"What?" She questioned. I smiled and turned my back on the small door on the opposite side of the room and made to leave. Suddenly, all of the noise I had been focused on stopped. Nessa moved forward at a fast pace. "Hello Marcus!" She sang, running to him. Turning around just in time I saw her leap into his arms, victimizing him in a large bear hug, her legs wrapped around his waist. At first he laughed, then spotting me, Marcus shrugged out of her grasp and came to my side, a smile on his face, his arms open wide.

"My love! I have an assignment for you!" he boomed, crushing me in his arms. Pushing him away I forced a smile and nodded, curious as to what Marcus's and Nessa's relationship was. I nodded.

"I heard." I Marcus's smile faded as he looked by me, his eyes on Ryuuen. He shifted, his eyes burning a hole into Ryuuen's face. I could see the disapproval as his upper lip twitched, starting to curl into a ferocious sneer. "Oh Marcus?" I started, catching his attention. He looked at me, his eyes narrow.

"Yes my love?" he replied dully. I smiled at him, some of the acid showing through my expression.

"Why did you tell Ryuuen he wasn't allowed in here?" I confronted. I could see Ryuuen hide slightly in the reflection in Marcus's eyes. Marcus straightened up properly, his face stern. I got him; cornered him.

"Why do you care?" He shot back at me. My face scrunched as his arrogance ripped through my lat line of patience.

"Answer my question slime!" I screeched, the wolf in me escaping. He jumped as my voice echoed off of the stone. His bottom lip quivered ever so slightly as he stared into my eyes.

"Because, he is an abomination." He replied. I nodded my eyes narrow.

"Fine, don't tell me the truth. I whispered. Stepping away from him I turned and made my way for the door. Marcus snapped his hand forward, his fingers clutching around my wrists tightly. I whirled around and glared at him.

"Where do you think you are going?" He snarled. Snapping my hand away I clenched my fist and slugged him in the face, knocking him to the floor. Aro and Caius stared at him shocked, their mouths hanging open.

"I'm doing what I had wanted to do for over a month now!" I snarled, standing over him my fists shaking. I could hear the crackling as my skull stretched out, my vision blurring, a chorus of voices penetrating my mind as my spine surged with pain. He looked up at me, his eyes wide with shock as I turned around and headed for the door. Ryuuen hesitated then chased after me. I was gone. I was out of there.

Queen of Voltaire

I headed through the gates, Ryuuen at my heels. I had to get far enough away, this was my head start. I knew Marcus was going to send someone after me I mean, he didn't love me _that_ much. Not if he could laugh at the way Nessa had greeted him. I closed my eyes tightly as tears trickled down my cheeks. How could he do that? How could _she_ do that! Although I had a feeling that I was supposed to be else where, I did love Marcus. I loved him more than I could ever express, it was just that, I had to go somewhere else. Somewhere where I could feel more loved than I did here.

_What is going on?_ Eng questioned, his voice filling my head. All of the wolves were up and about, no doubt doing up a few more patrols.

_I'm leaving_. I snarled in return, heading for the town. Breaking out into the open I stopped, the crowd was still thick. Finding the opening out of the city I made a dash through the people, shoving adults and kids alike out of my way. The commotion set people buzzing with confusion as I broke through to the gate.

"Let me out!" I snarled. The guard looked at me like I was insane.

"Where are you supposed to go my lady?" he questioned.

"Just let me out!" I screeched, slashing at him. Dodging he signaled for the gate to be opened. I slipped out before it was even half way open. If I had my choice of actions, I would have bound the wall by jumping, but not the humans made that impossible. If it was one thing Marcus wouldn't allow was the expose of vampires to humans, and to an entire city like this, with my obvious connection to him, people would be frantic. There would be absolutely no way I'd survive.

Slipping out after me Ryuuen panted, trying his hardest to keep up. With being in my wolf form, my legs were longer, more durable, but when he turned, he was actually slower than in this present form. I took to the trees so that I could let my real speed take over. Not even a few feet from me the silhouette of a wolf could be seen, dodging trees, trying to stay caught up to me. But that wasn't all that was following. I could smell it.

_What happened?_ Eng questioned, quickly stealing a glance at me. I could see the faint outline of the others traveling behind him, or farther into the woods.

_I have realized that I am not supposed to be here. Some how, there is a forever looming presence in the back of my mind saying that I am supposed to be with someone else, someone in Forks, not here in Italy._ I replied. He was silent.

_So, you have a feeling? How did you tell Marcus?_ He questioned. I played the entire confrontation over in my head including the punching. He gasped, his even thudding paws against the ground missing a few beats. He stumbled, but then got his rythm back. _You realize he isn't going to let you live right?_ He questioned.

_And you realize that they know about you and your pack and who sent them right? _I replied. I stopped suddenly remembering that Marcus had an assignment for me, and if I knew Marcus as much as I thought I did, I knew what my assignment was. Ryuuen skid to a stop and so did the wolves, a few of them running into each other.

_What's wrong? _Eng questioned. I shook my head and reached inside my pockets to see if I had packed my phone. Gently my fingers slid across the aluminum. Pulling it out I flipped it open and went to the address book. Carlisle's and Jacob's numbers were gone.

"Heh, I know what my assignment is now." I sneered spitefully, my hands clutching onto the phone tightly, the screen cracking. "And I know how they know I am talking to the Cullen's." I looked at Ryuuen.

"What assignment is that?" Eng asked, turning back. I looked at him. Him and Brock were both human.

"To take care of a couple _Pest problems_." I mimicked Nessa's sweet voice. Grabbing his book bag from Brock, Eng opened it up and grabbed his phone. He tossed it to me. Sliding it open I went to the address book and located Carlisle's number. Pushing talk I let it ring a few times, the cold aluminum numbing my ear. The forth ring a girl answered.

"Hello Cullen residence." She cooed. Alice.

"Alice it's Valeria." I barked into the phone.

"Oh hey what's up?" She giggled.

"I need to talk to Carlisle now!" I snarled.

"Carlisle? I'm sorry he's not here right now."

"Where's Jacob!" Suddenly she broke out in laughter.

"I'm just kidding! Please leave a message after the tone!" She screeched. My jaw dropped.

"YOU STUPID FOOT EATING WENCH!!! I HOPE YOU SUFFOCATE YOU BLOOD DRINKING LEECH HOW COULD YOU SIT THERE AND CREATE A ANSWERING MACHINE TONE LIKE THAT!! THAT COULD GET YOU ALL KILLED YOU DUMBY!!" I screamed into the phone. I knew that it was recording. Good, I wanted her to hear it. I wanted her to realize just how much of a retard she was. Clicking the phone off I scrolled through the phone book and got to Jacob's number. Clicking the phone on I put it to my ear and waited, hoping that there wasn't going to be some retarded answer machine. About the third ring he grunted, swearing.

"Yo, ouch." My heart jumped as his voice seeped into my mind. I never thought that he could sound so good.

"Jacob?" I questioned, although I didn't need to ask to see if it was him. I knew it was.

"Yeah, who's this?" He asked, the sound of rustling in the background.

"This is Valeria, where is Carlisle?" I looked at Eng.

"He's working, what's up?" A ripping noise sounded through the phone.

"It's the Volturi. They found out that Carlisle sent Eng and now he will be ordering some of this generals to eliminate the family." I replied, I shifted, my voice sounding more...love struck than usual.

"Ouch, that's not good. Where are you going?" The noise in the background stopped.

"I'm taking Eng and the others with me, evacuating the area. I'll be in Forks in a few hours." I whispered.

"Good, you come here, and I'll hook you up with a place to stay." He chuckled. Everything seemed surreal, the way he spoke to me, I caught myself smiling.

"Jacob, thank you. Oh, I asked Aro and Caius about Renesmee and Mayella." I smiled, the smugness stretching across my face. I could feel everyone staring at me, but something wasn't right. It was that feeling again, the feeling of someone who wasn't supposed to be there, who wasn't on our side, staring at my back.

"You did! Did you get anything out of them?" He questioned, his voice sounding astonished and desperate.

"Not much, Aro said 'They are closer than you think,' then he told me, 'to find Mayella, look into your reflection closely'. I truthfully have no idea what that means, so if you have any idea, lay it on me." He snorted.

"beats me. Ok, what did Caius say?" He pressed.

"Well he went on this whole spiel about me not knowing riddles and crap, telling me about Marcus's wife, but nothing really about the children. But he did say that I should leave Marcus and go to Forks to join the coven of Vampire's who feed on animal blood and have befriended werewolves. I think he was talking about Carlisle." I mused.

"Yeah, but the real question is, why is he telling you to leave Marcus?" I shrugged as if he could see it.

"Listen, I'll have to let you go, I'll contact you in a bit." I whispered. He sighed.

"Alright take care." He replied.

"I love you." I muttered. He stopped, his breathing rough.

"What?" He muttered. I stopped and recalled what I said.

"I'm sorry!" I barked, my face flushing with embarrassment. "I don't know where that came from! I'm sorry!" He chuckled.

"Don't be," He whispered back. "Do you know how long it's been since I've heard someone say they love me?" He paused, it was silent for a few moments, then he sighed. "I'll let you go." I just simply nodded, not trusting my mouth to come out with a proper goodbye. "Oh, and Valeria?" He added, I listened, letting go a faint laugh he replied the four most wonderful words I had ever heard. "I love you too." Then he hung up. I gasped as I took the phone away, the temporary heaven I was in disappearing as the cold seeped back in, and the uncomfortable, stalked sensation that I witnessed before deepened. Turning I handed the phone to Eng, my breath caught in my throat.

"What did he say?" Eng asked, seeing the look on my face. My cheeks were hot, so very hot. I shook my head and started off through the woods again.

"He wants us back, all of us." I said, stepping over the boundaries, the eyes burning my back. They fell back a bit, their chatting muffled, then it stopped as they phased back into their wolf forms. This was it, we were going somewhere where we'd belong. But maybe, I should stay behind, with my stalker.

Queen of Voltaire

I ran as fast as I could, the feeling of being watched never surpassing. I wanted to get away from it, away from the feeling. I pulled out into the parking lot of the airport and slowed to a more human run. Ryuuen followed me in as the others stopped to change into their human forms and put their clothes on. They chased after us. I pulled up to the desk, my heart racing. The girl looked at us all with confusion as the crazy skinned Ryuuen and I ran up, followed by a crowd of Asian's dressed the same.

"We need ten tickets to Forks, Washington please." I panted. She stared at me and nodded stiffly. She produce the tickets, the moment they were in our hands, we made a dash for the gate, me of course, leading the pack. We ended up the first ones on the plane, and seated first only because we refused to get off and wait till boarding time. Sitting back in the chair I sighed, my eyes closed. Ryuuen was on my left, Eng was on the right. I was finally free of those haunting eyes.

"Why did we run?" Eng questioned, looking at me, the smile on his face was extra large today.

"I had a bad feeling, in the pit of my stomach." I replied, my eyes still closed. I listened to the idle chit chat amongst the wolves as they spoke about how excited they were to be going back to Forks, and some arguing about how they'd rather go back to Arizona. Ryuuen stayed quiet, looking out the window. After about thirty to forty minutes of sitting there idly, the other passengers got on board and claimed their seats. A blonde stood up in front and grabbed a walky-talky, holding to her mouth she announced over the loud speakers.

"Welcome a board everybody, my names Janet and I will be flying with you this evening. Please remain seated until we have landed at our destination. I would like to remind people that all electronics must be shut off. A movie will be playing in the front of the plane, anyone who wishes for a headset may only need to ask. In the mean time, enjoy your flight." She shut it off and disappeared behind a curtain. I sighed again. No phones. Which meant no calling Jacob. Looking at me Eng smiled, his eyes sympathetic.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you." he whispered. I shook my head.

"No, I deserve it." I replied looking to the front of the plane. The plane roared to life, and in a few moments began to pull out. I looked past Ryuuen and out the window as we began to move forward, then start to lift off the ground. Only a few hours until we got there. Only a few. I looked up to the front of the plane as a movie clicked on. It played through the commercials until it got to the opening scene. It was rainy, cars drove by as the opening credits scrolled through. A man was walking in the rain. He had darkish looking skin, his hair was long and black. He was on a bridge, close to night time. Stopping, he looked back. There were no more cars despite the fact he was on a highway. Grabbing the railing, the stepped up onto the metal bars and launched himself off the top. A graceful figure floating at least sixty feet from the ground. Suddenly, he hit, blood gushing out over the rocks, his eyes rolled back in his head.

The screen flashed black as the same man who had jumped, sat up quickly in his bed, the blankets wrapped around his waist, sweat dripping from his forehead. He gasped, although it was silent. He looked back at his alarm clock that read 8:12 am and shoved himself out of bed running to the bathroom. The words _"The Pack" _scrolled up. The title of the movie. Looking down the isle I caught one of the stewardess handing out headsets. I raised my hand slightly to get her attention. She smiled and came to me.

"Can I help you ma'am?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yes, can I have a headset?" I questioned. She nodded and handed me one. It was a cordless, and on the side of the television was a box. She pushed a couple buttons, the sound flooding through. Putting it on, I stared at the television.

The man brushed his teeth, and washed his face, splashing the water against his flesh, then dried it off. In the bed room the cordless phone rang, a red button flashing, he picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he spoke. The scene changed to a woman sitting behind a desk, her lips ruby red, her blonde hair perfect, her suit flawless.

"Where are you? You're late!" She hollered into the phone. They man pulled at his long hair a bit and grunted, his eyes shutting tightly as you could hear her screaming at him from over the phone.

"You know, I know I'm late...I know...No my alarm..." She hung up. He gritted his teeth. Cranking his arm back he smashed the phone off of the sink repeatedly, pieces of plastic chipping off and flying everywhere. He stopped and let the phone slide into the sink. He stared down at it, his muscle tight. Walking out he turned the bathroom light off.

He walked down the street, fully clothed now with a set of keys in his hand. A young boy was sitting on a wall, looking at him as he passed. I stared at the TV, getting more absorbed into the movie than I thought I would have. I even shed a tear when the man cried over the death of his female werewolf friend who died later on in the movie. Before I knew it, it was the end of the movie and I only had about thirty more minutes to go before we reached Forks. Taking the headset off I looked at Ryuuen -who was still staring out the window- and then over at Eng -who had fallen asleep, his lips parted slightly. I smiled and thought about the movie, and how much like the girl who the main character Matt had fallen in love with. She was as shy girl, Rachel was her name. She was shy, and an outcast. I didn't know _how_ I related to her, I just felt like I did.

"Now landing in Forks, Washington. Please remain seated until the plane has landed." the pilot announced. Looking over, I saw the rain, the green everywhere. I felt a tear trickle down my face as I stared at it, a feeling in my gut screaming that I was home. Landing the plane, the pilot stopped it and the passengers departed. Turning to Eng, I shook him awake as his pack stood and cluttered around in the front. He stirred and grumbled sleepily.

"Eng, wake up." I cooed, a motherized tone in my voice. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked a few times, then flashed me a smile.

"Are we there?" he questioned, looking around. I nodded. Sighing, He sat up all the way and pulled himself out of his chair, stumbling. Getting up I stepped out into the isle behind him and looked back. Ryuuen hesitated before he got up, his eyes still focused on the window.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he shoved by me. He looked back at me, his eyes narrow with dullness.

"Nothing, I just...was thinking, that's all." He replied and went to get off. Grabbing his arm I turned him around.

"Ryuuen." I whispered. He turned his head, but his eyes were looking at me at all. "Ryuuen, what's wrong?" I asked again. He just stood there and shook his head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking over my chances, that's all." He whispered. My eyes narrowed with pity.

"Chances with what?" I wondered. He looked me in the eyes, his face stern.

"My chances with you." He whispered, then turned around and walked away. I stared at the floor, where he was standing and pondered his words for a few moments, my thoughts eventually being interrupted on by a stewardess. I looked up at her as she touched my hand. She flashed me a concerned smile.

"Are you alright?" she questioned. I nodded and stepped around her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I replied and stepped off the plane. I looked around the airport. It was smaller than in Italy, much smaller. Here we were, finally. I was home, back where I was born and raised. Forks, Washington.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 7: Encounter_

_We hung around inside the airport for a good fifteen minutes before my cellphone rang. I reached into my pocket, confused and hoping that it wasn't Nessa or Marcus. Flipping it open I saw that it was Carlisle. I shared a quick glance with Ryuuen then flipped it open. _

_"Hello?" I greeted. _

_"Valeria?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. _

_"Yes, it's me. What's up?" I questioned looking around the airport, all of the wolves were stretching from their long flight. _

_"I just got back from work and got your message." he replied. My jaw dropped. I forgot about my message. I had to stop myself from laughing when I heard Alice saying how much of a butthead I was in the background. _

_"I'm sorry, I was highly strung." I apologized. He just laughed. _

_"I heard from Jacob that you are heading here?" He questioned. _

_"Yes, we arrived at the airport about fifteen minutes ago." I informed him. Bickering could be heard in the background. Suddenly, that haunting feeling was back. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as the goose bumps rose on my arms. A hot breath could be felt on the back of my neck as Carlisle spoke. I looked back over my shoulder. Nothing was there. _

_"Valeria." He repeated. I zoned back into the conversation. "Did you hear me?" He asked. I sighed and laid my hand over my eyes, my fingers pressing against them firmly. _

_"No, I'm sorry. I got...sidetracked." I apologized again. _

_"I asked you if you would like a ride to my home." He repeated. I grunted. I had thought that I lost those eyes, that stalker. I shook my head. _

_"No, I'll walk, you can come and pick up Eng and his groups and Ryuuen if you want." I replied. He grunted. _

_"Why do you want to walk?" He asked. I looked around once again, the feeling of eyes closer now. _

_"I have a feeling I'm being followed." I whispered. Without letting him comment I clicked the phone off and looked to Eng. "Eng, Carlisle will be here to pick your pack and Ryuuen up. I'll walk." I informed him. He didn't say anything, just nodded. Turning I made my way towards the doors, pushing through the crowd, hoping that the eyes would follow me. They hesitated a bit, the saturation thinning out for a split second, then became thick again. I smiled slightly to myself. Good, it __was_ after me. 

Pushing the doors open, I walked down the sidewalk until I reached the edge of the woods. Sliding into the trees I turned and waited. I was standing there for a few minutes until two cars showed up. A light blue Volvo and a Black Mercedes. A blonde stepped out of the Mercedes. Just as I thought, vampires. Then a woman and a man with almost a bronze colored hair stepped out. They walked into the building, then returned a few moments later with the gang. Carlisle looked in my direction as they wolves poured into the backs of their cars. The other man looked back at me as well. Slowly I put my finger to my lips. Climbing in, they started the cars and drove out. It was my turn to follow. 

Turning I started to run, the looming presence behind me followed. My plan was going to work. I followed the cars quickly, not wanting to lose track of them, the stalker still on my tail. I followed them until they pulled into a long passage, then reeled around, flinging my arms out. I didn't know what it was, but it collided with my arm, snapping my shoulder out of socket, sending both me and it to the ground. Screaming, I grabbed my arm and snapped it back into place, throwing myself to my feet. 

A girl stood up slowly, her eyes red. The lower half of her face was covered up and she was clad in latex. She began to circle me. I laughed, watching her. 

"So, Marcus sent me a spy?" I snarled. I could smell vampire's everywhere. She looked around as a couple bodies emerged from the darkness of the forest. Vampires. The Cullen's. I smiled tauntingly as I flexed my arms. 

"No," she hissed, her voice sounding mono-toned. "Marcus did not send me. I came to kill you, myself." She replied. I stood up straight, looking at her with incredulous eyes. 

"You? Kill me? By yourself." I laughed. My cackles filling the forest ringing through in a maniacal way. "You can try." I sneered. Kicking off the ground, she screamed and slashed at me with a knife she had in her pocket. Did a diving roll out of the way, causing her to miss. Kicking off the ground, I launched myself at her, my fangs bared. Grabbing her wrist, I snapped her arm back and jammed the blade of her knife into the small of her back. She screamed, blood trickling from her eyes. I jumped back. Ripping the knife out of her back she whirled around and progressed forward, swinging it. I moved off to the side, but miscalculated the fact that she had two. Bringing her other one around, she dug it into my side so that the only thing sticking out was the hilt. I screamed and whirled away from her, taking the knife with me. 

"Die!" She screamed, throwing her other one at me as I attempted to pull the one lodged in my side out. Looking up, the knife got me in the throat. I gagged as my vision blurred. The scuttling sound of footsteps reached my ears as I fell to my knees. She laughed at me, then collapsed, her spine finally folding. I smiled at her. Her expression looked at me warily, thought still victoriously. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a little detonator. She looked at me confused, then looked down at the puddle of blood she was kneeling in. Her eyes grew huge as she gasped. She screamed right when I pushed the button. A large barbed net with strong aluminum string shot out and ripped her apart from the inside out. 

Gasping for air, I dropped it and leaned forward. 

"No!" A man screamed. Ryuuen. I looked back at him, but that wasn't all who was there. Two more werewolves, Indian. Both of them from my images. Ryuuen dashed forward and threw his arms around me, careful of the knife still in my neck. The Taller of the two Indian boys stared at me in confusion as the littler one broke out into tears. 

"Ella!!" He screamed and ran forward. The others looked at him confused. I felt the hot blood drip from my chin as I stared at him. My images flooded back into my mind. 

"S-Seth?" I whimpered, that name coming to my tongue before _Who are you_? He looked at me, the blood, the tears gushing harder than Ryuuen's.

"Oh," he whimpered, reaching up and touching the handle of the knife in my neck. "Ella, no!" He cried. He covered him mouth with his hand and shook his head. "Hold on, I'll get this out of you." He whispered. Grabbing onto the handle of the knife, he pulled it out, the blood spraying at him. I gasped, my vision blurring worse. I fell forward, my face in his chest as a chorus of confused murmurs rose in an uproar. Then, there was nothing. 

Queen of Voltaire

Opening my eyes I found myself in front of the Cullen's house -I'm guessing- my head rested on Seth's lap. I grumbled turning my head, my head splitting under the pain. I gasped as fire ripped through my throat. Seth turned his head to look at me, slightly confused but mainly concerned. The others were huddled together, talking about the possibility of me actually being this...Ella that Seth had addressed me by. 

"Are you alright?" Seth whispered, loud enough for only me to hear. I looked at him confused then smiled faintly. 

"I'm sorry." I wheezed, my head pounding. He chuckled lightly and dragged his hand across my forehead, his head cocked to the side. He was so kind, so loving. I let my head fall off to the side, allowing his hot touch to burn away all the coldness from my flesh. I loved his touch. The feeling of something warm, almost searing hot dragging lightly across my flesh. That's when I remembered how I had gotten in this sorry state to begin with. "Who is she?" I whispered, my eyes opening back up. He looked at me confused, then sighed, finally understanding who I was talking about. 

"I don't know, we didn't check yet." He whispered. I nodded slowly. Grabbing onto a handful of grass I forced myself into a sitting position, Seth's hands on my shoulders to steady me. "Where are you going?" He asked as I forced myself to my feet. 

"I'm going to see who my attacker was. She had a lot of nerve to attack me like that." I replied, grunting in pain. The Cullen's looked at me as I allowed myself to adjust to my standing up position. I must have lost a lot of blood to become so woozy. Carlisle stepped forward looking at me with an urgent expression, one that told me to lay down and get my rest like a doctor. 

"Where are you going?" He repeated Seth's question. 

"I am going to see who attacked me." I repeated, getting slightly annoyed of having to repeat myself even though I know he clearly could have heard me. He looked back over his shoulder at his family. Ryuuen stepped out of the crowd. 

"I will go with you." He informed me with a protective tone. I shook my head, my head spinning with the movement. 

"No, there is no need." I replied. He shared a look with me that practically screamed _Oh yes I am_. 

"It was my fault that you were attacked in the first place. You were nearing death, Valeria, because I wasn't there to protect you." He strolled forward, his hands clutching mine, he looked into my eyes with desperation, love, but I felt nothing for him like that. I again shook my head. 

"You are stubborn, Ryuuen." I giggled. Pulling my hands away I smiled at him and nodded my head once. "You can come with me." I replied. He smiled and bowed slightly, grabbing my hand and kissing it. Seth glared from behind him, his eyes darkening. I looked at Seth with confusion then smiled. "You may come too-"

"Thank you, i planned on that whether you said yes or no." He interrupted. An odd flush of guilt swept over me as I looked away from him. Letting go of Ryuuen's hands I'm moved away and started my way towards the woods, following the scent of my own blood, using it as a trail. Seth, Ryuuen and Jacob followed me. I stayed mainly on a straight path, stopping once in a great while to grit my teeth against the pain I felt, trying to make it seem like I was still following the trail. I couldn't fool them. Jacob stepped forward and wrapped his arm around my waist, electricity surged between us, taking my breath away. He started forward, his eyes blank. 

I looked at his face as he walked me forward, the urge to kiss his lips were strong, stronger than I had ever imagined it would be. I turned to look at the trail. I was pathetic, I was useless. Stopping above the gathered remains of my attacker, her shattered corpse placed back into a pile, Jacob slowly held me, but started to ease my support away. 

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled and nodded at me. Turning to the pile I let myself fall to my knees, the sudden collapse causing all of them lean forward as if to catch me, but once they saw me firmly on my knees, they paused and backed off. Reaching forward I grabbed the cloth that was wrapped around her head and pulled the severed part towards me. "Now let's see who you are." I snarled softly. Ripping the cloth down her face, I was shocked. The face was familiar. Defined lips that were full, yet parted in such a way. The dark brown eyes that stared at me, full of fear. But the thing that caught my attention was the skin. The color of her flesh sent Ryuuen into a panting fit. I looked back at him, my heart racing. His eyes were wide as horror was apparent on his face. I shook my head. He howled and moved forward, shoving me off to the side, my shoulder hitting at tree. 

"No!!!" He howled, clutching at the head, tears flooding to his eyes. "Why Rayne! Why did it have to be Rayne!" He snarled, his cries full of agony. Grunting I sat up and looked at him with pity. 

"Ryuuen, I'm sorry." I whispered. Grabbing onto his dead sister's arm, he whirled around and whipped it at me, the arm hitting me roughly in the chest. 

"No! You aren't!" He snarled. Seth moved forward and grabbed him as he turned on me. 

"You didn't seem to mind having your head shoved up her rump a few moments ago!" Seth snarled in his ear. Ryuuen forced him off and threw himself to his feet. 

"My...sister...you...fiend!" He snarled, his eyes filled with tears. I stood up, my breathing heavy as I watched the water gush down his face. I was a monster. I was a reject. My lips quivered as I stared at him, feeling a similar emotion. I shook my head and turned away, running into the woods. I had to go away. I had to go somewhere where I'd be wanted. 

Queen of Voltaire. 

I dashed through the trees, my vision impaired by the tears. I didn't want to hurt Ryuuen like that, and I had no choice but to kill Rayne, she would have killed me first. Didn't he hear her when I asked her why Marcus had sent her here? Didn't he hear her say that she wasn't sent by Marcus as a spy, or an assassin. Did he not hear her say that she_ wanted_ to kill me? 

I continued on through the trees, the sun beginning to lower itself in the sky. I was left alone. I had no where to go. No one to stay with, and I was in a strange place. Stopping, I stood in the middle of the road, the tears gushing down my face, the rain falling down upon me like a shower of blood, warm, and hate filled. Clutching my fists I screamed up at the sky, my voice filled with agony. I felt so human. I felt so...empty. 

Dropping to my knees I wrapped my arms around my stomach and cried, my hair sticking to my body, and the cold wet earth around me. I felt so alone. So hated, and it was mostly by myself. The cold cement dug into my knees as my fingers clawed their way into my flesh. The hair that seeped into the puddles were a dark red, almost as if I was changing right there. Suddenly, a light lit up my flesh, stopping my sobbing. I looked up just in time to see a car screech to a halt, the bumper of car just inches from my nose. I stared at the metal in shock, pure fear causing my body to quiver as the door of the driver side opened and shut. 

"Are you alright!?" A man hollered walking around. I turned my head to look at him, almost on the verge of crying from almost being decapitated by a ford. He was from the reservation. A police officer, or chief, from the badge. He came around and crouched so that he could look in my face better. "You ok?" He asked laying his hand on my face. I remember this man, from somewhere. I blinked a couple times, then a cluster of images came back to my mind of a man laying nude on top of the red haired girl in the snow, his smile kind. I blinked the images away and pushed myself to my feet, staring at him. He slowly stood up, his eyes peering into mine with confusion. 

"S-Sam Uluey?" I questioned, remembering that name from my deja vu with Ryuuen. The news broadcast at the little old ladies house. He nodded cautiously. I looked down, starting to recall all of the things that happened to me within the past month, then Aro's riddle came back. _Next time, look deep into your reflection, and you will find Mayella._ Look into my reflection, but all that's there is me. And what had Seth been calling me? Ella? May...Ella. I stopped, a sudden dawning that was so obvious. I _was_ Mayella. I was Edward Cullen's daughter. I was the granddaughter of Carlisle Cullen...I was the wife of Jacob Black. I gasped as I slammed my hands over my mouth, staring at Sam. 

He pulled back a little bit, slightly spooked by my sudden reaction, staring at me like I was a mental patient. It made sense! Why I felt like I belonged with Jacob! how I knew Carlisle was a vampire! Why I felt like I did around Seth! It all flooded back to me now. In the white lab with Xio, his confession to who I was. The medicine he gave me. The reason why Marcus didn't want me out of Voltaire. Why I couldn't find Mayella by looking around for her. Why no one new her. I wasn't Valeria Macula...wait! My last name said everything! _Ma_ from Mayella _cu_ from Cullen and _a_ from the end of Mayella!

"Sam!" I screamed and threw my arms around him, crying into his chest. He looked down at me like I was insane, his hands clutching to my sides. 

"Whoa now! Who are you?" He questioned. I looked up at him, the tears in my eyes. 

"Mayella! I'm Mayella! Don't you remember me!" I howled. He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to see proof in my face, then his face warped to one of shock 

"Mayella?" He hollered. I laughed, my voice shaking from the joy I felt. I knew him. I knew him! He was my godfather. He hugged me tightly, his arms crushing me. "Mayella, how did you?" He choked pulling away from me, his hands on my shoulders. I shook my head.

"I left Voltaire cause of Marcus. I left with Ryuuen and his sister Rayne followed me and I ended up killing her because she attacked and tried to kill me and the Cullen's and now Ryuuen hates me and I don't know what to do!" I howled crying, my explanation possibly to fast for him to catch. He nodded, his eyes looking confused. 

"Oh, ok." He replied slowly. He looked around as I continued to cry. "Well, I was just running through one more patrol if you'd like to come home with me, you know. Get out of the rain, describe how you life has been?" He offered, his smile deep and loving. Sniffling, I nodded, my body shivering in the cold air. Perhaps I found someone who would care enough for me. At least for now. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Recalling my Life.

I sat in the passenger side of the cruiser, looking out the window as Sam listened to the radio. I picked on him as he started singing to a couple cheesy country songs that were almost over a hundred years old from singers like, Toby Keith and Shania Twain. He drummed on the steering wheel as he drove down the streets of the reservation, things looking so familiar. We drove by a sector that was covered off completely by police tape, inside it was a burnt down house. I knew this place. I knew it so well. I looked at the name on the mailbox as we drove by it. Black's.

"Sam?" I questioned, grabbing my hair and wrapping it up onto my head so that it wouldn't get his car even more drenched than it already was.

"Yeah?" He asked, then continued whistling the tune to the song that was being played.

"Are the arson's being conducted by vampire's?" I looked at him. His face seemed like he was careless, his lips puckered as he whistled. He stopped and licked his lips, replying to my question with a casual shrug of the shoulders.

"I don't know what's going on anymore." He replied, turning onto another road and pulling into a driveway about five, six houses down. He turned the car off and pulled the key out of the ignition. "Home sweet home." he grunted, climbing out of the car. I looked. It wasn't his house, I noticed. We were at the Clearwater's. Opening the door I climbed out and looked at it in confusion.

"But," I started, shutting the door. He looked back at me, his eyebrows raised. "This is Seth's house." I looked at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, technically it is, but after Leah died, and with Seth not being able to age, he had to let me move in so I could watch him. It was against the law to let someone as _young_ as him live by himself without the ability to earn a paycheck. So he's sponging off of me most of the time." he replied. I nodded slowly, remembering how awful the mess was the day the Volturi had come to take me away, almost as if I had been imagining it. It seemed...odd, that I was remembering all of this now. Now after so long. How was it possible? For me to start remembering things after I had left and come back to where I was living before? What exactly did that medication do that Xio gave me? And what the hell was with him making out with me like that!

I crossed my arms as I blushed just thinking about it. Did people really get all hot and heavy over me? Why was everyone suddenly so obsessed over me to the point where they wanted to sleep with me. Sam looked back at me confused as I started to grumble in disapproval to my memories. I felt…human.

"Mayella?" He questioned, starting to come around the car to stand in front of me. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I dropped my arms and stared at him with wide eyes. I was a hopeless idiot. He smiled slightly, his eyebrow raising.

"You ok?" He chuckled. I stared at him confused, my mind buzzing the special little word in my mind in which I felt. Duh.

"Am I?" I asked, my head seeming to retreat into the protection of my body. He laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know, are you?" I looked down at my feet. He laughed. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder he began to escort me up the porch and into his house. Opening the door, he gestured for me to go in first. I looked at him confused then smiled. I understood what was going on _now_.

Stepping inside the house I turned and smiled at him. He just laughed and rolled his eyes, stepping in after me.

"You're cute, did you know that?" He questioned taking his shoes off and laying them under the coat rack in where he hung up his blazer. I looked at the gun belt that he still had on.

"And did you know that you have a gun in that belt?" I stared at it. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, most cops do when they're on active duty." He snickered. Turning he made his way to the fridge and opened it. He unbuttoned his shirt as he looked for something to eat. I was occupied on pictures that had been mounted on the wall.

"Did you know that if you mix friend spam, Macaroni and cheese and barbeque sauce, it actually tasted like chicken wings?" Sam questioned, b ending over, his hand rested on the door. I looked back at him, noting how quick he undressed. His light blue button up shirt was no longer tucked into his pants. His belt was unbuckled, hanging open. His chest defined like a god. The only thing on him that was still clipped -besides his pants- was his gun belt.

I didn't know that." I admitted, watching him as he took out a crock-pot sleeve and putting it on the counter. He turned half way and looked at me.

"You're drenched." He told me. My heart leap as the dripping of my hair landed upon the floor from my bun. I jumped, my eyes looking around for a towel.

"I'm so sorry!" I squealed, grabbing the hand towel that was hanging on the back of a chair and dropping to my knees moping up the water. Chuckling he stepped forward so that he was standing next to me and lowered himself so that he was looking into my eyes. I looked at him, feeling my face turn hot as he smiled. His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. I turned my head and looked down at the covered up puddle. "Sam, I'm sorry." I whispered. He pulled his head away and looked at me confused.

"Sorry? For what?" He questioned, tilting his head so that he could look at my face better, his hand resting on the back of my neck gently, lightly rubbing my back. I stared down at the towel, thinking all the way back. It was odd how everything seemed to come back to me now. Where was all of this knowledge coming from anyway? Was it being trigged from things in my past?

"I'm sorry, for Leah." I whispered. I could feel my heart wrench as I said her name. Strange, I didn't remember a single thing about her until I was standing in her house, now suddenly, I could remember her face, the notes her voice it, the smell of her perfume, the warmth of her flesh. Why was this all coming back to me like this. Shifting, Sam took my face in his hands and rested his forehead against mine.

"No, there's no need to be sorry for her." He whispered, his eyes looking wounded by the suject of her. I shook my head and wriggled my head out of his grasp.

"There is, Sam. If it wasn't for me she would still be alive." I squeaked, my voice breaking. He looked at me, his face stern.

"Mayella Cullen, we fought for you, it wasn't your fault they died. It was ours. We knew the risk we were taking when we entered the field. All of us did, even Leah. We fought to protect you." He whispered. I shook my head.

"No! Sam I wasn't supposed to live that day! After Jacob died I couldn't live with myself anymore. I wasn't supposed to live! I didn't want to live! Not if it meant seeing everyone as sad as they would be!" I screamed. He threw his arms around me and squeezed me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, his heat almost burning me like fire.

"You lived. You lived for the people who died for you. You lived for your family. You lived for Jacob, and Seth. You were supposed to live Mayella, and you were supposed to become what you are now." He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I looked down at my balled up hands and placed them on my legs.

"And what am I, Sam?" I whispered. "What am I? I'm a monster." My lip quivered. He shook his head, his face sympathetic.

"No, you're a beautiful, young woman. A Cullen, Edward's only surviving daughter. Bella's little girl. Jacob's wife. Seth's crush. You are unique, and a little blood change can't stop that." He tilted my head up so that I was looking at him. I sighed.

"Sam...I want you to kill me." I whispered. I could feel his grip on my chin tighten, causing me to wince. I kept silent as I awaited the snapping of my jaw. Nothing.

"Why?" He questioned, his tone saturated with depression.

"Sam, one day, I'll threaten your family. I won't want to, it'll just happen. You use your heart as a shield in a rain of bullets, Sam. It kills you, tears you apart." I shook my head as I looked down at his chest. "I don't want to be that bullet." I looked into his dark eyes. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me. "And what better way to keep that bullet from firing, is to destroy the gun." I reached down slowly and pulled his gun out of his gun belt. His hand shot to mine as I slowly started to bring it up so that it was in both of our view. "It would only be a pull of the trigger. Then no more bullets." I whispered, a smile breaking through on my face. I brought the gun to my mouth and tucked it inside, Sam's hand still on mine. I closed my eyes as he cocked it, the clicking sending my heart into a frenzy. It was a reaction that wouldn't last long.

Holding my breath, I waited for the pain that wouldn't last nearly long enough to amount to all of the pain I had put my family through. Suddenly, the gunshot went off. I gasped, shutting my mouth, but it was empty. Opening my eyes I saw that Sam had put a hole into the ceiling, his hair in his face. Putting the gun on the floor next to him, he grabbed my arms and pushed me backward, the ball up hand towel in the arch of my back. He forced my hands to the floor on either side of my head, his eyes burning into mine.

"Sam?" I squealed. He smiled. "What are you doing!" I hissed, trying to squirm out from under him. He squeezed my arms tightly, causing me to yelp

"You're older." He whispered. I stopped struggling and stared at him in confusion.

"What?" I squeaked, his hot hands burning my wrists.

"Do you remember what I said? That day twenty years ago? When I saved you from drowning in winter. The same night you let Jacob in?" He questioned. I continued to look at him confused, trying to think back to that day fast enough. But clearly not faster than him. "Remember how I said I would have sex with you if you were older?" He whispered. I thought back to him chasing me around a camp fire, naked. Then those words. I stared at him with wide eyes as I gasped. Leaning down, his lips crushed mine. I squirmed in attempts to get him off of me. His hand grabbed the bottom of my shirt and slowly began to hike it up, his hot hands doing no justice on my flesh. Squealing I broke through his grasp and shoved him off of me. He fell backwards and looked at me as I stood, my arms crossed over my stomach.

"Don't you dare start lusting on me!" I screamed. He pushed himself to his feet and looked at me as I slammed my finger in his face. "You have no freaking clue how many people have been lusting on my lately! First it was Marcus, Xio, Ryuuen, Caius, and now you! Stop it!" I screamed. I was flipping out. I stopped and cried, my bangs falling in my face. "Why?" I sobbed. He stood there quietly. "Why does everyone want me like that!" I howled. Sam sighed.

"I don't know what it is either it's just..." He rubbed his forehead. I could tell his pride was hurt, because I had rejected him. Flipping his hair out of his face, he unclipped his gun belt and let it fall to the floor. "When I'm around you, you...intoxicate me." He replied, taking a step forward. I stepped backward, my back hitting the counter. He reached forward and rested his hands on my hips, his eyes holding me still.

"Intoxicate you?" I repeated, blinking, still feeling slightly defensive. He nodded.

"Yeah. You had strong blood before, blood that smelt good, not delicious, but good. But now," He stared deep into my eyes, his breathing in a heavy pace. "Your blood is far beyond delicious." he moaned, bending down, kissing my neck. I tilted my head back, gasping as he pulled me against him. I tried to lean away from it, but his hungry lips left a certain wanting feeling across my skin. I moaned, the heat that rushed over the flesh in contact with his body making the uncovered areas prickle with cold. "Your blood is addicting," He moaned into my ear, his arms crushing me. "Arousing," He kissed my lips. I let myself hang limp in his arms as he grabbed my shirt and began to pull it up over my head. "That is hard for a werewolf to say." He whispered, struggling to get my shirt up and over my head. Grabbing the front of my shirt he ripped it down the front. I squeaked as he pulled the wet cloth from my skin.

Reaching down he clipped his fingers around my belt loops and pulled me forward. His hot flesh pressed against mine. I couldn't fight against it. Not with how awful I had been feeling before. His tongue grazed across my bottom lip as he continued to kiss me, obviously wanting to deepen it. Reaching up I laid my hands on his chest, my eyes pleading for some reason. There was none. Gasping he pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Shall we head somewhere where we won't be disturbed?" He chuckled, his forehead laying against mine. It felt wrong, like I was sleeping with my father, or Carlisle, but I didn't turn down his offer. I wanted to feel better, in anyway I could.

Queen of Voltaire.

I woke up, the street lights shining in through the window. Hot arms were wrapped around my waist. My entire lower half was aching, slightly burning as if it were on fire. I gasped as I shifted, my intestines pulsed. The arms tightened.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, laying his head on my shoulder, his cheek pressed against mine. I looked back at him slightly, my head spinning. I had never felt like this before. I had done it with Marcus, yes, but usually when we were finished, he was exhausted, and I was still thriving for more. But not with Sam. My body begged for rest, but at the same time, didn't want that sacred ritual to stop. I sighed.

"Sam?" I whispered, sitting up. He looked at me, his arms still out stretched as if he were going to hold me still.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling his arms back. Shifting he sat up, much like what I was doing, keeping himself propped up, his weight on his arms.

"I..." I started, then fell kinda short, trying to find a way to describe it. "I feel like...like I'm..." I lifted my hands, spinning them as if to gesture out what I wanted to say. I didn't want it to come out sounding wrong like most of the stuff I said does. He looked at me patiently, the after-glow in his face still noticeable. "I feel like..." I started again, then let my hands drop. He looked at me, nodding his head, encouraging me.

"You feel like?" He helped, a smile showing through on his face as he shook his head, one eyebrow slightly raised higher than the other one. I sighed.

"I feel like a whore." I said. Wrong way to say it. I did _not_ want to say it like that! He sat up straight, the blanket falling forward a little so I could see his strong, sexy hips. He chuckled.

"Why?" He questioned, laying a hand on my leg. I kept the blankets over my chest and exhaled.

"Cause I've practically slept with the whole neighborhood." I pouted, playing with the folds in the blanket. He laughed and laid back on his elbows.

"Oh yeah? Name everyone you've had sex with, and I swear if you say Mr. Griever I'll slap you." He laughed. I shook my head.

"You don't want to know." I replied, swallowing hard. He smiled at me. Grabbing my arm he pulled me so that I was laying on him.

"Tell me," He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

"You really _don't_ want to know." I chuckled nervously, trying to push myself away.

"Just tell me!" he laughed. I sighed loudly, dramatically.

"Fine! I had sex with Jacob, Seth, Marcus and now you." I replied. He looked at me confused.

"You didn't have sex with Seth." He replied. I nodded my head, a tight, disgusted smile on my face.

"oh yeah I did." I replied. He shook his head.

"But Jacob told us that Seth was just thinking that, you know, that time he was mad at you for Seth's little day dream?" I shook my head.

"That wasn't the time." I replied, almost interrupting him. "I had sex with him the day the Volturi came for me." I looked at him. Sam blinked a coupled times, his face warping into many expressions as he thought it over.

"Well, it doesn't make you a whore, and at least you said Seth instead of Carlisle or something, or Jared. Seth was a virgin when you got to him, so there's no threat of sexually transmitted diseases there." He laughed. I looked at him confused. He was _laughing_? He just found out I had sex with three other people, one was a kid who looked like he was two to three years younger than me, that being considered statutory rape, and he was _laughing_ about it?

"You aren't mad at me?" I questioned. He shook his head, laughing harder.

"No, actually, I'm kinda glad you broke Seth's cookie. He was far to innocent for far to long. But he has been in a fairly crumby mood since you left all those years ago." He mused, looking at a picture of him and Leah on the wall across the room.

"What do you mean a _crumby mood_?" I asked, looking at him. He smiled almost, gravely at me and shook his head.

"He thought about you, every night for twenty years, and he'd even get on Jacob's case cause Jake didn't think about you at _all_." I felt my heart crumble at those words. He looked at me with apologetic eyes once he read the pain in mine. "He loves you, truly, he's just..." He looked down at the blankets. "He doesn't want to dwell on another lost lover. Renesmee was enough for him to lose. Also, I had been refusing to lead the pack in attempts to get Jacob to act as an alpha. Seeing us just be lazy has been making Seth act out as an alpha when the Clearwater's didn't have that right. He's been barking orders and developing plans out. We've been listening to him lately too. All except for Jake." He looked at me, his eyes slightly narrow. I nodded.

"So Seth is taking on the Alpha position? What made you decide to give that up?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Losing half of my pack. I don't deserve to lead them anymore, not if I get them killed." I sighed. It was my fault his pack died, not his. I sat there for a few moments, my head on his chest as he played with my hair. Closing my eyes, my stomach let off a loud whining noise. We both looked down at the same time, gazing at my visibly vibrating stomach. Sam laughed. "I think it's time for dinner." He replied. I looked up at him and smiled. Chuckling he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "You wash up, get dressed and I'll make you some dinner." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him confused as he slipped out of my arms and into a pair of jeans.

"But I have no clothes. You ripped them up, remember?" I reminded him. He laughed and lightly, playfully slapped his forehead.

"oh yeah. Well, Seth refuses to throw away any of his sister's clothes, said you might need them for when you go through your growth spurts. Of course, he didn't know that you were coming back either," He smiled, zipping the front of his pants heading towards the door. Stopping in the doorway he turned around and smiled at me. "I guess miracles do happen." Turning he made his way out the door. I smiled. Suddenly, the loneliness started to creep in. It almost felt like eyes were staring at me from everywhere in the room. I looked around paranoid, chills shivering up and down my spine.

"I hate provoking ghosts." I whimpered, pushing myself off of the bed. Walking out the door I crossed the hallway to the bathroom. Turning the water on I stepped in, letting my half-up hair fall down my back. I grabbed the shampoo and began to wash all of the grime and dirt from the strands and let the suds hold it up on my head. Grabbing the body wash, I squeezed a little into my hand and began to wash my body, making sure to get every inch of me twice. Rinsing my hair out I ran some condition through it and rinsed after three minutes of waiting. Turning the water of I let my hair drip dry most of the way, then rung it out. Twirling it, I wrapped it up into a huge bun on the top of my head. Of course, it didn't really help that my hair was as tall as I was, if not taller.

Reaching outside the shower I grabbed onto an almost plush feeling towel and pulled it off of the rack. I toweled dried most of my body standing inside the shower before I stepped out onto the floor mat. I looked around little particles of water logged dust struggling to keep in the air. I stared at the mirror and lightly walked over to it. Dragging a wet hand across its surface, I examined myself. I was beginning to look like her. The red head that had driven me insane before with anger. The red head that caused me to kill so many people. I was becoming her. I was her.

Looking down, I spotted a hair dryer on the sink counter. Did they use it? They must, I mean their hair was fairly long -long seeing how they were boys. Picking it up, I examined it. Leah's name was written on the right hand side in permanent marker. My heart throbbed as I looked at her neat hand writing. I missed her so much. Sighing I turned it on and began to drag the hot, blown hair down the sides of my bangs. Quickly placing it on the counter I took my hair down and started to dry it once more. It was fairly easy to dry my hair, seeing how it was like a well nourished sponge. It only took about five minutes before it was completely dry, the curls springing out everywhere. I sighed. I hated my hair. Grabbing it I spun it up into a ponytail and then a bun, my hair looking almost as if I were going to prom. My bangs were always straight. Brushing them to the right side of my face I smiled. My hair was actually more red than usual. It was odd.

Putting the brush down I adjusted my towel so that it was on tight and walked out of the bathroom. The smell of meat hit my nose from up the stairs as Sam cooked dinner, the very scent making me feel almost ravenous. Shaking my head I covered my nose with my hand so that I would smell more of the shampoo than the food. No need for me to chew my way through the floor just to end up with a kitchen knife through my eye.

I headed down the hallway to Leah's room. I had never been in there before. When Seth and I hung out, during Jacob's and mine's fight we stayed pretty much in three places. Outside in the back yard, in the living room or in his room playing stupid little games like Truth or Dare. I hesitated before I opened the door. Turning the doorknob I pushed it open and felt around for the light switch on the wall. Finding it I clicked it on. Everything was neat and tidy, the stacks stacked perfectly on shelves and desks, centerfolds of hot men were pinned up on her wall and right above her bed, was a collage of pictures she took with the other wolves. They looked sort of reluctant, but when they were just them, they looked happier than a pig in mud.

I smiled as I skimmed through. Pictures of Christmas time, them visiting the mall in Los Angelos. I even laughed as I came across a picture of them at the Forks football game with the words _You suck Monkey_ written on their butts. All of them were so bad. Shaking my head, I continued to look around the room. On the far side was a bookshelf full of DVD's and VHS's. Now it was time to see what she liked to watch. I walked over, my hands linked behind my back. I skimmed them.

"_50 First Dates, Mr. Deeds, Ace Ventura Pet Detective, Underworld, Underworld Evolution, Saw I-V, The Pack,_" I stopped when I came across a few tapes called "_Home Videos_" I smiled. Pulling them down I read the sticker on the front of the first one. "_Christmas with Jacob and Seth._" I smiled. Walking over to her TV I turned it on and waited, not sure if it would blow up if I put a tape in the VCR. Taking my chances I pushed the tape in. About four or five minutes later, I could see it was a home video alright. There was a close up of a tree, chatting in the background.

_Leah, Leah get over here and let us take a picture!_ A woman called. The camera pulled out and little Leah, cute as a freaking button in a poofy blue dress came skipping up next to her mother. A little boy was sitting next to another little boy playing with Tonka trucks. A man came out, looking fairly old. He walked over and grabbed the older of the two boys.

_Billy do you want to be in the picture two_? The woman asked again. He smiled, his head shaking.

_Nah, it's your family pic. I should probably get Jacob out of the way of the camera. He's been cranky lately_. Everyone laughed. I squealed, my hand snapping over my mouth. That boy was Jacob! And that man was Jacob's father Billy! Jacob looked to be about nine, ten years old in the video. Seth was about seven or eight, and Leah was almost twelve. Turning she looked at the camera as a man pushed Billy into the pic.

_Harry, you get in there_. The woman said. He looked at her confused.

_Put the timer on and you get in here too_. He laughed. Jacob started kicking.

_Let me go!_ He screamed. Billy laughed.

_Sure, sure._ He replied. Bending over he put Jacob down so that he was standing. _Stay standing so Harry can get our picture taken ok?_ He grabbed the back of Jacob's shirt as he tried to sit next to Seth again, halfway strangling him.

_I want to play with the truck! _He whined. Billy laughed and picked him up slightly by his shirt.

_And you're going to be able to if you just settle down and shut your trap._ His father boomed. Jacob glared at him. Suddenly the sound of a door shutting in the background was heard.

_Hi everyone! _A man hollered in. Billy and Harry both turned their heads, a large smile on their faces.

_Come on in Charlie_. Harry hollered. Charlie walked in, a Santa hat on holding a little girl by the hand trying to keep her from tripping. She was young.

_Why if it isn't Isabella! She got Christmas with you this year?_ Billy asked. My jaw dropped. But she was older than Jacob! How? I stopped taking another look at Jake. _How old is she now?_ Billy asked, laying his hand on her head as Charlie led her to the crowd of people

_A magnificent 6 years old._ Charlie boomed. My jaw dropped. Wait, if she was six, and Jacob was one year younger than her, then he'd be five here...so that made Seth...three years old! Leah was about seven or eight! My jaw dropped as they all lined up. Two more girls came down the stairs and headed over to the group and squeezed in. Billy smiled and laid his hands on their heads as the flash flickered.

_Alright girls, take your brother and beat him with something while your old man and Charlie talk a bit._ Billy boomed, laughing. The two little girls pulled Jacob and Bella away off screen. Grabbing the remote that was laying on top of the television I fast forwarded it. Once it hit blue I was just about to stop it and push rewind, when something caught my eye. I pushed play. It was slightly dark in the picture, but something was moving. Suddenly the lighting changed. Leah backed away from the camera and turned, smiling. Jacob was in the background, his arms crossed. It wasn't in the house, I could tell that for sure. Turning she pressed herself against Jacob, her lips pecking at his. He laid his hands on her waist and began to kiss her passionately. My jaw dropped as I watched. I wanted to see how far this went! Grabbing the remote I fast forwarded it, watching it in fast motion. I pushed play on a part with Leah bobbing up and down, completely naked sitting on Jacob's hips.

Snarling I pushed stop and threw myself to my feet, cursing him. That sadistic bitch! I snarled in my head, pacing around her room, but it eventually slowed down to an understanding. He did tell me about it. Him having sex with Leah in a cave. What really pissed me off was the fact that they recorded it. And what pissed me off even more than that was, it was a hot video! Turning I headed towards her closet and opened it. A bunch of dresses were hanging up. Pretty, short skirted dresses. Both formal and informal. Reaching forward, I grabbed an iridescent purple dress out. It was an off the shoulder sleeve that was about an inch and a half long. The skirt was short and poofy with a black, lacey under skirting to it. It was a beautiful dress.

Pulling it out I unzipped the back and dropped my towel. Lowering it I slid my legs into the top of it and slid it up past my butt. Zipping up the back -sort of struggling with it- I smoothed it out and turned to look in the full body mirror that was hanging up on the door. An image flashed through my head. I was wearing a purple dress, looking in a mirror in the mall, a black haired man standing behind me, his features flawless. I shook my head.

"God I hated Edward." I muttered, checking out the rest of the dress. Reaching forward I grabbing the doorknob and opened the door. Stepping out I turned and shut the light off and again shut the door. I'd be back in there a little later on to put the dress back, I was sure of it. Turning I made my way towards the stairs, the smell of dinner almost unbearably taunting. In a half run I trotted down the stairs and practically skipped to the dining room. The lights were off and candles were set up on the white lace covered table. Wine was in a bucket full of ice in the center and a large meal was dished out onto two plates. Sam was sitting at the table with a bored look on his face, which changed the moment I stepped in through the doorway.

"Mayella!" He gasped, pushing the chair away from the table. My jaw dropped at the romantic atmosphere that he had set up. He walked over to me, his eyes skimming my body. He swallowed hard. "You look...astonishing." He stuttered, sounding strangled. I looked down at the dress, then back up at him and smiled.

"Hehe, thanks." I giggled. Shaking his head, as if to shake away any dirty thoughts, he turned and led me to the table. Pulling out a chair, he gestured for me to sit. I nodded, a smile on my face. I took a seat. He pushed me in then retreated to his own side where he sat down and stared at me. I grabbed a fork and a knife and started to cut away at the meat on my plate, my stomach screaming for food. I managed to get halfway through the steak and vegetables before he cleared his throat. I looked up at him and swallowed what little bit I had in my mouth.

"Would you like some wine?" He asked, grabbing the bottle. I smiled. Grabbing one of the gaudy looking glasses, I held it out. Ripping the paper off of the bottle, he looked at the screw with a great deal of depression. I looked at him confused. Bending all but my pinky finger I held it out and sunk the finger nail into the cork. Turning -almost ripping my nail off- I pulled it out. He laughed as some of the wine poured out over my hand. I licked off all of the wine and plucked the cork off, placing it on the table. He poured my glass and handed it to me.

"So where is Seth?" I questioned taking a sip of my drink. Sam shrugged and took a sip of his as well.

"He doesn't really like to come home that often. I guess he's got the Jacob-syndrome." he replied with a sound that sounded almost like a snort.

"Jacob-syndrome?" I mumbled, my words muffled by a piece of Italian bread. He nodded.

"Yeah, he's running around as a wolf, temporarily escaping his problems. Either that or he's trying to find you." He shrugged and took a bite of his food. I nodded my head slowly.

"I see. Sam?" I questioned. He looked up at me, taking another drink.

"Yeah?" He mumbled. I looked down at my almost empty plate.

"Did you know that Jacob and Leah had sex and recorded it?" The news hit him like a truck. His eyes grew wide as he spat wine all the way across the table, drenching me and putting the candles out. I gasped, my eyes closed, my mouth open. He started to scream a cluster of apologies as he stood and rushed to the sink, turning the light on. He grabbed a paper towel and started to towel me off. I glared at him. He pulled away with one of those _I'm sorry, don't kill me looks_. Bursting into laughter I shook my head, practically busting a seam. He laughed too, although more embarrassed than anything. I could tell that my life was going to get a little bit better. Maybe even a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Nessunamir

It was about three in the morning when Seth finally showed up. Sam had passed out on the couch watching football and I was playing handheld Free cell at the kitchen table, humming off tune little melodies. Stumbling through the door, Seth collapsed to the floor a look of sheer pain on his face. I quickly pushed myself out of the chair and raced to his side, catching him before he fell all of the way.

"Seth!" I squealed, lowering him to the floor. He was covered in wounds from head to toe. I could tell by the way his body laid that he was completely out of energy, he couldn't even hold his head up. Apparently, the commotion had woken Sam up because the next moment, Sam was rushing to my side, a look of worry on his face.

"Seth what's wrong!" He hollered, taking the injured boy from my arms. He grumbled something, his face buried in Sam's chest. Sam's forehead wrinkled as he tried to make out the words. "What?" He asked. Again Seth mumbled, his words muffled by Sam. "What?" Sam asked again. Reaching forward I pulled Seth back so that he was in a comfortable position, yet his face wasn't covered.

"I said...I can't...breathe." He wheezed, his eyes shut. Sam nodded once an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Hmm, why didn't I think of that?" He chuckled lightly. I dragged my hands down the wounds, examining them. He was naked, so I was guessing that he had been a werewolf at one point in the night on his way here.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, my heart crushed at the sight of his wounds. He opened his eyes slightly so that he could look at me, his body completely useless.

"I got...into a...fight." he wheezed. I sighed and shook my head softly, my bangs falling in my face. Reaching down I grabbed his hand and cupped it to my chest.

"With who?" I whispered, laying my hand on the side of his face. He smiled at me slightly. I could feel what Sam was feeling at the moment. I could sense his betrayal, the depression he was experiencing, but I _did_ love Seth more than I love Sam, and I know it was wrong to give myself to Sam like I had done, but I had no control over that, not with how I had been feeling. Seth flashed me a fading smile, his eyes closing again.

"That...Ryuuen...person," He replied in a much stronger voice than would have suited his current state. "He...got mad...at you...when you tried...to...run...away...and he turned...on...me and...attacked me." He wheezed, the pain starting to bleed through in his voice. He coughed, blood trickling from the cuts that were probably once gouges. "He is not...happy with...you right...now." He whispered holding my hand tightly, bringing it to his chest this time, his other hand grabbing the one that was rested on his face and dragged it across his cheek, rubbing his soft flesh against mine. I sighed.

"I've caused you all pain by coming home." I whispered, pulling my hands away. His eyes opened as he looked at me slightly shocked.

"Home? Xio informed...me not to...long ago...that you...were coming to us...that you didn't....know who you...were. Does that...mean you...remember?" He gasped. I smiled slightly and nodded my head.

"I kinda figured it out when I saw Sam, after I ran away." I replied, my cheeks red. Sam snorted.

"Yeah, the genius here was almost smucked by the cruiser. Why she had to sit in the middle of the road is beyond me." Sam laughed, messing up my hair. Seth laughed also, coughing.

"Maybe so...she wouldn't...get a stick...shoved up...her...ass?" Seth opted. Sam boomed in laughter, I just glared at them, waiting for them to stop. Once finished I replied in a mocking tone.

"Ha ha ha. I'm glad to see your main source of entertainment is back." I snorted. Sam laughed, reaching forward he helped Seth up, his arm wrapped around his waist. He helped Seth limp to the couch where a pillow and blanket -that I had covered Sam up with- laid. Laying him down on the pillow, Sam grabbed a wash cloth and wiped off most of the blood that had stained Seth's skin. Seth gasped at the coldness of it and shivered, his body twitching. I found myself staring at him with fondness, more fondness than I should have been. I did love Jacob, with all of my heart, but something told me to stay with Seth.

Looking up Seth caught me staring at Sam's hands as they wiped down his hips and legs. He sent me a smile purposely laying with his legs open for my full viewing. I knew what he was doing. I was back, and he was going to give Jacob his run for his money. Unfortunately, in the _Who-banged-who-more-times_ game, Marcus won in an outstanding many times. Of course I had to count each session with him a half cause he always left me feeling unsatisfied, but still. Counting all that, I guess him and I had done it about...well over a hundred times? In twenty years I presume. Let's tally them up shall we? Jacob: 1 Seth: 1 Marcus: 200 Sam: 1...I think Marcus won that. Hopefully _I'm_ not the prize. But, I couldn't stop myself from looking anyway. It was just the way he sat, the silent perverted gestures that he dared to slip by Sam -not like Sam would care seeing how he knew where I stood and that I like Jacob over both of them- that caught my eyes, leaving me staring breathlessly. Out of all of them, I didn't know who's intercourse I cherished more. Marcus was most definitely out of the question. He had a weakness of talking things that pissed him off in the middle. Like one time he started talking about an argument that him and Aro were having, and no lie, I pulled out a Magazine while he was in the middle of it.

Jacob, I hadn't been able to witness him all the way yet, and I hardly remembered anything in detail from when I was human, so if I got him to do it again to me while I was in this form, then I could really judge. Sam, eh, he was good just...he didn't show the alpha backbone. I'd like to think a man like him would be putting me through walls and crap but no, he'd been with Emily for so long -no doubt having to lighten it up because of her slightly old age- he didn't know how to show a little roughness. Now Seth was a different story. Seth broke the bed, the dresser and countless other things, one thing I didn't like about his was...he didn't know how to cuddle. He just stood up and bragged. I think I recall a few hair pulling times in there. I wouldn't know now, I'd have to give Seth and Jacob another test through. The possibilities of Seth not cuddling probably swung in the favor of Carlisle coming over. Stupid cuddle moment ruining grandpa!

"So, Ella, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Seth questioned, a slight moan to his voice. Snapping back to reality I shook my head, rubbing my forehead. I was thinking too many dirty thoughts right now and I needed to stop it! I NEEDED TO STOP IT!! I snapped my hand across my face, causing both Sam and Seth to jump and look at me. I teetered a bit then straightened myself up and giggled. Seth stared at me with wide eyes, a smile on his face. "Feel better?" He questioned. I laughed.

"I have such a filthy mind!" I cackled.

_A little beyond filthy, your dirty thoughts make me want to give myself to the entire pack!_ Sam's jaw dropped. Seth's smile stretched as he stared at my one on one conversation with myself.

"Eng's pack included?" I giggled.

_Yeah, I'm sure Brock can push that in hard._

"Ugh, ew. Eng is _so_ much cuter."

_Which is why you're considered a pedophile_. I brought my hand across my face again. I stopped and looked at Sam and Seth. Seth looked like he was on the verge of laughing hysterically and Sam was looking at me like I was a wack job.

"Sorry. I talk to myself a lot." I whispered, hiding my face. Seth laughed.

"Whoa, you like...have two people in there and you pimp slapped both of them at once! Way to go Ella!" Seth cheered as Sam brought the washcloth to the bathroom rather than walk by me to get to the kitchen. I giggled humorlessly and shook my head.

"Nothing to really cheer about there." I whispered quietly. When I looked back up at him I saw he wasn't on the couch anymore. I gasped and looked around trying to find him. I backed up feeling more alert than I should have until I bumped into a hot body. His arms clasped around me like a Venus fly trap, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"I missed you, Ella." He whispered in my ear. I looked down at the floor as he pressed his cheek to mine, his dark hair grazing my shoulders.

"I missed you, too." I whispered. He chuckled.

"You don't have to lie. You couldn't even remember who you were, according to Xio that is." He whispered in my ear, slightly rocking me from side to side as if we were slow dancing to an imaginary tune. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I knew who you were. I could remember you, deep inside. I knew, cause I broke down...once I heard your name." I thought back to the little boy Seth, that I had killed. He sighed lightly.

"Jacob...hasn't thought about you at all." He whispered, stopping. I turned around and looked at him, and even though it practically broke my heart, I knew it was a good thing he didn't. I smiled faintly.

"Good, he was ready to move on." I replied with a giggle, but Seth didn't see it like I had. He shoved me back so that I stumbled and fell backwards over the arm and onto the couch.

"How can you say that! He lost two loves in his life Ella! I lost you! Do you know how it feels to lose someone you love?" He was hollering now. I felt my heart shatter like glass. I looked away, my eyes filling with tears as I thought of that last day I had spent with him. My hand shot to my stomach. Seth's angered expression disappeared to an apologetic one. I sat up and nodded.

"I do, Seth. I do know how it feels to lose someone I love." The tears escaped. I shook my head, trying to shake them away but they came harder.

"Ella, I'm-"

"I lost my entire family! I lost Rosalie! Esme! Leah! Feile! Little Feile who didn't deserve to die! They died because of me, Seth." I was screaming now. I threw my hands over my ears to cover the sound of my own wailing. "I lost them, and I lost Jacob, and I lost you! Then I lost my babies! And I lost my life, Seth, I lost one of the one things I cherished! I lost me, Seth! You try not knowing who you are! To be able to speak on a phone with your supposed to be husband and father of your babies, and not know why you feel like you should be with him! You wake up not remembering what had happened the day before next to a Vampire who kills millions of people to survive!" I squealed, then fell quiet, my own crying sickening me. I buried my face in the cushions, my hands grasping at my hair, pulling them from their roots. Seth climbed over the arm of the couch and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my shoulder.

"Ella, I'm sorry." he sniffled. Turning I wrapped my arms around him, crying into his neck. He squeezed me tightly in his grip, the feeling of hot tears burning the flesh on my shoulder. Behind us the sound of Sam coming down the stairs reached our ears. I whirled around. Sam was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a look of confusion, mixed with depression on his face. I sniffled and wiped at my eyes.

"I should leave." I whispered, climbing off the couch. They both moved forward, their hands grabbing my wrists, stopping me. They both barked for me to stay at the same time.

"Ella, we have plenty of room here, and truth be told, I don't want to sleep in my room alone." Seth squealed, his grip tighter than Sam's. Sam let go. I looked back at Seth, Sam had a smile on his face, a more...sad...smile on his face. "I don't sleep in there anyway. I just lay there and cry, but not if you're with me. No, if you're with me, I'd actually sleep." He pulled me towards him, almost pulling me off of my feet. "Please? At least for tonight?" He pleaded. I looked at Sam. The sadness disappeared as he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and looked back into Seth's pleading eyes.

"You really want me here?" I questioned. Seth smiled and rubbed his face against my hand and my arm and whispered happily.

"Every waking moment of my life." I smiled. Turning my hand around I cupped his cheek in the palm of my hand. He smiled at me and leaned up, his eyes closed as he pressed his lips to mine. Mine closed automatically as his hands found their way to my cheeks, cupping my face in his hands. "Let's go to bed." He whispered. I nodded. Climbing off of the couch, he grabbed my wrist and started to lead me upstairs. I wondered how this would be. More like Jacob? Or more like Marcus?

Queen of Voltaire

I left the house before anyone woke up. I didn't want to hassle with Seth or Sam begging me to stay any longer when I didn't need to. What I needed to do now was get to Jacob and my family and tell them that I remembered who I was and who they were. Sneaking through the kitchen, I reached the front door and quietly opened it. Turning I stepped out onto the porch, I slowly turned the knob and clicked it shut.

"Good morning Valeria." An angelic voice said behind me. I screamed and whirled around, my heart racing. Nessunamir? Nessunamir was here?! I clenched my fists shut and threw my right one forward, coming close to hitting her but she dodged it to well. "Hey!" She squealed, doing a back flip off of the porch. I jumped at her, kicking off the railing. I let my fists fly in her direction, trying my hardest to hit her. She dodged them, a shocked, slightly frightened look on her face. Snapping her hand out she caught my fists. "Would you stop! I'm not here to hurt you!" She cried out, pushing me away.

"Give me proof!" I snarled, slightly crouched over, ready to attack her. She looked around, her hands up as if she were trying to show she had no weapons, or meant no harm.

"Uh...Marcus sent me here to kill you but I don't want to because you're my friend?" She opted, shaking her head a little. I snorted.

"So he does want me dead." I mused. She put her hands down and nodded, her face slightly pouting.

"Yep, he didn't like that whole embarrassment thing when you slugged him in the face." She sighed. I raised an eyebrow, still in my defensive stance.

"Are Aro and Caius in on it too? Do they want me dead?" I was hoping not. I liked them. They were tolerable -especially Aro with his cheerfulness. She shook her head.

"No, Aro has been trying to talk him into forgetting about you, and Caius said he deserved everything he got. But Marcus is going on saying

"'Well if I can't have her than no one can' and he's putting everyone else through grief. Honestly, he's such a child. I don't even know what his problem is. He was more than happy to slip me a note under the table telling me to take the next plane to Forks and kill you, but when he partnered me up with Rayne, I found that she wasn't there." She itched her head and crossed her arms. Standing up straight I snickered.

"Yeah, she attacked me." I replied. Nessa's eyes grew wide as she stepped forward.

"She did! Are you alright?" She squealed. I nodded.

"Yeah, I killed her. Now Ryuuen's pissed off at me because apparently she was his sister." I shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't care. She nodded.

"I see, so she attacks, and you killed her. Wow. What else happened?" She asked, pure curiosity rimming her voice.

"Well, after we found out Rayne was Ryuuen's sister, Ryuuen tried to attack me, so I ran away and ended up crying in the middle of the road, and I almost got decapitated by the guy who lives here's car. Come's to find out he's my Godfather Sam Uluey, the Alpha to the werewolf pack here in LA Push. So he brings me home, I plead for him to kill me, he seduces me, I have sex with him, I find out that the girl who had sex with the father of my dead babies before he actually had sex with me recorded their little session on tape, so I get mad, steam it off a bit, eat dinner, my godfather falls asleep on the couch, the kid who also lives here who has a crush on me comes home wounded, we take care of him -I had sex with him before I was taken to Voltaire- then we go to bed. End of Story." I hurried through it quickly. She looked at me confused then stuck her tongue out disgusted.

"You had sex...with your godfather?" She questioned. I nodded and started to walk by her.

"Yeah, I'm dreading my actions too, please don't remind me." She just laughed and followed me as I started to make my way down the driveway and along the sidewalk. The weather was fairly decent out today. Cloudy, but no rain. It was pretty warm also, maybe even unseasonably warm for spring in Forks or LA Push. She sighed, walking next to me.

"So, how do you know who all of these people are?" She questioned looking at me, her pace as steady as mine.

"I don't know what happened really. I started to recall small parts of my memory after I spoke to Carlisle on the phone. Then when I saw Sam, it all just came back to me all at once. I remembered everything like I was drugged or something." She looked at me, with a thoughtful look.

"Possibly? But how would you be drugged? The only way you could be was through the medication that Xio gave you, and even then, he'd have to issue it through Marcus." I stopped and looked at her, remembering the last time I woke up without remembering anything, I was with Marcus.

"Maybe Marcus _did_ issue it." I replied. She cocked her head to the side, her left eyebrow raised.

"Why would he want to do that? Issue a memory loss drug, I mean." I smiled and crossed my arms my chin resting on my fist.

"Well, what was one reason Marcus didn't want me to leave Voltaire?" I questioned. Her face looked blank as she thought about it. "Because he didn't want me to suddenly remember who I was and go back to my family! So he issues a drug so that I forget who I am, and who my family members are, keeps me locked up in the tower until someone spills the beans, then he can just have Xio give me another dose, then badda bing badda boom, I'm back to my amnesia infected form." I giggled. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow! That actually makes sense! How long have you been thinking that over?" She asked, astonished. I shrugged my shoulders and started walking again.

"It just popped into my head actually. I don't do good in thinking in long terms, all of my ideas pop into my head at the last moment." She followed me. She practically skipped along side of me as she smiled.

"I don't remember anything about me being human either, do you think I'm drugged and be able to possibly find out who _I_ am when I hear one of my family members names?" She asked, starting to jump over the cracks in the sidewalk. Her energy was making me tired. I reached forward and grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Well, I didn't remember until I saw their faces. But I started getting kinda," I fidgeted a little. "I started to feel a little more...attached to them once I heard their names. So possibly." I replied. She squealed and spun in the air. I looked at her confused. "Ugh, would you keep your feet on the ground? You're making me sick, tired, and some other feelings that I haven't been able to classify yet."

_Pissed?_ I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, lets go with that." We traveled along side the road for a bit until a boy in a ford pick up pulled over. Nessa stopped, but I kept walking.

"Hey, Val!" Nessa hollered. I stopped and turned around. She pointed to the guy in the truck. "You don't just walk away from someone who pulls over." I sighed and shook my head, mumbling a curse word under my breath.

"What up home dog?" I questioned leaning on his door, my elbow in his window. He looked at me like he was oogling my goodies. I should slap the crap out of him!

"Do you two girls need a ride?" He asked, craning his head to see down my loose tank top -in which I stole from Leah before I left, same with the pants and the belt.

"Do we have to pay you with some form of service?" I asked dully. He looked at me confused. "I mean, I could bounce on ya if you wanted me to, seeing how I must be what I feel like." I looked back at Nessa. She cocked her eyebrow.

"And what do you feel like?" He asked slightly breathless. I leaned forward so that my forehead was resting against his.

"The town whore." I practically snarled. I didn't know how menacing I sounded, but I sounded like a witch to me. He cleared his throat and put his hand back down, his fingertips lightly grazing the flesh on my chest.

"If you want to." He whispered. I pulled away and rolled my eyes.

"Nessa, get in the back." I barked. She nodded and jumped. I went around and climbed into the passenger side. I heard a zipping noise as I shut the door. Looking over at him I saw that his pants were unzipped and it was hanging out. I glared at him. "Put your god damn stick away before I rip it off!" I snarled. He quickly jammed it into his pants, getting some of the skin in it as he zipped it up.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I thought you were going to-" "Just shut up and drive you sicko." I snarled. He slammed on the gas, causing Nessunamir to fall over in the back. He got us to the border of Forks before he stopped. "We'll walk from here, thanks for pulling your dick out at the wrong time." I growled climbing out. Nessa jumped out of the back as I started across the border. The boy slammed on the gas, speeding by us. I scared, him. Good.

"What's wrong with him?" Nessa asked, looking at the truck. I shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't know.

"I don't know, he said he was late to go somewhere." I replied mumbling. She nodded slightly.

"Wow, that was nice of him to stop and give us a ride even though he was in a hurry." She giggled. I rolled my eyes. We continued down the road, the rain coming on. Nessa groaned as she pulled the back of her shirt up and over her head. "I hate the rain!" She whined. I smiled and stopped, looking up at the sky.

"I love it." I whispered. She stopped and looked at me, her shirt still shielding her. I closed my eyes as I let the water drop on my face, it's cold texture almost surreal. "In the rain, no one can see you crying, and hardly anyone is around to really care. It's so peaceful." I walked over to a small bridge and stood on it, looking into the water. I leaned against the railing, smiling at the water. "To see the once smooth surface of the water, disrupted by rain, a perfect image broken, up." I let my smile disappear as I looked straight down. "Plus, I can't see my reflection. The monster I've let myself become." I whispered and pulled away. I looked into her eyes. Her expression like mine, sad. I shook my head and walked by her, the little detours starting to make me depressed. She grabbed my hand, stopping me. I turned around and looked at her.

"What's your real name?" She questioned. I looked back at her shocked, then sighed.

"My real name is Mayella Cullen." She nodded, and smiled then clutched my hand tighter, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Tell me about your life, before the Volturi." She requested, wrapping her arms around mine. I started forward, thinking about where to begin.

"I was born in Alaska with my father Edward Cullen. When my mother, Isabella Cullen had me, my blood was so powerful that she had to be locked away and slowly made tolerant to my scent. All the while, my father raised me by himself, over protectively. When my mother came home, I never knew why she acted the way she did. She's always grunt, and grind her teeth when she held me. She couldn't stand to be around me, so my father had her adapt the job, and he sat with me through head start, kindergarten and the first grade. The first year I went through school without him, I got him into some trouble when I admitted to a kid who was bullying me a few things I thought were normal. After that I never trusted anyone with my personal life again." I continued on, looking out over the rain covered road. "After a few years I began to make friends, and I even developed a crush on a boy named Matt. My best friend Melony told her friend who also liked him that I liked him, and she got it settled through with Matt to dispose of me. So I was walking home one day and I saw Matt with a few of his friends in an alley way playing hacki-sack, and he wanted to show me something cool. He had a butterfly knife, but I thought nothing of it so I watched as he twirled it around amazed. His friends kept laughing but I didn't rightfully know what about, until he stabbed me in the stomach." I felt her flinch next to me. "I almost died that night, I should have died that night. So my father hunted Matt down and killed him along with his friends and Melony's girlfriend there. My never let me out of the house again unless it was to go to school. A few years later, the bodies were found, and he decided it was only time until they linked it back to him.

"That's when we moved here to Forks. My life started out semi-normal. Instead of going to Forks High, my mother wanted me to go to school on the reservation. So she enrolled me in there without my dad knowing. I had a crappy first day, really. But I met Jacob." I smiled, my hand laying on my belly. Me and him hit it off, but I admit, I started some really stupid arguments with him. Like the one when he was trying to tell me what he was and what my parents were, and I thought he was going insane. Right around then, we were housing a mind controlling vampire by the name of Edward Shawn." I replied. She nodded.

"Edward Shawn, born in Italy. He was working for Xio a long time ago, back when Xio was pretty brave. Shawn was very smart, very persistent and very manipulating. His powers hadn't developed fully when he changed, but Xio helped unleash the full potential of those powers. Shawn suffered quiet a while, while working with Xio in the lab. He suffered terrible headaches in which were unexplainable, seeing how vampires rarely ever got headaches. Well, never really." She stopped. I stopped as well, looking at her confused. "Edward went by a different name back then. His name was Claudius Vanguilder, he very was famous. One day while in the lab with Xio, Claudius decided to try out his new mind controlling powers. Xio was his victim." She smiled at me faintly as though disgusted. "I'm not sure if you realize this, but Xio is blind." My jaw dropped. Blind! How the hell!

"How is he blind!" I squealed, backing away from her. She giggled slightly.

"Shawn manipulated him to claw out his own eyes. Even though Xio put them back in they haven't worked since. Everywhere he goes, he has a curtain of darkness around him as a shield, I guess. But it also serves as his eyes. Have you ever heard the saying, 'The darkness has eyes of it's own, waiting and praying to feast on the flesh of the living?'" She asked. I shook my head, not recalling ever hearing that. "That saying came from Xio. Back before he could ever really control his hunger -in which I'm sure he told you he fed upon werewolves his whole life, but that is a big fat steaming lie- Xio would lurk in the darkness and wait. He'd send his mist of darkness out over a town as his eyes so he could see farther distances, then attack. The person would be engulfed in darkness and then they would die. Xio's blind, which is why his eyes are always moving, as if they weren't staying on one thing. In a bright room -such as his lab- he completely blind, but he can still see the light. In a moderately lit room such as right now, he can manipulate the shadows about him to help him see, but it's still darkness that he is afraid of." I nodded starting to put everything together. In Carlisle's house, he was able to talk and see about using his shadows. But in the lab, he's completely useless...which was how he managed to spill that acid on his face! His eyes never stopped moving in the light, but outside he was able to manipulate the shadows for his eyes!

I nodded. "He's afraid of the dark. He's a chicken. He hates a surprise." I stopped to think about Eng's words. He chose small wolves cause he wouldn't be able to rightfully see if the larger ones were attacking. And he chose a number he settle fighting with. He hardly used his powers. He was completely blind. Giggling Nessa shook her head and danced a head of me.

"Alright, carry on, I'm sorry for my interruption." She smiled. I shook my head.

"No, thank you, for informing me on that." I whispered. She just giggled. "Alright, Edward tried to kill me and almost did it too if it hadn't been for Jacob. Of course, we were still not talking to each other because of a fight. I spent two months in bed being taken care of by Carlisle. Many fights between us broke out after that, until the winter ball where Edward showed up and tried to kill me, again. He wrecked my dad's car, manipulated Jacob into holding me, bit me -of course I was pregnant back then."

"You were pregnant!" She squealed, her eyes sparkling. I nodded.

"Yeah, Jacob's babies. Anyway, he tried to rip them out of my stomach with his teeth until my dad showed up and beat the crap out of him. I was going through some odd conversions, turning into a vampire at the time anyway so it wasn't anything I hadn't witnessed before. Jacob left for a couple months to join forces with a Chinese wolf pack in Arizona, I was depressed, Jake came home and we found out what sex the babies were. Twin's. One boy, one girl. Then the final fight came that killed Esme, Rosalie, Ralis -Xio's boyfriend-, my vampiric son Feile, my wolf brothers and sister, Leah, Paul, Embry, Quil. I lost my babies, and almost lost Jacob when Edward came out _again _and attacked him. Thinking he was dead I sacrificed myself using my awesome vampire powers that didn't work worth beans and got my sorry butt killed, but I got to kill Keile, Feile's older brother -in human years. But, as I was dieing -Keile put his fist through my stomach and killed the babies- I started to turn into a vampire -they tend to use their teeth for everything I noticed- but Jacob ended up bleeding in my wounds. So I have no clue what went on there, but I'm half vampire half werewolf.

"I was locked in the same giant metal box my mom was and was probably going to stay in there until I croaked naturally. But I ended up busting out, killed my very first human, vomited, passed out in the river, woke up near Seth, went to his house, had sex, Carlisle came over, I ran home, heard my family bad mouthing me, then the Volturi came. That's all I remember. No details, just...that." I replied. She nodded her head and sighed.

"You're an original Cinderella aren't you?" She giggled. I turned on her and hissed.

"You have no idea what I've been through and you're comparing my life to a fairytale!?" She pulled away, her hands up.

"I mean, you're going through a tough time right now, but in the end, you'll have a happily ever after. You just haven't gotten that far in the book yet." She replied. I snorted and sped up, walking by her. She just laughed and followed me. About a mile down the road we stopped in front of the driveway to Carlisle's house. I sighed. Giggling Nessa stepped in front of me and started to bounce up and down. "Can I meet them, can I meet them!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes and slapped her in the forehead gently.

"I don't care." I replied. She cheered and wheeled around waiting for me to go a head of her. I walked by her and up the driveway, my presence obviously known to them seeing how Carlisle stepped out on the porch followed by my father and Jacob. "Jacob!" I squealed, running towards him. He smiled and launched himself off of the porch, laughing as he charged at me. I threw my arms out to hug him when he got close enough, but something went wrong. He went right by me. I whirled around to see where he was going. He wrapped his arms around Nessa and picked her up off of the ground, spinning her. I stared at him confused, then the rest of my family charged by me, knocking me out of the way and soon, to the ground.

"RENESMEE!!" Jacob hollered, hugging her tightly. She looked at him confused for a second, then her face warped to one of sheer happiness.

"Jake?" She whimpered. He smiled, tears in his eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. My heart shattered. Renesmee? Nessa? Nessie! My heart throbbed as Jacob pressed his lips to hers, crying. Soon, my father pulled her out of his arms and crushed her in his grip, same thing with my mother. Everyone hugged her, even uncle Emmett. "Mom! Dad!" She squealed burying her face in their shirts. Their voices became warped as I sat on the cold cement that had obviously been paved over the dirt road.

"My little nudger." My mother cooed, rubbing her forehead against Nessie's. I looked down at the ground, until they started back towards the house, none of them looking at me, not even once. I sat there, until the door closed, and a uproar of cheers clattered through the distance. I sat there, tears in my eyes. I had remembered them though...I knew who they were!

I knew who they were....


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Problems.

I pushed myself off of ground, my heart numb in my chest as I stared blankly at the house. How did this happen again? I looked down at my hands, my vision being over run by tears. They were trembling. I was just rejected, ignored. I shook my head and headed out to the back of the house so I could see better what they were doing. The grass was wet, but I didn't feel it. The rain was pouring down harder, but I didn't feel it. I walked out to the creek and turned around, looking into the house through the glass wall. She was telling them a story or something like that. I could tell by the way her hands were flying all over the place. Everyone laughed. Her eyes connected with mine for a split second, then she snickered. My heart exploded. My air stopped getting to my lungs, almost as if she had stolen it away like she did my family.

I turned around and let myself fall to the ground, not caring if there was mud under me or not. I stared at the water, my limbs quivering. I was going to break down. I was going to malfunction and I was never going to stop myself from hurting something...or someone. I started laughing, my eyes wide. Lighting shattered over head, causing me to jump. I cackled as the jolt surged through my veins as it collided with the ground a couple thousand feet away. I pushed my head over the water, my reflection completely visible. I was a monster and I was going to let that monster free!

I stared at the insane grin on my face, my face twisted. My head churned, my fingers digging into the mud. I cackled as I placed the pieces together, in where I'd seen this face before. Edward.

"You!" I screamed, clutching my arms around my stomach, digging my nails into my flesh. "You did this to me!" I screeched. Behind me the back door to the house opened up. I turned around. Jacob was hanging out the door slightly. I turned my body, my expression feeling more depressed than angry. I could hear Nessa ask in the background.

"Wow! This place was all burnt down and you guys rebuilt it that fast?" I stared at him, then the house.

"Excuse me; can you keep it down a bit? We're trying to listen to Nessie's story and all I can hear is you screaming about nothing out here." He requested. My neck cracked as it twitched. It felt like I was shot out of the sky! My eye twitched as I nodded slowly.

"Sure," I replied almost robotically. He nodded and retreated back into the house. I can't believe he just spoke to me like I was a stranger! Giggling, I pushed myself to my feet, my back hunched over, I cackled. "Sure!" I snarled. Grabbing a large rock, I smiled at the back of the house. "Sure, as an apology, let's play _baseball_!" I growled. Winding it up I let the rock go, soaring through the air. It collided with the glass wall, shattering it all the way up the back of the house. Everyone inside ducked their heads, Alice, Nessie and my mom screaming. They all looked back at me as I cackled, my heart racing. "STRIKE ONE!" I screeched. I crouched, my arms extended out at my sides. I grinned insanely at them, my head burning with the need to get them to acknowledge me. A fire sprung up in the kitchen, causing Nessie to scream again. Carlisle stepped forward, his hands clenched to fists.

"What are your reasons?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Emmett and my father stepped forward.

"DID YOU FORGET FOOL?" I cackled as Alice and my mom attempted to put the fire out. "I'm still alive, and I'm stronger than you think!" I snarled. Emmett dashed out off the porch and towards me. I cackled, launching myself forward towards him. We collided like two trains. My hands went up to his face as his arms clutched my waist. He squeezed lifting me off the ground. I was going to use Nessie's little story about Xio to my advantage. Screeching, I sank my thumbs into his eyes in attempts to dig them out of his skull. He screamed and threw me away. I was just about to kick off towards him to finish him off when hot hands grabbed me. I stopped and whirled around. Seth.

"Ella, what are you doing?" He squealed, pulling me away. Emmett gasped, blinking the pain out of his eyes. I looked at him, worried.

"You little," Emmett charged at me again. Seth screamed and made a run for it, his hand firmly around my wrist, he dragged me across the yard and into the woods. He kept running until I pulled my hand away, stopping him. He whirled around, and looked at me confused.

"Ella, what were you thinking getting into a fight like that with your uncle?" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. The hysteria finally sunk in.

"They chose her over me!" I screamed, the tears gushing down my face. He looked at me confused and shook his head.

"Who? Who did they choose over you Ella?" He laid his hand on the side of my face. I gasped for air, trying to bat the tears away with my hands.

"Renesmee, they chose Nessie over me!" I threw myself forward, burying my face in his chest. He hesitated, then held me tightly, his cheek pressed against my hair. He rocked me back and forth, kissing the top of my head.

"Renesmee's home, huh? I had a feeling something bad would come of it." He grabbed my shoulders and moved me away, looking into my eyes. "Ella, I'm not saying that what they did wasn't wrong, but Renesmee was your mother's first child, and your fathers. They sat there for over a hundred years, thinking that she was dead. And with Jacob acting like that, Renesmee was who he imprinted on first. No one can ever shake the feeling of their first true love, which is what Renesmee is to him." He whispered. Leaning forward he rested his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes as his heat reminded me of Jacob. I felt almost double crossed. Behind us, the bushes rustled, causing both me and Seth to jump. I whirled around.

A short, fair girl stepped out, her beauty almost profound, but the maniacal gleam in her eyes reminded me of someone. She came forward, a snicker on her face. Seth started to growl as if he were in his wolf form, sounding menacing. I looked back at him.

"So, you are harvesting some harsh emotions for the Cullen's?" She questioned. I looked at her questioningly. I knew her, from somewhere, but where was it? I thought back to all of my forgotten years living with Marcus, not recalling ever seeing her there, then I thought of all of the other encounters with the Volturi. That very first one. The one where Aro warned my father that he would come back for me. The argument between this girl and Xio...Jane.

I didn't think straight, instead, I just nodded slowly. Seth gasped and snapped his hands to the sides of my head, keeping me from nodding. She laughed at his reaction.

"Awww, your little puppy is afraid of me." She sneered. Seth started growling again, his hands still on the sides of my head. She laughed. "I can help you make them acknowledge you again." She replied, addressing me. She stepped forward, her words bouncing around in my head like that ping pong game that is often on cell phone's.

"You can?" I questioned, removing Seth's hands from my head, stepping towards her. She nodded.

"Oh yeah, I can do a lot of things for you. But you have to do something for me." She shrugged, the smile still on her face. I looked at her incredulously, not sure if I should trust her or not.

"What is that?" I asked. She laughed.

"You have to kill Aro and Marcus for me." she snarled. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Are you an idiot? Marcus yes, Aro no, and Caius no. Why would I kill them when they are sticking up for me?" I retorted. She glared at me. I smiled. "See? You don't know either, so no need to be an idiot and send someone off to do your dirty work for you." I replied. Turning around, I made my way into the woods.

"Stop." She said ominously. I turned around and looked at her, one eyebrow raised. She had nothing on me. She couldn't hurt me, no one could. "How about this, I'll make you recognizable, if you kill Renesmee." She opted. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Sure, I hate Renesmee right now, but she's my sister, why would I _want_ to kill her and have the rest of my family know it was me?" I snorted. She snarled. Laughing I shook my head, waving my hand in front of my face as if signaling her to go away. Suddenly, a loud yelp reached my ears. I whirled around to see Seth in a headlock, her feet pinning him to the ground.

"Kill her or else I'll torture your friend until his head explodes!" She snarled. I looked at him, fear in his eyes. I shook my head.

"You said torture, not kill." I whispered. She sneered. Suddenly Seth broke out into a pall of screams, his face warping into an expression of pain. I yelped and threw my hands to my head. She laughed, and stopped.

"Will you kill her?" She questioned. I stared at Seth. Tears gushed down his face as he struggled to get away. I shook my head; my eyes glued to Seth's tear drenched face.

"I-I can't." I whimpered. She snorted and turned her attention back to the boy she held captive. Screams filled the air again, echoing off of the trees, pure agony tearing a hole through my heart. I slapped my hands over my ears and screamed. How could I kill her? How could I bring myself to do such a low and heinous act like that? To kill my own sister. Sure, even though I hated her right now it didn't mean that I wanted to go off and kill her. She, herself hasn't really proven that, that was all she wanted, was to take my family.

But maybe I should do it? I mean, it was _my_ family after all. They had known me a lot longer -actually being in my presence- than her. She was gone for over one hundred years, and then she suddenly pops back into the picture and my parents treat her like a princess. The totally ignored me as if I wasn't there. And the way Jacob told me to be quiet! That right there practically begged for me to kill her!

_No, don't be a monster!_ I hiss. I shook my head, my eyes clenching tightly shut.

"But it's my family!" I cried out, my fingers curling up into my hair. Seth's screams grew louder. I lashed out at him as if to grab him and pull him away from her, but she moved away, dragging Seth across the sharp rocks, practically gouging his stomach open again. I shook my head, my hands clasping back over my ears. "Fine!" I squealed, collapsing to my knees. Seth's screams ended, all that was left were pants and sobs. She looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "I'll kill her, just let Seth go," I cried, clasping my arms around my stomach. Leaning forward I rested my head against the bare soil of the trail and cried. She hesitated. "Please." I finished, my lungs heaving. I felt his pain. All of it, as if it were some strange entity that possessed me, and made me one with him.

"Good, and after that, I want to see the Cullen's grief. So let me know, won't you?" She cackled and practically threw Seth at me. I dove on him, gathering him in my arms and hugged him tightly, the tears falling harder as the pain became almost to unbearable. I didn't say anything, I just nodded. A few moments of silence passed, the only sound audible was my crying and the sound of Seth's heartbeat and breathing. Looking up I saw that Jane was gone, her stench eventually blowing away with the rest of the wind. I felt so empty, so weak, even more weak than when I was a human. How had I let myself become so easily overcome? How had I let Jane bend me into killing my own sister?

A hot hand caressed my cheek, causing me to look down. Seth had a faint smile on his cheek, his eyes glistening with an apology that I didn't deserve. I sighed shakily and leaned my cheek farther into his hot palm and continued to stare at him through narrow, sorrow filled eyes. I had done this to everyone. Would I have still been happy if I didn't know who I was? If I had married Marcus instead of come to Forks? Would my parents still be looking for me? Or would they give up all hope?

"Why did you do that?" Seth whispered, his face turning hard. I looked at him on the verge of crying again and shook my head. Here comes the grief.

"I-I didn't want you to be hurt anymore Seth." I whispered back. He removed his hand and sat up, facing me.

"But you'll kill your own sister? You'll hurt your own family just to get her to stop mentally hurting me?" He snarled.

"Seth you don't know." I sobbed.

"What Ella, what don't I know? What is it that I possibly couldn't-"

"I MEAN NOTHING TO THEM ANYMORE! ALL THEY CARE ABOUT IS THE ROGUE DAUGHTER THAT TRIED TO KILL MOTHER!" I screamed, my cheeks hot. "I mean nothing to them! I mean nothing to anybody anymore!" I forced my palms into my eyes partially to hide my crying. Seth wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, his cheek pressed against the top of my head.

"You mean something to me." He whispered. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, my eyes clenching tighter against his shoulder. It was so nice knowing that Seth still loved me, even if Renesmee was here. Shifting Seth pushed himself to his feet and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "Let's get going." he muttered sounding almost depressed. I nodded. Turning Seth led me through the woods towards the highway.

Queen of Voltaire

I woke up early the next day, Sam and Seth bustling about something downstairs. I pushed myself off of Seth _be-floored_ bed -which for some odd reason he didn't want to get fixed from that day twenty years ago when we had that passionate moment- and grabbed one of his long shirts, sliding it up and over my head. I looked in the busted mirror hanging on his wall next to a couple of his torn up pin-up girl posters. I pushed my hair out of my face as their voices rose to a holler. I ignored it. I didn't want to make too many complaints when I was a visitor in their house like this. I turned my head, examining my cheeks. They were rosy, like I was outside in winter. My hair was almost a bright red now, a dramatic color change since I left Voltaire. Downstairs the sound of dishes shattering caught my attention. I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open, stepping out into the hallway.

Carefully I headed down the stairs, trying to figure what they were arguing about. Even though I was pretty good with comprehension and stuff, I didn't understand a single word they were saying, and it almost sounded like barks. I stopped and listened. They were almost muffled screams. Another dish shattered. I practically ran into the kitchen.

"Damn it Seth! Would you calm down?" Sam hollered a smile on his face. Seth was sitting on the kitchen table, his eyes clamped shut tightly as he laughed.

"NO!" He screamed. I stood in the doorway to the kitchen and stared at them in confusion. Feeling my presence -or hearing my breathing- Seth opened his eyes and smiled at me. "HI ELLA!" He hollered as if he was mad at me. I cocked and eyebrow and looked at Sam. He smiled too and said his greetings in the same hollering voice.

"Why are you guys screaming?" I questioned my ears beginning to ring. Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"Figured we'd wake you up before we're late." He chuckled, hopping down from the table he gave me a hug.

"Late? Late for what?" I questioned, turning my body, but keeping my eyes on Seth as I hugged Sam.

"Well, after you took a nap yesterday, Sam had us enrolled in school! Isn't that awesome?" He boomed. I looked down at the floor and thought of the last time I went through school. I didn't even graduate and I died. Fate wasn't as forgiving with me as it was with my mother.

"Is Jacob going?" I questioned looking up at his face. Seth's face warped to one of depression as he shook his head. I smiled. "Good! I'll go!" I squealed happily. Seth looked at me confused, then broke out laughing.

"Wow Ells, you're cute." He laughed as I turned and dashed for the stairs. Jumping up two of them, I got my foot caught on one of the steps and tripped. Seth started laughing hysterically, same as Sam. "Oh my god! You're half vampire, half werewolf and you're still clumsy!" Seth howled. I felt my cheeks flush as I pushed myself up and ran the rest of the stairs and into Leah's bedroom. Slamming the door shut I grumbled a couple curse words and headed for the wardrobe. Now, what was I to wear? Flinging the doors open, I stared at all of the gaudy looking summer gowns and smiled. I hadn't worn a dress into school for a while; I wonder what this was going to be like?

Pulling out a grayish green spaghetti strapped dress I inched out of Seth's shirt and slid the dress on. Inside the wardrobe was a denim jacket that was short, one of those ones that stopped just below the breasts. I smiled as I held it up in the light to view it better. Turning it around I slide my arms into the sleeves and looked in a mirror. I looked hot. I smiled as I shut the wardrobe and opened her closet. On the floor was a mountain of shoes. I smiled as I looked at a pair of green wedge shoes that were probably the most cutest things I had ever seen. Well, besides my rainbow-heart-granny shoes. Grabbing them, i threw myself onto her bed and slide them on, tying the shiny green ribbon all the way up my leg to the middle of my calf. The dress had short skirt that stopped about knee high. Little green beads made little swirly designs on the breasts, which made mine look bigger. Although, if I stood sideways, I still looked fairly flat. Like a mosquito bit me almost. That's what I hated most about growing taller, my boobs got smaller. Either that or it was mainly because I hardly ate when I was with the Volturi? That could have been a possibility there.

Smiling, I stared at my hair. The last trial to get me through this mission, and the most dangerous of them all! Taming the possessed, knife bladed whips! Walking over to Leah's vanity I grabbed a brush and started to brush my hair out. Now what to do with? Parting it into three different handfuls I started to braid it and tied it off at the end with a black ribbon and pinned my bangs back with a couple bobby pins. I smiled at my reflection, not at all seeming like the monster I felt like the day before. I felt...human.

Opening Leah's door I practically skipped out and shut the door again, heading down the stairs -slowly this time. Seth was back in the kitchen talking to Sam. He was probably all dressed with his famous polo shirt and jeans. Turning the corner, I saw Seth wearing a long sweater and a pair of skin tight jeans that made his butt look...stare-able. Sam looked at me, his jaw dropped. Seth looked at him confused, then turned around and noticed me.  
"Ella you look..." He stopped and looked at me. I felt my cheeks turn hot as I blushed and started to note his knew look. His hair was spiked, all except for his bangs which were straight down in the front of his face. His sweater was black with belts on the arms and random little chains dangling down from places such as the nipples, belly and shoulders. His jeans were a darks blue and he wore a pair of black converse with white skulls on them.

"What's with the Goth look?" I questioned, my voice cracking a bit. He shook his head, snapping back to reality and looked down at his clothes.

"well, every time we start over fresh, we have to have a new style. I was prep last year, so I'll be punk rock this year." He smiled at me, and that's when I _really_ noticed it. He was wearing eyeliner. I pressed my lips together tightly, trying not to laugh. "What?" He questioned, his left eyebrow raised.

"How's that makeup doin' ya?" I giggled. Sam started laughing as Seth glared at us. It was just the look on his face that made me laugh so hard that I almost fell over.

"ha ha ha, suck it up you two. Let's get going." He muttered. Laughing Sam saluted him and shoved by him out the door to start the car. I smiled at Seth. He didn't look to happy that I was busting on his style. Nibbling on my bottom lip a bit, thinking whether or not I should do it, I walked up behind him and gently laid my hand on his butt. I could see the reflection off the door window as his eyes grew wide. He yelped and jumped away, his hands over his butt. "What the hell are you doing?" He hissed, looking at me worried. I laughed and shook my head.

"It's called _saying hello_, get used to it. Oh by the way, those jeans look sexy on you and so do the shoes. The skulls would be better pink though." I giggled. he rolled his eyes.

"I said I was punk rock, not fairy fag." He muttered, heading out the door. I laughed and followed him. Sam had brought the car out for the garage and was smiling as Seth climbed in the back. Shutting the door to the house behind me I slowly made my way off of the porch -so that I wouldn't fall- and made my way to the car. Going around, I made it look like I was going to climb into the passenger side, but instead climbed into the back with Seth. He looked at me confused then just shook his head. I smiled at him as Sam pulled out of the driveway and made his way down the road towards the school.

"So what's the story about my name?" I questioned, looking at Sam. Sam nodded and coughed a couple times to clear his throat.

"Well, I thought that you'd be the daughter of the first Mayella Cullen and you _had_ a twin brother but he died at birth, so it's just you." He replied. I nodded, the words leaving a slight sting as he said that my _brother_ died. At least he was sort of telling the truth. The son of the first Mayella Cullen is dead, but so was the daughter. I didn't say anything else. Instead I looked out the window as we passed Jacob's burnt down trailer. For some odd reason I really wanted to rebuild it and burn it down again, just to see the look on his face. Maybe I should wait till _he_ rebuilds it? Burn it to the ground when he's sleeping...

I shook my head of all of the morbid thoughts. I love Jacob! Why would I want to kill him! I sighed and stared at the parking lot of the school as we pulled in. Sam drove us up to the front doors and stopped.

"Thanks dude." Seth said climbing out of the car. I nodded and climbed out also. Sam said his goodbyes and drove away down the road. I looked at the buildings. So little has changed with the buildings and stuff. The only difference was, they were all connected now with "hovering hallways" so that no one would have to worry about slipping in the mud and getting dirty or getting wet and having to go home. "Home sweet home." Seth chuckled. I looked at him and smiled.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, not sure if he was still considered a Clearwater or not. He sighed and looked at me, a faint smile on his face.

"Seth Uluey." He replied. I nodded. So, Seth Clearwater must have started to get suspicious so they changed it to Uluey. Smiling I stepped forward, and almost skipping I pulled the door open, the familiar scent of the school –likes books, body odor and strong perfume- tickling my nose.

"Come on Sethy poo!" I hollered looking back at him. He chuckled and shook his head, walking slowly towards me.

"You're in too good of a mood today, you know that?" He questioned, taking the door from my hand and slipping through. I shrugged my shoulders and giggled.

"So, it's better than being a crotchety old grouch." I replied. He nodded, his face warped to an agreement expression, yet his lips were in a hard line as if he were trying to force himself not to laugh. Skipping up the stairs on the inside, I charged through the door and into the office. A young girl was behind the desk, looking at me with confusion as I skipped up and sang my greeting.

"Mayella? Mayella Cullen?" She looked at me as if she were seeing a ghost. I looked around the room kind of confused then back at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?" She looked at me with wide eyes, her bottom lip trembling, and that's when I noticed the name tag she was wearing. Rena Benjamin. My heart wrenched in my chest as she leaned cross the desk, her arm extended to me. Did she know exactly who I was? Her eyes puddled as she whispered my name again.

"Mayella? Mayella it is you!" She howled. She came around the desk, her arms extended. I pulled away from her and screamed. Seth stepped forward and grabbed her by the arms. "Let me go! I have to talk to Mayella!" She squealed. I stared at her horrified as she struggled with Seth.

"You're mistaken!" Seth growled as she hit him in the face. Good thing, we were the only ones in there. "This is the daughter of Mayella Cullen, daughter of Isabella Cullen!" He attempted.

"No! This is her! I know it is! Mayella! Nelson! I know what Edward Cullen and Carlisle...I know what they are! Nelson is to! Please!" She squealed. Sighing, Seth bunched his fist and slammed it into her stomach. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell to the Floor.

"We really need to change your last name." He shook his head looking down at her. I stared at her, my bottom lip starting to tremble. I rushed forward and gathered her into my arms.

"Rena! Rena are you ok?" I cried out, my fingertips lightly grazing across her lips. Seth laid a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be fine Ella, she's just knocked out." He whispered, rubbing the back of my neck. I shook my head as I buried my face into her neck. How could this have happened? Here I was, and here Rena was, my first human friend since moving to Forks...and now that I looked so different...

"What was she talking about?" I whispered, pulling away from her, wiping away a couple stray tears. Seth sighed and shook his head, his fingers pressing against his closed eyes slightly as if he had a headache. I stared at Rena for a long time, noting every change she had gone through since the last time I had seen her. She was very beautiful. Her face was longer, more defined, yet still held a sort of...babyish figure. She was thin still, but slightly chunky, her thighs bigger. Her chest was a good proportion with the rest of her body. Larger than the last time I had seen her, and huge compared to mine. Her hair was shoulder length, not like it had been in high school. It boasted a sort of...maturity that I wish my body could undergo, but I knew that it would never happen. Never.

Seth was silent behind me still. I listened to my surroundings. I had a feeling that we were the only ones in this corridor. The only heartbeats that were audible were Seth's, Rena's, and mine. I closed my eyes as I recorded the sound of them. Seth's was slow, strong sounding, almost hurting my ears. It sounded almost like a large drum being pounded on with a hard mallet. Rena's was a fast, evenly tempo pitter. It was quiet, but I could hear the frailty from its cries. I looked back at Seth. He shifted, his eyes prying into mine.

"What was she talking about?" I repeated. He shrugged his shoulders, grunting. Stepping forward he grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet.

"I don't know, but if you don't want to be arrested for attacking a teacher, then we better get going." He replied, pulling me out the door.

"But we can't just leave her like that." I protested, trying to get back into the room. Squeezing my arm, he ripped me off my feet.

"You don't know how to role-play do you!" He snarled, his forehead crumpled as he held me in front of him. I stared at him in horror, his sudden violence shocking. I had never seen this side of Seth before. A few kids who were in the hallway stopped and started murmuring about how abusive Seth was. I squeaked and looked away, my heart racing. A look of sympathy swept over his face as he let go slowly, his eyes looking almost overflowing with sorrow. "I'm sorry, Ell's." He whispered. I couldn't say anything, all I could do was stand there and pant, trying to fight back the tears. He looked at me, his face warping to one of serious apology. He clamped my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. I struggled to get away from him. He didn't like me as much as I thought he did. Seth, the one person whom I thought would never show any violence to me...has changed.

He let me pull away, his eyes open in shock as I clasped myself. I listened to the whispers of the students about me. His bottom lip trembled as his fists clenched. I thought he was going to punch me when his fists shot up to his own face, his palms buried into his quickly dampening eyes. He crouched down, his face in his legs, he cried. Soon the stabbing, whispered accusations started to change their target. Now it was switching around as if _I_ were the bad guy. I stepped forward and dropped to my knees, throwing my arms around him. I couldn't stand to hear him cry. I couldn't stand it. It hurt just way to much. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly as he cried into my chest.

"Seth, please don't cry." I whispered, laying my cheek on his head. He sniffled and held me tighter. The murmurs subsided as a cold hand grasped my shoulder and pulled me away. I looked back to see who it was. She was old. In her early sixties, late fifties, but I knew her. Ms. Talis. I stared at her in awe as I moved away. Seth looked up at her, sniffling. She smiled at him lovingly and helped him to his feet.

"Where are you two supposed to be?" She asked. Seth looked at me, the tears drying up faster than I had expected them to. I know what we were doing. We had to get our schedule's, but the Rena attacked us. Or rather me. She looked back at me as well. I shrugged my shoulders. Time for the awesome Cullen mind to start ticking.

"We went to get our schedule's but when the secretary went to get something across the room, she collapsed." I lied. "We were on our way to get someone to help when I got hysterical. Seth was trying to calm me down, he told me to relax. He said even if I had to fake being relaxed. That's why he asked my if I'd ever role-played before. He frightened me when he didn't want to, because he was frightened as well, then all of these students came out of the classrooms." I looked around. Seth flashed me a shocked expression behind the teachers back, then nodded when she turned and looked at him once more.

"It's true." He whispered, faking a sniffle, dragging his hand across his nose. She cocked an eyebrow as she leaned in closer to him. He pulled away, looking slightly violated.

"Your eyeliner is running." She informed him. He grunted his eyes wide. I stifled a laugh as a couple kids behind me let it go. She smiled then shook her head. "Was it that Rena, again?" She asked, looking back at me, with a suspicious look. I didn't know what it meant. The way she looked at me. Did it mean she was blaming me? Or was it that she knew something I didn't? I shrugged my shoulders as I followed her into the office, her hands clenched to keep warm in front of her. She looked down at Rena who was still on the floor, her face peaceful looking. Mrs. Talis shook her head and stepped over the girl who was once my human best friend. "Honestly, the girl has a clinical condition and she still gets herself worked up about nothing." She commented walking over to her desk and grabbing two envelopes. Walking back over to us, she handed them to both Seth and I and smiled. "Look over those, then get to class." She ordered. Seth nodded, his eyes hidden by his hair. I nodded and thanked her. She just winked and walked by me, over Rena and out the door.

"Nice move there Ell's." Seth whispered looking at me. I looked over at him confused, then nodded, realizing what he was commenting on. "How did you ever manage to come up with an excuse like that?" He asked putting his envelope down near his side. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, I kind of blacked out and let my head do the talking." I replied slightly embarrassed. He laughed and shook his head, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, starting to lead me back out the door and into the hallway. "Are we just going to leave her there?" I questioned, looking back over my shoulder as the office door shut behind us.

"Well, Mrs. Talis didn't seem too worried about it, possibly this happens a lot?" He chuckled lightly. I shrugged my shoulders again and sighed. Opening my envelope I looked at my first period class. Biology. Nice. "You know," Seth started, intruding on my thoughts. I looked at him like confused bird that had been jiggled out of its nest. "You act a lot like your father." He smiled at me. I snorted and looked away. He laughed. "Of course, there's a toss in of your mother too. You can have a haughty, high and mighty attitude like Edward, then you freak out and act like wuss like your mother." I glared at him and stuck my tongue out, moving away from him. He laughed and pointed. "See! There you go Bella!" He laughed. Turning, I ran from him and up the stairs, his laughter ringing through the hallways as I charged in through the Biology lab doors.

Class was already starting when I walked in. The teacher smiled at me caringly as I walked int.

"Class, we have another new student today," He held his arm out as I came to his side. Another? I looked around wondering who else it had been who joined the class, then my eyes stopped on them. Jacob was sitting in the back of the room, his short, beautiful glistening cropped hair shimmering in the florescent light, looking even more like a god than I had last seen him. But I smelt something awful. I looked a little farther and on the other side of the room, still in the back, was Nessie. I growled a little as I glared at her. She flashed me an innocent smile. "Introduce yourself." The teacher told me. I whirled around and grabbed the chalk. I quickly scribbled my name in incoherent letters across the board. I turned around and scowled, my fists clenched.

"My name is Mayella Elizabeth…" I paused, realizing that I hadn't written down the last name _Cullen_ on the board. "Black." I finished. "My mother died when I was little, she came to this school also. My father is Jacob Black Jr." I knew that Jacob went by the last name Uluey. I hoped. "I'm the only surviving twin of my mother." I walked to the back of the room and went to claim a seat in the way back so that I could hit Nessie in the back of the head with spit wads, but as I put my paper on the desk, the teacher said my name. I looked up as he pointed to the empty seat _next_ to Nessie. I snorted and slammed my books onto _that_ table instead. Sitting in the chair, I heard Renesmee giggled.

"Hiya _sis_" She cooed mockingly. I glared at her. She handed me a note with little hearts scribbled on it and in fancy cursive lettering said _Jakie-poo_. I scowled at the paper and snorted. "Hand that to Jacob please." I sneered and opened it up, looking at it and in bold lettering were the three words that pissed me off. _I love you_. Standing, I walked, gave Jake the note and walked out. I was going to kill her if I didn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Aganaki and Daemon

Lunch time rolled around. Pulling myself out of my little hiding spot, I stretched, my knees cracking from being balled up so long under the bleachers in the band room. How was I going to make it through the school year without killing anyone? Or ripping someone's face off? Sighing, I let my arms fall to my sides and looked around. I remembered the first day I spoke to Jacob personally. Right in this very room, right in this very spot.

I turned around and lipped the words I had said that day, tears beginning to come to my eyes. Those memories. Those far away distant memories that led to something so great in my life, granting me pleasure, but somehow, such great pain. My hand rested against my stomach. I missed them. The little ones inside of me. The little ones that had kept Jacob so close to me…

I stopped, looking at a poster of child abuse on the wall above a piano. The slogan popping out in cursive black lettering, a picture of children, beautiful little children on the side of the road, crying.I looked at the poster and whispered softly to myself, the words that presented itself on the poster.

"A family is always together, when you have something to cherish. Child abuse and other domestic violence is a sign of a fallen apart family. Think of the children." I looked down at my hand, my eyes closing softly; I rubbed my belly and began to hum the lullaby that Jacob had written for me. My heart puttered softly in my chest as the tears began to stream down my face. I loved him. Dearly I still loved him, and I thought that he would have still loved me. I guess I was wrong.

Turning I grabbed my papers and slipped out of the door and into the hallway. I made a dash down the stairs to the cafeteria. The lines were still long, maybe too long for me to really want to jump right in. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs I looked around for Seth, or maybe Jared –that is, if he was coming to school or not. Surely enough, on the far side of the cafeteria was Seth, sitting on top of the tables making funky looking faces, making Jared and some other kids laugh.

Catching his eye, he smiled and waved me over. A faint smile stretched across my face as I ran over. Unfortunately, I hit a puddle of spilt milk and slipped, falling on my butt. An uproar of laughter echoed through the cafeteria as I stared down at my milk covered shoes. Exhaling I shook my head and grumbled in disapproval. I hated myself so much right now.

Laughing Seth came over and held his hand out to me.

"Welcome back, hurricane Mayella." He chuckled. Throwing my hand to my forehead I saluted him mockingly and smiled.

"Hurricane Mayella reporting for duty, sir!" He laughed. Grabbing my hand he hauled me to my feet and walked me to the table.

"Did you know that you're the first, scientifically proven supernatural klutz?" he teased, pulling out a chair for me. I sat in it and sighed.

"Yep, the first damphier who does more damage on the ground than she does standing." I replied. He laughed. Looking up I saw Jared staring at me, a withdrawn look on his face. I felt so guilty, knowing that I killed his best friends _and_ pack mates. He smiled.

"What's up girl?" He greeted, holding his hand up. I looked at it confused for a couple seconds, then lightly tapped my hand against his. He laughed. "Wow, not really all out this year are you?" He winked. I shrugged my shoulders. I was pretty sure that Seth could see the fear in my eyes, the hope that Jared wasn't going to hate my guts slightly stronger.

"Ella, Jared isn't mad at you." He replied. Jared looked at Seth for a second in confusion then back at me. I looked down, my bangs covering my face.

"Why would I be mad at you May?" He asked, leaning down to look at my face better. I shrugged my shoulders, still not looking up at him.

"I just…feel bad," I replied in a whisper. He raised an eyebrow and got up, moving to the other side of the table, taking a seat next to me.

"feel bad for what?" He questioned, rubbing my shoulders, looking at my face. I shook my head and shrugged.

"For killing the pack." I sniffled. I had to keep it in. I didn't want to spend all of this year crying like I did last time I was in school. He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Jesus. You think _you_ killed them? What the hell would ever, I mean _ever_ make you think _you_ killed them?" He snorted, lightly hitting my arm. I looked at him, my eyes serious. His smile disappeared as a sympathetic look came over his face. "May, _we_ chose to fight for _you_. You didn't force us to do anything, and you didn't kill us either. We killed ourselves, but it was worth it." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back gladly. I now had two friends that I had before I left. Now to get the other handful.

"Uncle Jared!" A high pitched voice broke through, causing both of us to whirl around and look. Renesmee skipped across the cafeteria to the table and threw her arms around him. Jacob laughed his arm full of her books. I hissed and threw myself out of the chair, making my way to another table across the cafeteria. I could hear Jacob's taunting voice as he questioned.

"What's that girls problem?" He snorted. Renesmee giggled.

"Perhaps she's got _fleas_?" She giggled. Seth snorted.

"Perhaps you lost your heart." He replied accidically. She glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh no! Her fleas are spreading!" She squealed, jumping into Jacob's arms once he put her books down. He laughed and cradled her.

"Do I have them?" He asked. Giggling, she looked through his hair and shook her head.

"Nope, it seems only _mutts_ get them." I snarled under my breath. I was going to rip her freaking face off if she didn't shut it!

"Hmm, I guess _Succubus's_ really _do_ exist." Seth mumbled.

"Shut your face Seth!" Jacob growled. Seth snorted again.

"Ooo, wow what a surprise. I'm sorry Jake but I don't have enough money to give you for the surgery. I guess your head will have to stay in her ass for a few more weeks." The sound of rock hit the floor as a large banging noise hit the table. I looked up to see Jacob on top of Seth on the table, his hand at his throat as he growled.

"I told you to shut your face!" Jacob screamed. A couple lunch aides were making their way over to break them up.

"I'll shut my face once Renesmee shuts her legs!" Seth gasped, struggling with Jacob. Then the fists started flying. Standing I ran across the cafeteria and slammed myself into Jacob. He pulled away sputtering, Seth getting up to continue punching. Grabbing his arms Jared pulled him away as I got Jacob.

"Jacob stop!" I screamed, pushing him against one of the pillars. He glared at me, his teeth bared. Seth was struggling to get away from Jared. "Seth! You stop too!" I screamed, looking back at him. There were tears in my eyes as my heart collapsed under the very fact that I was able to touch Jacob again. I pulled away and looked into Jacob's eyes. "Stop, please." I whispered. He pulled away and turned his back on me, a cold expression in his face as he grabbed Renesmee by the arm and hauled her up.

"You ok?" He asked her, dusting her off. She nodded.

"I think so." she pouted.

"I didn't mean to drop you." He whispered. She just giggled.

"I understand Hun! You wanted to protect me from the _stray_ _dog_ and his bitch." She smiled. I glared at her, my breathing increasing drastically. Looking back at me over his shoulder, Jacob laughed.

"Exactly." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers. I started panting, my anger soaring through the roof. The common sense disappeared as I saw her lips mingle with his. The tears were falling freely by now. The pain was the worst I have ever felt. It was worse than when I walked in on Jacob kissing Leah. The air grew cold as I closed my eyes, a loud hissing noise escaped, the sound of it hurting my ears with it's frequency. The hissing turned into a squealing noise, one that mirrored that of forks being dragged down a chalk board. What was it?

Jacob turned around and glared at me, his eyebrows furrowing in the center. Renesmee glared at me as well. A pair of hot arms wrapped around me. That, was me crying? I gasped for air as I let off a loud scream, my fingers curling up through my hair. I pulled. Seth squeezed me to his body as tight as he could, his arms attempting to constrict the air within my lungs. Jacob...didn't care?

"Dude, shut her up before I do it myself." Jacob hissed. I stopped, my eyes open wide. I looked at him. I could feel my body begin to shake rapidly, uncontrollably. I screamed and shoved Seth away from me. I could hear the crackling of the bones within my skull as heat blared through my body. Yes! Yes! This change! Clenching my fists I punched Jacob in the face, knocking him to the floor, but I didn't continue to punch him. Once he was down, I went for Nessie. She hissed, her hands lashing out at me, grabbing my hair. I ignored it as she pulled. Hauling off, I punched her in the face, knocking her into the table, her nose broken. Yes! I could kill her right here! I could kill her right now! I stopped and looked at her. I looked at Jacob. Snorting, I slammed my hands over my head and made my way towards the door in the cafeteria to the outside. I had to get out of human vision now. I had to leave. I couldn't let human's see me like this.

Bursting through the doors, I stopped and looked around, skidding in a water puddle. It was foggy out, misty. I needed to go somewhere. Somewhere I wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ hurt anyone.

Queen of Voltaire

I walked through the woods, shedding my shoes halfway. I listened to the birds sing their happy little songs in the rain covered tree tops. I listened, the sound of a waterfall making itself present to my ears. I continued forward, hoping I was going the right way. I broke free of the woods, emerging by a river. I looked out over the water, a waterfall on the left. I stared in awe as the mist drifted from the falling water. A large patch of sunlight beamed in through the clouds, illuminating the grass in a warm golden mist. The water was crystalic, sparkling, beautiful. The warm air was damp with the scent of wet grass and mineral water. I closed my eyes, the water clutching to my hair, slowly being weighed down by the gathering dew. Stepping forward I walked to the waters edge, the icy liquid running over my toes. I stared down at the water.

"How could all of that happen?" I questioned, noting my werewolf ears in the rippling water. I stared at my reflection, and for once, I wasn't the monster. I was the victim. I lowered myself to the rocks below my feet and stared at my reflection even closer, noting everything that had changed. My face was longer, since I was a human, my features more flawless, but my eyes had a certain sorrow that was stuck, sparkling within my pupils. My iris's glistened with the misery. A shadow cast overhead, a dark silhouette was visible in the liquid. Gasping I turned around, the sound of rolling rocks fading as if someone had run across them. I stood up and whirled around, my eyes skitting across the open space.

"How very odt. Vouldn't you say?" A Transylvanian accent rang through the open space.

"It is very odt my brozer. Vhat is de odts of a voman dat smells so different?" Another man replied. I stood still, my back on the waterfall. A flowing cloth fluttered into my vision, catching the corner of my eye. Whirling around, two men clad in a black cloak jumped back. I clenched my fists, the black cloaks symbolizing who they actually were.

"Tell me! Did Marcus send you?" I snarled, glaring at them, crouched into a defensive position. They straightened, their faces in shadow. They looked at each other then back at me.

"Who is zis, Marcus character?" The taller one questioned. Lifting his arms he let his hood fall back amongst his face. He was a beautiful man, his hair short cropped and black. His friend followed his friends example and let his hood fall back. He had long blonde hair, tied by in a braid.

"Perhaps he is a badt guy?" he questioned, a small smile on his face, his eyes making him look sly.

"Ooo! A badt guy?" the taller one clapped his hands. They seemed like...idiots. Straightening I looked at them confused.

"You're not with the Volturi?" I questioned. The blonde one pulled away with a hiss, his friend faking a gag.

"No! Vhat vould I join zer leagues for?" The black haired one replied in a haughty tone.

"I was just wondering because of your cloaks." I informed him, meaning nothing insulting by it. I noted his eyes. Red, crimson red. A human feeder. He shook his head.

"No, not vith da Volturi _slime_. I vould razer eat a deadt monkey zan even consider joinink zer ranks. Foul murderous vermin." They both spat in the same direction. I shifted my weight, my arms crossing.

"How could you call them murderous and not yourselves?" I retorted. They smiled at each other then at me.

"Ve do not kill our humans vhen ve feed from zem." The blonde started. I snorted, not at all believing them.

"Not possible, you can't bite a human without them turning unless you kill them." I reminded them. The blonde looked at his friend and rolled his eyes.

"Vould you let me finish? Silly voman." I shrugged my shoulders as a sign for him to continue. "Now, as I vas sayink, ve do not feed from zem and kill zem. Yet, ve do not bite zem." He smiled. Lifting his hands, I saw that on each of his fingers were extremely long fingernails. "Ve use vhat god has given us to use in ze first place. Ve are not supposed to use our fanks for anysink ozer zan to chew our foodt. So ve use our nails, our lonk, shimmerink nails." He eyed them long and carefully, then turned to his friend, dragging his hand down the front of his shirt. His friend smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling his hand to his mouth, he kissed his knuckles. Ugh! What was I? A gay magnet?

"Are you two homosexuals?" I asked, seemingly open to speak my mind. They looked at me shocked as the blonde pulled his hand away and took a generous step away from his friend.

"No! Vhat vould ever imprint on your tiny little mind zat ve vere gay?" The black haired one barked. I stared at them incredulously. They looked like they were trying to hide it.

"Well, with the hole hand kissing thing, it kind of throws one off." I replied, my upper lip pulling up a bit in disgust. I loved gays, it was just...all of the people I met were gay! The blonde looked at his friend and shook his head.

"It seems as if ve cannot show formality in front of ze female." He hissed. My heart started racing. There I went, making myself seem like a witch!

"No! That isn't what I meant!" I attempted. Reaching up he unbuttoned the top of his cloak and slid it off. He was wearing a white silky mid-thigh length ruffled shirt, some stains along the bottom. He was wearing what looked to be an extremely old looking wool pants, making me question when the last time he had come in contact with humanity. He looked at me as he waited for me to continue and caught me looking.

"Vhat is wronk little kitten?" he asked, his eyebrow raising. I noted the richly designed decors on his shirt, then caught little pallid jewels entwined in his beautiful, long hair.

"Where are you from?" I questioned softly. He looked down at his clothes and let a small laugh escape.

"I am from Transylvania. I vas born as ze prince to ze manor vhen my home came unter attack. I managed to escape vith one of my gaurdts, Aganaki," he looked over at his friend as a smile crept across the black haired man's face. "It vas useless though. Ve hadt been bitten, our bloodt vas beginning to change." He looked down as he folded his cloak and draped it over his arm. "Alzo I do not count as ze prince anymore, Aganaki treats me as such." He smiled. Turning his full body to me, he bowed. "My name is Daemon Von Ciel. You may call me Daemon or Ciel, vhat ever floats your boat." He replied, standing straight again. I stood flustered for a moment, slightly syked that I was talking to royalty. Gaining my composer I grabbed my skirt and curtsied.

"My name is Mayella Cullen, you can call me Ella, or May, or Valeria if you must." I replied courteously. He laughed a bit and cocked an eye.

"Vhy vould I call you Valeria? I has nothink to do vith your name at all?" He questioned, leaning forward at bit. His accent was starting to make me want to speak like him, and I wanted to kick him in the shin for it!

"Because," I looked away, my heart feeling pained. "For the past twenty years, I was living under that name while Marcus brainwashed me. We were going to get married until I left for Forks. Marcus is one of the Volturi." I informed them, depressed. They both hissed.

"Ze Volturi are a disgustink pack of freaks! Zey do not have to murder, yet zey do anyvay. Zey shouldt be shot vith a bazooka!" Daemon snarled. Aganaki reached over and laid a hand on his lords arm.

"Careful my lord, zer might be spies about in ze voods vaiting to catch our vords." He warned. Daemon snorted.

"Let zem hear vhat I have to say, maybe zey vill shove zat bit of advice up zer-"

"Excuse me," I interrupted. They looked at me confused. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, what did the Volturi ever do to you?" I asked. Daemon sighed.

"Ve vere traveling, doink nothink to zem vhen suddenly zey decided to send an angry dwarf on us to kill us. Now, ve did not fight, instead ve fled after we found out vho ze orders vere from, zen ve valked our butts to Italy and ve had a talk vith Aro, and he told us to vatch our butts. He vas giving us a hardt time about nosingk. I knew I shouldt have destroyed him right zen and zer." He snorted. I kept my eyes adverted from him. How long ago was this? I was wondering. I never recalled ever speaking to him or him confronting Marcus, of course, I had only spent twenty years with Marcus, and not a lot can happen in twenty years. Looking at me with skeptical eyes, a smile on his face he shifted his weight, his arms mimicking mine. "Vhy don't you tell me about yourself?" he opted, his sparkling red eyes glittering like diamonds. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'd rather not." I grunted. Daemon looked at Aganaki again and pouted.

"Poor little voman. Such a depressedt little voman." He started to circle me, Aganaki following his lord. "How depressedt is your life? I promise not to cry." He sneered, his eyes burrowing into mine. I snorted.

"I don't care if you cry or not, it's you reputation, not mine." I hissed. He laughed. I was debating on whether or not I should tell a complete stranger about my life. Sighing I closed my eyes and shook my head. I might as well, it's not like they'll guess my bra size anyway, although it was kind of hard not to guess and get it right. That's one thing I hated about my stronger, slightly more graceful form. I was boasting a whopping _B_. _Yay!_ Cue the eye rolling. "I moved here 36 years ago when I was human with my vampiric parents. I ended up running into the love of my life, Jacob Black who just so happened to be a werewolf." I Paused, waiting for a reaction. They just stared at me.

"Verevolf?" Daemon looked at Aganaki. Aganaki shrugged his shoulders. My jaw dropped. These were the very first vampires I had met who didn't know what a werewolf was. How the _hell_ was that possible? Even vampires that were locked away for a long time -Feile- knew what Werewolves were.

"Yeah, you know," I put my hands up like claws and growled like a dog. "werewolf?" They just looked at me. I sighed and rested my hand again my forehead. Yep, there were seriously idiots.

"I am sorry," Daemon grunted, seeing my frustration. "Ve have been fairly isolated for a vile. Ve vere in hidink for, let's say a hundredt years on an izland just off ze coast of Spain. Ve vere ze only ones zer. And anozer hundredt years in a cave. Such hard times. Ve hardly come in contact vith vampire let alone our once in a vile encounter vith the scrumptious humans." He explained, running his longer fingernails through his bangs.

"Well, werewolves are the vampires worst enemy." I replied. They both nodded their heads. "Anyway. We had many fights, but eventually I gave my virginity to him, I got pregnant, got into a battle with vampires, watched my friends and family die, died, woke up a vampire slash werewolf, got verbally and emotionally kicked in the balls, was taken away, brainwashed, ran away, found out who I was, ran into my long lost sister –who I though was just a friend-, she stole my man, pissed me off, and here I am." My happy life in a nutshell. Again, cue the eye rolling. They both stared at me, their mouths hanging open.

"You my dear, have hadt a very rough, crappy life. Is zer anysink I can do for you?" Daemon question, wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I snorted.

"Can you slap the hell out of a man stealing leech?" I grumbled monotonously. He grunted, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Vhat is her name?" He questioned. Straightening I sneered in a mocking tone.

"_Renesmee_! My little _freaking_ nudger!" He raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Nudger? Vhat ze hell?" I raised my hand and licked my lips unappetizingly.

"I Personally, don't want to dwell on it." I grumbled. Pulling away he laughed.

"Your mozer gave birth to a toilet seat disease?" He snickered. I let off a small exhausted laugh.

"I like that name, I guess. It reminds me of my grandmother, Esme. I guess my mother used her mothers and Esme's name. My name is hideous." I mumbled. He looked at me sympathetically.

"Your name is not hideous my dear, I can translate your name into many beautiful sings. Mayella, May, ze month of which my beautiful mozer was born. Ella, a graceful name, titling ze most honorable Queen. Also, ze whole name is a reminder to many of ze summer." He looked off to the waterfall, his eyes lost in thought. I sighed.

"Thanks, but my mom named me after Mayella Ewell from the book _To Kill a Mocking Bird_. I seduced a black man." I pouted. Was that it? Was I jealous of Nessie? Was I jealous of her because she had everything? An original name, the recognition, the man…my family? I looked at the ground, considering the possibilities of my jealousy. All signs pointed to yes. My life was just one huge freaking _8 ball_! My death was a _Please try again later_! Behind me, the bushes rustled. Daemon looked. I knew who it was. I could tell from the scent. "Seth?" I called out, turning my back on the royal vampire and his guard. Seth stood in the darkness, staring at me frightened.

"Ella?" He questioned, stepping out. Running to me he grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Crouching in front of me he turned on Daemon and Aganaki, hissing and growling. Aganaki returned his hissing with a chorus of his own growls. "Back away from you Volturi serving butt plugs!" Seth growled. Daemon lifted his hands.

"Vhat is your problem!" Aganaki snarled. "Vhat is it zat you see zat connects us wiz zem!" Reaching forward, daemon grabbed his arm.

"Do not be mean to ze smelly one." He smiled.

"I am not being mean to him! He vas ze one being rotten first!" Aganaki whined. Daemon snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It is alvays someone else's fault never your own." Aganaki's jaw dropped as he stood up straight.

"Vhy do you make me seem childish? It is ze truth! You see dat!" He pointed at Seth. I laid my hand on Seth's arms, stopping his growls.

"Seth, it's alright, they're being very nice to me." I whispered, he glared back at me over his shoulder. He was no longer in his Goth attire.

"But they called me smelly!" He replied. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist. Gasping he straightened up and looked back at me.

"They don't know you're a werewolf." I giggled. He raised an eyebrow.

"A Verevolf!" Daemon lunged at him, practically tackling him to the ground. Grabbing Seth's hands, he clasped them in his hands and stared into his eye, almost lovingly. Seth leaned away, his upper lip curled back a bit.

"Ugh, yeah. A _Verevolf_." Daemon pulled away clapping his hands.

"You are a rank child! Zat you are!" He laughed. Seth grunted, looking at him confused.

"I'm getting very confused here. You say negative things, all giddy and happily? If I didn't know of what little effects they had on you vampires, I'd say you were on drugs. Illegal ones." Daemon laughed.

"No! Zis is my first time meeting a verevolf!" He pulled away and rested his index finger against his chin. "Actually, zis is ze first time I'd heard of ze vord. Verevolf." Seth looked back at me with the same incredulous look on his face.

"You ran away, and became friends with the two most retarded vampires in the world?" Seth chuckled. Daemon's face warped to a pout as he clasped his hands together.

"Hey! He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on you two, knock it off!" I giggled. Grabbing my hand, Seth started to pull me off into the woods.

"Come on Ell's I wanted to introduce you to a couple people at lunch, then that little spat with Renesmee broke out and your ran away." He sounded desperate, and knowing Seth as well as I thought, he wanted me alone. Stopping, a smile on my face, I looked back at the two vampires. Although I had just met them, I thought of them as friends, and I was afraid that if Seth got me away from them now, I'd never see them again.

"Can they come with us?" I asked, sliding my wrist out of his grasp. He glared at me with an expression that practically screamed _Duh! You're so retarded!_

"Ella," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Why would I want to bring _human_ _feeders_ around _humans_!" He growled. I looked back at Daemon and Aganaki again.

"But they'll be good, I swear." I whined. Daemon stepped forward.

"Vhy do you not trust us little smelly?" His eyes were serious. Seth snapped.

"Possibly because you're a retard and I hate vampires like you!" He snarled. Daemon stopped, his eyes narrowing.

"You have no right to call me names! I may feed off of humans, but I have not killed a single one in my entire life!" He hissed in return.

"Oh! So you go to _married_ ones huh?" Seth boomed. Daemon lashed out at him. Grabbing Seth I pulled him away, Aganaki grabbing his lord.

"Seth! Stop it!" I screeched, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, constricting him to my body.

"He's insane! Yet you want to take him with us!" Seth snorted, pushing me away. Stepping forward, he went to advance on the defenseless vampires.

"Seth!" I screamed as he lashed at Daemon. Daemon didn't respond as Seth's fist collided with his face. "Seth! If you don't stop now! I'll leave with them and I'll never come back!" I screamed. He stopped and looked back at me, a look of betrayal on his face.

"You can't leave with them!" He howled, turning on me.

"Then let them come!" I hissed. He glowered at me for a few minutes, then sighed.

"I try to help you and you choose them over me." He whimpered. I stepped forward and gently laid my hand on his shoulder, smiling lightly.

"Maybe you should ask if I need help before you jump to conclusions." I whispered in return. He smiled a little and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm just." He grabbed my hands and held them gently in his. "I'm overprotective of you, Ella. I don't want you to be hurt." He kept his eyes advert from mine. I smiled and dragged the back of his hand across my cheek, resting his hot hand on my flesh. Although it was hard to see, I could tell he was blushing.

"Awww, vhy don't you stay vith zis little stinky? He seems to love you more." Daemon cooed. I looked at him and moved away from Seth. Seth glared at him, and snarled.

"I have a name you know!" He bunched his fists and turned on Daemon and Aganaki again.

"I am sorry?" He said it in more of a question, looking at Aganaki. His guard just rolled his eyes. Seth sighed.

"I hate you guys already, but seeing how Ella wants you to come with us, I have no choice but to let you." He muttered. Squealing, I started jumping up and down and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Although it was practically suicide, Seth allowed my friends to join us. Maybe I could get my friends back? Even if they weren't the original crowd? Grabbing my hand, Seth started for the woods again, this time I linked my fingers with him, and whispered my thanks. It was time to go back and face the things I ran away from…perhaps it wouldn't hurt as bad?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Proposal

It was a happy walk back, our quiet alone time –in which Seth was complaining about- was interrupted by the joyful sound of Daemon hollering some weird little songs that he had made up in times of their isolation.

"Oh ve brought ze vorld a crumblink, a crumblink, a crumblink, oh ve brought ze vorld a crumblink, and I just dropped my jevels." He stopped. Aganaki stopped also. Looking back I saw Daemon slowly picking up the jewels that had been in his hair and held them in his hands.

"Do you need some help?" I questioned, stopping, pulling Seth to a stop.

"He needs more than just some help." Seth grumbled. I yanked hard, almost pulling him off of his feet.

"No, I am alright. I hadt just dropped ze jewels zat vere handedt down between my family for years. Zey are very treasured." He mumbled, looking at them sparkle in his hands as he held them up to the light, Aganaki picking up the rest for him.

"Shall I put zem in ze pouch, my lord?" he questioned, looking at Daemon. Daemon sighed and handed him his handfuls of jewels.

"Yes, I cannot hold onto zem forever." He pouted. Handing them to Aganaki, he pulled out a silk pouch and opened it. Slowly Aganaki slid the little jewels into the soft fabric casing and tied it shut.

"Can we go now?" Seth questioned, rubbing his arm. I nodded. Standing Daemon started to walk forward, tucking the pouch away into the waist line of his pants. "I have a question." Seth said allowed as we started walking again.

"For who?" I asked, looking at him.

"Anyone who wants to ask, preferably you because their accents are starting to irritate me." Seth grunted. I giggled lightly as I heard Daemon snort, letting off a small curse word under his breath.

"ok, shoot." I giggled, starting to swing our arms.

"Alright…" he stopped and looked back at Daemon. "Is he gay?" Daemon stopped, his breathing accelerating, getting huffy.

"Vhat ze hell!" He hollered. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"No, he's not gay. He is a prince from Transylvania who spent most of his vampire life alone." I explained, trying not to laugh hysterically at Daemons whining in the background.

"A prince? He's a prince alright, the prince of _pain-in-the-ass_!" Seth laughed. About a minute or so of taunting and name calling -mainly Seth picking on Daemon- we finally broke free of the woods. Stepping out into the school parking lot, I spotted a group of people. I stopped. Amongst them was my lover, my heart racing like a drum roll of snares. He looked so angry when he saw me, such anger destroying me. I didn't want him to look at me anymore, even though my body begged for his eyes. Seth stopped, Daemon running into me.

"Vhat is ze matter?" Daemon asked quietly.

"Ella, Jacob won't talk to you, its alright." Seth whispered, rubbing my shoulders. My breathing increased.

"But," I whimpered, my hand shooting to my heart. "I want him to talk to me." I gasped, falling back into Daemon's arm. Aganaki's hand fluttered, fanning me off. I couldn't breathe, my eyes glued to Jacob's. He was smiling at me now, his eyes looking straight at me. He was enjoying it! He was enjoying seeing me suffer like this! Grabbing me, Seth helped me to my feet, his words buzzing in my ear. "Seth, I want him to talk to me." I whimpered again, stumbling forward a bit. Seth grabbed me and returned my whimper.

"Ella, you look desperate! Remember what I said earlier?" He whispered sternly. I looked at him confused, his baby like features serious. "Roleplay." He finished. He supported me as we continued to walk in Jacob's direction again. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His beauty was completely dumbfounding, the way his hair shined in what little sunlight there was -which wasn't a lot- the way his beautiful lips stretched into that gorgeous smile of his, just the very sight of them reviving the delectable taste of his tongue. I stepped forward, reluctantly, my legs going numb, my feet scraping across the pavement as I bashed my toes off of the gouges in the rock. I couldn't feel it.

Lifting my foot, I took the first volunteer step forward, my eyes glued to Jacob's. Turning his head, he looked at Renesmee, laughing as he replied to something smart-ass she said. I exhaled deeply, averting my eyes, keeping them on the ground. Best stay looking at something other than him, incase I got lost in his gaze once more.

"Is dat ze Jacob Black you vere tellink me about?" Daemon questioned softly beside me, his hand cupped around my ear so that only I could hear him. I nodded.

"Yeah, and you see that girl next to him?" I replied, looking at Renesmee. She was the only girl in the group, and I could see that she was making passes at all of them. He nodded. "That is Renesmee. My sister." I whispered. I looked at her. She was beautiful. I knew why Jacob loved her. Her brunette hair, curled in beautiful spirals, little hair clips with tiny beads and flowers on them. Her beautiful smile, her delicate frame hugged tightly by one of my old shirts! I stopped, my mouth open wide, Seth pulled me. "She's wearing my clothes!" I squealed. Daemon slapped his hand over my mouth, struggling with me. Finally getting to the group, Daemon let me go.

"I sink she slobberedt on me." Daemon pouted, looking at his hand. Seth smiled.

"Yeah, she does that." I looked at Renesmee, a smile on my face. I was going to role-play, and I was going to be a good girl no matter HOW PISSED OFF I WAS STANDING NOT EVEN A FOOT AWAY FROM HER!!

"Hey Nessie?" I started, sounding as sweet as I could. Jacob's smile disappeared. Renesmee looked at me with a smug grin.

"Yes _sister_?" She replied. I knew she was going to be a wench. I knew she was going to be immature, but it was my job to be the grown up. I shifted a bit and looked at my banged up toes. I didn't want to say it, but I forced myself to.

"I'm sorry for punching you in the face, but you calling me and Seth a mutt was very hurtful." I replied, more stern than I had thought it would come out. She laughed and shook her head.

"I guess I can accept that, and I was only calling you as I saw you." She smiled at me innocently. I gritted me teeth.

"Well, you can't call Seth a mutt without calling Jacob a mutt to, I mean, they _are_ related and they _are_ the same species, after all. And you can't call me a mutt because I am from the same parents you are, am your twin and have a good deal of Jacob's blood running through my veins." SO THERE! She scowled at me and snorted.

"I know, I feel bad for mom and dad I mean, they had to deal with you for _so long_. Sixteen years?" I laughed as if I was agreeing with her.

"At least I didn't almost kill mother before I was born. Oops! Did I say that?" I looked back at Seth, he looked down, biting his bottom lip, trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt the monsters- I mean, precious little princesses feelings." I sneered. Jacob growled at me, wrapping his arm around her waist. I glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Daemon stepped forward, his face very stern. Nessie looked at him and smiled.

"Well hello! My name is Renesmee Cullen, so very nice to meet you!" She did a curtsy. Yep, she was trying to steal him from me. Daemon smiled.

"Is your nick name Nessie?" He questioned, his Transylvanian accent making me snicker a bit. What was he thinking? I had already told him who she was, and she introduced herself. She nodded and giggled.

"Oh yes! Yes it is! It is a great pleasure to meet you!" She went to throw her arms around him, but a loud slapping noise rung out before she could advance. She pulled away, her hand over her cheek. My jaw dropped, same as Aganaki's and Seth's. Daemon smiled and rubbed his hands together. Jacob moved forward, his muscles tense.

"How dare you hit her!" He growled. I moved forward, pushing myself in between Jacob and Daemon.

"Don't...touch...him." I emphasized. He sneered, crouching down in front of me as if he were going to lunge.

"I'll kill him." He snarled. I returned his sneer.

"To get to him...you have to get through me." I constructed. I knew he wasn't that heartless to kill someone he loved. I knew it deep in my heart he wasn't. But his large smile threw me off, his wicked grin as he eyeballed me.

"I'd gladly tear through you to get to him." My heart stopped. Did he...Did he really just say that.

"Jacob..." I whispered. My heart burning. "Why? Why are you doing this!" I whimpered, my arms wrapping around my stomach. My stomach was burning, not on the inside...on the outside too. He snorted.

"Because, I love Renesmee." He replied simply, as if it didn't bother him to say it.

"Why? Why did you choose her over me!" I cried out, my legs shaking.

"Because, May," He straightened up, his tone sounding more civil. "I have bent over backwards for you! I risked everything to stay in love with you! Because you were the one I imprinted on!" He laughed and shook his head. "But when you turned into...that! HAH! I felt nothing for you! _Nothing!_ I mean sure, I missed you, I missed talking to you, but I hated the petty little arguments you started! And then you came back!" I started pacing. I stared at him, my bottom lip quivering. "Oh my god! You came back! I was happy at first," He looked at me, his smile mocking. "But not _half_, no, not even a _quarter_ of the way I felt when Nessie showed up!" Seth stepped forward.

"Lay off her a bit Jake!" He snarled. Jacob laughed.

"No! She wanted to know why I chose Nessie over her!" He spun his finger in the air. I started crying, my hands grasping my stomach. I could feel the burning like fire now as he insulted me, rubbed it in my face...the cold sting as if it were a knife handle.

"You are a terrible man!" Daemon hissed. Again, Jacob laughed.

"HAH! _Terrible?_ You want to see terrible," He spun and pointed at me. Seth didn't say anything as the rest of the group around Jacob started laughing. I grabbed my face, hiding the tears as I felt the whole world was crashing down around me. Jacob continued to laugh. My heart shattered. I looked up at him, the tears coming down still; I looked at the way his mouth moved. I smiled. I started laughing, a maniacal laughter...like the day I killed those people. Lashing out, I grabbed Jacobs hand and ripped the stomach from my dress, pressing his hand to my flesh.

"Terrible!" I cackled. He stared at me like I was insane and tried to get his hand away. "Terrible! I'll show you terrible!" I shoved him against the side of the building and pressed my lips against his, his wrist that was on my stomach snapping from the impact. He struggled as I forced my tongue into his mouth. I needed this! I needed to get him to realize what he was creating! He yelped as his hand shot around to the back of me. Grabbing my hair, he attempted to pull my head away, ripping my hair down from its ponytail. I moaned and wrapped my leg around his waist, kissing him passionately. At first, it didn't seem like it was going to do any good with his yanking on the soft strands attached to my secretly bleeding scalp, but when his pulling eased up, a strike of victory surged through my chest. I kissed him more. Soon his pulling turned to pushing, and he kissed back. I gasped as began to kiss at his neck. I had him. He was mine. Twisting his fingers through my hair, he bit down as hard as he could into my shoulder. I screamed and backed away, blood gushing down my arm. I attempted to turn and run away, but I came to a stop, my hair pulling tightly. He was using me as a yo yo! My hair was the string!

Snarling, Jacob ripped his arm back a little too hard, sending me flying back into the brick wall of the building, the lights disappearing. A fluster of hollering palled in an uproar as I hit the pavement, my head splitting in an agonizing pain. Then there was nothing.

Queen of Voltaire.

I woke up to the cold rain on my flesh. My vision was red as I stared up at a soft pallid visage. I grunted, my clothes sticking to me as I lay in a large puddle.

"She is avake." My guardian angel informed, looking back over his shoulder. I blinked a couple times, the color returning to what it was supposed to be. Seth's beautiful face popped into my vision.

"Ella! Are you alright?" He boomed, grabbing me, pulling me into his arms. My head surged with pain as the sudden elevation difference. "Ella! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that happened to you! I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him!" He sobbed into my shoulder. I held my eyes shut as I groaned into his shoulder. What happened again? I listened to the exchanging conversation in the background of Seth's crying. Grunting again, I slowly lifted my arms, and embraced Seth. I remember what happened now. I freaked out. I snapped and I made out with Jacob, trying to get him to remember me in some way, to get him to love me again, but I took it overboard.

"Seth," I whispered, feeling a tear sliding down my cheek. "I'm sorry." I muttered my voice breaking. He pulled away from me, his face confused.

"No," He shook his head. "No, Ella, _I'm_ sorry." He clasped his hands around my face, resting his forehead against mine. I watched as the tears trickled down his cheeks, the overpowering scent of blood stinging my nose. I pulled away, a flash of wounds catching my eyes.

"Seth? What happened to you!" I howled, my hands fluttering to his wounds. He smiled, laying his hands on my arms, pulling my hands from his body, to his lips, kissing my fingertips.

"I reacted too late." He whispered. I noted the fact that he was naked, scraps of clothes and puddles of blood everywhere. I shook my head, looking at the red.

"What happened?" I asked again, dreading the obvious answer. He sighed.

"Well, after he knocked you out like that, I snapped. I turned and attacked him. Of course, he got away with fewer wounds than I did." He shrugged his shoulders. I shook my head and looked down at all of his wounds. All of them...were from me. Because of my stupid actions. Because I had chosen to get Jacob riled up like that. Grabbing the bottom of my skirt, I took a deep breath and pushed myself to my feet. "Ella?" Seth questioned, looking up at me. I sighed and looked down at him, trying to keep my head from swirling out on me.

"I'm sorry, Seth." I whispered, looking up at the sky, the raindrops splattering my skin heavily.

"Ella, it's not your fault." He pressed, pushing himself to his feet. Daemon squealed and threw a giant ball of black cloth at him, it hitting him in the face. "Hey!" Seth growled, ripping it off of his face. "Me and Ella are trying to have a sensitive moment here!" He snarled. Daemon gagged.

"Vith your ting hangink out!" He screamed. Aganaki covered his lord's eyes and sighed.

"I apologize but my lord is very..." He looked at the blonde as he shuttered, mumbling too softly for anyone to hear. "Sensitive. Zat cloak is for you to vear so you are not blindink my lord." He finished.

"Does he have it on!" Daemon howled. I looked back at Seth. Rolling his eyes, Seth sighed.

"You have to befriend the two most retarded Vampires on the face of the planet, didn't you?" He muttered, un-balling the cloak.

"Vhy do you call me retarded?" Aganaki whined. Seth chuckled.

"cause you are!" Sliding the cloak on, he fastened it. Of course, Daemon was a lot shorter than Seth -well...a good three, four inches shorter- so it stopped about half way down his shin. "Wow...thanks for the _shirt_." Seth taunted, a smile on his face. Daemon pulled away from Aganaki and squealed.

"It is not my fault zat you are so much taller zan me!" Seth laughed and looked down at the cloak. I stared past him. I had to make a decision before it was too late. I had to make a decision, one that wouldn't hurt me. Looking back, I happened to spot the group that Renesmee and Jacob were hanging out with.

"Seth," I pulled on the cloak a bit, he looked at me confused, then spotted the same thing I did.

"Oh! Mayella," He grabbed my arm and led me over to the group. There were probably about...five or six of them, standing in a group, ranging from anywhere between 14 to 17 years old. "These are the new pack members that joined since you left with the Volturi." Walking over to possibly the youngest one, he laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "This is Alex, he's turning seventeen this Thursday." I smiled and nodded.

"Happy Birthday." I giggled lightly, my head surging. He returned my smile and nodded.

"Thank you." He whispered. Stepping over to the next person he smiled. This boy was taller. He wore a wife beater –which wasn't a _major_ surprise- and his hair was cropped –again, not a _major_ surprise.

"This is Matthias Clearwater," Seth said sheepishly. I looked at him confused.

"He has the same name as you?" I stated, Seth nodded.

"Yep, Comes to find out my father had a brother who had four children, three boys, one girl." He smiled smugly. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! Seth! Your family is like Eng's family!" I howled. He looked at me confused at first, then laughed, realizing who I was talking about.

"Eng's family have a lot of members huh?" He laughed. I snorted.

"Let's see, his father had twenty six sisters and six _bagillion_ brothers!" The crowd started laughing, Seth, probably the hardest.

"And how many does my dad have?" Seth chuckled, his grin wide.

"Your dad has twenty five sister and five bagillion with a crap load of nines after it number of brothers." I grunted. They all laughed again. Wow, I'm glad I was amusing. I was being serious.

"Dude, she's hilarious!" The tallest one in a baby blue T-shirt commented, laughing. "Why was Jake being all…pissed off?" he questioned, smiling at Seth. Seth sighed.

"You see, about 20 years ago, Mayella moved here with her father and mother, Edward and Bella. Jake imprinted on her and he ended up getting her pregnant," He explained. I raised my hands to my ears and covered them. I didn't want to hear it. Not right now. Not ever again. Not with how shattered my pride is. Seth gave me an apologetic look, I nodded, my lips drawn in a hard line. I knew it was impassible; they had to know everything so as not to invite Jake and I to the same party. What one hell of a part _that_ would be. "Well, we ended up going into battle and she risked her life and ended up losing her kids to save Jacob's worthless hide, then when she turned into a Damphier he had to practically slit her throat and act all cold towards her." He snorted. I could tell he wasn't happy with it either.

"But if he imprinted on Mayella…why is he with Renesmee?" Alex questioned, his head tilted to the side. Seth snorted at her name.

"Because, Jacob ended up imprinting on Renesmee close to a hundred years ago, but when she turned seventeen –which might I remind you was in like…four freaking months- the Volturi came and took her away and she wasn't heard from until just a couple days ago." He looked at them. They nodded.

"Jake's a little bi-"

"Please don't insult him." I whispered before he could finish. They all looked at me, each one of them had a sympathetic look on their face as I pulled my hands away from my ears. Seth sighed.

"She right, now isn't the time to be insulting him, we'll wait till after she leaves." He muttered. Stepping forward once again, Seth laid his hand on another boy who was standing next to Matthias.

"This is Jason Clearwater, Matthias's brother." Seth introduced. He smiled and held his hand out to me. I forced a small smile and shook his hand. Stepping up to a pair of twins, Seth smiled and looked back at me. "This is Nathaniel and Ricky Adams, cousins of Paul." The twins did a slight bow as Seth moved on. "This is Jessie, the only girl in our pack." He smiled at me as Jessie waved. She was pretty, long black hair, black jeans and a green thick strapped tank top. A tom boy, I was guessing. "And last, is Tj." Seth grunted, looking at –definitely the smallest one of the group. Here I was thinking that _Alex_ was the smallest. He was cute though. He had black hair with blonde streaks in it, styled in a Japanese style. Kobo-chan I believe. I smiled.

"Hi," I greeted, he just stared at me, a smile on his face. He looked at Seth.

"Uh, Ella…" Seth came back to my side and cupped his hand around my ear. "You're wasting your time trying to talk to him." He whispered. I snorted and glared at him.

"Seth! That's mean! Just because he's smaller than the other ones doesn't mean I'm not going to talk to him!" I growled. Seth moved away at the viciousness in my tone, then started laughing.

"No! That isn't what I meant Ells! What I meant was, sure you can talk to him if you want, but he won't talk back!" He laughed, shaking his head. I raised and eyebrow and looked back at the kid.

"Why not? He shy?" They all started laughing. I looked at them all confused.

"No, he's mute." Seth practically howled next to me. I watched as Tj laughed, focusing on mainly his voice…nothing.

"Mute!" My jaw dropped. Ryuuen had been a mute when I first met him also…would Tj talk eventually? They continued to laugh. I felt retarded, I mean, first I flip out on Seth, then I make myself seem like an idiot who doesn't know the definition for mute. My face turned hot as I looked at the ground, my face hidden by my hair.

"Vould you guys stop picking on her?" Daemon snorted, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. My face turned hotter. Great! Not only were people laughing at me, but now everyone could see that I was that I was embarrassed!...Why the hell am I caring!

"Come on Ells!" Matthias boomed, wrapping his arm around me shoulders, knocking Daemon's arm off of me. "no need to be embarrassed! Jake told us you're awfully show-offy and flashy, especially when it comes to meeting new people." My jaw dropped.

"What!" I screamed, moving away from him.

"Yeah, he even told us how you got naked and slept with him the first day you met him." He smiled. My face turned a whole new type of hot.

"I thought he was a dog! Did he tell you he was a wolf? Did he tell you I hit him with a truck? Did he tell you I didn't know werewolves and vampires existed?" I got into his face. He stared at me nervously, stuttering. "Did he tell you I sleep naked originally? Did he tell you I thought he was really a wolf? No? Then tell him the next time you see him that when he gets that pig pen of a trailer fixed, I'M GOING TO BURN TO THE GROUND MYSELF!" I was screaming now. Everyone was silent. I listened to my voice ring off of the trees. Clearing my throat I backed away from him.

"Ella?" Seth squeaked, I looked at him, the embarrassed blush back in my cheeks.

'Huh?" I questioned.

"Uh…y-you ready to head home?" He stuttered. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I muttered. He nodded.

"You two need a place to live?" He turned, looking at Aganaki and Daemon. They looked at each other, then looked behind them.

"Do you mean us?" Aganaki questioned, pointing at himself. Seth sighed.

"No, I mean the retards behind you." He grunted. Daemon looked behind him again.

"Zer are no retardts behind us." He muttered. The wolves laughed. Daemon whirled back around, his mouth open, his eyes wide. "Oh! Zat is vhat you meant! Sarcasm, I see!" He chuckled. Aganaki rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes, I believe zat you are ze only retardt. You are sullying my goodt name sire." He mumbled. Daemon glared at him.

"You have no goodt name!" The wolves laughed more.

"You're both dumb." Seth commented, a snicker on his face. Stepping forward Tj held his hand out, tapping Seth's shoulder. Seth turned and looked, a pair of shiny car keys hanging from his fingers. "What's this?" He questioned looking at the keys confused. Tj pointed at me, then him, then at a Mitsubishi in the parking lot. "You're…letting us use your car?" He questioned, staring at Tj incredulously. Tj smiled and nodded his head. "Wow, that's awesome!" Seth boomed. I laughed, same as everyone else.

"wow, I know how to turn you on now." I snickered. He looked at me embarrassed and let off a small wheeze.

"Sorry…I'm still a technical, mechanical nerd. Excuse me; I'll just…go warm the car up." He turned and made a dash for it. I shook my head, a smile on my face. I should make my decision now. One that wouldn't hurt me. Turning I looked at Aganaki and Daemon.

"Can I ask you guys to go ahead of us?" I questioned. They looked at me confused.

"Ve vould if ve knew vhere it vas." He pouted. Sighing I gave them the directions to Seth's house, repeating it a couple of times so that they wouldn't forget. Finally getting it down, they turned and started to head down the road at a fast paced jog, then disappearing into open space.

"I seriously hope they find it alright." I muttered. Seth pulled the car up next to me. I turned around and looked in through the window confused. It was tinted…like…_wicked_ tinted. Rolling the window down, Seth leaned out with a smile.

"Hey there pretty lady," He looked over the top of a pair of cheesy pair of sunglasses. "You want a ride?" he questioned, sounding like a jock in one of those old movies. I snorted and flipped my hair off to the side, acting prissy even though I looked like grime.

"Nope." I retorted and turned away, starting to walk down the parking lot.

"E-Ella!" Seth squealed, putting the car in drive and driving forward a little bit so that he was driving next to me, the sound of the wolves laughter ringing out over the blank space. I laughed and stopped, causing him to slam the breaks on. Walking around to the other side I opened the car door and climbed in.

"I'm sorry Seth; did I burst your bubble?" I questioned, looking over seeing that his bottom lip was puffed out. He was pouting.

"I was trying to be smooth." He whined. I laughed and shook my head.

"Seth, you don't have to be smooth to make me love you," I smiled. He looked at me, shocked, then turned his eyes back to the road.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when we find out Jake is really a girl and your father is actually god." He snorted, laughing. My smile disappeared as I turned my head looking out the window. I watched as the trees slide by quickly. Was this really how I was going to spend the rest of my life? Sitting in the passenger side of a borrowed car, wondering where what I was going to do and when a good time would be? I had a long time to live, and yet, here I was, wasting everything. I still loved Jacob, of course I did, but it was time to move on. It was time to leave everything I knew and loved behind me, for something else I loved.

I looked at Seth as a song came on the stereo. He smile, his eyes zipping down to the little dials. Inhaling deeply, he started singing, which was funny because it was a Backstreet Boys song. I laughed as he did the little head bobbing to the music, singing along with every single word. It was an old, innocent song, but it was still a good one. It was rare to find even when I was a little girl.

Noticing that I was watching, he stopped singing and looked at me, a smile on his face.

"What?" He questioned a slight chuckle in his voice. I laughed and shook my head. It was impossible to stay upset around him. "What!" He pressed, his voice squeaking a bit. I laughed harder.

"Nothing!" I squealed. He raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

"Mayella Cullen, don't make me pull this car to the side of the road and force it out of you! You know I'll do it!" he hollered, obviously joking around. I shook my head and buried my face in my hands, laughing. He wasn't bluffing either. Slowing down, he pulled off to the side of the road and stopped the car. Reaching over, he grabbed my sides and started tickling me. I screamed, curling up into a ball, laughing. He climbed over the stick shift, laughing and threw himself on me. "Answer me!" he hollered, wrapping his arms around me, rocking back and forth quickly.

"NO!" I squealed, thrashing about, tears coming to my eyes from laughing so hard. Pinning me to the door he looked into my eyes, a large smile across his face.

"Tell me," he barked again. I shook my head, pressing my lips together tightly.

"Or you'll do what?" I retorted, staring into the glossiness of his eyes.

"I'll kiss you." He replied, his eyes narrowing as if it were a threat. I snorted.

"Like I haven't kissed you before." I retorted.

"So, you wouldn't mind it?" he questioned, one eyebrow cocked. I rolled my eyes and faked a yawn, stretching underneath him. Smiling, he inhaled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. Slowly I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, returning his kiss tenderly. Pulling off of me he smiled and put himself back into his own seat. "Ok, I guess you don't have to tell me now." He laughed. I sat up straight and fixed myself back into my seat.

"Good, cause I wasn't going to tell you anyway." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and rolled his eyes. Putting the car in drive, he carefully pulled back out into the road and headed for his house. I had to do it now. I had to. Looking over at him, I inhaled my heart beginning to race. He looked at me confused, slightly worried.

"You ok Ella?" he asked, his eyes dashing to and from the road. I nodded. His tone sounded almost…disappointed, like he was expecting something bad from me.

"Seth, what are your views on marriage?" I questioned casually, looking out the window once more, the trees breaking into houses. He shrugged his shoulders, the mood in the air dampening with depression.

"I wouldn't mind getting married one day; actually…I was really hoping that I would." He chuckled and freed one of his hands to itch his head. "But I know I probably never will, I mean, it was never told that I would get married before my sister." He muttered. My heart wrenched at his words. Nibbling on my bottom lip, I looked down at my hands, cleaning my fingernails with my thumbnails.

"Seth, I know this is kind of backwards, and it's supposed to be _you_ asking but…" I looked at him, the cold in the care increasing as I knew that I could never go back once I settled it. "Will you…Marry me?" I whispered. His eyes opened wide, his heart racing. The sunglasses fell off of his face. I looked at him frightened as his mouth fell open, his hands clutched around the steering wheel so tight that the plastic cover was beginning to break. "Seth!" I squealed, turning in my seat. Hearing a loud honking noise, I looked up in time to see that we were in the wrong lane. Screaming I reached over and swirled over into the right lane, right across the road and into a ditch.

I screamed as the car came to a stop, the expression on Seth's face the same. I gasped and pushed the hair out of my face. We almost died! Turning I slapped Seth on the arm.

"You almost killed up butthole!" I hollered. Turning he threw his arms around me and kissed me, his lips urgent.

"That question," He gasped, his lips still mingling with mine. I closed my eyes, my fingers grasping his shirt. "I say yes." He moaned. I smiled, my heart beating warmly in my chest as I kissed him back passionately. Those words, his agreement…made me happy. And for once I forgot about him…I forgot about Jacob.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12: Family

Seth was up and about all of that night, bragging and boasting to Sam about my proposal. He was excited, happy, overjoyed...and way too hyper. In a way I kind of wished that I had never proposed to him at all. He was excited, of course he was, but the thought of what I had done remained at the pit of my stomach, threatening to push back any and _all_ things that I had eaten. I didn't go to school the next day. I didn't want to be there with Jacob and Renesmee. Not after what happened earlier that day -which I was pretty well bruised down the right side of my face.

I sat at the Kitchen table with a large plate of food in front of me. Sam sat across from me, a newspaper in one hand, a beer in the other. I looked at the clock slightly baffled. Usually Sam never drank beer at 7:20 in the morning -yet again, I'd never seen him drinking beer at all. I took a bite of the omelet that I had whipped up and chased it down with some tea.

"Why did you do that?" Sam questioned, his voice slightly muffled by the beer bottle. I looked up at him innocently and blinked.

"Why did I do what?" I asked. I know what he meant. I knew what he was talking about. He wanted to know why I had proposed and put him through such hell. And he knew I knew.

"Why did you propose to Seth?" he asked, putting the bottle down, looking at the newspaper. I stiffened up defensively, my back perfectly straight.

"Because I love him." I replied. He slammed the bottle on the table, and glared at me.

"Bullshit you love him!" He slammed a finger in my direction, his morning beard making him look even more menacing than usual. "You're just saying that because you're afraid to be alone! You don't have Jacob so you're trying to make him jealous you Succubi!" I stared at him, my heart racing. Standing up, I slammed my fists onto the table, denting the supporting metal frame.

"You don't know anything about me!" I screamed, staring deep into his eyes, my fists covered in blood from slamming them down onto broken glass. He shook his head and laid it in his hands. "Look at you," I scoffed. "How many beers have you had?" I glowered at him. He stood up and smashed his chair away from him.

"It isn't any of our damn business how many beers I've had woman.!" He growled, turning, I made my way for the door. Grabbing my sandal off the rack I slid them on and opened the door. "Get me a beer while you're out please?" He hollered after me before I shut the door. I hesitated, then shut it. It wasn't his fault. He was stressed out, and I would have been depressed if _I_ had sex with me then left without so much as a second thought. Walking off of the porch, I thought about taking one of the cars. Of course, there were only two in the driveway, Sam's "Normal" car and the cruiser. Seth had taken Tj's car to school to give it back to him...of course, he had to explain why the sides were a little dinged up.

I walked down the driveway and took a left towards Forks. I needed to get somewhere so I could think. I wasn't in a major hurry. Slowly, I headed down the sidewalk, recalling that day Nessie and I were talking. I had told her about Jacob and me. I told her how much I loved him, and she took him away anyway? I trudged on. The sky was fairly clear today, gray. It wasn't rainy weather although the ground _was_ wet. The puddles on the sidewalk rippled in the strong wind that blew up in gusts, and fell still once it died away. I crossed my arms, huddling to myself. I wasn't cold, just...was chilled. Reaching up I pulled the hair out of my eyes and hooked it behind my ear. I felt like a teen aged girl, walking away from her drunk father. But that feeling wasn't entirely there. There was more to it than that. It was more than a father, daughter relationship. Much more. Why did I have to think with my passion before I consulted my head?

I cleared the houses and crossed over into _no-mans-land_ between Forks and LA Push. I paused and looked at the woods. I knew that somewhere around here was the path. The path to that little field. The one of no worries. Looking down, I stepped over a puddle and cut through the grass. I could see the dip in the trees, but the path itself was covered up with long grasses and fallen logs. I walked in without hesitance, the cold, wet grass grazing across my skin. It was so fresh here, the scent of fresh dew, the crisp air, but there was something that wasn't supposed to be here, covered up by the smell of the remaining decaying leaves.

Stepping over logs and limbs, I broke free of the woods, the sun glistening on that one restful patch I had come to many times. I stepped out into the sun, allow the warm rays to lick at my flesh. This is what I missed. This feeling. I looked down at my arms, stricken with smeared water. I was supposed to be thirty seven, but I didn't look a day over seventeen. I felt like I was ancient, like I wasn't supposed to be alive.

_You _aren't_ supposed to be alive_. I snorted. I gasped. It had been such a long time since I heard my other half. I had felt so whole.

"It's you!" I squeaked.

_Pffft, nah! It's the Pillsbury Dough boy! Of course it's me dummy!_ I stared at the grass, my arms dangling by my side.

"I missed your guidance." I whispered.

_You _missed_ me? _I nodded.

"Did I make the wrong choice?" I questioned, looking at the sparkling of the dew on the blades of the gem green grass.

"Yeah you did." A husky voice sounded behind me. I whirled around, my breath caught in my throat. Jacob stepped out from the shadows, a smile on his face. I shook my head and turned to run away, but a hot hand grabbed my wrist.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'll never do it again!" I squealed, throwing myself to the ground, taking him with me.

"Whoa! Jesus May! Calm down!" He barked, catching himself before he crushed me. I curled up into a ball, my arms cradled over my head. He grunted and pulled away so that he was sitting next to me. "May...listen, I'm sorry about yesterday." He muttered. I looked at him, my heart racing. I had never felt this much fear from anyone in my entire life. I'd never felt this afraid of him.

"Why are you talking to me?" I questioned, sitting up and pushing away from him. He looked at me confused, then sighed.

"I'm sorry," He muttered, looking off towards the woods. I glared at him, my arms still huddled around myself. He looked over at me, his eyes looking sincere. "I didn't mean to do that to you yesterday." He wheezed a bit. Grabbing my hair I ripped it out of my face, showing him the bruising. He gasped, and clasped my face in his hands. "I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean it to go that far!" He howled. I pulled away and snarled at him.

"Oh yeah? How far did you want it to go _Jake_?" I spat. He looked at me with a hurt expression on his face.

"I wanted you to get off of me, but when you finally did get away, I ended up pulling your hair and of course you _not_ being that sturdy you ended up falling. I felt awful when you hit." He explained, looking at me. My heart pounded in my chest. It begged for me to throw myself into his arms, to love him with every ounce of my body, like I was able to do twenty years ago. But I couldn't. Not with Seth counting on us getting married. Never can I let myself fall for Jacob.

"So, now I'm _weak_!" I snorted, throwing my arms out as if I was egging him on. He stuttered and shook his head.

"No! T-that wasn't what I was saying!" He tried. He pushed himself to his feet and grabbed my shoulders. He looked deeply into my eyes, my heart fluttered as his eyes drew me in. My head started pounding. Wincing, I looked away from him. Being so close to him was pure torture. Pure pain. Pure agony. "May, can't you jet let me be happy?" He questioned. I looked at him, my upper lip twitching.

"Happy? And what about me Jake? Do you know what I've been through?" I whimpered. He rolled his eyes and let go, moving away.

"You see! It's always _you, you, you_. What about me for once?" He boomed. I snorted.

"_Me?_ HAH! Jacob, it's always been about _you_!" I snarled. "Think about it!" I slapped my fingers to my temples. "I didn't want to leave cause I was afraid you'd die! I only thought about you! I only thought about how you'd do!" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, let's have it be about me." he smiled. "I mean, I know how irresistible I am to you," he laid his hand on my cheek. My heart thudded wildly in my chest, causing me to wince. It was painful, his very touch, the very sight of him. He was making this so hard for me. I pulled away.

"Jake," I whispered. He looked at me confused. "go curl up and die." I growled. Turning I made my way back towards the opening of the woods. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me around.

"Why are you acting like this?" He whined, the hotness of his hand causing my wrist to sweat. I turned around, my lips pressed in a hard line.

"Do you want to know why, Jake?" I snarled, ripping my hand away. "Because of a petty little, pompous, pig headed, selfish, arrogant, retarded, narcissistic mutt such as yourself!" He glared at me, his limps starting to shake with ever insult I called him. I laughed. "And you know what? You're nothing to me anymore baby! NOTHING!" I screamed, my voice being swallowed by the surrounding forest. "And for proof? I'm getting married to Seth! So eat me!" His jaw dropped as I pulled away. I felt victorious as I turned my back on him and made a dash into the woods. I didn't walk, I ran all the way to the road, ditching my sandals along the trail. I blindly ran out into the road, a curtain of rain gushing down like a bucket being poured onto my head.

I slammed to a stop, my feet skidding across the wet pavement. A black Mercedes swerved around me. Screaming I spun around, my hands hiding my face. I stood in the road, shivering. The sound of the car door opened and shut, became audible behind me.

"My goodness! Are you alright?" A man asked behind me. Lowering my hands, I looked back at him, my heart racing. He stopped just a couple inches away.

"Carlisle?" I whispered. He nodded and stepped forward.

"Mayella?" He questioned, looking oddly shocked. I nodded much like he had, worried of our encounter. Was he mad? Was he furious with my episode the last time I had seen them all? With the day I had put that rock through his window, and caught his stove on fire. He moved forward and laid his hand on my cheek, his cold touch almost soothing. "Are you alright dear?" He questioned softly. I nodded and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." I whimpered, looking down at the wet road. I could sense Jacob getting closer. I didn't want him anywhere near me.

"For what?" he questioned, removing his hand from my cheek.

"For destroying your house." I replied, looking at him. His beautiful blonde hair was drenched, sticking to his face in soaked streams of gold. He smiled, his face seeming flawless.

"That? Oh dear, I had forgiven you before. I admit it was wrong to do to you what we did." He explained. I looked back at the woods. Jacob's breathing was now audible. Carlisle looked as well, his face warping to a worried expression. "Jacob. I take it you were running away from him?" he questioned looking at me. I let off a small exhausted laugh and I nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder if _you_ have the ability to read my mind." He laughed slightly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, enough of this, I don't want you to come in contact with Jacob if that is what you desire." He informed, leading me to the car. I nodded. Opening the door for me, he pulled off to the side and waited as I climbed in. I nodded my thanks to him and swung my left leg in, plopping down on the leather seats, squishing loudly. Once settled in, he shut the door and headed off to the other side. Opening the door he climbed in and started the car. We started off down the road right when Jake emerged from the dark hedges. Thank god we got away in time. Looking at Carlisle, I cocked and eyebrow, feeling as if I should keep very proper around him.

"What did you mean by _you had already forgiven me_?" I asked, staring at his beautiful face as it stayed focus on the road. He sighed and looked at me, his mouth starting to pull into a more, apologetic smile.

"Well, you see, when you showed up and Jacob recognized Renesmee, we all slightly..." He trailed off, thinking for the right words.

"Got lost in time?" I questioned. He nodded, running his hand through his wet hair.

"Of course, you see, we were all very absorbed into _just_ Renesmee that we were more bitter towards you than we should have been. After Emmett attacked you was when we realized the problem. Your mother spent hours trying to force Jacob to go find you. Renesmee told him he shouldn't." He explained. I clenched my fists tightly. I can't believe that Renesmee would actually sit there and do something like that...well, I _could_ but, why would _anyone_ do something like that to another person? That's just awful.

"How is dad taking things?" I questioned, not quite sure I grasped how he was handling it. Carlisle sighed.

"He's almost as devastated as your mother. He loves Renesmee, but he has stronger love for you, seeing how he was with you longer." I nodded, unclenching my fists, the scent of blood tickling my nose. I whimpered as I looked down at the cuts in my hands, my palms covered in blood. I gasped as the smell made my head spin. Carlisle looked at me worried as I gagged, then my vision went blank. I was alone in darkness.

Queen of Voltaire.

I woke up in a bed. The pillows fluffed out around my head as I stretched, the stars twinkling outside. A cluster of cheerful voices downstairs caught my attention as I heard my mother's lullaby being played on the piano. It was all a dream. Everything was a dream. The battle, my death. I would go downstairs and see that all of my family members were there. Jacob would be there with a loving smile on his face. Leah would be there, looking miserable as always. But still, she would be there.

Pushing myself out of the bed, I made my way towards the door and out into the hallway. I squeaked as I ran into Alice, bumping her off to the side a bit.

"Whoa May! Calm down." She giggled, steadying me.

"Where's Esme?" I practically barked, waiting for the answer I was hoping, hoping that Alice would say she was downstairs making dinner, or on the couch talking with Xio. Instead, her expression warped, her arms crushing me to her body.

"They're dead, remember?" She reminded me. I pulled away, my heart breaking. Of course my wishes were never granted. They never will be either. I sighed and looked down at the floor, my bottom lip trembling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm home, Jacob loves Renesmee and I proposed to Seth." I mumbled. Her eyes grew wide as she squealed.

"You're getting married to _Seth_!" She howled. I looked up at her shocked, surprised Jacob hadn't told her, or told Nessie and Nessie told Carlisle. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah...didn't Nessie tell you?" I questioned. Alice shook her head, a large smile on her face. Turning she darted down the stairs, practically skipping.

"Everyone! May's getting married to Seth!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly as the house went up in cheers. Everyone was so…excited. Everyone except me. Maybe Jacob was right? Maybe I _did_ only think about myself. But is that truly a _bad_ thing? When a human is living with vampires and werewolves, is that really, truly a bad thing? Now that I was what I was, I hardly thought about myself. I mean, I risked my neck to find _Mayella_ and Renesmee. I killed Rayne because I knew that if she were to beat me, she would have hurt one of my family members.

Walking forward, I headed down the stairs. Alice was jumping around, clapping her hands, squealing happily. My father zipped to my side, his arms wrapping around me in a tight embrace that made me gasp. I felt…alien to him. It didn't feel like I was his child, instead, I felt like we were best friends, friends who hadn't seen each other in twenty years. I hugged him back, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Mayella." He whispered in my ear, the buzzing of the cheerful talk behind us almost deafening. I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry." I pulled away and looked at him. He looked at me confused, his eyebrows furrowed in the center. His once perfect forehead was creased with worried, with sadness. I smiled. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm sorry for coming back to you guys, and I'm sorry for bringing Renesmee home, but it was something I had to do." I looked off towards my happy family, Alice dancing with my mother, Carlisle chatting happily with the werewolves –all of the except Seth and Sam who weren't here. Luckily Renesmee and Jacob weren't here either. "I had to come back," I looked at him again, the smile on my face feeling heavier than I was wishing. "I had to come home." He nodded.

A knock on the door caught us off guard, stopping the loud cheers and squealing of my overly excited aunt. Turning, my father reached forward and opened the door. Seth came in, drenched to the bone, licking his lips as if he were disgusted, then saw me.

"Ella! You're here!" He boomed, throwing himself at me. I laughed as he tackled me to the floor, cuddling me. "Why are you here? What happened? Do they hate you? Can I slap them?" He asked a million words per second. I rolled my eyes and pushed my finger to his lips.

"I ran into Jake. Almost got hit by Carlisle when I ran away, they don't hate me and no you can't slap them." I answered each of his questions with a giggle. He pouted and pulled off of me.

"Awww! I can't slap them? Really?" He whimpered, his eyes sparkling. He looked like a puppy, and any and all doubts that I had about marrying him disappeared. Perhaps it was because he was here, and I was truly happy with him? I giggled and lightly slapped his forehead. He fell backwards, my family and friends laughing.

"Oh, guess what?" I giggled, poking his stomach, watching him curl up like a slug.

"Huh?" He groaned more of a whine because I was poking him.

"I told them." I smiled. He looked at me confused for a second, then it hit him. His smile stretched across his face in a matter of seconds. Sitting up he threw his arms around me.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW!!" He howled, tears trickling down his cheeks. I grunted and fell backwards, him laying on me. Again the room filled up with laughter.

"Actually, Seth, I have an idea how much you love me." I wheezed as he cried into my chest, gently patting his head. I don't recall ever having Jake cry over me like this. Never….Well, there was that one time, but he didn't start crying over me until he found out I was pregnant. And that was probably because he realized his life was over.

Walking over, Matthias and Alex pulled him off of me, the sweet air rushing back into the lungs that Seth had constricted. I sat up as he struggled against them like a child, his arms out straight, whining. I smiled and teased him, holding my arms out, making him struggle harder until he just gave up and let his arms fall, his bottom lip puffed out. I laughed. Standing I looked around the room to see exactly who was and who wasn't there. There was Matthias and Alex, Carlisle, my mom, my dad, Alice, Emmett –who was standing in the back of the room with a nasty look on his face- Jessie, Tj –looking slightly upset, probably about his car- Jason, Ricky and Nathaniel. I didn't notice that Ryuuen was there until he stepped out, his skin still so beautiful in the swirls.

I stood up straight and looked at him, everyone falling silent at my stare down. I didn't feel welcome with him here, and he wasn't exactly giving me one of those _Welcome Home_ looks either. He just stood there, his lips pressed in a hard line, his face stern.

"Ryuuen." I said solidly, almost monotonously. He snickered, his eyes narrowing as he uncrossed his arms and stepped forward.

"Valeria." He returned. I smiled, cocking an eyebrow.

"Two or three days in living in this house, hearing Renesmee bad talk me and you still don't know my name?" I questioned, taking a daring step forward. He smiled and looked down at how my hands were shaking. I was terrified to go to close to him, especially after he tried to attack me the day I killed his sister. He snorted.

"I know your name," He looked back up at my face." I just don't want to both with formalities, you know that." He returned. I shook my head and smiled.

"Formalities? But, my _real_ name isn't a formality." I reminded him, the smile on my face both arrogant and yet, serene. He laughed.

"No, but in my dictionary, everything about you is a formality." He retorted. Translation; I don't want anything to do with you.

"Now now children, fight nicely." A sweet, soft voice chortled. A pale hand landed on Ryuuen's shoulder as the pallid figure stepped out from the darkness. The white hair fluttered like a sheet in the wind, and at first I thought this was all a trap. At first I thought it was one of the Volturi, but seeing the beautifully smooth visage and the blue eyes told me who it was. Xio. My heart leapt in both surprise and anger. Running to him I threw my arms around him, I squealed his name. He looked at me confused for a second –well, kind of looked at me- then smiled.

"Ah! Mayella! So you found your home?" He questioned. Pulling away I snapped my hand across his face. He pulled away in shock, slightly terrified, his hand holding his face.

"That's for trying to rape me you sicko!" I squealed. He paused for a moment, then smiled.

"I apologize, seriously, I do. But, now isn't the time to be so rude." He laughed. I glared at him.

"Just because your blind doesn't mean I'm going to excuse you from your punishment you know that right? He laughed and shook his head, walking by me to join the chattering crowd of family members. I smiled as I stared at all of them, most of them congratulating Seth on the marriage. Finally, I had the family I'd lost before. And I was going to hold onto them tightly this time…I hope.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Frightened.

All week was spent running in and out of the house, trying to avoid Renesmee and Jacob the best I could. I knew it was childish, but I didn't want to look at her, to talk to her or to even breathe the same air she was. Not at all.

Sitting at the kitchen table, I shoved a forkful of pancakes into my mouth, chasing it down with a glass of orange juice. This was the first meal I had eaten here. Of course, I spent most of my time at Seth's –mainly to get away from the magically-popping-in Renesmee in whom my father would always be late to catch her thoughts and Alice not able to see because of her little tag on _lost puppy_ Jake.

Daemon and Aganaki eventually ended up moving in with us, their minds being tapered with by Carlisle's feverish attempts to teach them something right. Of course, an upside to all of this was, I accompanied Carlisle and Alice shopping for clothes for them, and ended up getting a whole new wardrobe of my own –seeing how I was too tall for most of the clothes I had when I was human.

Coming down the stairs, clad in a pair of short feminine shorts and a long sleeve shirt –hand me downs from yours truly- Daemon smiled, his arms above his head as he stretched.

"Good morning Daemon." My mother greeted, looking over her shoulder at him from the kitchen sink.

"Goodt mornink mozer." He chuckled taking a chair next to me. I stabbed him with the fork –playfully so that he could feel it as a poke instead of a stab.

"She's my mother, not yours." I spoke, trying to keep the pancake in my mouth. My mom laughed.

"You know, I don't mind being mother to all of you guys. As long as I don't have to push you guys out." She brought over a medical bag of blood for Daemon, who took it gladly.

"Sank you," He smiled. Ripping open the little tab in which was supposed to be hooked up to an I.V. he put it in his mouth and began to suckle on it, staring off towards the window above the sink.

"So, what's up for today?" She asked, taking a spot on the other side of me, almost directly across from me and Daemon.

"Who? Me or him?" I questioned, looking at Daemon. She'd taken a large fancy in him since he wasn't afraid to mock my father behind his back and his thoughts were too incoherent for him to read. Actually, she practically adopted him as he was –hence the reason he kept calling her mother.

"Both of you," She replied, moving the bangs out of my face. My hair was tied up into a French braid –courtesy of Alice- but my bangs still hung loose. I hated having _all _of my hair up. It ticked me off cause I looked like a witch. I looked down at my food and stabbed at another piece of pancake, shoveling it into my mouth.

"I don't know; probably go over to Seth's again." I muttered. She wasn't too happy about me choosing Seth instead of Jacob. She knew how much I loved Jacob, and she said she didn't want to see me make the same mistake her mother did. Marry a man she loved, then spend a few years with him and leave, being miserable for the rest of my life. All I did was mumble that I _did_ love Jake, but not anymore.

"You really shouldn't force yourself to go over there if you don't want too." She commented playing with the glass of milk I hadn't touched. "Especially with how often Sam's been getting drunk." I sighed and put my fork down, running my thumb across my leg, itching it.

"I'm not forcing myself to do anything mom, and Sam gets drunk because of me." I replied, trying to make the light of things, but it was too gloomy. Daemon didn't say a word, just suckled on the bag of blood, staring at us, his hair tied loosely in a ponytail. She stared at the cup, her bottom lip puffed out a bit as she continued to swirl the liquid around. "Mom," I grumbled. She was putting me on a guilt trip. I had no clue what she was doing, or rather what she wanted _me_ to do. She looked up at me, a depressed gleam in her eyes. I hated that look. The look of a lost puppy that was reflected in Jacob's eyes every time I saw him now and reflected in Seth's eyes when I spoke of Jacob. "What do you want me to do?" I asked, desperate to get that look off of her face.

"Visit Jacob." She whispered. I snorted and pulled away, taking my plate to the sink. "May, please?" She stood up too. I shook my head and looked back at her, my arms crossed.

"Do you realize that that is exactly the wrong thing to do?" I groaned. She shook her head.

"No, it isn't. I know you still love Jacob, and I know deep down inside he still loves you." She cupped my face in her hands, her forehead leaning against mine. I pulled my head away and glared at her.

"Oh yeah? How do you figure?" I questioned monotonously. She dropped her arms to her side and pulled out a piece of folded up paper, handing it too me. I hesitated, taking it I saw it was from Jacob. "What's this?" She sighed and pulled away.

"that is a note from Jacob that he gave me yesterday after you went over to Seth's. Don't let Renesmee see it, he wrote it before she came home from school." I looked at it confused, the slowly tore away the staples and opened it. Leaning against the sink I read it out loud.

Dear Mayella,

I know you probably don't want to talk, look, listen, breathe, or even think about or to me, but I have to apologize. I didn't want things to spiral out of control like this. I really care about you, I do, but some how, no matter how hard I try; I can't get the thought of Nessie out of my mind. It's like…when you brought her back to me, I fell in love with her all over again, but there are still feelings for you there, lingering, burning in the back of my heart. When I see you, I want to grab your hand, but I know I can't.

It's like all of the faces of all of the girls in the world were stolen, except for yours, and Nessie's. I'm not sure how hard it is for you to realize how difficult imprinting on two girls is. It's more difficult than two of us imprinting on one girl, but now, it's not like that. It's either choose the one I've known all of her life, somehow feeling more like a sister than a lover –although her actions tell me otherwise- or choose the one that made me happy, who contained my babies, who I –would have if it wasn't for Leah- lost my virginity too.

Yeah, I know. I'm going to start ranting about all of the fun times we had, but not now, not right now. I'll wait until I have you alone. Until you're the only one I can see. Until you're the only one I can love…alone.

Love

Jacob.

I looked down at the note, my hands quivering. He made it sound like some disease he had, like he was pretending to have cancer so I could feel bad for him and do anything he wanted me to. Why would he even _think_ of getting me alone? Why would he even dare? But part of me begged to let myself be secluded, to be isolated with him alone in a small dark room. But I know what would happen if I allowed that. I would be hurt again. It'd be like suicide. Like letting him corner me in an alley way and swing a knife around. It would hurt me too much.

"How could he ask this of me?" I whimpered, putting the letter on the counter, stepping away from it, away from him. My mom watched me as I walked to the window, my eyes gazing out over the green grass and the flowers.

"Because he loves you." She replied, walking up behind me, pulling my bangs out of my face from behind, playing with my hair. I shook my head.

"He can't do this to me mother, I proposed to Seth, and yet here Jacob is, trying to get me to destroy that, to destroy Seth for him, when I know he'll just turn around and choose Nessie again. I don't want that happening to me. Not again." I muttered, stepping away from her.

"May, he told you why he's acting so cold to you. He loves you still, but his emotions for Renesmee are stronger. It's like trying to choose between your wife and a pretty young woman you have fallen in love with." She stopped. I looked back at her, knowing what she was going to say. "It's like you trying to choose between Seth, and Jacob." I grunted and rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"no, it's not like that at all, I've chosen, and God forbid, I'm going to carry through with that choice cause I know Seth won't hurt me!" I pointed at myself, my voice rising. She just turned around and headed back into towards the sink. She was sticking to her opinion, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to shake her from it even if I started saying I hated Jacob and sewed my hip to Seth's. I sighed, shaking me head. Suddenly the front doorknob jingled, then the door opened, Renesmee's sweet voice fluttering in. I looked off towards the door, my muscles tensioning as she skipped in.

"Hello mother!" She greeted, her eyes shut as she smiled. Jacob stopped about five or six feet behind her, a nervous look on his face. My heart throbbed as I looked at him, wanting so badly to do both embrace him and slap the hell out of him.

"Hello baby girl." Mom turned and gave her a hug. Renesmee giggled and looked at me, her smile disappearing.

"Ew, it's here." She grunted. I returned her smug comment with a sarcastic smile.

"Not fully." I muttered. She snorted, laughing.

"Good, now you can join the rest of yourself." She stuck her tongue out at me. Not thinking I laughed.

"What? In Jacob's bed? Will you allow that?" Everyone stopped and looked at me shocked. I held my breath, not wanting that to come out. I don't even know where it came from. I wasn't even thinking that. Renesmee stepped forward and brought her hand across my face. I stared straight at her shocked as she snarled in my face.

"The only one who is staying in Jacob's bed is me!" She growled, her hands grasping my arms tightly. I stared at her, the look on her face ticking me off. I could feel the anger rise up inside of me, everything being blocked out but the sound of her insults, her cursing. I felt a smile flash across my face in a split second, and before I knew it, I lashed forward, my mouth clamping over her nose to her chin. I bit down as hard as I could, her screams filling my mouth as I grasped her shoulders, my jaw shaking like a child on a trampoline, chewing quickly. Daemon rushed to my side and pulled me away, Jacob pulling her from me. I gasped, panting, my eye twitching.

She held her face, screaming, Jacob's arms holding her tightly. he looked at me shocked, same as my mother. Rushing to her, my mother pulled her hands away from her face to view the damage. She was such a baby! There were only a few bite marks! The rest of the badly damaged chewed marks were already healed! Pulling away from Daemon, I shook my head, still shocked with what I had done.

"I," I whimpered, my heart beating faster, making it hard to breathe. They looked at me as Renesmee continued to squeal, making noises like she was crying. "I'm a monster," I whimpered. My mother stepped away and went to wrap her arms around me. Dodging them, I ran by Jacob and out the front door, slamming it behind me, the wood splintering, the glass shattering. I didn't bother taking the steps, I launched myself off of the porch and across the front yard, as if I could escape what I had done by merely running.

Carlisle was in the yard as I ran by him, to the road. Whirling around, he watched me as I swerved off into the woods. I had to find somewhere to go. I needed to go somewhere where I could be alone...where a monster could be a monster.

Queen of Voltaire

I sat by the edge of the river, the sweet scent of the fresh, clean spring stream, moving in a gentle hum across the rocks. The mist drifted off of the waterfall, drenching all that wasn't in the body of water itself. My hair clung to my neck and shoulders as I stared out into the dark green of the woods in the distance. This is all I could do. This is the only place that would allow me to be me. The place I told my aunts of my pregnancy. The place I killed my first human. The place I met Daemon and Aganaki. That's all I was, a monster who befriends monsters and lives by her own monstrous ways. There was nothing else I could do.

I looked up at the sky, thunder rolled in the distance, then just as the waves reached me, a thin curtain of rain pouring from the heavens. This is what I liked. The cold rain that fell from the grey sky ahead, washing away all of the pain I felt, all of the misery inside of my head. The water from the crisp water ran over my toes, it's once perfectly still surface destroyed by the rain droplets. I closed my eyes and listened to the mixture of the rain, and the waterfall, roaring, drowning out the sound of the thunder. Standing, I shred my clothes, putting them neatly into a pile where they wouldn't be contaminated by mud. Taking a couple steps back away from the bank, I ran and lept through the air and landed in the middle of the river, the coldness of the water threatening to steal a scream from my lungs. All sound died away as I sank to the bottom, my arms spread out as my back landed softly in the fluffy loose sand.

It was amazing how peaceful it was at the bottom of a river. I looked up at the water as it pounded through the surface of the river, like pebbles falling onto my own personal little force field, looking so pretty. I watches at the bubbles glistened, breaking the surface. I closed my eyes, allowing my worries to be washed away by the cold current. I twisted my numbing fingers about the slippery seaweed that rested on the bottom, that floated around my bare flesh, grasping at my body like laying in a tub of feathers. I felt the last of the bubbles escaping my lips. No more air resided in my lungs. I never knew that it would be so...peaceful.

A pressure built up in the back of my head as the air dissolved the rest of the way. My throat closed in on itself, the pain beginning to shrink my veins. Feeling a pillar of cold rub up against my side, a cold grasp grabbed my wrist and hauled me up, the air forcing into my lungs, m my ribs hurting from the force of the gasping. The air nipped at my flesh, creating goose bumps all along my arms and exposed flesh. I gasped as I clawed at the hair in my face.

"Are you alright?" a smooth, soft voice questioned, causing me to stop. I blink a couple times. I followed a curtain of white string all they way up a slender, feminine body until I reached a soft, beautiful face. Those blue eyes. I screamed and threw my arms out, hitting him in the face. Xio fell backwards into the water. I covered my breasts, my face hot as I faced away from him. I couldn't believe that Xio was here! And on top of that, he could see me naked, and he was completely nude as well. Standing back up, he gasped, his hand over his face. "What is your problem?" he squealed, his eyes looking aimlessly. I stood up, remembering that Xio was blind. I squealed and rushed forward, rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were blind!" I apologized. He grunted and shook his head.

"It's ok, sometimes I forget I'm blind too," He snorted in sarcasm. I whimpered and patted his back some more. Standing he looked in my general direction, his eyes shifted everywhere. "So, how did you manage falling in?" He questioned, his lips pressed in a hard line. I cocked and eyebrow and looked at him. I guess that if he was there to catch me jump in –in which he couldn't have been able to see unless he was using his shadows to assist him- then he would have been able to tell if I came up or not. Of course, without the use of his eyes, he would have to depend on the smell, and noise of it. He would be able to smell me if I had come up, and I'm pretty sure the splashes were a dead give away and the sound of my heart beat was probably also covered up by the sound of the water. I shook my head.

"I didn't fall in, Xio. I jumped in." His face warped to an upset expression. Had he _wanted_ to save me? To be a hero? What for?

"But...you didn't come back up." He whispered, sounding confused still. It must be hard being blind, not being able to see what goes on around you, especially when sight could b so useful. I shook my head again as if he'd be able to see it.

"no, i jumped in. I didn't want to come back up." I replied, my voice hushed. He just stood there, his lips pressed in that same scowl. Looking up on land, I saw that his clothes had been scattered everywhere. Had he rushed to try and help me? I frowned, my heart wrenching. "You can use your powers to see," I informed him whispering.

"A-are you sure?" He stuttered, looking shocked. I smiled faintly and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't mind, as long as you'll be able to see." His shocked expression disappeared as he nodded once. Closing his eyes the darkness around us increased. The shadows under the trees cause from what little sunlight there was stretched like fanning fingers across the earth, the tips breaking off, gliding across the forever extending mini-waves caused by the pebble like raindrops, until his features were much darker than before. His skin remained a pearly white, but it was different, like a stone statue in the horror movie. Too white, his complexion mirroring that of Dracula in one of those old black and white films, his flesh pasty, yet beautiful. His eyes opened as shadows flitted across his body in small streams, unnoticeable to the human eyes. I had never seen him use his power while I was in this form. I had never seen him look so dark, so beautiful.

His blue eyes glistened as what looked to be small, faint looking shadow bugs crawling across his face, digging down in between his eye-lids and his eyebals, black arms grasping at them. I gasped slightly as I noticed exactly how much pain he was in, then remembered what Eng had told me a while back. He was afraid of the dark. Reaching forward, I laid my hand upon his cheek. His eyes turned so that he could look at my hand, his gaze following it to my shoulder.

"Are you in pain?" I questioned, dragging my thumb through a stream of almost white shadows. It scattered at my touch, fleeing as if it were an animal, and actual creature. I stared in awe. Reaching up, he grabbed my hand and smiled at him, the shadows pulling at his upper eyelids, the sight being positively gruesome.

"I am used to it, my dear." He whispered, pressing his lips to my finger tips. I forced a smile, feeling somehow, not sure if I should trust that or not. It hurt me to see how much pain he was in, someone so nice, someone with such a disadvantage as him. He was a nice guy, sure he macked on me that once, but I had no reason to judge him, not with how many people I myself have been with. A deep rustling came from the bushes behind me, catching my attention. Why was it I couldn't have a day to myself? Turning, I saw a familiar face step out, a serious look framing his stiff movements. The dark swirls on his pasty white flesh. It was Ryuuen.

"I thought I smelt garbage." He commented, stepping forward so that he was no longer hidden by the woods shelter. I snickered at him, my heart racing as I counted the paces of his. I stepped forward so that my body was no longer hidden by the water, the rain licking at my flesh as I came to be knee high. Ryuuen stepped forward so that he was on the edge of the water, that blank expression twisting into a cocky, arrogant one.

"I thought I smelt a mama's boy," I snorted in return, my diaphragm kicking sending my stomach burning. I winced a bit, keeping it covered up with an arrogant look of my own. His smile grew, his teeth flashing as he dropped his crossed arms to his side, his tight muscles twitching as the wind blew my scent towards him.

"A mama's boy? Funny, but it does take one to know one, huh...daddy's little _girl_?" He sneered. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, wiping that one off to the side. I had been called that _so_ many times before, it no longer had any effect on me. In a matter of fact, I cherished it, cause I knew that at least my _father_ would love me.

"I don't mind being a _daddy's-little-girl­_." Replied, the corner of my lips curling into a sincere smile. His face darkened at that. I didn't know what it was that was wrong with him, surely he wasn't still holding a grudge about me killing his sister? "Oh, by the way, Ryuuen, what are you doing here?" I questioned, pulling my wet hair off to the side. He looked like a child to me, although he looked so much like Jacob. he snorted and dug his feet into the slick mud he was standing it. I cocked my eyebrow as I looked at him reach behind him. He pulled out a long, curved bladed knife and crouched, his teeth bared. I gasped. Had he followed me...to kill me?

He laughed, his nose crinkling as the wind blew again, the rain coming down harder, beating like little glass shards against my back.

"I have been waiting for this day since you killed my sister, you, you..." His face scrunched up as he tried to find some harsh word to throw at me. "You _monster_! And here I thought I had fallen in love with you! But no! You destroyed me, you destroyed my family, then when we show you act as if we hadn't shared the flavor of our tongues! You go for that..._mutt_ Jacob! And for what? For him to leave you for our darling Nessunamir!" He laughed, then spat at me. "I want to settle this fairly," He growled. I held my hands up, my heart racing. I didn't have that ambition anymore. I wasn't who I was before I found out the truth. I wasn't that hard, ice cold killing machine, I wasn't brave anymore. I couldn't even _think_ of fighting with him. I didn't even like the thought of fighting with Renesmee, and I hated her!

"whoa whoa whoa! Fairly is putting the knife down and settling things with an arm wrestling match!" I squealed, laughing a bit, a nervous sweat was breaking through as the rain turned to hail. He sneered a me, his nose crinkled. He crouched down further, his legs tense as his eyes narrowed.

"Nice try!" Screaming, he kicked off of the ground, his blade outstretched by his side. I didn't know what to do. Screaming I threw my hands up and covered my face, tears coming to my eyes, the fear almost too much to endure. I waited, but nothing happened. Looking up, I saw Xio, holding Ryuuen back by the arms, his legs burried calf deep in the hail covered mud.

"Run away!" He hollered, knocking Ryuuen to the side, his shoulder hitting the large metallic wall that I had busted down twenty years ago which the opening had been sealed off by large rocks which hinted at a landslide. Rushing forward, I grabbed my stuff and threw the soaked shirt and underwear on, running off into the woods. I had to get away from here. I had to find a place to go but not somewhere where someone I loved would get hurt.

Dashing through the trees, my heart racing, I jumped over logs, trying my hardest not to trip. I didn't know where I was going until I broke through the woods to the back yard of my home. Leaping, I jumped over the final log that caught me. Screaming, I tripped, a whizzing noise flying by my head as I glint of metal just barely missed my head. Ryuuen hit the ground, skidding across the wet grass, still amazingly on his feet. Standing, I whirled around to throw myself back into the woods when a sharp pain flared through my back. I screamed feeling the muscles pull on me to the point where it felt like I was going to fold in half backwards.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered in my ear from behind, his hand clasped over my mouth so that my screams couldn't be heard. I cried as he twisted the knife slowly, the knife knotting my insides up with the spinning metal. He laughed, dragging his tongue up my cheek. Pushing my head forward, I snapped it back quickly, smashing the back of my head against his nose. He fell away, the blade sticking in my back. I screamed as I fell to my side, squirming from the pain. Ryuuen moved forward and grabbed the knife, twisting it sharply to the right. I screeched my vision turning red, blood splatter across the grass below my face. Ripping the knife out of my back, he stepped away. "You're pathetic, so easy to kill." He laughed. I looked up at him, my eyes stinging from the need to release all of the tears hidden behind my eyes.

Throwing his head back he cackled. Lifting the knife above his head, he let my thick blood gush down into his mouth, his eyes crazed. I gasped, unable to move. Suddenly, something collided with him, knocking him to the ground. A series of snarls rose up from him as a howl of anger ripped through the air. I looked back. A grey, almost creme-ish colored wolf was ripping away at his mangled wolf form.

"Seth!" I squealed, trying to force myself to my feet. A sharp pain jolted through my hips, down to my legs, ripping a scream from my lungs. I couldn't move my legs! I couldn't move them at all! Seth looked back at me, a frightened look on his face. Ryuuen made his attack. He tackled Seth to the ground, his fangs clamped around my fiancées throat. I screamed as blood sprayed from his throat, Ryuuen's teeth ripping through his flesh like a hot butter knife through butter. Seth gasped, squirming.

Screaming, I threw myself forward, pulling myself at an amazing speed across the grass by my arms. Tossing myself on Ryuuen, I bared my fangs and bite down in the middle of his shoulder blades, mainly just to make him let go. He pulled away and howled, trying to shake me from his scruff. A howl of agony pierced the hail filled air as I started to rip at his flesh. Punching him as hard as I could, I felt his shoulder shatter under my fangs as I chewed my way to his spine. His howls turned to screams as the fur disappeared, but I didn't stop. My lips hit the bones. Opening my mouth wide, I bit down into the bone, shattering it like glass in my jaws, pulling all of the soft tissue and veins and nerves out of that hard sheath. His howls stopped as his body knotted up, his limps twisting. He collapsed. I pulled myself off of him and vomited, too much of his blood inside of my system. I stopped once the raspy gasp of my lover reached my ears. I looked at Seth, my heart racing.

"Seth!" I screamed, throwing myself like a rag doll over Ryuuen's dead body, and pulled myself to Seth's now mangled human form, his throat torn wide open. "Oh god! Seth no!" I cried my hands at his throat. The tears gushed down my face like a waterfall as blood trickled down the side of his mouth, running over his beautiful russet cheek. I screeched, burying my mouth in the wound. I dragged my tongue over it, attempting to make it heal at least a little. His hot hand grabbed my arm, pulling me away a little. I looked up at him, my vision blurred.

"No..." he wheezed, blood bubbling out of his mouth. I looked up, wondering why the hell no one was coming to help, then I saw it. The cars were gone.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE!" I screamed, my fingers digging into the soil on either side of his head. "Seth! Hold on! Please!" I squealed, kissing his lips. He wrapped his arms around me, his strength disappearing. "Seth! Seth! Don't die!" I squealed. Slowly, his smile disappeared as his eyes closed. My heart stopped, somehow, my life seeming so empty. Inhaling, I screamed, my voice ringing off of the trees, my head clouding, the sound of my own agony piercing through my ears. I continued screaming until unconsciousness took me, the cold hands of misery taking me...taking me into the darkness where I wasn't frightened. Not anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Plans and Experiments.

I stood on the edge of a dark covered cliff. The sound of the waves below smashing against the rocks, but the sounds were lies, cause deep down off of the edge of the that cliff was darkness. Nothing was there to catch me if I were to let myself fly. Nothing but darkness and danger, which was where I didn't want to go. Behind me rocks shuffled, pebbles falling over each other. Turning around, I caught the silhouette of my love, covered in blood. I felt my bottom lip tremble as he held his hand out, his throat gouged open. I cried out, my hand extended to him, my hand caressing his face, my fingertips moving through him.

"Seth," I whimpered. Moving forward, I threw my arms around him, but he disappeared just as my flesh touched his, leaving me to fall to the deep pit of nothingness below. I hit the ground hard, the cold rock tearing through the lower half of my body.

I sat up, screaming, my bed shaking, a pair of cold hands grasping my shoulders, pushing me back down. I began to shake, my legs spazing under the thick blankets.

"Hold her still!" Carlisle barked as my mother and father held me down against the mattress, as Carlisle put a cold cloth on my forehead. I stopped moving, my eyes open wide, my heart racing underneath my rib cage. The tears that brimmed my eyes trickled down my cheeks as I panted. It was a dream. It was all a horrible dream. My lover was not with me, he wasn't under my touch, reaching for my hand. The cliffs did not hold the darkness in which would consume me. The darkness was my own mind. My mother moved off of me and laid her cold hand against my cheek, she looked into my eyes, her face looking worried.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" She whispered, her voice sounding fatigued, worried. Her eyebrows were furrowed in the middle, her perfect forehead wrinkled. I looked at her, my heart thumping hard in my chest. I could feel the overwhelming sorrow in my chest as I thought of how badly I wished that dream was.

"Seth…he…" I cried, my voice ripping out into an agonizing scream. My love, the one that I needed was gone, was dead. My Fiancée, my husband…he was just so innocent. I fell backwards screaming, my arms over my eyes. No one moved in to comfort me. No one dared to move.

"Ella?" A soft voice seeped in, audible even over my screaming. I stopped. I sat up, my tears dried up completely like I had never cried them at all, my hair in my face. I stared off towards the sound of that voice, that familiar, innocent voice.

Seth was standing in the doorway, a puzzled look on his face. A bandage was wrapped around his neck, but he looked tired, worn out. His hair was jostled as small amount of sweat beaded on his flesh. He looked as if he were about to pass out, but he still forced himself to stand. My heart leapt as an overwhelming joy took over. Ripping the thick covers away, I went to throw my legs over the side, but they didn't move.

"My legs!" I screeched, looking down at the lifeless looking limbs under the blankets. Carlisle moved forward, sitting on the edge of the bed. Seth rushed to my side. "What's wrong with my legs!" I squealed, trying my hardest to move them. They didn't respond to my trying, just, laid there across the silky sheet, feeling lifeless. Carlisle reached forward, laying his hand on my thigh, his face grave.

"That stab wound unfortunately made you paralyzed from the waist down. I don't know if it's permanent –seeing how you're a supernatural and all- but there's a 99.9 percent chance you'll never be able to move your legs again." My jaw dropped. Seth whimpered as he sat on the edge of the bed, his arms wrapping around me. _Paralyzed?_ I was _Paralyzed_? So close to getting married. Not able to feel anything in them…from the waist down…

"P-paralyzed?" I stuttered, hoping a smile would break through on his face and he'd tell me he was kidding, but it didn't happen. He nodded. I shook my head, not being able to believe it. I always imagined me walking down the isle at my wedding in a beautiful wedding gown, my feet in the cutest shoes, my hair beautiful…but now that was all gone. I had to be in a wheelchair cause of that stupid jerk off!

"Ella, I'm so sorry," Seth cried, burying his face into my shoulder. I looked at him and pushed him away. A smile on my face.

"Seth, you're alive!" I squealed again, throwing my arms around him, kissing him, dragging my legs along like rags. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, returning my kiss with a passionate, urgent kiss of his own. A knock interrupted. Turning, I looked at the door. My father was already up, opening it. Daemon rushed in, his hair pulled into a ponytail, wrapped with ribbon all the way down.

"My dear! You are ok?" He hollered, jumping on me, kneeling on my legs, but I didn't feel it. He looked down and squeaked. "I am sorry; I did not mean to kneel on you." He apologized. I looked down at my legs and smiled, my heart breaking at the thought of never being able to run away again.

"It's alright, I didn't feel it." He looked at me with a depressed look on his face as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me tightly.

"So, it is true? You are indeedt paralyzed." I nodded, my chin digging into his shoulder. He squeezed me. Seth didn't mind, he let Daemon have his time. If he were Jacob, there would be a conflict going on right about now, I'd never hear the end of it. But Seth wasn't like that, he was caring, and he knew that there was more people than just him who loved me. In a matter of fact, he was squeezing me too, burying his face in my side.

I looked at Carlisle and my parents. They all looked depressed, like someone they loved just died. I tilted my head to the side, trying to ignore the shaking of the two worried boys on my hip.

"What's wrong you guys?" I questioned, my voice barely breaking from a whisper. My father looked back at me, his eyes narrow, his eyebrows up drawn in sorrow.

"We left you here, and you were attacked. Because of us, you could have been killed." He replied. I smiled and giggled.

"I bet you Nessie would be happy of that." He looked back at my mother, his sorrow deepening. I looked at her also, like she had something to say.

"Mayella, sweetie, when we got home and found you, Renesmee was standing over you, laughing hysterically. We were devastated." My father laid a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it a bit. I sighed and looked down at the blankets, Seth's and Daemon's comforting arms flexing around me.

"At least it made her happy to see me dead." I muttered. Seth looked up at me, his face warping.

"Don't worry about it Mayella, Renesmee will get what she deserves soon enough." he whispered, laying his hand on my cheek. I pressed my cheek against his hand, burring my nose in his palm. Grunting, Carlisle pushed himself to his feet and turned around to look at me.

"On a cheerier note, Xio has offered to teach me some chemistry stuff for experiments as long as we supply him with a bright room he can use as a lab. I believe the basement will be good enough." He looked at my father. He nodded.

"The basement is sealed off, all we have to do is install florescent lights and paint the walls white to make it brighter." He looked at my mother. She nodded then cocked her eyebrow, looking at him slightly confused.

"Why does he want it bright?" she questioned. I debated on telling her, wondering on whether or not that would make him a vulnerable target for jokes and bashing. I looked at Daemon, then at Seth and grunted.

"He's blind, but he's afraid of the dark." I replied. She looked at me shocked. My father and Carlisle's gazes shot to me.

"He's _blind_?" Carlisle squealed. I nodded.

"Renesmee told me the day she found you that Xio was working for the Volturi a while back. Edward was his assistant," They all looked me shocked.

"Edward? Edward Shawn?" Seth questioned, looking up at me. Daemon's arms tightened as if he knew who Edward was. I looked back at him confused, my lips pursed.

"Do you know who Edward Shawn is?" I questioned. Daemon looked down at me, a forced smile on his face.

"Unfortunately yes. I knew Edvardt many years ago vhen he double crossedt Aga and I. Ve allowedt him into our home -vhen ve vere on ze izland- and he turnedt around and toldt ze Volturi of vhat ve didt to survive. He vanted us deadt, so ve kickedt his butt to ze curb." he snorted. I nodded.

"What was the story between him and Xio?" Carlisle questioned, attempting to get me back on track. I looked at him and inhaled.

"Well, Xio was teaching him some chemistry stuff and enhancing his mind control abilities when Edward decided to try them out. He clawed Xio's eyes out, and even though they healed when he put them back in, he wasn't ever able to see with them again. Xio is afraid of the dark, although he's blind because he was turned into a vampire in the dark, but also, he is able to use his manipulation of shadows as his eyes. he wants a room without those shadows. He wants to see the light through his eyes, and nothing more." I explained, looking down at the sheets. I realized just how much bad it sounded, how sorry I felt for him. Carlisle nodded, looking out the back of the house and across the stream, his thumb gently strumming across his chin.

"Amazing," he muttered. Mom looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Uh, amazing? She tells you a story that is supposed to break your stone heart and you say _amazing_?" She questioned. he whirled around, his eyes wide, his mouth open a bit. He shook his head quickly and inhaled as if he made a mistake and stuttered.

"I-I mean, yes! That is such a horrible story and all, but look at all of the things he's accomplished! He has discovered how to rejuvenate the taste buds of vampires, he's invented a syrum -that has went horribly wrong- to make a vampire sleep! He is a genius! And he as done all of it blind!" He cawed, clearly getting excited. Maybe they should get married? Daemon looked at Carlisle questioningly.

"To sleep? How has he done zat?" He questioned. That was right, Daemon didn't know of the inventions and projects that Xio had done. Carlisle smiled a proud look on his face.

"He took some chemical out of the werewolf nervous system, threw it together with a form of tranquilizer and penicillin and then it was created!" He boomed. I looked up at him, a smile pulling across my face with how he was acting. He acted like a child sometimes, really, especially when he got excited.

"How did that turn out?" I questioned. My father grunted, his face warping to an expression of disgust. I don't think he really wanted to talk about it. Carlisle looked down at my father and chuckled a bit.

"Well, Edward volunteered to be the first one to try it out cause he was bored...so he had it injected in him, and let's just say he missed a month of work." My jaw dropped as Seth and Daemon busted out laughing. My mother was laughing too, her face buried in my father arm.

"you were out for a _month_?!" I squealed, leaning forward against my dead legs. He let off a rasping grunt and glared at me. I _really_ don't think he wanted to talk about it. "Did you at least get a good sleep?" I questioned leaning back again, Seth still clutched around my waist as if to stop me from _standing_ and _walking_ away. My father glared at me more.

"It was a one month long nightmare, and one I couldn't wake up from." He snorted. "It was like I was in a freaking coma. Your mother thought I was dead." He muttered, looking back at my mom. She pursed her lips and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but what I forgot to think through was...you're already dead so there should be no worries." He pulled away and scoffed. She laughed at his reaction. I smiled.

"Can you do it again?" I questioned. I wasn't serious, I just wanted to see how he would react. His eyes grew wide as he swallowed hard. Standing he dashed out of the room. I laughed. The one thing that petrifies a vampire...Xio's experiments. Chuckling, Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll go get you a wheelchair and install the ramp." He smiled. With his other hand he grabbed Daemon by the arm and pulled him off of the bed. Grabbing his other arm, my mother led Daemon out of the room and down the stairs, Carlisle following. I was left with Seth.

"Ella," Seth whispered, looking at my legs. He laid a hand on them. I couldn't feel anything. I looked down at his hand and waited for him to continue. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. I looked back at him confused, then shook my head.

"No, it was supposed to happen." I laid my hand on his and rubbed at his warm flesh. I'm glad I could feel it in some form. Lifting his hand, he put it on my waist and laid back, pulling me back with him.

"It was my fault though, I should have been there sooner, now you can't use your legs." He whimpered, kneeling over me, his knees on either side of me. I looked at him embarrassed, slightly shocked by the way he moved, holding my wrists to the bed. It felt more like a seduction than an apology or a persuasion. I waited for a couple minutes, just staring into his pain filled eyes.

"Sex is going to be very unenjoyable now." I muttered, looking down at my legs -which of course, hadn't moved. He looked at me confused, then looked down at my legs like I was.

"You can't feel anything?" He questioned. I shook my head. Reaching down, he poked me between the legs, fairly hard, but I didn't feel anything. "Did you feel that." I shook my head. He pouted and pulled off, looking up my nightgown. I wanted to kick him away but I couldn't and without the help of my hips, I couldn't sit up by myself, so all I could do was swing my arms uselessly. He looked up at me confused, then laughed, finally getting what I was trying to tell him. "Oh Ella," He muttered, crawling up over me, laying half on and half off. "I won't have sex with you anymore." he muttered, wiping the hair out of my face. I looked at him shocked, my mouth hanging open a bit.

"W-why not!" I squealed. He smiled and kissed me.

"You can't feel it, and if it doesn't make you feel good, then I won't do it." He whispered, looking into my eyes. I stared at him, tears starting to puddle in my eyes. He only wanted to please me. I smiled and leaned forward, my lips mingling with his.

"I hate fate," I gasped, happy that I could still feel the urgency of his lips. He chuckled slightly and pulled me so that my entire body was against his, his arms wrapping around me as his lips crushed mine again. Lifting my leg he put it around his waist so that it was in a comfortable position, all the while, his kiss never breaking. Being with Seth was romantic, he was such a nice kid, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was making love to my brother. It felt odd. It must have been Jacob's festering blood in my veins! "Have sex with me," I gasped, pulling my head away. He looked at me confused then looked down.

"But you can't feel it." He whimpered, his bottom lip puffing out. I snickered and laid my hand on his hips.

"No, but you can." I smiled. His face turned a darker shade -which I guess signified blushing. Shifting he stood up on his knees and looked down into my eyes.

"Nope, I will only do what makes you feel good." he replied, his arms crossed. I curled up, trying to sit but it not working. My arms extended, wishing they were abnormally long so I could grab the ceiling and pull myself up. Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me up so that I was sitting.

"Well, it'd make me feel good if you felt good." I looked at him, noting the confusion on his face. His expression changed, his face softening to a smile where his eyes narrowed. Closing his eyes he leaned forward, his lips puckered. Closing my eyes I leaned forward to meet him when the door swung open and Carlisle came in with a wheelchair, Jacob on his heels with a pile of blankets. My head whipped around, my heart racing. "Jesus!" I squealed, slamming my hand over my heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack Carlisle! Do you really want me to lose the entire left side of my body as well?" I squeaked, panting. Seth laughed as apology flooded Carlisle's face. Jacob glared at Seth.

"I don't think that's funny," He snorted. Seth smiled, his face absolutely adorable.

"Which is why I won." I looked back at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I was a prize to you two? Was this some competition between you two?" I whimpered. Seth pulled away shocked, his eyes wide.

"No! It's just...if it _were_ a competition I would have won, and Jake's been all bitter and crap lately, so I win in the long shot." he muttered, trying to explain it. I shook my head.

"Just...go back to sleep Seth," I muttered, patting him on the head. Jacob lined the inside of the wheelchair with the blankets and pillows, making it look almost like a mattress.

"So, your legs are broken?" he questioned, looking up at me. I snorted and rolled my eyes, holding my arms out for Carlisle to transport me.

"I wish," I muttered as Carlisle lifted me off of the soft mattress and lowered me down into the wheelchair gently. "More like paralyzed from the hips down." I finished, tossing my hair out of my face. Jacob's expression warped, his eyes open wide. He rushed forward, his hands on my legs, pinching them, one hand shooting up to my cheek.

"You're lying!" He whimpered. I pulled my head away and scoffed.

"I wish, yet again." grabbing the handles, Carlisle turned me around and wheeled me out of the room. Seth and Jacob rushed after me as Carlisle started to wheel me down the steep ramp on the steps. My father was down at the bottom, just incase something happened.

"She wouldn't be paralyzed if she was still with me!" Jacob snarled, yelling at Seth.

"She wouldn't have her sanity if she was still with you _Jake_!" Seth snarled back.

"Both of you, shut the hell up!" My father yelled, grabbing the handle of my wheelchair once we got to the bottom. "You two obviously don't know how to let things drop do you?" He glared at Jacob and Seth as he took over, wheeling me into the living room.

"What is there to drop? She's paralyzed!" Jacob whined.

"Yeah, well maybe she doesn't want people to sit there and dwell on it like petty buffoons! It's only going to make it that much harder for her to cope with her loss, so shut up!" He glared at them over his shoulder.

"I'm trying to let it drop, but _Jake_ is being a butt munch!" Seth snarled.

"Seth! Stop being a kiss ass!" Jacob snarled again. I laid my forehead in my hand and sighed.

"Both of you stop being freaking two year olds!" I screeched, everyone being silenced. "Jesus Christ! Hearing you two bicker makes me wish Ryuuen had actually _killed_ me! Ok? Happy?" I looked at them. They all looked at me shocked. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. Why couldn't they let it drop? Why couldn't they carry on? But what was worse was, why was Jacob actually showing that he cared? My father laid his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it. I looked around, my heart shattering like glass at everyone in the room. I didn't want to be alive to witness this. I didn't.

From across the room, Xio came in, his face looking drawn and tired, his hands covered in blood. I straightened up, looking at him worried. My heart started racing, wondering what it was that happened, thinking that he got hurt, and miserably forgetting that vampires didn't bleed.

"Xio, what happened?" I squeaked, trying to wheel the chair forward, but it didn't budge. I looked down at the wheels, holding my hair out of my face. "What the hell!" I whined. My father cleared this throat and leaned forward, flipping up a switch as Carlisle flipped it up on the other side. "What was that?" I questioned, looking up at my father as he stood up.

"The brakes." he muttered. I nodded, then grabbed the wheels and started forward.

"What happened!" I squealed, deciding to start where I left off before the technical difficulties. He looked at me, a small smile on his face as he lifted his hands. He held up a vile of blood. I stopped and looked at it, slightly frightened. "What is that?" I whispered, lifting my hands out. He handed it to me and came around behind me.

"That my dear, is the blood of your attacker." He smiled, bending over so that he could whisper in my ear. He pressed his lips against my cheek. Grabbing the handles, he spun me around and brought me back into the living room, a swirl of shadows about him. "Carlisle, have you prepared a room for our experiments?" he questioned, looking at my grandfather. I turned the blood over and over in my hands, feeling as if I was holding a mutant child in my very palms. Carlisle shook his head, a look of guilt on his face.

"We are going to use our basement, we just need to put in florescent lights and paint it up so it's nice and bright for you." He smiled. Xio chuckled lightly and patted my head.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I will be patient until then." He reached forward and took the blood from me. I scowled and ran my hands threw my hair, blood staining my hands.

"Thanks for sharing there Xio." I grumbled. he looked at me, then laughed.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to use you as a canvas my dear." He smiled. I glared at him.

"If I had the use of my legs I'd kick you in the pills!" I snarled. Jacob laughed.

"Man, if I had a dollar for how many times I've heard that when I was human." he muttered. I looked back at him confused. My mom smiled and patted his shoulder.

"It seems you can take care of another wheelchair dweller Jake," she giggled. I looked at her confused, my mouth hanging open.

"What?" I questioned, feeling oddly left out in the cold. I didn't know a whole lot about Jacob, and now the magical wheelchair monster is popping up in his stories. But what pissed me off about that was, I wasn't his first wheelchair monster! My mother giggled a bit and looked at me.

"When I was human, Jacob's father got into a car accident and lost the use of his legs." She explained. I nodded, looking down at my useless limbs.

"Well, I guess that means you can call me daddy!" I laughed, looking up at him. He laughed in return and put his fists up.

"Well, _daddy_, you ready for our little rematch?" He joked around, hopping around, gently jabbing his fists at me. I put up my hands and started to jab back, laughing.

"Do I get a handy-cap?" I giggled. Jacob stopped and grabbed the handles, spinning me around. I squealed.

"You get a handy-cap in more ways than one." He laughed. As I spun around, I could see the expression on everyone's face. Xio looked content, Carlisle looked happy. My father didn't look to pleased, but my mother looked happy as hell, but the one face I didn't like, was Seth's. He looked so sad, but pissed off all at the same time. I stopped laughing as Jacob stopped spinning me around. The joy that I had witnessed a long time ago with Jacob disappearing. I looked at Seth's accusing face as he stood behind, his arms crossed. I had to make him realize that I loved him more than Jacob.

"Come here Seth," I smiled, holding my arms out. He smiled and stepped forward, Jacob moving away. Reaching up, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down, pressing my lips against his. Time to get things straightened out. Time to show everyone that I loved Seth, and no one else. He kissed me back, almost reluctantly, but he still kissed me back. Pulling away, he smiled. My mother and father's expressions switched. My mother was now miserable looking and my father was extremely happy. God! Why couldn't they be on the same side of the freaking river! Straightening up, he beeped. I looked at him confused as he reached back and pulled a watch out of his back pocket.

"Oh snap!" he hollered, cursing under his breath. "Ella, I'm so sorry!" he squealed, whirling around and rushing to the door. I looked at him like he was insane.

"For what? We're getting married damn it!" I squealed, not sure if he was apologizing for the kiss or what. He threw his shoes on and grabbed his hoodie, zipping it up.

"I have to go to work! I'm ten minutes late!" he howled. I looked at my mother, questioningly, then at Seth as he quickly ran back and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, I'm so very sorry!" he whimpered again and ran out the door. I sat there with my mouth hanging open, feeling stupid. Behind me Jacob snorted. Taking it as a rude gesture I turned the upper half of my body and scowled at him.

"At least he can _keep_ a job." He muttered. I slowly turned back around. I needed to stop freaking out so much, I was going to get the hell slapped out of me one of these days for it. The front door flung open and Renesmee came in, her hair all wet, same as her clothes. She smiled at everyone, her smile deepening when she stopped on me.

"oh my crippled sister! You're alive? how disappointing!" She laughed. I smiled.

"Oh my mentally retarded monster of a sister! Nobody loves you! how disappointing!" I laughed back. She glared at me and skipped over to Jacob. Reaching out she wrapped her arms around his and kissed his cheek.

"Hello my love!" She giggled. He smiled back at her, and kissed her back.

"Hello sweet heart." He returned. Smiling up at him, her cheeks puffed out.

"Where were you after school? I had to walk here in the rain!" She whined. Jake's expression changed faster than a strike of lightening. He slapped his hands together and bowed, throwing them to his forehead.

"I am _so_ sorry!" He groaned. She put her hands on her hips, the smile never leaving her face. Giggling she hugged him.

"It's alright honey, we can go over to your house seeing how cripples can't leave the house!" She giggled, grabbing his hand. He laughed as she started to pull him towards the door.

"Good, go" I muttered under my breath. Jake looked back at me with furrowed eyebrows. Before Nessie got to the door, my mother stepped up.

"Actually, little lady, you're staying right here, I need to talk to you about a few things that is beginning to tick me off about your attitude." She grabbed Renesmee's arm and pulled her off to the side. Nessie pouted and looked at Jacob.

"Can Jacob stay here with me?" She questioned. My mother glared at her.

"No," She said simply. Looking up at Jacob, she smiled. "I hope you don't mind, I just want to be able to knock some sense into her head and her ears usually open when you're gone." She continued on. He nodded once and turned for the door. "But," She started, stopping him in his tracks. He looked at her. "Can you do me a favor and take May?" She questioned, looking at me. My jaw dropped, as did his and Nessie's.

"No!" Nessie screamed, ripping her hand away from my mother. "She is _not_ going with him! She'll rape him!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around Jake's waist. I snarled.

"How the hell can I rape him! I'm a vegetable!" I screeched, my hands snapping to my head. I felt the anger rush through my body as the pressure built up in my head. She let go and turned on me, screaming.

"You'll find a way you succubus!" She clenched her fists. An uproar of screams fluttered the rooms, voices telling Nessie to shut up, voices telling the people telling her to shut up to leave her alone. Sinking my finger nails into the flesh on my head, I let off a high pitched scream. The heat moved through, a picture flying off the wall above the stairs, hitting Nessie, knocking her to the floor. Everyone was quiet as I started shaking, the anger not disappearing, but coming right back. A light bulb exploded in the lamp next to the couch, followed by the actual lamp itself.

"Jake! Take her to your house now before she blows up the house trying to kill Nessie!" My mother screamed. A pair of hands grabbed the back of the wheelchair and gave me a sharp shove towards Jacob. Grabbing me, he flung me over my shoulder and hollered a name of a person I didn't know was there.

"Tj! Grab the wheelchair!" he hollered, dashing out the door. I screamed, the tires of my father car exploding as Jacob walked by it. Jumping he made a dash towards his car and ripped open the passenger side -almost literally- and threw me in. "Wheelchair! Wheelchair! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" He screamed. Tj opened the back door and threw it in and slammed the door. Running to the other side, Jacob threw himself in behind the wheel and turned it on, squealing out of the yard. I clutched my hands about my ears, the radio flipping through the stations quickly. "May! May!" He hollered, speeding down the road towards LA Push. I gasped. I couldn't calm myself down! The sound of Nessie's voice flared the anger repeatedly in my mind, pissing me off so much that it was a physical pain.

Pulling into LA Push, Jacob slammed on the gas, ripping by the police station and to his house. Slamming on the breaks just outside, I saw that he had the trailer already rebuilt, and as good as new. The tires screeched as we almost spun out on the wet pavement. Shutting the car off, he ran around to my side of the car and opened the door, pulling me out. Turning, he didn't even both about my wheelchair, he just ran me to the front door and hip checked it open, breaking the latch. I screamed, a glass cup of water shattering on his counter. He swore and carried me to his room. Charging through the door, he tossed me on the bed, his mattress was cold as were his sheets.

"May! Calm down! Calm down please!" He screamed, trying to pull my hands away from my head. I cried, the tears gushing down my cheeks as my anger turned into swords, stabbing at my head. What was wrong with me? What was I doing? Another shatter went off, the smell of blood catching my nose. I opened my eyes. That wasn't what else was wrong. My lips were hot, a familiar scent tickling my senses. A familiar face was in front of mine, the wrinkles in his forehead. I closed my eyes and let off a deep cry into his lips. He pulled away and looked at me. "May," He whispered.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry!" I squealed, my heart fluttering with pain. I could feel it stutter behind my ribs. He laid on me, his lips pecking at my jaw and my neck. I pulled my head away and tried to get off of his bed, my legs stopping me.

"May, please, let me-" he grabbed my wrist. I screamed as if his very touch hurt me, causing him to let go.

"Why do you want to hurt me!" I screeched, looking back at him, my eyes full of tears. He looked at me shocked, his lips parted. "It isn't enough to you that I still love you and I can't have you! Do you have to constantly stab me!" I screamed, slapping his arm. He just stared at me, the sound of his heart was fast. I let off another screech, my heart hurting, sending a wave of pain along my blood, cutting me open inside. I threw myself backwards, burying my face in his pillow. I wanted to die. I didn't want to hurt anymore. I never wanted to hurt again, but being here, what I had wanted more than anything in the world was killing me.

Reaching forward, he wrapped his arm around me and laid his head on my shoulder. I sniffled.

"What are you doing!" I hissed. I felt the corner of his lips pull up into a smile on my arm. Shifting, he pulled me close to his body and buried his face into the sleeve of my night gown.

"I'm keeping you warm." He whispered. I stopped, a flashback of the first time we had exchanged words like this. I was human then. Laying my head on his pillow, I closed my eyes and thought of the next thing I had said to him.

"I don't need that," I whispered, he shifted slightly and chuckled, sounding tired.

"Your teeth are chattering so loud it sounds like a wood-pecker on speed. Stay down."

"Why are you so close? Why don't you just get me a blanket if you're so damn worried about me being cold?"

"Because I know you like this more..." He whispered. I looked down at him, watching his dark eyes glisten. I sniffled and shook my head.

"Jacob, we shouldn't be like this, we shouldn't be this close." I whispered, bringing my arm up, caressing his cheek with my thumb. He closed his eyes, letting the coldness of my hand seep into his hot cheek.

"I know, but I still love you." He whispered, kissing my shoulder. I sighed and watched him as he laid his hand on mine, the heat engulfing it from both sides.

"I know Jacob, I still love you too, more than anything in the world, but we have to move on, and we can't move on when petty little things get in the way. You have Renesmee who obviously loves you more that I ever could, and I have Seth who loves me more than I could ever wish for." I whispered, pulling his hair out of his face. He laughed a small, hoarse chuckle.

"I can't stand Renesmee." He muttered. I looked at him confused. His eyes opened again, this time, looking depressed.

"What do you mean? I thought imprinting couldn't ever let that happen?" I questioned as he moved some of my bangs out of my face. He sighed.

"Yeah, well it's happened. She's like a slave driver. She's always like 'Jacob do this,' or 'Jacob do that' and because I'm around her, I do it for her, I can't refuse. She doesn't love me! She loves my service and it's pissing me off! But when I'm around her, I can't hate her." He whimpered, looking down at his hand which was clasping at my side. I laid my hand on his, and looked off towards the doorway. I had to be careful what I said. I couldn't allow myself to slip up.

"Jacob, I'm getting married to Seth. I can't remain available and around you when Renesmee is alive. It'll kill me." I whispered. He lifted his hand, sliding it out from under mine and rubbed my arm.

"I know, but I'll be here for you, Mayella, you know that. At times when it doesn't seem like it, just beat the hell out of your sister and get me alone. I'll always help you...I want to see you happy, and if you'll be happy with Seth, then I support that." he whispered, although I could feel the true pain in his words. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Thank you, Jacob." I whispered, his warmth comforting me. A few moments ticked away with silence, filling the small room.

"Mayella," he whispered, dragging the back of his hand across my cheek. I looked back over my shoulder at him, his face was calm, curious, sweet looking.

"Yes, Jacob?" I replied, my voice no louder than his. It didn't need to be, we were alone now, there was no violence that needed to be shown. He looked at me, his eyes sparkling in the afternoon light.

"I missed you so much, when you were gone." He whispered, laying his head against mine, his breath burning the back of my neck.

"Jacob...I missed you too, and I still do, but we can't be together." I whispered, looking off towards his door, wishing that I had use of my legs so I could get up and run away from him, but his sigh threw me off guard.

"I know that, but we can still be friends right?" He questioned, propping himself up onto his shoulders, looking deep into my eyes with a smile on his face. I rolled over onto my back, placing my arms behind my head, I returned his smile.

"I don't know, I mean, I _am_ a _mutt_." I returned, bringing back that time in school to mind. He grunted and sat up.

"Her words, not mine." He muttered. I laughed and held my arms up.

"Her words, but you laughed at them." I replied, winking. Grabbing my wrist he hauled me up and laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I told her later on that her calling you a mutt called me a mutt too because you had my blood running through your veins, and on top of that, you also were a vampire so she was practically calling herself a mutt as well." I nodded and looked at him. I didn't say anything, I just kept nodding. A smile crept across his face. "What?" He asked.

"Yeah! You told her that you liar!" I squealed, laughing, slapping his arm. He laughed and grabbed my wrists, pulling me in, giving me a noogie.

"You calling me a liar?" He laughed, his arm around my head. I squealed, laughing.

"Yeah! You know that's what I was doing!" I squealed, wishing I could kick him, so I settled with slapping. He laughed and let me go. Standing, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up and swept his other arm underneath me. Cradling me, he carried me out of his room and into the living room. "What are we doing?" I questioned, looking up at him stupidly. He chuckled and plopped me down on the couch.

"Well, I figured we'd better come out here so my wanting to have sex with you disappears, and while you're watching TV, I'll run out and get your wheelchair so you're not completely immobile." He handed me the remote. I glared at him.

"You are a pig, you know that?" I questioned, clicking the TV on. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're the best sex I've ever had in my entire life, it's not necessarily my fault if I want to feel your love again." He snorted and turned his back on me. I threw a little throw-pillow that was behind me at him, it bouncing off of his head, flying across the room. He laughed and looked back at me. "Rude," he mocked in a gay sounding voice.

"You know it." I laughed, winking. Shaking his head, a large smile on his face he walked into the kitchen. The front door opened and shut again, leaving me alone in Jacob's living room. We were just friends, but to know that Renesmee has been treating him so awfully, and Jacob can't do anything about it because his first imprint is stronger than his second, made me feel terrible. It made me want to dump Seth on the spot and kill Renesmee and take back Jacob, but that wasn't possible. Why would I ever stoop down so low as to kill my own sister?

I looked down at the remote, the television blaring on about something that was only represented by murmurs as I tuned it out. I had to kill Remesmee. Jane will kill my entire family if I didn't. I closed my eyes and thought back to her threat, how she could so easily hurt someone was just heartless. She would have killed Seth. She would have killed him if I hadn't agreed. But what about me? I didn't want to get married to Seth, kill Renesmee and have Jacob hating me because the last girl he was allowed to be in love with was married. I'd never be able to cope with that.

The front door opened again and Jake wheeled my overly bulky, wheelchair of death into the room. He parked it next to the couch and turned around, smiling at me.

"So, you want to sit in it now or do you want the comfy couch for a while?" He asked, a smile on his. I glared at him, a smile on my face and laughed.

"I want the wheelchair!" I squealed, my voice drenched with sarcasm. He laughed as sat next to me, putting my legs on his lap. Sighing he looked at the TV. I hadn't changed the channel so it was on whatever channel it was on the last time.

"September?" He looked at me. I looked at the Television confused and shrugged my shoulders.

"Is she like Oprah?" I questioned. I had never seen any of Oprah's shows because she was dead before I was born, but there were still really old recorded tapes of my mom's. He shrugged his shoulders, his hair dripping.

"I don't know. I guess so, with less power I guess." He smiled at me. I nodded and turned my attention to the TV again and changed the channel. There was basically nothing interesting on until I stopped on a frightening looking movie. I stared at it for a few moments before Jacob awed at it. "Saw five is on! I haven't seen this movie in for-freaking ever! Since before you were born really." He boomed. I looked at the television disgusted, remembering the last time I'd seen one of the Saw movies. I was with Edward and it was absolutely horrid. All of the blood and gore.

Closing my eyes, I heard the screaming of a man which made me tense. I was _not_ going to watch something that would make me want to puke everywhere, especially when I couldn't get up and run to the bathroom to do it. Laying my head against the back of the couch I kept my eyes closed and waited for the movie to stop. Everything went quiet as a cluster of images rushed to my unconscious state.

Queen of Voltaire.

I stood on the cliffs, looking up at the blood red sky, my lips pursed in a tight line across my face. The water down below me was smashing against the side of the cliffs, staining the rocks down below in a red tinted liquid. Salt and iron was heavy on the air as the ocean continued to crash against the cliffs and the shore down below, the very scent of it making me sick to my stomach. Pebbles rolled behind me as some footsteps drew closer.

Whirling around I looked, the wind blowing my hair into my face. The moon, the only light thing out here besides my own pale flesh broke through the clouds, lighting the dark red grass below me. I looked around for the person who had been progressing closer to me, but found no one. Reaching up, I grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled it out of my face, the strands still whipping me in the face. My heart started to pound, the beating of it audible and echoing in the empty space around me. Shivering, I slowly began to turn around to look back out over the blood red ocean. My eyes skimmed over the choppy waves, even the sparkles that glistened from the yellow moon was red. It was, surprisingly beautiful.

Shifting, a sharp pain ripped through my right leg. I tried to kick it off, not looking down, but it felt weighed down. Gasping I looked down, kicking my leg viciously now, I looked down. A baby was at my feet, sharp teeth inside of my leg. I screamed as she smiled up at me, her shark grin covered in blood. Sinking her teeth back into my leg, she ripped at the flesh. Falling backwards, I screamed, thrashing around, kicking. Sinking her teeth into the bone, she ripped the bone out and held it in front of my face, laughing.

Screaming, I sat up, looking around. Jacob was still sitting at the end of the couch. Looking up at me, he cocked his eyebrow, a worried look on his face. I gasped, and sighed a breath of relief. Thank god it was all a dream.

"Mayella, are you ok?" he questioned, rubbing my thigh gently. I nodded, gasping. He continued to look at me confused, worried. He shook his head a bit, staring at me. "What happened?" He asked. I let off an exhausted laugh and shook my head.

"Nothing, it was a bad dream, that's all." I replied, a smile on my face. He nodded and looked at the television.

"You want to tell me what it's about?" He asked, looking back at me, a smile pulling across his sweet face. I sighed and dragged my sore fingers through my hair, leaning against the back of the couch, trying to figure out where to begin.

"I was on the cliffs and everything was red," I started out. He turned the television off and looked at me, allowing me to tell my story. "Well, I heard someone coming up behind me so I turned around and no one was there. Then when I turned back around to look out over the water I felt a sharp pain rip through my leg. So I tried to kick it off, but it didn't come off. So I looked down and there was a vampiric baby on my leg chewing through the flesh! She ripped the bone out and held it in front of my face laughing!" I squealed. He nodded, a smile on his face. Looking down at my leg, he laughed.

"Oh, you mean like this?" He grabbed my leg and sank his teeth into it. I screamed as blood sprayed across the room. I tried to kick away from him, his face warping. Thrashing, I tried to get away from him. Dragging his nails down my calf muscles, he ripped it open and tore out the bones, chunks of flesh and meat in his mouth, he looked at me and laughed, holding the bones in the air like a trophy.

Sitting up I screamed. It was dark and Jacob was gone. I looked around, my heart racing. Two dreams in a row? Or was it a dream inside of another dream? I panted, looking around. Placing my hands against my face I cried, wishing that I could just go home. A deep growl sounded that stopped me in my tracks. I looked around. There were no lights on, no TV on, nothing. There was only the moon light that shown in through the windows. I listened again.

"Mayella," The growl said again. I cried, recognizing the voice to belong to a vampire. Pulling a set of blankets that were on me off, I turned and attempted to climb off of the couch. A pair of hands shot out from under the couch and grabbed my ankles. Screaming it lifted me from my rest area, dangling me above the floor by my legs. I screamed and squirmed, trying to get away.

Pressure started to build up on my legs, the hands clutching them tightly. I screamed and cried, looking down at the floor.

"Let me go!" I screamed. The voice laughed, deep waves of growls vibrating off of the walls.

"I'll let you go," it growled in return. A quick jerk snapped my legs apart so that I was doing a split. I screamed as blood trickled down my stomach and down my chin. A glinting of metal sparkled in the darkness. A pressure filled the lower half of my body as ripping sliced apart my insides. I screamed, blood gushing down my stomach, creating a puddle underneath my head. I was being raped by hands with knives! The slicing sped up, causing me to curl up, gagging.

A hot pair of hands grabbed my side and shook me. My eyes opened up, finally I woke up screaming. Jacob was over me, his hands on my side. I looked down at him, his eyes were wide. It was dark in the room, the TV was on.

"May, what the hell happened?" He asked, looking at me frightened. Squealing I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his neck, all of the pain that I had felt inside my dream gone. I felt nothing now but the racing of my heart, and I loved it.

"I had three nightmares in one!" I squealed. "No matter how hard I tried Jacob, I couldn't wake up!" I cried. He grunted and wrapped his arms around me tightly, his body practically crushing me. He rocked me back and forth, his lips pecking against my neck, his hand cradling the back of my head, his other arms crushing my back, just about my shoulders against his body.

"It's alright May, it'll be alright, it was just a bad dream." He cooed into my ear, his deep, husky voice making my heart melt. I wanted to press my lips against his so badly, but I knew I shouldn't. It would only make it that much harder for me to..._roll_ down the isle later on. Pulling away, he rubbed my cheek, looking at my tear drenched face as I gasped, and sniffled. I probably looked like crap right now. I didn't want to look so bad in front of him. Standing up he grabbed me and put me in my wheelchair.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking at him as he made me comfortable. He looked up at me and smiled.

"It's not raining and it's fairly warm outside. I just figured I'd walk you home." I nodded and looked at the clock. It was nearing ten o'clock. I felt awful. Jacob wanted to talk to me, he wanted to spend time with me, and I had fallen asleep on him. I looked down at the floor and sniffled.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I whispered. He looked at me confused and stood up.

"For what?" he asked, his height making me feel jealous. I was shorter now than when I was a human. I sighed and looked away from him, my fists clenched.

"You wanted to talk to me, to hang out with me, and I fell asleep on you." I replied, my voice cracking. His face softened as he crouched in front of me again, his eyes prying into mine.

"May, it was my fault for wanting to watch a movie you clearly didn't like, and I didn't wake you up after it was done. I didn't bother, I just figured that you wanted your sleep. Anyway," He looked down at my clenched fists laying in my lap. He laid his hand on them and squeezed gently. "I felt good to just be in the same room with you without a fight going on." He muttered. My breath caught in my throat, making the tears come to my eyes again. Opening my arms, I leaned forward and hugged him.

"Thank you, Jacob." I whispered, the tears trickling down my cheeks. "Thank you for being such a good friend." I cried. Wrapping his arms around me in return, he crushed me in his grasp.

"I will always be here for you Mayella, no matter what." He sniffled. I pulled away and looked at his face. It was scrunched up, his cheeks wet. I cried harder.

"Jacob don't cry!" I squealed, hugging him again. My wheelchair slid out from under me. Jake's arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his protective grasp where we cried in each other's arms. Not because of how good of friends each other was, but the fact that we could no longer have each other when our love was alive and burning in full, perhaps hotter than ever. Standing, he put me back in my wheelchair and wiped off his face.

"Let's get you home." He grunted. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, smiling at him. He laughed. "You're as cute as ever you know? I just miss how clumsy you were." He ruffled my hair. I groaned and pulled my head away, smiling up at him.

"I'm still clumsy as hell," I whined. He laughed and shook his head.

"Wow, the first supernatural that is clumsy as hell." He chuckled. I mocked his laugh and glared at him.

"You didn't see that my first day of school when I slipped in the milk and fell on my butt?" I questioned, looking back at him as he wheeled me through the kitchen and out the front door. He sighed.

"No, I was with Renesmee, remember?" He questioned. I nodded as he lifted up the wheelchair and everything, lifting it over the steps of his front porch. Putting it down on the ground, he went back up and shut his door.

"Why are you deciding to walk me home?" I asked, looking out over the open space. He jumped down the steps and grabbed the wheelchair, starting to push me down the driveway.

"For two reasons," he replied, pushing me slowly across the pavement. "One, because I don't want to rush to get Nessie," He chuckled, sounding slightly worried. I laughed and shook my head. "Two, I want to spend more time with you, alone, and it's such a beautiful night." He whispered. I stared straight ahead into the night, his words bouncing around in my head so sweetly.

"Walk slower."

Queen of Voltaire

I woke up, the sunlight sparkling in through the back wall. I stretched and forced myself up, relying on my arms to do their job now. I didn't want to make people help me, not when I was a damphier, a species who was supposed to be stronger than the vampire and the werewolf. Pulling myself to the edge of the bed, I spotted my wheelchair. It was right next to the bed. Good. Smiling, I put the brakes on and grabbed the handles. Pulling myself from the bed, I supported my weight with my arms and slid into the chair.

Grabbing it just right, I turned myself so that I was facing the right direction and took the brakes off. God this sucked! Turning it around I headed for the door and opened it. I was going to show everyone that I could get around the house by myself. Rolling over to the steps and stopped. I forgot how steep they were. I swallowed hard and looked around to see if anyone would be able to wait at the bottom of the stairs. Just when I saw my father and opened my mouth to say something, someone grabbed the handles to my chair and gave me a sharp shove down the ramp. I screamed as I hit the bottom and flipped out of it, hitting the wall.

"Mayella!" My father hollered, running to my side. My mother, Carlisle and Alex all saw the accident and came running in also.

"What was that noise?" Alice questioned, running up the basement stairs. Looking up, I saw that Emmett was standing at the top of the stairs laughing hysterically.

"Emmett!" My father snarled. Standing he rushed up the ramp and tackled his brother through the wall, growls echoed through the house.

"What happened?" Alice squealed, seeing me lying in a helpless heap on the floor. My mother glared at Emmett and growled.

"Emmett decided to be a prick and shove Mayella down the stairs!" Alice's jaw dropped, her eyes open wide.

"No!" She squealed. My mother nodded her head, her face warped to an extremely pissed off look. Standing Alice dashed up the stairs to help my father beat the hell out of Emmett.

"Are you ok?" Carlisle questioned, helping me sit up. I looked at him, my head pounding.

"What? Did you just ask if I got _paid_?" I questioned, my head splitting from the sound of my own voice. Carlisle grunted and shook his head.

"No, I asked if you were ok, but apparently not if you're hearing something so absurd." He grabbed me and carried me to the couch. I shook my head.

"No, I just woke up so my hearing is crap anyway." I mumbled. Carlisle put me down and propped me up with pillows. I wished that I could walk again. My mother brought the wheelchair over, the wheels bent. Carlisle growled and grabbed it.

"He is so inconsiderate! He better be thankful I have another one." He snarled, wheeling it into one of the back rooms. I sighed as my mother sat on the edge of the couch and rubbed my forehead, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Are you ok?" She questioned softly. I snorted.

"I wish it would have killed me." I grumbled. She sighed. Carlisle returned with a slightly smaller, less bulky one and set it up. I looked at it then him, my eyes narrow. He looked at me confused, then at the wheelchair, then me again.

"What is wrong?" He asked. My eyes narrowed more.

"You had to give me the fat one before? You couldn't have given me this one from the beginning?" I questioned. He laughed and shook his head.

"Do you want to be in it right now?" He questioned. I nodded and shifted.

"Yeah, I want to be able to move around." I replied, my face flushing. He nodded, understanding me completely. Grabbing me, he gently lifted me off of the couch and into the wheelchair. "So, did you get the lab all straightened up for Xio?" I questioned, looking at him. Carlisle nodded, a smile on his face.

"Yes! Indeed we did, do you want to see it?" He questioned, turning for the basement. I started to wheel myself over and saw that there were stairs. I stopped, which caused him to stop. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Ramp?" I questioned. He nodded. "Steep one?" He looked back and chuckled.

"I'll push you down," I squealed and covered my head. He laughed. "Slowly and carefully, you dork." He chuckled. walking behind me he grabbed the handles and started to push me down the ramp to the room that was as bright as Xio's lab back with the Volturi. He was sitting at a cluttered desk, looking into a microscope, the shadows about him clouding the eye piece.

"Good morning Mayella," Xio greeted, not turning around. He wrote down something on a pad of paper.

"What'cha doin'?" I questioned, looking at a DNA sample on a large computer screen.

"I am examining Ryuuen's DNA to find out what pieces we used with him. Why?" He asked, turning to face my general direction, no shadows crawling over his flesh. I shrugged my shoulder's.

"Just wondering I guess, I get nosey sometimes." I replied. He snorted and turned back towards the microscope. My jaw dropped. He did _not_ just snort at me. "And what the hell did you mean by that you blind retard!" I screeched at him, wishing I had something to throw. He looked back at me and laughed.

"Oh, nothing at all. Oh!" He stood up and dragged his hand across a shelf full of test tubes full of liquids. Carlisle sighed, almost lovingly.

"he is amazing, is he not?" He questioned. I looked up at him, a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh yeah, really amazing, I bet you he feels good in bed too Grandpaps, I'd try it myself but I'm crippled, so I'll leave you to figure it out." I teased. He snorted and lightly slapped the top of my head. I laughed.

"If he ever did want to," Xio stopped and looked at us, one of the most attractive smiles strung across his face, leaving my Grandfather speechless. Xio laughed. "I am just kidding," he turned, a vile in his right hand. I looked at it confused as he gestured me closer to him.

"What's that?" I questioned, wheeling forward.

"This is something that Carlisle and I have been working on. With his knowledge of Medicines, and my inventions, we might be able to get you walking again. That is if my experiments don't make you blow up first." My jaw dropped. He said that so casually! I wheeled away from him a bit. Laughing, Xio stepped forward and grabbed my wheelchair so that I couldn't back away from him any farther. "Carlisle, set up an I.V. for me please sweet heart?" He smiled at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and pulled out an I.V. then stopped. Looking back at Xio shocked.

"Sweetheart?" He squeaked. Xio laughed and made a kissy face.

"I'm just teasing sweetie," He winked. Carlisle cleared his throat and brought the I.V. to Xio, hooking it up. "Is there a Saline solution in there?" he questioned, looking at my grandfather. Carlisle loaded up the bag and looked at Xio.

"Now there is. How are we going to do this?" he questioned. Xio took a syringe and filled it up with the vile.

"Did you write down how to make this?" he questioned, looking at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and grabbed a notepad. Xio nodded even though he wasn't looking at it. Walking over to the I.V. bag, he injected the tip of the needle in and injected it into the Saline solution. "This should boost up a production creating more specific cells to help repair your damaged spinal cord." He replied, emptying the syringe. "Alright Carlisle, hook her up and let her wait for a few hours to make sure that all or most of the liquid has been through her veins." He replied. I looked at the I.V., my heart racing.

"What happens if it doesn't work? Will it kill me?" I questioned, crossing my arms so that Carlisle couldn't stick it in me. He looked back at Xio. Xio shook his head.

"No, I tested it out on a cat in which I let out earlier this morning. It was fine, but it didn't do anything to it. I will be fine." he replied and sat back at the desk, looking through the microscope as Carlisle slipped the I.V. in my arm. Grunting, I looked at Carlisle rubbing the area around the I.V.

"Has Seth been over yet today?" I asked. Just as he was about to answer, the door upstairs opened and shut.

"They're downstairs in the basement." Alice said.

"What happened to the wall?" The person questioned, probably seeing the hole in the wall that my father tackled Emmett through.

"Emmett shoved Mayella down the stairs earlier and got hurt, Edward and I kicked the crap out of him." she replied. Thudding of feet running across the floor could be heard as the door at the top of the basement flew open. Seth came running down the ramp, his eyes wide.

"Ella!" he hollered, running across the room, throwing his arms around me. Seeing the I.V. he backed away and howled. "He hurt you so much you need to be on an I.V! I'll kill him!" he snarled and turned his back, just about to run up the ramp. Carlisle grabbed him.

"No, Xio is trying to recreate her spinal cord so she can eventually walk again." He replied. Seth stopped and looked at bag, the murky liquid floating around in it making he look at it questioningly.

"Why is she hooked up to an I.V. then?" he asked, looking at Xio.

"The liquid that is recreating her spinal cells are inside that I.V., now, sit down and do not freak out anymore." he muttered. Seth nodded and took a seat on an examining table. We sat there in silence for a bit as Carlisle stood over Xio's shoulder, looking at the DNA cell on the computer screen. I looked around the room. It was amazing how similar it was to Xio's lab in Voltaire. It was big, bright, clean...scary. Grunting Seth looked at me.

"So, Ella, I was wondering..." he started off, looking down at his feet. I looked at him, a smile stretching across my face as I noted how cute he was. "What type of wedding do you want?" he asked, looking up at me. My heart stopped. I had never really thought about the wedding I wanted, but I knew that I wanted to be able to _walk_ down the isle. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, what type of wedding do you want?" I whispered in return. He hopped off the table and came to my side.

"I want the wedding that you want." he whispered, kissing me. I sighed once he stepped away and thought about it.

"I guess I've always wanted a wedding outside, flowers everywhere. I don't want a white dress, a baby blue one maybe, one that matches the sky on that day, or a red one to match the roses around. I want friends and family to be there, but not Nessie." I added, looking at him. "I was Jacob, but not Nessie. She would ruin my day completely." I muttered. Seth had his eyes closed, smiling. Was he visualizing everything I said? He rubbed my shoulders and moaned.

"Yeah, that would be nice," he whispered, coming around behind me, pressing his lips to my ear. I closed my eyes as he kissed my neck, right at my jaw bone. His hands clutched at my shoulders, squeezing them tightly, but gently at the same time. He lightly dragged his tongue across my flesh, sending chills up my spine. I moaned softly as his lips traveled down to my chest. Squeaking I reached up and grabbed his hair, stopping him.

"Seth, my grandfather and a blind man are down here. Sure the blind man can't see you, but he can hear you and I'm pretty sure he can put two and two together." I wheezed. He laughed and pulled away, pecking my lips.

"you're right honey, we shouldn't do it." he laughed. I looked at him as he made his way back towards the examination table.

"Do you mean ever?" I whimpered. He laughed harder and shook his head, ignoring my question. Standing, Xio came over to me with a fresh syringe and smiled.

"Do you mind if I steal some of your blood?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. I snorted.

"You're using that needle right?" I questioned, being a smart ass. He nodded.

"Of course, I'd never bite you..." He paused and looked back at Carlisle. "Unless you wanted me too," He smiled. My face turned hot. Holding my breath I slammed the non-occupied arm out towards him and watched as he stuck the needle in, taking some blood out.

"So what do you want my blood for?" I asked him, watching him put the little tube on a tray that rocked back and forth.

"I just want to see what your cells look like after they've synthesized with each other, and I want to see what Ryuuen's cells did wrong." he smiled back at me. I nodded, my lips pressed in a hard line.

"Sounds romantic." I muttered sarcastically. He laughed and went about his business, studying Ryuuen's DNA and cells. It was going to be a long...tiresome life.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Summer

I wheeled myself down the ramp from the upstairs, my hair bunched on top of my head in a nest. I wore an extra large shirt, the neck hole stretched out so that it hung off of one shoulder and a pair of short shorts. Once off of the ramp -looking constatnly to make sure that Emmett wasn't behind me- I rolled to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I was actually glad to be in a wheelchair for one particular reason. I was short enough to get a bottled water out of the bottom of the fridge.

Grabbing the nearest bottle, I shut the door and wheeled away. Turning, I spotted Carlisle coming up from the basement, his hair tossled, his shirt was wrinkled and half unbuttoned. He looked like he just got done having sex with someone, then Xio came up behind him, his shirt open. I swallowed hard and put the cap back on the water bottle, clearing my throat.

"So, uh," I coughed. "You two use protection?" I questioned. Carlisle glared at me. Laughing, Xio bounced up behind my attractive grandfather and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Nah, it was slightly painful being torn apart from the inside without any lube, but it was good after he let free a load or two." he laughed. Carlisle looked over his shoulder at him in disgust and and returned in a mocking laugh.

"Oh yes, it didn't hurt me at all though." He muttered. I giggled a bit and rolled forward, my arms out wide for a hug. Shrugging off Xio, Carlisle stepped forward and gave me a hug. "How did you sleep sweetie?" He questioned, brushing the hair out of my face, staring into my eyes. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I slept pretty well. Ended up rolling out of bed and spent half of my night trying to get back in it." I snickered. His jaw dropped.

"I am terribly sorry! Should I get someone to watch you while you sleep?" He questioned, pulling away from me. I laughed and shook my head quickly, my hair whipping me in the face.

"You just asked the question with the most obvious answer to it. NO! Why would I want to wake up to someone standing over my bed, their beady golden eyes staring at me through the dark? Trust me, I'm supernatural, but it doesn't mean that I'm not afraid of supernatural freaks." I laughed, unscrewing the cap to my water and taking another sip. He laughed and shook his head.

"You are so loving. By the way, what's on the schedule for today?" He questioned, walking along beside me out the back door. The weather was nice today, the sun wasn't out, but it was warm and there were a lot of flowers out. I had to smile at it. I'd been a cripple for an entire two months, and now this. Such beautiful weather that made me want to stand up and run in it, to feel the grass on the bottom of my feet...and I'm crippled!

"Did you guys make adjustments to that syrum?" I asked, looking up at him as he leaned against the railing. Alice was helping Alex, Tj, Jasper and the twins dig out a space for an inground pool which would soon be an indoor pool after Carlisle got the rest of the money together for the additions to the house. Everyone looked like slaves...except for Alice who was skipping around making little skuffed hearts out of the sand that was being used to level it. Emmett had disappeared about two weeks ago when he started getting hungry and he was no where to be found. He didn't tell Carlisle where he was going, and Alice couldn't see him which only meant he must have been with a werewolf. Jessie was gone as well, so that made her the possible _missing werewolf _candidate.

"Yes, ever since you started urinating blood, we figured we must take it a step backwards." he whispered. I licked my lips dryly. I remember what led up to that too. I was sitting there hooked up to that damn I.V. when suddenly my lower bouls started hurting. I didn't know what it was -it felt like hunger pains to me. Suddenly, everything went wet and I smelt blood. Most embarassing part about that was...I peed my pants, dangerous part; I wouldn't stop peeing. It was really funky and Carlisle had to keep pouring water down my throat while Xio flushed out my veins and Carlisle clamped shut my urethera. Surgery and a useless pair of legs isn't my idea of a good week really. Seth was pissed though. He came home to me on a surgical table with Carlisle clamping my pee tube shut. I remember the exchange of words too.

"What the hell are you doing to her!" He screamed, his eyes wide as he looked down at me.

"I'm clamping her urethera shut." Carlisle most stupidly answered back.

"You're _what_!?" hehe, it was funny as hell. And what was even funnier was the fact that I had the nerve to start laughing! Oh yeah! Picture if you will. I'm laying on a surgical bed, Carlisle and Seth arguing about why I'm on it, I'm sliced open from the bottom of my ribs to the middle of my legs, bleeding to death...and I start laughing, when I'm supposed to be screaming and crying in pain, I'm laughing hysterically. Sure it made me sick to my stomach smelling my own blood, but it was funny how they were arguing.

I nodded slowly then looked out over the yard. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. My mother grounded Renesmee away from the wedding, even though the wedding was held here. So what was she going to do? Post up a sign saying _Renesmee is not welcome here! If you are named Renesmee, back away now...we have guard dogs!_ That would be retarded. Especially when Renesmee knew we had guard dogs. Let's see...a mute one, a stupid one, two who I had a hunch were gay, and a bunch of Chinese ones? Or was she talking about my husband? Or the drunk one that was completely useless now? I didn't really want to think about it. Here I was, dropping out of school, getting married to Seth who -according to the school had failed almost every grade twice and was just turning eighteen- and had to wheel down the red carpet, feeling like a redneck...God I hoped there would be no beer cans.

"Has Seth been here yet today?" I questioned, looking up at Carlisle. He shook his head.

"No, he went with your father to go Tux shopping." he replied, grabbing the handles to the wheelchair and wheeling me down the ramp to the lawn. I nodded.

"I see...big day's coming up fast." I muttered. Stopping Carlisle picked me up and laid me down on a blanket that was laid out in the grass. I thanked him and let myself fall back. Slowly lowering himself, Xio sat next to -or rather on- my grandfather, his eyes narrow with worry.

"Don't worry Mayella, the wedding will be perfect." Carlisle smiled. I snorted a bit. Propping my arms up behind me, I looked at him.

"So, when are you two getting married?" I questioned, a smile on my face. He looked at me confused, then at Xio. Whirling back to me, his face scrunched -but still beautiful- he growled.

"That is absurd!" He snarled. I laughed and shook my head.

"I never meant you and Xio." I lied. That's exactly who I meant. He stared at me, looking embarrassed as Xio chuckled. "So, Xio, you find any good man after Ralis died?" I questioned, feeling awful about him losing his lover. Xio sighed and looked down at the blanket, his fists tightening.

"No, and I'm not really on a all-out search to find one either. I'm thinking on changing my ways." he looked up at me, his blue eyes sparkling. I held my breath knowing exactly what he meant. He meant a woman...he meant me. I shrugged it off and hid nervous expression with a smile. I forced myself to sit up and patted his shoulder.

"Good man, maybe if Seth ever disappears one night and I can't find him, I'll call you in." I winked. He laughed and shook his head.

"No thank you, too risky."

"I'll say," Alice replied behind me. I looked up at her. She was smiling, her short hair all messy as her arms were covered in dirt.

"Can I call _you _in?" I giggled. She laughed and looked back at Jasper.

"Can he join?" I nodded and did a little, _lesbian tongue_ gesture that made her cringe away.

"I love threesomes, did you know I had a threesome the day I got pregnant?" I smiled. They looked at me confused, especially Alice.

"You _did_?!" She squealed. I nodded.

"Sure, It was me, Jacob and Johnny Depp. It was the best three minutes of my life." I laughed. Alice rolled her eyes as did Carlisle. Xio laughed too.

"He is hot." Xio commented. I nodded.

"I don't know who he is exactly, but the movie _Sweeny Todd _and _The Pirates of the Carribean_ movies were all wicked sexy...and the bagillion pictures of posters on the internet." I scratched my head.

"Did you know that he was 40 some odd years old in _Sweeny Todd_?" Alice questioned, her eyebrow raised. I smiled up at her.

"really? God he's good looking for 40, makes me wish _you_ guys aged that gracefully." I snickered. She laughed and shook her head.

"You are so mean." She snorted and turned away. Laughing, I waited till she was walking, then whistled. She stopped and looked back at me, her eyes wide.

"Damn baby! You want some fries with that shake?" I asked. She squealed and ran away, jumping into Jaspers arms. I laughed hysterically. I didn't know what it was, but it was just _sooo_ fun picking on Alice. I think she was a homophobe or something. She didn't like _tuna_. I snickered as I thought of asking her which she liked better. Hotdogs or fish taco's. I wonder if I should ask Seth that. Or my father.

Sighing I laid back again and closed my eyes. I wished I could stand. I wished I could move, but I began to figure that it was useless. It was beyond useless. Sighing, Carlisle laid a hand on my leg and squeezed gently. I looked down at him confused. He looked worried, depressed.

"How are you doing on vows?" He questioned. I let my head fall backwards against the ground and looked up at the sky, not saying anything. He sighed. "you haven't even started have you?" I shook my head, my arms spread out. I felt like Jesus. My legs were useless and my arms felt heavy and I couldn't go anywhere. God my life sucked right now. "Mayella, your wedding is in two days." he reminded me. I lifted my arm and spun my index finger around.

"Whoopde freaking doo." I muttered. He pushed himself to his knees and crawled next to me. Laying down, he looked into my face.

"You must write those vows." he said. I let my arm fall, hitting him. "Mayella, you need to get them done and memerized. Even your mother did it. It was difficult, but she did it." I looked at him and exhaled. I was having second thoughts about this. I wanted to tell Seth, but the marriage was already paid for and my dress was already picked out for me. Everything was already set up except for the actual wedding itself. And my vows.

"Grandpa?" I whispered, looking up at the tuffs of grey clouds in the sky. He looked at me, his eyes concerned. "I don't want to marry Seth." I whimpered. Tears flodded my eyes, and before I knew it I was crying. His arms wrapped around me tightly, pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"Then why did you propose to him sweetie?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair. I gasped, my diaphragm kicking wildly.

"I love him, but I love Jacob more." I cried into his stone cold chest. He hugged me tighter, his face buried in my hair. He rocked me back and forth slightly. "Oh god I love Jacob so much, I want him so badly." I cried, my voice sounding tortured. Carlisle kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, but you know he is now Renesmee's." he whispered. I nodded.

"I know, that's why I'm forcing myself to marry Seth." I whimpered, the tears burning my eyes. He sighed and held me. I could tell he was more on Renesmee's side than mine which practically killed me. My own grandfather...was taking the sides of a monster. I sniffled and forced myself out of his arms and pushed myself up so that I was sitting. I was a monster too, of course. Unfortunately I was the monster that killed most of his family and destroyed valuables in his house. I'd hate me too. "I want to go back in my chair." I muttered, my cheeks drying. I had a feeling that this was only going to get worse and worse, and right now, I had vows to write.

Queen of Voltaire

I sat in the bathroom and looked at myself. My hair was curled and stacked neatly on my head. I wore a baby blue wedding gown and a pair of tie-up wedge shoes that matched it perfectly. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, all I could see was a lie looking back at me in the mirror. I crippled lie. I smiled back at myself, my eyes looking desperate. The sound of family and friends could be heard from downstairs. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be married to Seth, and deffinetely not with the wedding I had always wanted for Seth and I. Taking a deep breath, I looked out the window. It was a bright beautiful day, the sky was blue, just like my dress.

I held my vows in my hand repeating them over and over in my head, making sure that I wouldn't forget them. A cold hand touched my shoulder. Looking over I saw it was my mother. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Look how beautiful you are," She whispered, her voice cracking a bit. I hugged her, squeezing back the tears myself. I didn't want this at all. Pulling away, she smiled at me, her cold hand clasping my cheek in her palm. "My baby girl, getting married." She giggled. I shook my head, laying my hand on hers. It's too late. I couldn't turn away now.

"I'll always be your baby." I whispered. Her face warped. Looking up, I smiled at her, my lips trembling. "You'll always be my mother, Bella. You will always be in my heart, no matter what happens from here on out." She gasped, and cried, her eyes tearless. I threw my arms around her again, hugging her tight to me. I loved her so much, my mother, my beautiful mother, and for some odd reason...this felt more like a funeral than a wedding.

"Alright chicky poo, time to go down the red carpet." Alice called, hopping up the stairs. She stopped once she saw our moment and waited. Pulling away from me, she grabbed the handles to my wheelchair and rolled me out of the bathroom. I held my breath as she rolled me down the stairs, being careful not to run the dress over. At least Alice was thoughtful enough to decorate the blasphomus thing. My father was at the bottom of the stairs in a tux, ready to roll me down the carpet and hand me off. I was completely in awe as I gazed around. There were beautiful blue, and yellow and red roses everywhere, and that was just inside, I could imagine what it would look like outside. Rushing forward, my mother -who was in a thinner, less fancy baby blue dress- joined Alice -who was wearing the same dress- at the back door. Grabbing her basket of light blue rose petals, she waited for Alice to start down the carpet, then followed exactly four steps behind her, sprinkling rose petals on the ground.

"You nervous?" My father whispered. I nodded, crinkling the vows in my hands. Reaching down, he grabbed them and put them on the nearest shelf. "You'll be fine." he whispered. I nodded again. "You're marrying a good man, he's strong, supportive,"

"Not the man I want." I whispered. He sighed.

"Too late." he whispered as the wedding march started up. Holding my breath, he pushed me out of the doorway, the rays of the sun blinding me. It was paradise outside, like heaven. Light blue rose petals and yellow ones fluttered down from large archways of at least a million dollars in floral arragments. This was my wedding. The wedding I'd always wanted, to the man I loved and never wanted to hurt. Looking down the carpet, I spotted him. He was staring at me, his eyes wide. It was hard to see him through the veil, but I could tell he was smiling, like I now was.

Everyone cheered as my father rolled me past them. There were a bunch of people there that I didn't know, but one person that I did know. My jaw dropped as I looked at her. She wasn't smiling, her short hair was put into a chinese bun. She looked at me sternly. Rena. I hadn't seen her since that day...my first day of school. She knew what we were? I stopped. Looking up I saw that I was infront of Seth. We were waiting for people to quiet down when I saw him. The best man. Jacob. I whimpered lightly. He smiled at me. He didn't look miserable, he didn't look like I felt. That only meant. Looking behind me behind Alice and my mother, was the reason. Renesmee. I swallowed hard and whimpered again.

"A word from each of our flower girls and our best men shall we?" The minister smiled. Jacob stepped forward to me and smiled.

"Today's the big day huh?" He smiled. I nodded as Alice stepped forward to say her opinion to Seth. Bending over, he whispered in my ear. "You look beautiful." I looked down, feeling as if I was going to cry.

"And you look like a penis with that haircut." I smiled, trying to lighten up the mood for myself. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, Renesmee likes it though." he smiled. It was...retarded looking. Like a cow licked his head. I smiled.

"She would." I giggled. He laughed and stepped away to take the place behind Renesmee. Oh, so she was going to leave a stupid little comment to me anyway huh? I thought I specifically asked for her not to come. Jasper stepped forward.

"Just like what Jacob said, you look beautiful." he smiled. I nodded, my smile spreading. Was it going to work out well anyway? He moved away. Next was Tj.

...the mute? He looked at me and bent over, his lips at my ear. I focused, just incase he said something, but he didn't, he just moved his lips -which for some ungodly reason felt extremely good...like he was making out with my neck or something. Grabbing his arms, I pushed him away, slightly out of breath.

"Thank you for making me mess my dress, now put that in writing or I'll beat you with a shovel." He laughed and stepped away. He was adorable. My father skipped over me, just giving me a pat on the shoulder. He had already told me everything he wanted to before we left. My mom smiled.

"Oh my baby girl, I'm so happy for you." She squeaked. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Why is she here?" I growled in her ear, trying to disguise it for something nice I was saying.

"Renesmee promised that all she wanted to do was see you happy today, that's all, and your father saw that." She replied moving away. I nodded. I guess if my father saw that, then it was true. Next was Alice. All she did was skip up to me, hug me and squeal in my ear, making me deaf. Grunting, I pushed her away and thanked her for ruining my hearing, and that both Tj and I put together make the perfect telescope. Good for sight, sucks for communication and hearing crap. Last was Nessie. She came up to me and threw her arms around me. I was hesitant at first, but soon gave her a tight hug.

"I am _so _happy for you!" She squealed, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you approve." I replied. She laughed.

"I'm so sorry for being a witch before, can you ever forgive me?" She questioned, her eyes sparkling. I nodded, my heart beating with happiness. Today was perfect. She clapped her hands together and hugged me again. "You go get him Mrs. _Clearwater_." I laughed as she skipped off to join my mother again. Turning back towards Seth, I smiled. Clearing his throat, the minister started.

"We are gathered here today in the bonds of holy matrimony," The minister started off. I stared at Seth, the ministers words stirring in all new emotions for me. Suddenly, I was ready. I was ready to become Mayella Clearwater, to love and to hold Seth, till death do us part. The minister's words were faint until it was time to say the vows. Here we go. What I was really dreading. Smiling, Seth took a deep breath and began.

"Mayella Cullen, daughter of our beloved Edward and Isabella. I spent many years of my life, wishing that someday, my perfect someone would come along and brighten my day like the light of the sun, or a candle light flame in a dark room, but your beauty, and your soul has done much more for me than that. I have stumbled around in darkness for far to long, and your loving has led my way through that darkness. I, Seth Clearwater, vow to never let go of you, to never release you from my grasp until death pries you from my hot arms, for now, and forever." I stared at him. A couple people in the crowd were crying. I felt my bottom lip tremble as the tears trickled down my face. It was so much _shorter_ than mine! But it was still so touching.

"your vows, Ms. Cullen." The minister said. I nodded.

"Seth Clearwater, I know I've caused you so much pain before this, I know I must have hurt you at least a million times before, but today, as you stand here, I see exactly what it is that I must have done right. Like you, I have been through pain, and suffering. Even through all of my devastating times, I have always been able to look up and see your loving face, you glistening eyes staring into my soul, your sweet words being able to say _I love you_ without hesitation, even when I'd gone crazy. When I thought I lost everything, you were there to pull me through, your hot hand seared around my wrists in a binding of love that even Aphrodite herself couldn't break with the very hammer to shape the swords of the divines." Ok, I had to throw in a touch of Mythology, and I could tell he liked it to with how his eyes watered. "The heat from which your very heart has burned away the darkness that shrowded my once sure way of life, and recollecting it here, by your side, where I am sure that I will now lay forever, until death comes of one of us, and in which, I won't give up so easily..." I paused. "He'll have to take us both at once." The crowd bursted out into cheering as Seth sniffled. A tear trickled down his cheek.

"Alright, now that the vows have been exchanged, do you, Seth Clearwater, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The minister. Seth smiled and nodded.

"I do."

"And do you, Mayella Cullen, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" I smiled.

"I do." turning, the minister looked at the crowd.

"And does anyone here object as to why these two should be wed?" he paused. Everyone looked around. A snort came from beside us.

"Really? Come on people!" Renesmee stepped forward. "Do you really think she _deserves_ Seth?" She crowed. My heart thumped in my chest heavily.

"Do you have an objection?" The minister questioned her, not seeming to happy. She nodded her head.

"Yep." She stepped forward and looked at me. "She had sex with Sam Uluely, the same night she and Seth started to hook up." She smiled back at me. My heart shattered. Seth turned to me, his mouth agape.

"What!" He hollered. "You had sex with him after you proposed to me?" He squealed. I shook my head.

"No! I had sex with him the day I found out who I was!" I squealed, trying to defend myself. Renesmee laughed.

"Oh! That's _so_ much better!" She laughed, spinning around. She threw the bouqet she was holding at me. "She had sex with someone she _just_ met, in the same house her boyfriend lived, and she hadn't even been here a whole freaking day!" She cackled. The crowd went up in muttering. I shook my head. Seth stared at me, broken hearted. Turning he stomped away, making Renesmee cackle louder. I shook my head, the noise hurting my head like knifes poking through my skull. "It seems to me she doesn't love him, she loves his _meat_!" She laughed. I looked down, crying. Skipping up to me, she lashed out and ripped the veil from my head, wrenching the hair from the roots. I squealed. She laughed hysterically. Alice and my mother stepped away, trying to get out of the way just incase the fists started flying. "Come on _Ella_!" She squealed, dancing around behind me. Grabbing the handles to my wheelchair, she ripped it out from under me. "Fight me if you want!" She hissed as I hit the ground hard. I cried, the embarassment too much to take.

"What a tramp." Someone commented. I cried harder.

"How many people has she had sex with?" another person asked.

"Mayella had sex with Sam?" My father questioned, leaning over to Jacob. Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly have no clue." Clasping my hands over my ears, I screamed. The candles from the chairs fell to the ground, burning the rug. Everyone started screaming as the petals went up in flame. Everything was on fire, and no one came to help me. I watched as everyone ran away. No one even looked back, they just kept running.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, staring at the flame as it engulfed my flesh. I laid there, the flower arrangments collapsing, my flesh crackling under the golden light. I couldn't move, although the pain was horrible. But I didn't try to move either. I had no reason to; nothing else to live for. I closed my eyes, my flesh burning, making a sickening scent in my nose, the smell of hair burning. I gasped, fire rushing down my throat, burning my lungs. I rolled over onto my back, my skin crackling from the heat. What a wonderful wedding...at least it wasn't raining.

A rumbling echoed over the roar of the flames as I watched my fire licked sky turn grey. I whimpered as the first icy cold droplets of rain collided with my charred face, causing my burnt flesh to sizzle on impact. Soon a curtain of icy raindrops were plumetting to earth to undo the flames that would burn all of my fears away. I gasped as the cold quickly extinguished the flames in a matter of seconds and left my charred, burnt, melted form lying there on the once crimson rug with my life, and the love I allowed to slip away. I gasped, my charred flesh crackling around my mouth. I could smell the blood as it oozed out, the pain now becoming unbearable. God had a sick and twisted sense of humor, leaving me to live like this when I obviously didn't have any true reason to be on earth anymore. I wheezed as my mouth stretched, the skin crackling open. I whimpered, but no sound came out.

A sound of footsteps clunking across the wet grass made itself audible to my burnt ears as the now cooling air dragged down my burnt throat, the pain destroying my lungs. A cold hand grabbed my bare charred arm and pulled. I squeaked, unable to let out more than that. Another hand grabbed the same arm and started to drag me across the wet grass, my burnt flesh ripping from the friction. I squealed, my vision blanking, my darkness shrowded in nothing but the sound of rain, and the crackling of fire.

Queen of Voltaire

I woke up on a couch, my melted wedding dress being cut from my charred and blackened body. My arms were covered in bloody gauze bandages, a pile of burnt flesh laid in a large pile next to me. I felt awful. Grabbing a section of my fused dress, the cold hands that pulled me away from my fire tormented grave peeled and stripped away the cloth, ripping the skin from my body. I screamed, a bandage in my mouth. My entire face was covered in them, tieing me up. I panted, looking around, my head splitting in pain as another strip was torn from my body. I screeched.

"I'm sorry May." A woman whispered, putting a cold cream on it. I cried, the salt in my tears hurting the open wounds under the cloth. I cried, wishing that who ever it was who saved me would have burned with me, because from the smell of it, she was human. She wouldn't have survived what I had. "You were burned pretty bad there May, I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time." She whispered. I didn't say anything, I couldn't, I just stared at the cieling, crying as she stripped another piece of charred flesh from my body. "What Renesmee did was wrong, and everyone knows that." She continued, putting the piece of charred flesh in the pile. "Jacob was insisting on helping you, but your father told him to evacuate the humans first. The rest of the Cullen's moved to soak what part of their house that would be afflicted by the flames, they thought you were going to move on your own." My fists clenched. How the hell was I supposed to move on my own! Drag myself by my fingernails? When I was breaking down? God my family was made up of a hoard of idiots. "Alice and your mother kept insisting of heading in to get you once they saw you not moving out of the way, but your father insisted that it would better if a guy went in, then it was settled that none of the vampires will go in on account of how they're...pyro-phobic." She muttered. My heart stopped. How did she know of Vampires? She wasn't supposed to!

Turning my head, I looked down to see the short hair of the woman I passed as I was being wheeled down the Isle. Rena? Rena Benjamin had saved my life? Well, ruined my death I should rephrase. But how the hell did she know of vampires. She looked up at me and smiled, dark rings under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in a long time.

"I know what you must be thinking May, how the hell did I get associated with the vampires huh?" She giggled gently and stared down at my legs. I just waited. "Well, it was after you died really. You just...dissapeared. You were no where to be found even though Carlisle said that you were dead and already buried without a public funeral. My mother works for the Morg so I checked in with her. She said she knew nothing about your death, so it made me suspicious. A few months later, my father was out hunting and he never came back. Sam Uluely found him with his throat ripped out by the waterfall near a deer he had shot, fang marks were in the deer's neck." I gasped, thinking back to the day I had killed my first human. That pervert...was Rena's dad? "So I decided to go and take a look down where I thought it might be and surely enough, I found an opening in the side of the waterfall where a strong metal wall had fallen.

"I was a nosey person back then, so I went in to check it out. There was blood all over the inside of it, and a cot that was like...destroyed. But waited it out for a bit and surely enough, I saw the light. Carlisle walked in a few feet up, behind a wall of glass. He hadn't noticed me yet so I hid in the shadows behind the cot itself. Then your father came in.

"'What am I going to do Edward?' Carlisle asked him. He sounded...worried, depressed almost. 'The Volturi wouldn't give her up so easily, they want part of our family because of our gifts, and now that they have the broken link of our family, the rest of our chain will fall apart.' I didn't know what he was talking about, it sounded like poetry to me.

"'I know how you feel Carlisle, Mayella didn't even seem to care.' Edward replied. That's when I began thinking. You left them? but you were dead? I never was one to believe in vampire's or ghouls, but with some of the stuff that had been going down before that, the bodies showing up, your beautiful boyfriend Edward, Jacob's frequent out-of-school-because-I'm-pissed trips, and why your parents looked so young. Some of it began to really get my noggin ticking. I mean, I liked SciFi stuff, like movies, but those are Aliens and monsters, and that I _knew_ I didn't believe in those. So I sat there for a few more minutes and I started to write down some of the things they said for later proof when I confronted them. It was a stupid idea, I knew that, I mean, what if it got me killed? What if the Cullen's were actually Mafia members?" I let off a small, exhausted chuckled as I felt the skin rip from my legs. I winced as the tears came down harder. "I sat there for a good six hours before I got anything useful out of them.

"'Carlisle, what if we went to Voltaire and ordered Marcus to give Mayella back?' Your father questioned, sounding actually very desperate. Your grandfather didn't say much, but I could tell it was a disagreement.

"'Edward, even though we're Vampire's, it doesn't mean we can't die. You know that.' I'm not sure what it was, but the look your father gave him was enough to even kill the grim reaper himself, what with those cold angry eyes and all. It was like he was scolding Carlisle for saying too much, like he knew I was there or something even though I knew that would be physically impossible for any human to do.

"'Come on out,' You father hollered. I didn't say anything, I didn't move. He didn't know anyone was there, I knew he didn't, he was just trying to get me psyched so that I could expose myself," SHe looked up at my face, her expression grave. "At least, that's what I thought. 'I know you're in there, Rena Benjamin, and I know what you heard.' He repeated, his voice sounding slightly irritated. I didn't know what to do, so I panicked and ran away. I spent about three or four weeks after that trying to place all of the pieces together. That's when it happened." She stood up and started pacing, her hands cupped in front of her. "After a few weeks of intense study and gathering up the old legends of the cold ones, linking them to the Cullen's, I decided to take a break and bring Nelson with me on a camping trip in Forks in the trails -as long as we kept away from the Cullen's of course.

"Our fifth night out there, we were by the fire when we heard rustling in the bushes. We thought that maybe it was wolves or something like that. Of course, Nelson was all excited, but after hearing everything your father and grandfather had said three weeks in advanced, I thought of no one other than the Cullen's. It was possitively frightening.

"'Lets give them some food.' Nelson said, his eyes glistening with excitement. I wanted to slap him so hard, I wanted to tell him not to be an idiot and to shut up, but I couldn't say anything. We had brought a couple loaves of pumper nickle and a thing of dill dip to snack on for a little bit, but the idiot ended up cutting himself when he was trying to slice off a piece of bread. That triggered the attack.

"They came out of the woods so fast that they knocked both Nelson and I from our spot by the fire, causing Nelson to land on the knife. I screamed as I was pinned down so easily by them as they went for the main source." She quivered as she stopped, her eyes filling up with tears. "Nelson's screams filled the night. If your father hadn't been there with Emmett, we never would have been able to get away." She sniffled as she wiped at her eyes. "I was easy to save, but Nelson was too far gone. It was either have him live and be turned into a vampire, or suck the venom out and let him die from the knife wound in his lung. They chose to let the venom work it's course, but only on the condition that I had to keep him locked away from the scent of human blood. If he were to stay with them, I would never be allowed to see him until he was gradually used to the smell. I chose to have him stay with me. They were allowed over into LA Push to help once they talked it over with Sam and was allowed to help me with the containments. He was to be locked in the storage shelter out back of my family's house where my father would hang the dead deer that he caught before he cut and cleaned them.

"He stayed there, locked up like some animal for two years as I slowly tried to force animal blood down his throat. But I couldn't help but feel like cheating. I figured how hard it must have been to drink only animal blood. It must have been like quitting smoking, you had to do it gradually, so like an idiot, I gave him small doses of human blood as well as animal." She turned around and looked at me. Grabbing the bottom of her sleeve she hiked it up, flashing off a million tiny pink scars all across her russett flesh. "These scars are here forever telling me of the mistake that I made all of those years ago." She ripped her sleeve back down and came to sit by my side again. "One day, I went out to feed him with a large bowl of chicken blood, and he was gone. The door was busted down, the chains were destroyed, and I never heard from him again. I spent 16 years in an asylum for cutting myself and followed through a deal that would clear my name. When I came back, Carlisle welcomed me into the family with open arms. Small homicides were being committed through out the years, but only a few months ago, when they had gotten in contact with Valeria and sent Eng out to watch over Voltaire had the major homicides begun. Houses were being burnt to the ground, whole families were being slaughtered, and I have no one to blame but myself." She whispered, her story coming to a close. Squeaking slightly, I bent my arm, the bandages starting to rip from the once oozy spots on my arms. Grabbing the bandage around my mouth, I whimpered as I pulled it down.

"Rena, it isn't your fault." I whispered, not moving my jaw and trying like hell not to move my raw lips. She shook her head and clenched her fists.

"No, it is, if I hadn't gone camping then Nelson would still be alive. Maybe then we would have had a family." I looked at her sympathetically and laid my hand on hers. She looked up at me weakly as I smiled.

"We'll get Nelson back for you, and we'll beat the crap out of him and whip him into a new vampire for you as well." I smiled, my voice faint. Smiling, she nodded and pushed herself to the floor, wrapping her arms around me, hugging me gently but tightly, making sure it didn't hurt.

"Thank you, Mayella."

Queen of Voltaire

I woke up early in the morning, trying to itch underneath the bandages that were wrapped tightly around my skin to keep infection out. For some odd reason, I didn't heal as fast as vampire's _or_ werewolves, and I sure as hell wasn't invincible against diseases as they were. I ended up with a cold a day after my wedding. Of course it didn't last too long, but an entire day of sniffling and blowing my nose was enough for me. Sitting up, I crawled across the guest bed to the wheel chair that Rena had borrowed from the hospital -which had been left carelessly out in the parkinglot. Gripping the arm rests tightly I pulled myself up and into the seat, my arms stiff from my bindings. Adjusting myself, I flipped the breaks off and rolled over to the mirror. It was right about the time to take the bandages off and scrape away any dead, burnt skin that Rena had missed.

Reaching up I grabbed ahold of the bandages and started to pull them free until the door to my room opened and in came Rena with a bucket of water, some lotion and a towel. And this weird looking scrapper and what not, but I ignored the unpleasants. She looked at me shocked as I let my arms drop to my sides.

"You're up?" she questioned. I just simply nodded and stared at her, not sure if she was mad that I was trying to get the bandages off before letting her know or not. Nodding she stepped forward and rolled up her sleeves. "You won't be able to get these bandages off without scissors." She replied, grabbing a pair of scissors off of the vanity, cutting the cloth that binded my head. Careful not to pull too much, she started to unravel the cloth, letting it fall down about my shoulders. I watched as my unveiling took place before me. I gasped when she had it finally uncovered. I was desgusting looking! Shriveled, pruned flesh was hugged tight to my skin. My face was covered in it too. I looked ghastly, desgusting, old, terrifying, even the grim reaper wouldn't kill me because of how ugly I was! Grabbing the scrapper, she put her fingernail through one of the long, large folds of flesh and began to pull at it. I winced as it sent a numbing sensation through my scalp. "Does it hurt?" he questioned, seeing my gesture. I shook my head and continued to stare at my hideousness in dismay.

Ripping the fold in half, she continued to pull the dead, shrivled flesh down across my face. Underneath the hideous, pruned mask was a baby soft -of course covered in goo- visage that was even more beautiful than before the wedding. Pulling the skin from my shoulders, she put it in a pile on the floor and gabbed the water and a washcloth, washing the grime away. I closed my eyes and waited as she continued to pull it away from my body, that masking, that...decaying barrier and washed away all of my protection until was I naked, myself again, and beautiful.

"I'm finished." She commented, putting the wash cloth into the bucket and put it off to the side. Grabbing the lotion, she started to rub it into my tender flesh, being very careful not to cause any bleeding. But I was whole. I was me again, no longer a burnt, sorry visual reminder of the mistake I made when I first showed up. I wasn't that anymore, I was myself. The cheerful girl who had loved like no one could ever love before, before her wedding. The joy she felt when she knew that she was ready to give herself forever to the man at the end of that carpet. There was only one thing missing. Holding my breath, I raised my hand and dragged it across my shiny head. I was bald. All of my beautiful hair was gone, and now I was a handicap who looked like a cancer patient. I felt awful now. I knew what it must feel like, missing all of their pretty hair. "It'll grow back in about a week or so." She commented, finishing up rubbing the lotion in.

"How long will it be?" I questioned, looking back over my shoulder at her, not feeling as if I could smile. She shrugged her shoulders and towel dried me.

"Possibly down to the middle of your back or so, depending on how much your body changes. I know that when Jacob got hair cuts, they never really lasted him too long so he had to get his hair cut at least once or twice a week, and Seth had to get his trimmed maybe once everynight. Leah wasn't too concerned about it, she always had a different length in hair, but seeing how you have vampire in you, it might take you a little longer. So roughly, I give you a couple weeks." She replied, cleaning up the skin infested mess that was on the floor.

"Rena, do you think Seth will come back to me?" I questioned, rolling my way toward the dresser to force myself into the nightgown she was letting me use. She grunted as she shoved the dead skin into a bag.

"I'm not sure, Renesmee sure did put his heart through the blender." She replied. I hesitated, then slid the nightgown the rest of the way over my head. I had made up my mind. I was going to kill her. I didn't care how, I was just going to. But first, I need some fresh air. Turning my chair around I looked back at her as she tied off the bag.

"Rena?" I cooed lightly. She stopped and looked at me. I smiled at her, my heart feeling oddly sympathetic towards her right now. "Do you want to go on a walk with me? Through the trails?" She looked at me confused at first, and just when I thought she was going to say no, she smiled.

"Sure," She whispered. "Just let me get this taken care of first and I'll get you a wig to wear." I smiled and laughed. A wig, I got to dress like everyday was halloween now! Turning she walked out and came back in a few minutes later. Laying the wig on my head -it was red like my old hair, but it was shoulder length and paper straight. It had no volume. At least I didn't look like a scag though, I was happy for that. Grabbing my wheelchair she borught me down the hallway and out through the back yard where she pushed me into the woods. I never knew she lived right infront of a set of trails. The path we were on was pretty worn down and the woods were beautiful.

The green leaves shimmered in the light as the glorious rays of the sun sparkled off of the dew drops that had gathered on them from the rain. It was odd, how more than one day in a row there was sunlight. It wasn't a normal thing for Forks or LA Push. She continued to push me down the long stretch of earthen ground, the smell of the morning tickling my senses with it's damp summer breeze, although that hint of fire remained on the edge of my scent. Birds sang in the tree tops at least a good twenty to thirty feet above the ground. Squirells scampered up the large, thick tree trunks, chattering noisilly to warn their friends of the harmless foes that advance through their territory. Off in the distance, seperated by trees was the majestic figure of a doe and her fawn, picking through the berry bushes that were found in the green.

It was a day like this where I wished I were human, to savor the smell of the air, the taste of the humidity, the sight of the blue sky through the easily decieved eyes of a human. I closed my eyes as I listened to the singing of the birds as they sang their songs of warning to the world, taunting and teasing the predators that loafed around beneath them. We came to a stop, the sound of the sicatas buzzing in the sunlight. I opened my eyes and looked up, noticing that we were in a field. I looked back as Rena as she stepped forward and sat on a tree stump.

"I come here often to think." She informed me, her hands resting in her lap. She seemed so depressed, not like she was when she was younger. She was hardly depressed then, or so I thought. "Ever since Nelson got away from me, I sit here and I think of my mistakes and wonder why I lived that day. Why had I not become a vampire like Nelson? To patrol the night and kill mindlessly like he did." She muttered. I clutched the handles tightly and looked at her, my eyebrows furrowed in pity.

"Because you are not a monster." I whispered. She looked up at me. I smiled. "My friend, god has a reason for you to live. He made you human so you can eventually die. I know it doesn't sound promising, but that is our reward in the end. God took that reward away from me, and my family, and Jacob, and Seth, and Paul, and Nelson, because he feels we need to prove ourselves worthy enough to die." I looked away from her and up to the sky. "To finally go home, us vampires must work twice as hard, having to make decisions such as _do we feed and kill_ or _do we feed and hunt only on animals_. We must work for our good name. Werewolves need not to fight as hard, they must control their anger and protect humans. They don't have the choice that could tarnish their humanity, but you Rena," I looked back down at her. "God has given you a chance to go home. He saved you that day because he knows of how good you are and that you would make the right decisions. He is allowing you to go home." I stopped. She looked at me, her jaw stiff.

"And what are you?" She whispered. I giggled venomously and looked down at my hands.

"I am the angel which will send us all home...I am the end of all life." I smiled. A loud snort echoed behind me.

"_You_? What makes _you_ so special?" I whirled around, Rena shoving herself to her feet. A man leaned against one of the trees, his hair short, and spiked. He looked familiar, yet, beautiful.

"Nelson!" Rena screeched. My heart started racing as his heartless chuckle pierced through the trees.

"Nice to see you baby," He sneered as he stepped forward, the shadows no longer conceiling him. He stepped forward until he reached me. Stopping he looked back at me, his head tilted to the side. "Awww, Mayella is a cripple now." He laughed. I snarled at him, my lips pulling over my teeth.

_Back away from me!_

"Listen!" I snarled. He laughed and shook his head.

"No way, why would I listen to a cripple!" He lashed out, smacking me backwards, sending the wheelchair flying I caught my upper part of my body with my arms, leaving my lower half to smash against the ground like a dead rag. Good thing I couldn't feel it. Rena screamed, her hands snapping up and over her ears.

"Nelson please! Don't do this!" He laughed and dashed forward, his hand smashing against her neck as he pinned her against a tree.

"You want to join me right? Ending your life would be _so_ easy for me to do right now." He snarled in her face. She cried, not being able to speak. I hated it when people did that. When someone took advantage of the way they knew the other person felt for someone, and rubbed it in their face, black mailing them. I snarled, my eyebrows furrowing, my teeth flashing. "Ah shut the hell up cripples!" Nelson hollered grabbing a low tree branch, throwing it at me. I squeaked as it smashed against my shoulders. He turned around to continue harassing Rena.

I looked down, my mind gushing around those particular words. _Shut up...cripples..._I snarled to myself. How dare he ignore me as if I was no threat! How dare he treat me like pond scum just because I couldn't walk! Feeling a rush of heat surge through my veins, I pulled myself forward, launching myself off of the ground and at him, knocking him away from her and sending him tumbling to the ground. Sitting on his chest I slammed my fists against his face as hard and as fast as I could, the anger overboiling in a mess of power. Hissing he slammed his hands up and smashed me away. Rolling backwards, I grappled myself before I tumbled down the steep incline of the hill we were on. But something was different. One leg was braced backwards, while the other knee was pushed to my chest, both of my feet were on the ground. Looking down, I closed my eyes and willed myself to stand, the fire shooting through my veins in my legs, making a sharp, numbing sensation as if they were in their last stage of sleep. Screaming, I shoved myself up so that all of my weight was on my legs, my toes on fire as it shot throughout my hips. Pushing himself to his feet, Nelson scowled at me and started to pace back and forth as if he had me against a wall, cornered and trapped.

"So, it seems baldy can walk again." He snorted. He spat in my direction, small droplets of his saliva sprinkling the flesh on my face. I whipped it off and glared at him, daring to let even the smallest, cocky smile show through.

"Unfortunately for you." I retorted. He stopped, a friendly smile stretching across his face.

"May, why are you against me? We're the same thing! We're supposed to help eachother! Why don't you let me kill the girl, and you can come with me, and you can help me be the king of the Voltaire!" He boomed, his arms out stretched. I glared at him. He was willing to even _think_ about over throwing Voltaire? I snorted.

"_You_? What makes _you_ so _special_?" I hissed his exact words he had said to me before. His friendly expression melted into one of pure rage. Screeching he kicked off and came at me, swinging his arms. It was time to get in touch with a couple old friends of mine. Grunting I ran forward and kicked off of a rock as hard as I could, sending myself flying into the air. I did a flip over him and landed on the other side, teetering as my legs flared. "You're siding with the wrong people Nelson." I muttered as he wheeled around and came at me again. Again I kicked off of the ground and did a flip over him, this time landing in the lower braches of a tree. "You're what we call the _Sinner_ amongst vampires." I grabbed the base of the branch I was standing on and squeazed, the wood shattering in my hand. I fell gracefully to the ground, the branch in my hand like a baseball bat.

"_Sinner_? Hah! You're just saying that because the Cullen's are weak!" He hissed, grabbed a tree branch about the size of mine, just a little bigger. I smiled and watched as he ran at me. Grabbing the branch tightly, I stood still and waited for my moment, my body turned just right. Screaming he jumped at me, the stick out straight as if he were trying to impale me. Dropping to a crouch position, I slammed my branch forward and hit him in the gut, knocking the air out of him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"We may be weak, but at least we have someone we love who isn't afraid of us." I whispered in his ear. Cranking my arms back, I slammed the branch into his stomach again, the wood shattering into splinters as he flew backwards. Rena screamed as he his the ground, his hand over his stomach. Standing up straight, I walked over to him and slammed my foot down on his throat. "Leave now, come back when you're ready to finish what you've started, or when you've changed your ways." I whispered. He looked up at me, panting through his teeth.

"Why don't you just kill me now!" He snarled. I looked up at my shaking friend, and noted her tears.

"Because, I refuse to kill a persons loved one in front of them anymore. To much bloodshed, and too many lives were taken by me, I'm tired of not giving people warnings." I didn't look down at him, instead, I looked up at the blue sky, my lips pursed in a hard line. "I'll give you the warnings I myself, have never recieved." I whispered and took my foot off of his neck. "Leave and if you were smart, I wouldn't come back without a friend." I looked into his eyes. I could feel my innerself starting to seap her way through into my actions. Pushing himself to his feet he hesitated then turned around and ran away.

Next to me, Rena broke down crying her helpless screams being projected into the soft soil of this beautiful day in which I predict that rain would soon destroy, making it yet another day in LA Push. I didn't budge her, I didn't bother her. Sure I was giving people the warnings, and the second chances that I had never gotten, but I wasn't going to sit there and butt into her business and try to comfort her. I didn't have the heart to. Not when mine had been broken so many times before, and only a few times had someone been there to help me. I had no extra heart to give her. I felt no emotion as my mind burned away along with my sympathy in the golden summer rays of the sun.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Happy Freaking Holidays!

I stayed with Rena through the fall holidays, not daring to head back just incase Seth was still bitter with me. Carlisle had been calling me everyday -same with my father and mother and Jacob- apologizing and telling me that it was ok and I could go home. I told them that I appreciated it and everything, but I was only causing more and more problems for them.

"Mayella, please come home." My father whined on the phone. Somehow I was talked into a two way with Alice and them. I suspected a lot of bickering so I had my thumb hovering over the off switch.

"Dad, please, I'm tired of telling you that I'm not coming back! I'm too much of a hassle and besides, me and the bottom feeder don't mix well at all." I replied, standing in front of the stove cooking Rena dinner for when she came home. "Besides, I have to stay with Rena." I added, turning off the front left burner and flipping a perfectly made omlet with juicy green peppers, cheese, Polish Sausage and onions onto a plate.

"Why do you have to stay with Rena?" He whined.

"Cause she's being a butt head." I heard in the background.

"Tell that wench to shut up!" I snarled. My father laughed.

"Hey wench, May told you to shut up." I stopped, having a feeling that it wasn't Renesmee who said that. Alice could be heard laughing on the other line as the person changed.

"Thanks, I love you to butt head." Jacob grunted into the phone. I laughed loudly as I popped a hot sausage in my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Nessie." He laughed. My father was speaking to my mother about the entire conversation that we had on the other line, his speaking slightly distracting me.

"So, what're ya doin'?" he questioned in almost a mutter.

"Cooking." I replied, popping a piece of friend potatoe in my mouth.

"Anything greasy?" He questioned.

"Yep." I replied, dressing up Rena's plate. He let off a slight moan which stopped me in my tracks.

"What are you wearing?" He whispered.

"Say a sweater and a pair of jeans!" My father barked. I looked at the phone curiousiously, confused.

"Why?" I asked, pushing the potatoes around the frying pan then tending to the bacon and the sausage.

"He's attempting to have phone sex with you." I choked, laughing loudly as Jacob growled for my father to stay out of his head.

"I'm wearing a spaghetti string tanktop and a pair of silk booty shorts." I replied, biting my bottom lip for my father's reaction.

"That's hot. You wearing a bra?" I laughed. I could tell by the sound in Jacob's voice that he was trying to get my father going as well.

"Nope."  
"Mayella! He wants phone sex! And I don't want to hear it!" My father hollered at me. Holding back laughter, I pushed another potatoe in my mouth.

"Then hang up." He stuttered as Jacob started laughing hysterically.

"So, where's Rena house at? I'll give you a gift in person." Jake chuckled into the phone.

"I don't think she'd appreciate me bringing strange men into her house and messing up her furniture Jake." I replied, shutting the stove off completely and heaping up surving platters of food.

"She knows me pretty well, so I'm not a stranger." he pressed.

"I didn't say a _stranger_ I said _Strange men_ and you can't tell me you're not strange Jake." I giggled, fixing up Rena's plate with food. It was hard to prepare her plates because she didn't eat a whole lot and I ate a ton which explained why I had like...two platers of just sausage alone. He laughed. "No, but Rena's house is is about three miles from the gas station closest to your house, next to the grocery store thing that no one know what it is." I explained. He laughed and grunted.

"Yeah, I've lived there for over a hundred years and yet I still don't know what the hell that store is supposed to be." He paused, silence on the lines as I waited for him to either say good bye or continue talking. "You sure I can come over?" he questioned sounding almost nervous. I nodded, leaning against the counter. I really needed someone to talk to beside's Rena. I wanted Jake, or Seth to talk to, and I wanted to see them face to face.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd like the company too." I whispered. A bed squeaked in the background as Jake grunted.

"Alright, I'll be over in a couple minutes." he whispered.

"I'll be on the porch." I clicked the phone off and sighed. He didn't know that I could walk yet. I wonder if he would be happy, or surprised. I looked up at the clock. It was only eight thirty and Rena never usually came home until ten. Turning around I walked into the livingroom and looked in a mirror. My hair was short, like Halle Berry's hair in _Cat Woman_. Even though I haven't ever seen it, I've seen the pictures, and she looked hot, unlike me. I grimaced at how short it was. It was growing in more slowly that the time Rena had said it would grow in. Rustling my hand through it, messing it up a bit, I wiped my chest off to remove any grease. Turning, I headed for the front porch and sat in the chair next to the wheelchair that Rena was going to give back to the hospital. I shivered as the snow on the ground glistened in the moonlight. I wasn't cold, but it was just the small chill in the air sinking into my bones.

A few minutes later Jacob wheeled around the corner as a wolf, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I remembered his name when he was in this form. Or rather what I had decided to call him. JB his initials, or what my mother had tried to talk me into believing when I was human _Jasper Blake_. I smiled at him as he let off small howls of what seemed to be excitement and dissappointment. Inhaling, I held my breath and focused. A hot curtain of heat rushed down my spine as the sound of snapping bone crackled through the empty air.

_Oh my god! What did you do to your hair!_ I caught in time.

"What did _I_ do to my hair? You mean what did _you_ do to my hair." I chuckled. He whimpered and laid down on the ground his paw over his head.

_I'm sorry May, I wanted to help you but Carlisle told us to help the humans and that he was going to help you, then when I came back I saw Rena dragging you away and I was all like 'Dude! I thought you were going to help her!' and he was all like 'I was but then I remembered that us burning was the only way _we_ could die.' It's pretty bad when you have a group of powerful vampires who are afraid of fire. It's like getting a doverman whose afraid of cats._

"Or a werewolf afraid of mice." I smiled at him in return. He laughed.

_yeah, or that_. He pushed himself to his feet and came up on the porch and nuzzled his nose against my legs. _I'm sorry May_ He whispered. Smiling I dragged my hand across the top of his head and through his soft fur.

"You need a bath, you smell like soot and poo." I giggled, pressing my lips to the top of his head. He laughed and stuck his nose in his fur.

_Well, I do have a reason. I spent like...four or five weeks sweeping up your dream wedding, then the kitchen caught on fire when Nessie was trying to make a 'thank god Mayella's gone' cake so I was left to take care of the ashed cupboards. Carlisle was pissed he was all swearing and crap and telling her she isn't allowed to be in the kitchen without anyone home again and she was all telling him to back up out of her coolaid and crap and calling him a dumb blonde then he started ranting on about how if Esme was alive there wouldn't be any problems like fires and crap and Nessie started mocking him, so she's not allowed to go back there for a bit._

My jaw dropped. Nessie was being that cruel to Carlisle? I ought to slap her!  
"Where is she staying now?" I questioned, looking at him.

_Where do you think? She has everything all rigged out and stuff if Carlisle kicks her butt to the curb, she stays with me seeing how I can't say no to her on account of the damn imprinting, and she's been getting buddy buddy with Sam so that if I ever got sick and tired of her bullcrap she could move in with them. She's been trying to move in on Daemon and Aganaki but unfortunately, Daemon seems to see right through her. He calls her a miniature succubus with bad taste in clothing and Aganaki says that she has a lot of mental issues that he fears might be contagious. Alex is friends with her and so is Matt but the twins don't give a crap about her, and even Tj doesn't like her. _

"Doesn't Tj like everyone?" I questioned, looking at him incredulously as he shook off his back legs.

_Actually, you'd be surprised in who Tj hates. He hates Nessie, Emmett, Alex, Matt, Sam, Seth -but he hates Seth for different reasons, like busting the hell out of his car- he hates the Volturi, Eng, Sakura, Brock, and pretty much all of the asian wolves._

"Jesus, does he like _you_?" I snorted, wondering how the hell he could hate Eng...unless he was racist.

_Yep, he likes you to, but he hates Alice._

"How the hell do you hate Alice!" I snarled, looking at him confused. He shrugged the best he could as a wolf.

_I have no clue, I don't understand how he could hate Eng either, Eng's such a good kid you know? _

"Yeah, he's a sweetheart. Where is he now?" I questioned, looking out over the front yard, goose bumps starting to prickle up on my legs.

_He's off watching the southern borders of Forks, his second unit is watching the northern tips of LA Push, and his third unit is watching all in between for the jerk off who is creating all of the fires. Plus there has been some murdering going on, it isn't as bad as when Victoria or Keil was attacking, but it could escalate into a further problem._

"Yes, I know who is creating the murders." I whispered. He looked at me confused and tilted his head to the side.

_Who?_

"Nelson Jacobson. He was turned into a vampire quite a few years ago. He attacked Rena and I couple weeks after my wedding, but I was able to fend him off. I didn't kill him though even though I had the chance." I muttered. He growled.

_why did you let him go May!_ _You could have saved us the trouble of having to look for him now!_

"Because Jacob! That'd be like my father killing you or Seth in front of me! It'd kill me! So I gave him a warning and told him next time I catch him, even if Rena is there with me or not I was going to kill him." I snapped. He looked at me sympathetically. Sighing, he started to turn back, his body stretching into that long, thin form I had always admired.

"May, I'm sorry." he whispered as he grabbed the wheelchair. I returned his sigh and stood up. He looked at me confused, his mouth open wide as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Uh, you're standing." He noted out loud. I closed my eyes, letting my human form take over again.

"I know. I can feel everything that happens to me down there now" I smiled. "Which means I now can tell when I have to go to the bathroom and I don't have to worry about pissing my pants anymore." I snorted.

"Does that me you can feel...you know," He moved his head back and forth. I cocked an eyebrow and looked down, noticing his hips moving back and forth as well. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yes Jake, that means I can feel humping now." I pulled away from him and stepped inside the house. He followed me, his clothes wrapped around his leg as usual.

"When did you get the use of your legs back?" He questioned, stopping in the kitchen. Bending over halfway, he lefted his leg and unstrapped his sweatpants from around his calf and unrolled them.

"The day Nelson attacked Rena and I in the woods." I replied, pulling out a plate and heaping up some food on it. Sliding them on, I handed him the plate after it was full. "Your hungry." I smiled. He looked around almost embarrassed then took the plate.

"How did you know?" He muttered, pouting.

"I know you Jake, you don't like eating when there's a lot of Holla-baloo about and trust me, when you're with my family there's plenty of that." He laughed and followed me into the livingroom.

"Am I supposed to eat in the kitchen?" He questioned, stopping in the doorway. I shook my head.

"Nah, Rena used to be all picky about it, but now she doesn't give a crap." I pointed to a pile of dirty dishes on the endstand where Rena always sat for dinner. He nodded and popped a sausage link in his mouth and muttered.

"Looks like my house." Chewing he came over and sat down next to me on the loveseat. I watched him as he shoveled the food in his face, almost choking on the bacon.

"You know Jake, you can chew your food, it's not a crime." I teased as he reached back and pulled out some of the run-away bacon fat.

"It's not burnt to a crisp, so I'm not used to having to take forty minutes to chew it." he licked his lips after chewing the bit up a little better.

"Rena doesn't like her bacon too crispy, she likes the fat on it." I replied. He nodded and popped another piece into his mouth.

"So do I, I hate how Nessie cooks it. Everything's burnt." He popped half of an omlet in his mouth. "God this is good." He commented, his words muffled by the food. I giggled and stood up, grabbing him a large glass of milk -incase he needed help to wash down half of the fridge. He looked up at me as I put it on the table next to him. "thanks." He swallowed, looking at me sheepishly. Then finished off his plate.

"God, doesn't anyone feed you?" I questioned, taking his plate from him. He shook his head as he chugged the glass of milk.

"Nope, well, Nessie tries and fails miserably at it, so I just toss the pieces when she leaves the room. Carlisle doesn't like cooking, Bella does most of it, but she never cooks enough to feed all of us, and Tj's by himself so I give what ever I take to him, and I'm too busy to really fend for myself, plus my cooking sucks." I nodded and put his plate on the table, looking in at him as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"You want more?" I asked, my head cocked to the side. He shook his head.

"Nah, I don't want to eat up all of yours and Rena's dinner." he replied, stretching. "Plus I'm hungry for something else." I stopped, a sausage halfway sticking out of my mouth.

"And what is that _something else_?" I questioned, starting to walk back into the livingroom.

"Someone to talk to that doesn't make me want to punch them in the face. Nessie's been pissing me off lately, Tj _can't_ talk, Seth's being a jerk off as usual, your father's getting better at it, but he's still a butt wipe, Carlisle doesn't like talking too much anymore. Alice is all moody and getting angry easily. Jasper won't even talk to Alice, Bella speaks to me, but not about a whole lot. The only one I've been able to really talk to is Eng and his pack and that makes Tj moody. I can never win May! God I'm beginning to wish that Leah was still around." I sat next to him and looked at him. He looked so depressed, like he hadn't slept in forever. Biting my bottom lip I reached forward and laid a hand on the side of his face. He looked at me, my smile reflecting in his chocolate eyes.

"Are you tired?" I questioned, the sincerety in my voice making me sound like a mother. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"A bit, haven't slept in about three of four days, been on patrol with Eng. His pack has interesting conversations when their out there." He smiled and shifted so that he was facing me. I nodded.

"You should sleep Jake, it'll make you sick." I dragged my thumb lightly across his cheek bone, never once taking my eyes off of his.

"I haven't been able to sleep well since Nessie branded me the slave." He reached up and grabbed my hand, pressing my fingertips to his lips. "You're the only one I can sleep with that will give me good dreams now." I smiled and leaned forward, my forehead resting against his. I stared into his eyes, smiling, not saying a word. The smile on his face was a wild smile, it was cute. I laughed and rubbed my nose against his, closing my eyes. He chuckled too, his eyes closing as he helped rub his nose against mine. "I've missed you May." He whispered.

"I missed you to Jake." I replied, pulling my head away. "how is Seth fairing?" I let my smile fall away.

"he's a little upset with the whole finding out you slept with Sam complex going on there, but he still loves you and he's been wanting to tell you how sorry he was for crushing you on a day that meant the world to you. He's actually seeing about trying to get another wedding up and running, only this time he'll pay for the expenses." he explained, looking concerned. "you really love him don't you?" He whispered. I shook my head.

"I do, but not as much as I love you Jake. Truth be told Seth's a little...clingy. He means it for the better seeing how I'm still as fragile as a light bulb compared to you guys and my family, but he could you know..." I pushed my hands a little "Back off." Jacob laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, at least a little huh?" I nodded with extra emphasis, my bangs slapping me in the face. "Oh, May, I have a secret for you." He smiled at me, looking sly.

"What's that?" I questioned, looking at him confused. He snickered and laughed.

"We have another imprinter." I raised an eyebrow and nibbled on my lip a bit.

"Ok," I stopped as he just stared at me. I felt uneasy. "On what? On me?" I squealed. He nodded his head, laughing evilly. I screamed and stood up, pacing back and forth. "I'm a gene pool of dysfunction! Why me!" I screamed.

"Do you want to know who it is who imprinted?" He questioned, watching me pace back and forth pulling on what little hair I had.

"Oh, please don't tell me it was Matt!" I whined. Jacob laughed.

"No way, I have a feeling he's got the hots for the kid who has the hots for you." I stopped and thought back. Kid...he likes me. My jaw dropped.

"Tj!" I screeched. He laughed harder, clapping his hands together.

"You should see your face!" He hooted, tears trickling down his cheeks. Keeping my face frozen I walked over to the mirror that I had looked in before I went out onto the porch and looked. My face was all warped and twisted, like I had just seen a child eating the intestines of a dead dog.

"I can't believe the mute wants me." I whimpered, my hand snapping to my forehead. I turned around and looked at him, feeling dreadfully upset. He just smiled at me. "Why is everyone imprinting on me?" I whined. He held his arms out to me. Walking forward, I let him clasp his arms tightly around my waist He burried his face in my stomach and sighed, the hot air burning through my shirt.

"I don't know," He muttered as I rested my hand on his head. "Us werewolves imprinton the person we're most compatible with, and maybe your just...most compatible with most of us. I mean," He looked up at me, his chin resting on my ribs in between my chest. "You get angry like we do, very easily actually, you _have_ a sense of humor, you don't necessarily care about a lot of things unless it's the up front and now perspective. Tj is like that, just like me and Seth. But I guess with Tj as he imprints on you he _de_-prints with everyone else." I laughed.

"De-printing huh? Is that the opposite?" He smiled.

"I guess so." The front door opened as Rena came in, causing Jacob and I to jump. She had a snow pile on her head as she shivered.

"Rena!" I squealed, running to her side. "What happened? Why do you look like Frosty?" I whimpered, wiping the snow off of her.

"M-my c-car broke d-down." She shivered, her teeth chattering. My jaw dropped as I lashed forward, grabbing for her zipper. I yanked her coat off and threw her into the livingroom -litterally but not hard enough to make her feet fully leave the ground or hurt her- and into Jacob's arms. She squeaked as he clasped her in his arms tightly looking up at me confused.

"Point of throwing the human?" He questioned. I walked forward and pressed the front of my body against hers, making her into a sandwich.

"She's freezing! Don't you feel it?" I looked up at him. He looked down and nodded.

"I feel it, and it's evacuating the area." I glared at him.

"Jacob, stop thinking about your stick for five minutes while I heat up my friend!" I snarled. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me as well, rocking us both back and forth. I remembered the last time I had been so cold, and I woke up in Sam's arms by the fire. It felt so nice to be against him, I wanted Rena to feel that too. The warmth, not the nice-against-him part. Only _I _was allowed to feel nice against Jake.

"I'm sweating you guys." Rena whimpered after about five to ten minutes later. I jumped backwards, the front of my shirt was soaked and she was sweating like a pig. "Thanks, now I need a shower." She pouted. Jacob laughed as she pulled off her sweater and draped it over the back of the kitchen chair. She was wearing a black spaghetti string tanktop as well, only she was in a miniskirt.

"Didn't I tell you to wear pants today?" I threw at her accusingly. She threw her hand into the air, twirling around her index fingers then grabbed the plate I prepared for her.

"Didn't I tell you not to cook so much food?" She shot back. I threw my hands into the air like she did, making her laugh.

"Well, I did something good this time. Instead of making it go bad cause I suck, I invited Jacob over to help me devour it." I laid my hand on his shoulder. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised and nodded her head.

"Uh huh, change the sheets when you're finished, and let me know so I can find my headphones and get some music going." She popped a sausage into her mouth and put her plate in the microwave. My jaw dropped.

"What are you saying! I'm not going to have sex with him!" I squealed, my face turning red. She snorted.

"And I'm really a man." She walked by me and patted Jacob's shoulder on her way to the bathroom.

"I'm not." I insisted, following her.

"And Jacob isn't a completely attractive werewolf with huge junk and the body of a god." She looked at me. I glared at her.

"I'm _not_ having _sex_ with _him_" I snarled.

"So you're inviting Seth over too?" I whimpered and spun around, my hands shooting to my face. She laughed and threw her arms around me from behind, squeezing my stomach. I wheezed as she constricted the air out of my lungs. For being human she was freaking strong. "Hurry Jake! While she can't breathe!" She laughed. Jacob walked over, a smile on his face. Screaming I flipped her off of me, sending her falling onto a pile of clean blankets. She laughed hysterically.

"You're awful!" I coughed, looking back at her. She stuck her tongue out at me. Feeling as if it were a challenge, I glared at her and stuck mine out right back at her. Jacob came up and looked at my tongue.

"Wow May! You have a lesbian tongue, no wonder Rena likes you." He snickered at Rena. Insulting both of us at once.

"Wow Jake, is it me or has your butt gotten a little looser?" I sneered, grabbing a handful of the small, very much envied rump, his eyes grew wide as he looked back at my hand.

"Yes, it's from Sam, he thought I was a chick cause you know of all of the booze he's been drinking lately, so his perspectives gone to hell." Rena and I laughed as she pushed herself up.

"And I bet you let him do it too." She winked at him. He put a finger to his lips and shushed her.

"Don't tell Mayella." Rena laughed as he whirled around and looked at me. "Yikes! It's still here!" I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm as he laughed. "I'm just kidding! You're so abusive!" He whined. I shrugged my shoulders.

"And I'm supposed to care...why?" I shook my head, smiling at him.

"Because you love me and think I have a hot body." He flexed. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him.

"That was Rena remember?" I giggled as I rounded the corner.

"Oh yeah." He ran after me.

"You two can use the bedroom if you want." Rena muttered, looking up at me as she shoveled a bite of omlet into her mouth. I did want to, but I didn't want to hurt myself afterwards. "I'll put some sheets up there for you, just wait till I'm done eating ok? I need to call the shop to come help me get my car working again." Jacob looked at me.

"Transmition could be shot, or the gas line could have froze. You want me to go take a look for you?" He questioned. I knew that Jacob loved cars and stuff, but I have never seen him act like a car nerd before. She shrugged her shoulders, knowing nothing of Jacob's abilities to completely reconstruct cars.

"If you want to." She replied. "But I don't have another car to bring us down there with." he smiled at her.

"we don't need a car, you know how to ride horses?" He questioned. She looked at him confused, then understood.

"Jake, come on. I'm going to ride into town on the back of a giant wolf? That's retarded." She took another bite of omlet.

"Or it's helpful. It gets better gas mileage than a car and you don't have to worry about waiting for it to warm up." He laughed.

"No, but I have to worry about freezing to death on it's back and worry about it humping me cause lets face it, if you were to try and dominate me either like this or in that giant dog form, I wouldn't stand a chance. I'd be laying in the snow with my hips shattered like glass and my pelvis in my throat." He looked at her frightened as she took a sip of soda.

"No, I do believe I know how to control myself a little." He replied slowly, still staring ather like she was derranged. "And, keep in mind Rena, Mayella had sex with me when she was still human, passed out after two hours, but still, it was sex."

"Kind of." I muttered.

"Yeah, kind of. Was barely allowed to move. God you humans need to like...grow deeper or something." I glared at him.

"Virgin." I snorted. He stuck his tongue out at me and I returned it. Rena laughed as she finished what small proportions was on her plate and put her plate in the dishwasher.

"You two do make a good couple. You should kick Nessie's useless hide to the curb and like...run her over with a truck or something and get back together with May." Rena commented. I shook my head.

"Rena, you know he can't do that. His feelings for Nessie are too strong, he might be able to say it when he's not around her, but when he's with her he can't say anything negative about her." I reminded her of the things I had told her over and over again. She just nodded and looked at me, grabbing the phone off of the ringer on the counter.

"I know but she's making you two miserable." She quickly commented as she put the phone up to her ear. "Hi, this is Rena Benjamin, yeah, my car broke down at the cigarette store." She walked into the livingroom. I looked back at Jacob, her words ringing around in my head.

"May, she's telling the truth." He whispered. I nodded my head, my lips pushed into a hard line.

"I know Jake, but we can't do this. We can't be together right now, not until we get rid of Nessie." I let my hand fall against my thigh as I shook my head, looking away from him. I struggled for words, but lost all sense of thought as his hot plam laid across my cheek, followed by his soft, hot urgent lips. I was absorbed into the feeling, the familiar feeling of his kisses, back when all I had to worry about was saying the wrong thing. His lips tasted even more sweet now that I was in this form than it did as I was human. Either that or I was appreciating it more.

His hands moved from my cheek to my waist as he pulled me to his body, his fingers curling up through my short hair. I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to let him go. He pulled his lips from mine and pushed them against my neck, his teeth grazing my flesh. I couldn't help but let off a small squeak as his kisses became wild.

"Uh, I'm not gone yet." Rena said. Jacob stopped and whirled around, his face looking flustered. My weak legs trembled so hard that my knees knocked each other out from under me, sending me to the floor. Rena looked at me as I panted, my hand at the spot on my neck where Jacob had been kissing. "Wow, I'm next right?" She joked, looking up at Jake. He chuckled nervously and dragged his fingers through his stupid looking hair cut -which was a lot longer now and I could cut it to my liking- and nodded.

"Uh s-sure." She grabbed her coat and slide on a pair of jeans underneath her skirt.

"Alright, I'm gonna head over to the station, you two enjoy your alone time." She smiled as she opened the door. Still out of breath, I reached forward and grabbed her pant leg.

"Don't go alone, Nelson's still out there looking for an opportunity to kill you." I whispered. She looked at me and shook her head.

"But I walked home alone."

"Which was stupid of you, you should of called me and I would have gone and picked you up." I protested.

"But I knew you'd be on the phone with your family." She looked at me upset.

"I can talk with them anytime Rena!" I squealed, pulling myself to my feet. "But if something were to happen to you, and I found out about it." I grabbed her shoulders, my eyes glued to hers. "If something were to happen to you, and I found out about it I would never forgive myself Rena. You're family to me, and I don't want to lose another family member! Do you understand?" She looked at me as the tears began to flood to my eyes. She nodded and shut the door again.

"Who can I call?" she whispered, looking down. Jacob smiled.

"Well, if you don't mind seeing me naked for a second, I can call Eng." She looked at him confused.

"Eng? Who the hell is that? And no, I wouldn't mind seeing you naked." She winked at him. Jacob laughed and opened the door, stepping out onto the porch. Grabbing his pants he pushed them down around his ankles and stepped out of them.

"Someone want to hold these for me?" He asked, picking them up and holding them out. I snatched them out of his hand without thinking and craddled them to my chest. He smiled at me. "Someone is possessive." He teased, his muscles tensioning in the cold winter air.

"No, I don't think Rena wants to stand here all night looking at you hold out a pair of pants naked!" I hissed.

"I don't mind, he can stand there all night if he wants. Hell I can hand him some baby oil and he can grease up them legs for me if he-"

"No! Just call Eng!" They both laughed. Shifting, he braced himself and howled. His howl was answered by another a little farther away, and in the moonlight, dashing across the large yard was a shimmering white wolf. I smiled as he stood in the front yard, his fur long and poofy. He spun in circles, the long hair on his tail looking like one of those streamers that dancers use. She looked back at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm gonna walk into town along side a giant dog? Nice." She grunted. Stepping forward, she headed down the steps and planted herself in the short snow pile.

"Eng will keep you safe, he's a good boy." I assured her, catching her attention. She looked at me and nodded, her face hard. Turning I looked at Eng as he continued to spin in circles. "Eng," He stopped and looked at me, his ears perked. "Rena is a good friend of mine, one of the family, she's really important to me, guard her with your life." His tongue fell out of the corner of his mouth as he replied in a couple low octive barks. Turning he started across the yard, walking in a brisk trot, but not so fast that Rena would fall behind. I watched as they made it to the road then disappeared. I wasn't aware that Jacob had been waiting for me to head back inside until he laid a hot hand on my shoulder. "I hope they make it there without any problems." Turning I headed back into the house, Jacob's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"May, Eng is a strong werewolf, although he may not seem it. I'm pretty sure that he'll be more than capable of escorting a human girl two miles down the road to a station." He chuckled. Turning I shut the door, my eyes glued on him as he headed for the livingroom. I thought he was going to go in and sit down on the couch, but he shocked me when he headed up the stairs.

"Jacob!" I squealed, chasing after him, running up the stairs after him. "Jacob what are you doing?" I hissed, following him to the guest room. He stopped outside of the closed door and looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes glistening in the darkness.

"Rena said we could use the bedroom." He whispered. Turning the doorknob he pushed the door open and walked in, leaving me gawking into the dark space. He sat on the edge of the bed, the moonlight shining through the window with a certain brilliance. He was still naked, the light shimmering off of his skin which usually held no shine in the original sunlight, but glistened like diamonds in the moonlight. "Come on in." He whispered, breathlessly. I didn't want to but it seemed as if my feet brought me in on their own. Grabbing my wrist gently, he laid down, his hair sprawling out over the bed. I crawled over him, my eyes fastened to his as I let my body rest on his chest.

"We can't do this." I whispered as his hands clasped my waist, rubbing my sides gingerly.

"Just," He stared at me, slowly pushing himself to a sitting position. "close your eyes." His finger caressed my cheek gently as his lips pecked against mine. I closed my eyes, the heat between us surging like electricity. Grabbing the bottom of my shirt he hiked it up and above my head, his hot flesh burning mine. Wrapping his arms around me tightly, he laid back, our lips mingling amongst each other's passionately leaving only the moon to witness our sin.

Queen of Voltaire

I laid on my back, staring at the moonlight covered ceiling, my lips drawn in a tight line. Jacob's lips pecked at my neck, his arms tight around my waist. The sheets laid against his delicate, manly curves and glowed in the light from the night time sky outside.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, looking at me when he saw that I wasn't responding to his cuddling. I glared at him and sighed.

"We just had sex." he smiled and traced the outline of my stomach with his finger, his muscles tight under his russet skin.

"You didn't like it?" He pouted. I knew he knew my answer, but I felt awful. I was always letting temptation get the best of me and all of the time it was getting me into trouble. I grunted and lifted my hands, using my thumg nail to clean out from under my other nails.

"You know I liked it, but," I dropped my hands and looked around the room. "We destroyed the room." He sat up and looked around. Just like mine and Seth's sessions, he had managed to put me through the dresser, the door to the guest bathroom, one of the walls, the bed and managed to dent the metal headboard. He sighed, and nodded his head, the sheet hanging off of his knee.

"Yeah, maybe we should have had it outside, or warned Rena of the consequences." He smiled and looked at me. Pushing myself up I climbed off of the bed and grabbed my shirt and underwear.

"I hope she isn't too mad when she gets home. I'll pay for the damages." I muttered, sliding the shirt up and over my head.

"Oh, did you know you're invited to Christmas dinner?" He climbed off of the bed and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I stood up straight and laid my head bac on his shoulder, staring up at him.

"really? No sharks invited?" I smiled, obviously referring to Nessie. He laughed and shook his head.

"I don't really know about that one, but even if she does show up, not a whole lot of people will be taking her side." He smiled at me encouragingly. I snorted and shook my head.

"They shouldn't have taken her side in the first place. Damn leech." I sneered.

_Pathetic waist of materials!_

"Oh but she's such a _sweetheart_!"

_The only thing sweet about her is that if we caught her on fire she'd never come back!_

"That can be arranged." I stopped, aware that the voice that had laid so dormant before was starting to awaken once again. Jacob came around to looke at me in the face, one of his eyebrows raised confused.

"Do you talk to yourself often?" He joked. I let off a nervous giggle and itched the back of my head.

"Sometimes." Downstairs the sound of the front door opened and shut. My heart started racing as the pounding of feet came flying up the stairs.

"Mayella Cullen!" Rena screamed, getting to the guest bedroom. "You never told me that Eng was-" She slammed the door open, a large smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared once she saw the state of her room. "Chinese." She looked around slowly, both the sound of my heartbeat and Jacob's heart beat speeding up as she stopped on us. "You guys have fun?" She whimpered, looking at all of broken furniture. I stepped forward, my hands up as a nervous trickle of sweat ran down my forehead.

"Listen, I'm sorry about all of the damage, I'll pay for it and ever replace everything." She looked at me shocked then looked down at my hips.

"Jesus, do you still have a uterus? Or did he manage to shove that out through your mouth?" She laughed. I looked back at Jacob embarassed as all hell. I wasn't that good with joking about my own sex, or the partners I had it with, but she didn't seem to really care. "Man, if Nelson hammered me as hard as I'm guessing Jacob hammered you, then I wouldn't ever want to leave him." She smiled at me, walking over to the bed to view the total damages.

"If Nelson hammered you like I hammered May _you_ wouldn't be _alive_." Jacob laughed. She laughed in return and continued to make jokes about our messy scene. Sighing I walked over to the window as they joked around and spoke and looked out amongst the moonlit snow on the ground. This was going to be a long, tiresome life.

Queen of Voltaire

I brushed what little hair I had out and slide on a cute Christmas outfit, Jacob waiting downstairs by the front door. No one had found out about his and my little encounter -according to what Jacob said- and no one was stupid enough to invite Nessie over -when he was there. Grabbing a large trash bag of last minute gifts I had bought and wrapped in secrecy, I ran down the stairs, focusing as hard as I could not to fall down them in the dangerous heels I was wearing along with my velvet red, white fur lined, sexy female Santa outfit I bought from Victoria's secret. it was a dress, not lingerie, but it was rather flashy so I wore a fishnet shirt underneath the skimpy spaghetti string to make it look more full -which only succeeded in making it look more like I was a rock star dressing for the holidays.

Grabbing the Santa hat off of the kitchen counter I dashed out the door after Jake and tossed the gifts in the back of the Rabbit. Shutting the door again I climbed into the passenger side and buckled up. Jake looked at me with a smile on his face, his eyebrow cocked.

"What's with the sexy Santa outfit? And what's with the bag?" He looked back at the garbage bag of gifts. I smiled and bounced a little, happy that I was able to actually get people presents this year.

"Gifts, and I'm Santa, so love me." I giggled. Laughing he shook his head and started to back the car up slowly, making sure not to get stranded in Rena's unshoveled driveway. Pulling out of the driveway and onto the main road he headed towards Forks towards Carlisle's. Jacob spent most of the time laughing as I bounced up and down excited that I was finally going to be able to have a real Christmas for the first time in twenty years. Pulling into the small passage way to my grandpa's house, Jacob shut the car off and climbed out. Opening the door, I stepped out and opened the back door to grab the gifts. Jacob stopped as he made it halfway around the car his face looking pained. "What?" I questioned, confused as I slung the bag over my shoulder.

"I wanted to help you out of the car." he pouted. Laughing I shook my head and rolled my eyes, shutting the back door. I muttered the word _baby_ under my breath and walked around behind the car, and past him, up the stairs of my grandfather's porch and into the house, Jacob right behind me.

"hi!" Alice squealed, jumping out of the corner by the stairs, causing me to scream and fall backwards into Jacob, panting wildly. My family laughed as my mother pulled me out of his chest. "Mistle Toe!" Alice squealed, jumping on my. She went to get my cheek but I had accidentally turned my head, resulting in a large wet kiss on the lips. The boys cheered -especially Jacob- as she pulled away, a slightly disturbed look on her face. "Oops" I laughed and shook my head, trying to step forward, but my mother's hands held me there.

"Aren't you forgetting to give the person whom you're standing under the Mistle Toe a kiss?" She sang. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Alice.

"Why? I already frenched my aunt, what else do you want from me?" I whined. She glared at me, trying to fight back a smile. Without saying anything she pointed over at Jacob who was behind me, waiting to shut the door. "Oh," Turning around, I put the bag of gifts on the floor and wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck, hamming it up. Lifting one leg I pressed my lips against his, the smile on his face stretching underneath my lips. I knew what my mother wanted. I knew that if it didn't blind anyone, she'd want Jacob to take me right here right now and just sprawl me across the floor and have his way with me. But it was in front of all our my relatives so that was struck out of consideration.

A loud screeched echoed through the house behind me, causing me to wince and turn around. Nessie was standing in the doorway to the dining room, a green Santa hat on her head and a toppled tray of cookies on the floor at her feet.

"How dare you kiss Jacob!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag, bringing it over to the large, highly decorated Christmas tree in the corner.

"Calm down Harpie, it was a mistle toe kiss, I kissed Alice like that too." I grumbled. She glared at me and hissed, moving away.

"Now girls, I have you both over here in hopes you'll forget your differences and get along for at least tonight." My mother said, moving forward to help me unload the large bag of gifts and put them under the already full tree.

"But she kissed Jacob!" Nessie whined, her arms clasping around his waist.

"I'll kiss you too if you don't knock it off." I smiled back at her, trying to force myself to be decent. She hissed at me again.

"I can't believe this! It's a holiday and she's still acting like a child!" Xio stepped forward, his hair pulled up into Christmas bows.

"Such chiltren, vhat shall ve do to zem?" Daemon questioned, stepping up beside the white haired vampire.

"I don't know, I'd like to beat them." Xio smiled at me, the shadows about him moving almost too fast for me to see them.

"Zat is a goodt idea. Ve vill beat May vith a bag of feazers, and ve vill beat Nessie vith a bag of bricks." He sneered. Xio laughed and wrapped his arms around the blonde that looked almost just like him -only with bigger eyes.

"You're such a good boy." Xio laughed. Suddenly something happened, and before I knew it, their lips were together and they were grabbing at each other so passionately. It was so sexual that it even made Alice and Jacob look at them weird.

"Ok, that was odd." I muttered. "Since when did you two start banging?" I questioned, piling up the gifts and crinkling the now empty bag, going through all of the names making sure I got everyone.

"Ve are not bangink," Daemon pouted. I snickered.

"Just want to spread the love on a joyous holiday?" I winked. Xio laughed giving his possibly new found lover a reassuring pat on the shoulder, walking away into the kitchen to help set up the rest of the food for the wolves. Daemon pouted and turned, following Xio into the kitchen to ad his assistance. Giggling, I shook my head and continued to stack the gifts, working onto the smaller ones, reorganizing them so it went from smallest to biggest the closer to the floor it got.

"Wow, you sure got alot of presents sweet heart." My mother commented, watching as i lined them up. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Yep, I got gifts for everyone. Even Nessie but I don't think she deserves them seeing how she ruined my only oportunity leaving." I looked back at Nessie and winked. Snorting she grabbed Jacob's hand tightly and dragged him off upstairs. I turned my attention back towards the tree and stared at the finely wrapped boxes. Reaching over my mother wrapped her arm around my shoulders, resting her head against mine.

"I'm so proud of you for handling this so maturely." She whispered. I smiled and sighed, shrugging my shoulders.

"it's the holidays, what else can I do?" Coming in, Carlisle clasped his hands together, a large smile on his face as he announced that it was now time to eat -which I was suspecting that the food was edible for Vampire's as well.

"I'll go yell up to Renesmee and Jacob telling them dinner's done. You go find a place to sit." She tapped my shoulders, then pushed herself to her feet, hauling me to mine. I nodded and headed toward the dining room. Xio, Daemon and Aganaki were all sitting on one end of the long stretch of tables, but I chose a spot next to my father and Seth closer to the other end. Renesmee came skipping in, dragging the poor tortured looking Jacob behind her. Seth smiled at me, looking depressed, making me feel awful for everything that had happened.

"So, Jacob told us about you being able to walk? That's cool." He poked at his squash with his fork. My father took my plate from me and loaded up on the food, knowing everything I liked I guess. Leaning over I wrapped my arms around Seth and pressed my lips against his tightly. That was all I could think of to do and prayed to god that it wouldn't upset him. Wrapping his arms around me he kissed me passionately, his hands grasping around my shoulders, making me feel tiny in his grasp. I took this as an acceptance of my apology. Pulling away, slightly out of breath he smiled at me, his teeth glistening in the light. I had almost forgotten how cute he was. Sitting down at the table, Renesmee jumped into a conversation with my mother -who had chosen her usualy spot by my father. Our dinner was spent in a happy celebration, talking amongst each other, and what was surprising enough was, even Renesmee held a couple civil conversations -usually when she was eavesdropping in on my conversations with either Jacob or Seth and had to leave a comment on it.

I looked around the room, all of the faces feeling like family to me, but there were few who were missing, few of my original family that made it feel so...empty, and one face that I hadn't seen in a long time. Jessie. If she was here, it only meant...I looked around the room, my eyes scouring the darkness until it stopped on a dark figure in the corner by the front door. Uncle Emmett stood with his arms crossed, his eyebrows furrowed in the center like he was angry. Lifting a hand he signalled me to follow him as he turned and crept out the front door so quietly, it was impossible to hear over hte roaring of my family.

"Excuse me," I grunted, almost mesmerized.

"Where you going May?" Nessie questioned, sounding almost like she was going to miss me. Smiling I giggled nervously.

"I just need some air." I replied, quietly. Pushing my chair out I swerved around everyone and the gifts. Walking across the living room I slipped out the front door. Emmett stood in the middle of the snow, no footsteps leading to the area he was standing now. Carefully I stepped down the porch steps, my eyes glued on him, I made my way through the powdery snow to where he was standing.

"Why did you come back?" He growled, his voice full of acid that bite at my eyes as if I were going to cry.

"I came back to my family." I whimpered.

"The family you destroyed! This was never your family to begin with! This was _my_ family and I had a life with the woman I loved!" He growled, taking a step forward, his face just inches from mine. "Do yourself a favor,_ Mayella_. Leave, and never come back, or I'll make sure your limbs will be what they open up _next_ Christmas!" He slammed a finger into my chest, making me fall backwards into the snow. Walking past me, I looked up at the moon, tears flooding to my eyes. I listened as the door slammed behind me, the laughing of my family and friends still audible through the door. Wrapped my arms around my stomach I leaned forward, a loud agonizing cried escaped me as the words finally sunk in. Did that many members of my family hate me? Did they really feel _that_ bitter towards the death of my other family members.

"Merry _freaking_ Christmas!" I cried into my palms, left in the yard, the moon to look down at the sickening form of a torn and tattered figure whose heart couldn't escape...not even on the holidays.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Unborn

I tried my hardest to avoid my family, afraid of Emmett's threat. My father had been calling me everyday asking me why I hadn't come home, or visited. I told him I was busy trying to get myself a better job and that I've been getting into hobbies. I absolutely refused to tell him what Emmett had said to me the night of the Christmas party. I didn't dare to. Seth had been coming over every once in a while and so had Jacob, events with both ending in...temptation surrender. So I was also trying to get my head out of my rear end, talking over some discipline with myself so that I would stop sleeping with Jacob. Rena on the other hand had given me the guest room, and on days I didn't have to work, in which I had managed to land a secretary job for a bank in Los Angeles -of course I had to lie about my age- I'd sit in front of the large oak desk that Rena used to use for school papers and write.

I dragged the pen across the paper scribbling in a messy form of hand writing, trying to think of all I wanted to happen. I had just come back from work so I was still in my suit -consisting of a dark blue blazer and a black dress skirt, a white blouse underneath. I dragged my hand through my -now shoulder length- hair and exhaled sharply, thinking of how to advance in the story. I rested my head on my hand and let off a deep groan. I had been getting frequent headaches ever since the Christmas party. At least three or four a day, and my vision was beginning to blur on me. I had passed out three times already and fallen down the stairs five times. There had been nine human hazardous accidents since Christmas, and it has only been four months.

Standing I head out of the room and down the stairs, the forever nagging feeling of parchness clinging to the back of my throat. Walking over towards the fridge I opened the door and pulled out a bottled water, my arm grazing across a thawing Danish Hen. My nose twinged at the smell of the unfreezing blood as it puddled on the plastic below it. I stared at it, my hand hovering over the bottle. It was such a mess...

Getting down on my knees, I pulled my hair back out of my face and dragged my tongue across the blood. I couldn't remember when the last time I had drank blood, but the satisfaction that came out of the chilled mercury sent a buzzing through my body, driving me almost insane. Lashing out I grabbed the Danish Hen and clawed the plastic off of it, tears the frozen flesh from it's bones, blood trickling down my partially unbuttoned blouse and down my stomach. Snarling, I hooked my claws into the skin and ripped my hands apart, chunks of skin, meat and bones flying across the kitchen, sticking to the walls and the counters, blood streams everwhere. It looked like someone had blown up.

I had gone straight passed _almost_ insane down the road to _dangerously_ insane. Screeching, I grabbed my blouse and blazer, ripping them from my body, letting the flutter to the floor. Running I smashed through the back sliding glass door, heading for the woods. I had to feed this hunger. I had to feed my thirst for blood. I ran as fast as I could, my feet hardly touching the ground, almost as if I was gliding which would appear as a teleport to the human eyes. Stopping, I looked around, the sweet scent of a quickly beating heart in the distance catching my attention. I had never hunted like this. I had never gone on a rampage and gone out to destroy animals like this, of course, I didn't need to when I was first starting out, Carlisle would always supply me and so would Marcus. Was it really that long ago? Had the last time I fed really been almost a full year ago?

Dashing forward, I cackled, heat blaring through my head, the trees imploded sending sharp stakes of wood flying across the distance. A loud curtain of rushing water hit my ears. Stopping by the edge of the stream, I spotted my prey. By the water's edge was a deer, lapping at the water so delicately, it's heart racing. I smiled, using the shadows as my camoflage. I let off a small chuckle, feeling absolutely insane. It scared me, the sudden violence, the alluring bloodlust that I was undergoing. I didn't want to feel like a psycho anymore. I didn't want to feel like a pedophile cornering a small defensless child in an alley way in an abandoned town, drooling down my chin. I hated the very feeling, but I wanted something more. Something much more.

Looking up, the deer stared at me, it's heart pounding faster, sending my heart racing, a buzzing zipping through my body. It was a large female, her shiny coat shimmering in the sunlight, her belly big, occasionally flinching, and that's when I noticed it. There was more than one heart beat. I bite my bottom lip, deciding whether or not to attack it and kill it and her young, or if I should let her go and find another victim. Then a thought occured to me. Why should I be mercyful on her? The predator was never merciful on me, and I had _two_ children in my womb. Why should I let _her_ give birth when I was reaped of my chance? I spread my legs, bracing myself to the forest floor, crouching. She twitched, as if she was ready to run away if I pursued. Slamming my arms out to the side, I stared at her, my fingers curled like claws. She continued to stare at me. Heat trembled in my head, sending a pain all the way down my spine. The large sharpened stakes that were the result from the trees that had imploded floated from the ground and hovered just inches from my flesh. Turning, she ran away, splashing through the water of the stream. Cackling, I threw my hands forward, the wooden spears flying after her. Getting to the other side, she leapt to the safety of the woods, but was impaled, falling straight to the brown earth below.

I ran forward, jumping the stream and buried my fangs into the large, not even dead yet deer. She screamed in agony as I tore apart chunks of her flesh, part of me relishing her pleas, the other part of me screaming that I was a monster. I felt her stomach twitch quickly beneath my hands as I ripped apart her shoulders, devouring the soft flesh. Screeching I pulled away and cupped my hands. Lifting them above my head, I slammed them down on the large belly of the mother, the belly ripping apart like wet tissue papers, blood splattering all over my body as the intestines flew out like a party popper when you pull the string, the sound of the flesh making the same popping noise and everything. I buried my face into the gashes and drank heavily of the liquids that filled my mouth. Her intestines drapped over my lap, and the one thing that continued to beat, though just barely, was her heart that was laying in my hands. I felt a small twitch below my fingertips as I grasped at what remained inside, and wrapped my fingers around it. Carefully I pulled it out, and instantly, it let off a loud cry, then collapsed. A small baby deer, seizuring to it's death. I stared at it until it laid still by its mother, reaped of the life it didn't even have yet. Gasping, I felt my arms tremble as my blood covered hands zipped to my face. I couldn't believe the mess I had created, the killing of an innocent mother and her baby when I had been there myself.

Pushing the intestines off of my lap, I quivered as the tears gushed down my face and stood up. Turning around I headed back towards the stream I had bounded so easily and waded in, the cold liquid grabbing at my hips as I slowly lowered myself down into the partially still frozen water washing the blood from my body and hopefully my sins as well. Standing back up second later, I gasped and climbed out the coldness unbarable. Pulling the hair out of my eyes, I gasped, my undershirt and skirt stiffening from the unseasonably cold April air. I looked at the waterfall -in which I wondered what kept bringing me to this spot- and noticed something strange behind the curtain of water a little way up. Turning, I headed towards it, not being able to remember seeing anything like that before. Getting to the side of it, I grabbed onto the semi slippery rocks and began to shimmy my way up. I came upon a tiny little cave and at the far end was a large boulder, what looked to be small handles in the rock, shimmering in what little light crept through the spraying mist. Reaching out I grabbed the handle and pulled, the boulder pulling out, and behind it was a large, warm field. I stared at it in awe as I walked in. A small cottage was made at the top of a large hill, and a luxurious spring -that might have been the source of the heat- was sparkling in the sunlight.

Turning around I pulled the boulder back in place, then walked forward to check out my newly found place. It was beautiful, flowers were ground everywhere, frogs leapt across the wet green grass, it was like I had stepped into an alternate universe, but what really set me on edge was the cottage. Walking forward I stepped up onto the porch and reached out, testing the door. It was unlocked, and due to location, this tiny house couldn't belong to a human. Turning the doorknob I pushed the door open, dust moving across the room. Judging by the condition the windows were in, there hadn't been a person in this house for a long time. Shutting the door, I walked forward across the brightly furnished room to another door, possibly to the back yard or a pair of steps leading down the side of the hill. Opening the doors, I noticed that they were stairs, but instead a balcony, the railing looking slightly loose, but other than that, it looked in excellent condition.

Stepping out onto the balcony, I laid my hands on the railing and looked out in awe over a large lake, a huge sandbar in the middle and two docks probably three or four stories down. I stared out over the water, my skin prickling with goose bumps even though it was warm out. It was like I'd been here before. I laid my hand on my stomach and stared at the water. Fire flies danced around the top of the lake, although it was still daylight outside. Turning around I headed back inside and shut the door, locking it.

"I think I've been here before." I whispered, looking around the livingroom part of the house.

_Impossible you've remembered everything that happened to you when you were human. Maybe it was just a dream._ I replied in return.

"I don't know." Turning I headed down the stairs, baffled at how well I was navigating this place when I have never been here. I went all the way down to the bottom floor which looked to be a kitchen. Walking over I opened the door to the nearest fridgerator and looked inside. It was bare, completely bare. Backing away I shut the door and looked around. I could stay here for a while, lay low for a bit, maybe for the rest of my life, I mean, there was electricity and complete privacy. Turning around I headed back up the stairs all the way to the livingroom -or rather the room with the balcony- and headed out the front door. Walking across the large field I pried the boulder open and shut it again. I found the perfect place to hide from my parents, and the perfect place to write my book.

Queen of Voltaire.

I sat at the desk, fire flys dancing around the window, the moon glistening like magic. Nothing but the sound of crickets and the occasional hooting of owls could be heard outside. The air was thick and warmm no mosquito's occupied the air here. I leaned back in my chair and began to read what little of my story I had done so far.

It used to be every day before Chris left for work, Kylie started in.

"Daddy do I have to stay with Christie? I mean she'll hit me again My usual scoffing for her began every morning at the same time. 7:25 am, on the dot. Now I know he didn't like me, I didn't like him either, but to make my mother happy and not argue I left him glaring his evil little glares, only to return them with the classical rolling of the eyes.

There I stood, arms crossed and waited for his lecture, sprawled before me every day, before school. Only to my surprise, he didn't today; instead he picked Kylie up above his head and gave her a huge kiss on the cheek. Responding to her usual "happiness" he chuckled and said.

"It's ok Kylie, you know, me and Tania were painting rooms, your own rooms." He cooed trying to make it suspenseful, but instead of making her happy, I felt a sudden over joy. Watching her happy face slowly turn into dismay, my mother walked into the room, to join our conversation. "Yep" he continued, "we're planning on moving, that way Christie won't be able to hit you anymore, and you'll even get your own privacy". I couldn't believe that he was actually going to believe such a little liar; I have never hit that kid, although I've wanted to so many times. My mother knows I have never hit that child, but she's so wrapped up in how he thinks of her that she's forgotten her own child, the one she named 15 years ago and promised that no matter what happened she'd be there for me. But she's not, she's not here for me, she's here for her new daughter and husband leaving me out in the cold and making me fend for myself.

For the past week now, I've had to cook for myself because of them, she says she thought she had enough but I know how it is. Oh she had enough, enough for her husband and her daughter. I wanted Chris and Kylie to disappear from my life forever. But I knew how that was going to turn out; it was going to be disastrous, something wrong would happen and I would be removed from the picture, permanently. But for the time being, I was pretty happy, I was going to get my own room, a decent high school where people actually like me, and I'll maybe even find a boyfriend with a decent car, heck a boyfriend period would be nice.

A few minutes went by, no one said a word, but the silence was broke by Kylies' anguishing cry. Cue for happiness box number one. Chris placed her on the floor and tried coaxing her to stop crying, but in reply she screamed.

"But daddy I like the house we live in now, I don't want to move!" His expression turned into a look of confusion as she stomped her feet and ran up stairs, Chris shortly behind her. My mother looked to me for advice but all I said was.

"You should have married a man with a pet rabbit" I was joking around of course I knew mother loved her, but my mom responded harshly with a death glare. My heart snapped in two with that look. Rage rapidly spurred through me, I crossed my arms and watched Tania run off up the stairs after them, and that was the last I saw of them all day.

I looked off out the window and rubbed the end of the pen against my bottom lip. I didn't know how to progress from there. Putting the pen to the paper, I began to write down the first thing that came to mind, and played it out like a movie in my head.

***

The last few weeks we spent packing and moving all of our stuff to the new house. Most of the stuff was Kylies toys and stuffed animal, she is only nine so I guess its still ok to play with toys, but I'd rather spend time with my friends that say their my friends but probably talk about me behind my back, and go to the mall.

Outside on the porch I stared around at our house one last time. Faintly in the distance, I could hear a gentle, familiar voice. Snapping out of my day dream, I looked down the road at a figure that was wearing all black. Feeling a shock of thankfulness, I ran down the porch steps and down the road, meeting the person half way to my house.

"Hey Christie, what's goin' on? You having a garage sale and you're selling the car and some other junk?" I glared at Thora then giggled slightly.

"No Thora, I'm moving." Shock slapped her across the face, almost knocking her off of her feet and sending her to the ground.

"What the hell do you mean you're moving? You can't move, you're my only friend." She stomped over to the car and yanked open the back door and started flinging my cloths onto the ground.

"I know, but," I stopped and stared at her. She had stopped pulling my stuff out of the car and was now staring at the house with a look of pure hate.

"He's making you move, isn't he?" She said forcefully, the tone in her voice sounding almost demonic. Her chocolate colored skin glimmering beautifully in the dimly glowing sun.

"Yes. He says that we'll all be happier this way." I said as my eyes started to tear up.

"Well, tell him you're not going because I'll kill him if he takes you from me. I don't trust him one bit, and I don't think you should trust him either." She was crying slightly, her hands balled into fists and glaring at the house still. Looking at the house to see why she was getting so upset, and there in the window of my "old" bedroom, was Chris making out with my mother. I felt rage consume me as I looked away.

"I don't trust him, and I never will." She looked off to the side at me and snickered gently at how much I hated Chris.

"You make sure he doesn't touch you or your mother in anyways like that. If he tries Christie, remember, I'll hunt him down and slit his throat with my nails. Hell, I'll even get them specially manicured for it. I want him to see the glimmer of my perfect nails as they cut through his stupid skin." The sound of her threat sounded perfect to me, but remembering that my father wouldn't want me to be so hateful towards the man that my mother married, and my religion, I stopped and sighed.

"It's OK Thora, he's stupid and I bet he doesn't even know how to use it. It was probably his other wife who made the moves while he was sleeping. Heh, can you imagine her getting herself pregnant with someone else's body?" I said with a half chuckle. "I'll wait until he finds himself a whore he's more interested in, and my mother with have nobody else to turn to but me, and when that happens….." I paused and looked at Thora with an innocent smile which reflected sympathy. "Alright, just you make sure that if he does do anything you tell me and I'll kill him." We said our good byes with hugs and a quick kiss on each cheek and a couple sobs of best friends and departed, hopefully too see each other again.

***

On the way to our new house I over heard Tania talking to Chris. She was talking about me behind my back, and I was right there in the car. Crossing my arms, I sat back in my seat, and I looked at Kylie who to had her arms crossed. She looked innocent, like me in a way, but when she saw me looking at her the first thing from her rotten little mouth was.

"Why are you staring at me fatso, I didn't eat any of your food." I looked away and grumbled under my breath, but I guess she might have heard, opening her fat face she hollered at her father. "Daddy Christie called me a snot nosed punk with lice," I stared at her with an extreme look of worry. Chris' head practically spun around like something you'd see in the Exorcist and started yelling at me. I ducked down so that he couldn't see me but finally he grabbed my hair and yanked me into my seat and began threatening me and giving me a quick slap across the cheek. My mother finally called him off about six minutes later and settled him back in his seat; in response Chris grunted,

"You should have had an abortion" I was crying frantically, glaring over at Kylie only once as she snickered, but seconds later in response to his comment I heard mother answer in return.

"If I would have known this was going to happen, I would have" which sent me crying even harder. I sat in misery the whole trip. My face burned like hell. I sat there crying silently, looking out the window, watching the house that me, my mother, and my father all lived in. One big happy family, that's all we were, and now I was known as Christie Hatcher, the daughter of Christopher Hatcher the worlds' best wine dealer along the Oklahoma border.

***

The first time I saw my new house, was Friday the thirteenth. It left a horrible feeling in the pit of my gut. The house wasn't really a house it was more like a 6 story mansion. The outside was dark maple wood, the pillars on the porch were the carvings of unicorns, illustrated to look like they were dancing amongst the giant bushes of roses and peonies. The unicorns were painted a beautiful Ivory color that seemed to dance along the borders of the crystal wings and purple sash bordered by gold and blue. The yard had a cemetery in the back yard, at the opening of the cemetery stood a tall, stone shed with a window carved in the shape of a cross that over looked a stream that ran through the middle of the graves. The people from town said it had been haunted for over a hundred years. My hunches were that people were being jackasses and were trying to scare us away from living here. The rumor was, who ever moved in, died on the 14th night of living there but how would people know that who ever lived there died the 14th night of living there without actually being there until the 14th night. It was stupid how petty people tried to do the stupidest things, it was probably someone who wanted to buy the mansion but couldn't because they didn't have any money, or it was a land rush, so they came up with that story to keep people from buying it and it worked -judging by how nobody's rushing to buy such a nice place.

The carvings on the porch and inside the house, looked almost like they symbolized that children lived here, many, children. The paintings and statues seemed as if they all had some type of a story to whom lived here before us. Paintings fluttered the hall ways and books in the library scattered the floor. In the hallway on the fourth floor, I saw a painting of a female, holding what looked to be her sons, ones of pale beauty and extremely adorable faces. In the painting, they looked to be 5 and 6, the oldest had shorter hair than the younger one, and both were blonde with night piercing blue eyes. They were sitting on their mothers' lap their father was in the background, he had spring green eyes, looking back at the two boys again I noticed that, one of their eyes were green. The youngest green eye was on the right, and the oldest was on the left, like they switched an eye or something.

In a painting a little way down the hall, was the mother with a little girl. Practically a spitting image, half of her left eye was green the other half was blue. On the other side the blue was on the opposite side of the green so that both of the blues were on the outside of the eyeball bleeding into the green. The little girl looked so familiar, her hair was paper straight with curls at the bottom like a friend I know. But I only pondered about it for a few moments seeing how my friend was a dark skinned girl and the little girl was white as a wedding dress. Walking down the hallway I noticed a painting of the little boys. They were kissing, locking fingers and their eyes were open, they looked like one another. I wanted to know who these children were and how come they seemed so intertwined with each other. In all of the pictures it was the same. All of the children looked miserably the same. They didn't look happy but at the same time they looked content with each other.

Their father wasn't in all of them, only a couple. One he was in alone with the children, the boys lay nude across his lap. The man himself was like the boys, naked. He wasn't a horrible looking man, he looked like he was in his early 30s, but still, and I didn't want to see a naked man holding his two nude sons.

While my "parents" unpacked I went to explore our new home more thoroughly. For a couple hours I went around and played on the tomb stones. The tombs stones were a beautiful marble, and it must have taken hours to carve the crosses and angels as fine as they did. The curves on the angels were perfect. The eyes looked menacing and yet strangely alluring, the wings bent almost taking flight. The irises were blue ruby, and some were sapphire. They all seemed to be looking up towards heaven, but at the same time, towards the shed. Following the eyes I wander across the stream and to the shed.

The stone was smooth, and cool. I laid my cheek upon the stone and closed my eyes. The coldness seeped through my body, its comfort was reassuring on my warm cheek. It cooled down the burning yet it stung at the same time. The clamminess of the stone was relaxing. I looked up at the roof of the building. The shingles were black with a sort of tarnish that let off a golden silver color. The brightness of the color was emanating beauty, like they tried to hide gold or silver under the paint. Me being your typical girl and liking shiny stuff, it kind of all fits together perfectly.

Sliding along the wall, keeping my finger tips against it, I found the door. The lock was broken off of it and some of the wood was splintered at the bottom. Opening the door the rest of the way I ventured in. It was a small, some-what cozy little home, though it stunk and a horrible red color stained the floor boards, reflecting the sun across the room. I pulled my hair out of my face and stepped around the red, there were deep gouges in the wood, ten, and they looked like they were only finger space apart. I bent down to examine the gouges more clearly; no human could have done it with their nails. Some jerk off probably took a knife to the floor or something.

Standing up I continued with my little tour. Walking deeper into the shed, I realized, that the deeper in I got the more weird stuff I saw. The shed looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did on the outside and there were a lot of weapon cartridges and ace-bandages scattered throughout the room that looked to be the kitchen. A little more than half way in I saw a dead animal, it was some sort of huge dog, black with beautiful blue eyes, like the boys I saw in the paintings. Feeling quite upset, -I love animals and I get all moody if I see one die- I bent down and checked it over to see how it died. Under its beautiful soft, black fur, were deep gouges and what looked almost like its insides had been pulled out by people or other animals.

Standing again I stepped over the dog and entered the next room of the shed. This next part of the shed must have been someone's room, because there were beds with beautiful blue comforters sprawled across them both. Lace trimmed the bottoms and hung near the floor. I sat on the bed closest to the door. It was one of the most comfortable beds I've ever sat in. Thinking about how comfortable it was, I hesitated before leaning back, afraid of what would be in it, or what the people that have camped out in the shed had done in it.

After a few minutes of thinking, I decided that it was probably safe and I laid back to relax a little. Thinking about the boys in the picture, and the dog, I noticed that they, to, were really sad looking, maybe that man wasn't their real father either, and the reason they were naked in that picture was because of sexual abuse. It was rather disturbing to think about it, but I knew that it was possible.

Sighing I rolled over and shut my eyes, drifting off into sleep only seconds later. Once I hit my depth of sleep, a rush of images came rushing into my dreams.

***

I was standing in a hallway. The hallway was the one where all the pictures were hung on the wall. I saw the boys, in the pictures, run down the hallway holding hands. The littlest one was crying and screaming for the older one to slow down. Panting, the older one called back for the little one to hurry up, and not to fall behind. I looked down the other way where the boys were running from, and surely I saw a man with middle length blonde hair standing there. With a grand chuckle that sent chills up my spine, he followed after the little boys with a belt wrapped around his fist. First the boys passed me, then the man –who I realized it was the father- but it seemed that they couldn't see me, like I was invisible or something.

Not to long after the father passed –about five minutes- I heard heavy footsteps –like someone wearing steel toed boots- traveling down the hall where the boys ran from. It looked like the little boys, only older. Again they were holding hands, only this time, the younger one –still littler than the older one- was in front, leading his brother down the hallway. They didn't seem like they were in a hurry but they walked casually down the hallway, both crying. The littler ones hair was braided and hung down past his mid section, and the other man –the older brother- still had shorter hair, cut up to the middle of his ears.

The moon shown in through the windows, lightning struck rapidly, the streaks lit the hallway. They continued to walk hand in hand, but once the lightning struck, they vanished but appeared again at the end of the strike about a foot or so closer than they normally would have been. They didn't seem to see me either. They walked past me and wandered farther down the hall. Curiously, I followed them, wondering what was going on.

In the room that was supposed to be mine, -I guess it was the luck of the draw- a light was on. Not electrical but a candle or two burned inside. The men that walked by me stood in front of the door, still holding hands, their blue and green eyes beat against the candles gleaming like the sea. They had traveled much faster than I would have thought, each of the flashes of light carried them farther away until they reached the room. Before the room, the lightning flashed and positioned them so they were peering inside the room. I walked up to them and stood next to the long blonde haired one. He was quit attractive, but he looked so gloomy, just like he had in the painting of when he was younger.

I wandered in front of them and stared into their faces, both of them exactly the same. Their eyes were thinner than an Americans, Asian, I guessed. Yet, I could tell that they were only half Asian because of the pure blonde hair and the different colored eyes, blue, and green. It wasn't every day you saw an Asian with blue and green eyes with blonde hair, unless it was dyed and they had surgery or wore contacts.

A soft hoarse cry exited the room, instantly zapping my attention from examining the boys and snapping to the room. I could just barely see into the room through the crack that they were looking through. Slowly I opened the door all the way, viewing the yellow candle light and the same room that now resembled mine, but un-remodeled. I could just barely notice the shaking of the man next to me. Glancing over I noticed the smallest discolored tear trickle down his cheek. Instead of the regular clear color, these seemed to trickle red, and behind him, his brother almost seemed to melt away with the sudden red liquid gushing from his eyes.

A louder cry escaped the room followed by a loud moan. Again I looked at the room, in the middle of the room, on one of the twin feather mattresses, the covers on the one closest were moving rapidly.

Crying was heard over the sound of the thunder and for a moment, all I could hear was a soft whisper escape the man standing next to me.

"You shouldn't be here, they'll find you, and kill you." I glanced at the blonde, staring straight at me, another tear trickled down his face. When I thought that he couldn't see me, he glared at me and stared me down. The glare was a creepy looking glare and his blue and green eyes were no longer blue and green, but red.

Reaching out he grabbed my hand, and pulled his companion telling him to follow then led me into the dimly lit room. "Do you want to see what he did to us?" his voice was a soft demonic tone, his eyes churning with what looked like blood and small designs of skulls plastered on his iris.

He pushed me closer to the bed then backed up to rejoin his partner who's face was melted with the red liquid of blood, the littlest ones face starting to molt into the same red blood covered mask. I looked back at him, questioning him silently in my mind but fear swelled within me as I saw the red tears begin to engulf his before baby soft face.

"I don't want to see" I whispered, the thought of whatever was happening to this man under those blankets frightened me, so did the rate at how the man's face turned from so clean to dirty and stained with blood. With rage, he clenched his companions hand roughly, and with a deep mighty screech of a devil or cursed soul of the damned, he screamed for me to view it. With pure fright, I reached forward and paused with my hand over the blankets fold. A loud paining scream jolted from the heaping pile. A large wave passed through me as I fell backwards with my hands over my ears, I began to cry hysterically. "I want to go home! I don't want to be here anymore, please let me go home!" I screamed, balling up into a helpless mess.

Soft steps drew closely behind me the long blonde placed his hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "its alright, no one can see you." His hair dangled over my shoulder, his eyes burrowing into my skin. I stared viciously into the void his red eyes made. His face was back to normal, well, semi normal. This time his face was much more long and boney. Still crying hysterically, I managed to croak out,

"But, how come you can see me?" I asked nervously, not sure on how he would react, but all he did was look down my shoulder and at the floor.

"My brother and I are not from this world either. We are like you from the outside world, not this little haven," both of the brothers' voices were demonic, but I could hear sweetness, and they both looked so sad. Again the long haired brother nudged me towards the bed. Terribly frightened, he pushed me to my feet. Standing, I again reached for the blanket, grabbing hold of one of the folds, but I hesitated pulling it off. Behind me, I could feel the glares of the two brothers, burrowing into my skin. Taking a deep breath, and closing my eyes, I held onto the fold, the sheet feeling quite wet. All together, I counted to ten and with all of my courage; I pulled the blankets from the bed.

Underneath the blankets was the most dreadful sight ever imagined, both of the boys from the picture, and their father. He had carved their skin with his teeth, leaving a messy bloody nest. Their cries were caused from the pain he was inflicting on them. He was ravaging the boys hard, but it didn't seem like they were trying to get away to much, for their wrists were tied down with barbed wire and I could see the distant longing in their eyes. My guess was right after all, he did rape the children in the picture. The father wasn't a man but in fact a demon.

Backing away from the screaming boys, I held my hand over my mouth and began to gag. Squealing, I turned to run away. When I headed toward the door, I found that the boys that had showed me to the bed were no longer there. The moment I escaped the room, one of the men who had showed me to the bed forced me against the wall in the hallway.

"I told you, you shouldn't be here, they will find you. They will kill you." The oldest one growled in my face, his breath smelling much like what a raw, bleeding, rotting chicken smelt like. With fury, he squeezed my arms pushed me against the wall harder. I screamed, kicking and punching, trying to run away. He pressed against me harder pushing my hips against the wall.

"Well if you didn't want to see it, then why did you come here?" The other brother chimed in. both of them stared me down. Crying out again I lashed at them, my right foot striking him below the waist, knocking the short haired brother away from me and to the ground. Once he hit the ground, the man with the long hair dropped to the floor to aid his companion. The moment they both hit the ground, I took my cue and ran the opposite way down the hallway that I had traveled down to get to the room. This time, the trip was much longer. The hallway curved and twisted, stairs jotting out from the walls at various different parts, and in some places, the floor was missing completely, forcing me to find a completely different route.

It took me close to forty-five minutes of non-stop running to find the doorway I had come through in the beginning, and the boys weren't that far behind me, growling viciously and snorting with anger. Turning, I saw that they were only a few long steps away from me, and that the only way to get away from them was to open the door which I had no idea what would be behind it. Screaming, I cranked the door open and found myself in the shed again. I was standing in the same room as the two beds, staring down at myself sleeping a trouble filled sleep. I wandered aimlessly, out of breath and panicking, hoping that maybe I could shake myself awake. Only a moment later the door to the shed busted open catching my attention instantly.

I saw a large black wolf, six eyes marked its face, and blood stained its teeth. It growled a few times and charged, screaming I pulled away from the door, slamming it tightly behind me. It collided with the door then stopped. I heard its deathly horrifying growls and teeth clamp on the other side of the door like the sound of a bear trap, closing in on its prey. Again, it charged and rammed the door, slightly bowing in the center. Sliding to the floor with my knees pulled up to my chin, I cried.

After a few minutes, I stood again and ran to the bed. The dog hadn't given up on trying to get me, and again rammed the door as hard as he possibly could. I heard the door crack, and looking over I saw that the area around the hinges had began to splinter and crack. Panicking I started to shake my sleeping self from my impossible slumber, as again the dog rammed the door this time knocking it free of the hinges.

It stood silent shaking off its stun-ness. I froze and watched it stop and stare at me, each of its eyes not blinking. It just stood there mocking me, snarling and flexing its gaping jaws. Again I started to shake myself but once I started to move, the dog prompted himself for a lunge, bending close to the floor and as soon as his belly touched the floor, he leapt. I screamed as it fly across the air on top of me. I buried my face in my sleeping forms chest and bit my tongue waiting for the fangs of the horrible animal to clamp around my neck and rip out my throat.

About ten minutes went by and still nothing. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was awake. Looking over I saw that the door was on the hinges and the dog was still where it had been killed. Snapping fully awake, I stood up and ran out of the bedroom, cautious of where I stepped and went, and made my way for the exit, terrified and shaking.

Finally outside I saw that it had gotten dark, in the distance I could see that my mother and Chris were no longer outside, but the lights in the kitchen were on though. Staring down at the ground I cried. The dream and those boys kept playing over in my head frightened me. I know that it was just a dream, but it was so real. The settings, the blood on the little boys, and the touch of the man who held me to the wall all seemed so real. The ground blurred as tears trickled down my face, the sun setting even lower in the distance. Looking up I realized that if it got any darker I'd never be able to find my way out of the cemetery. Wiping my eyes I started walking across the cemetery. My pace slowly gaining speed for fear that the dog in my dream would soon realize that I had escaped.

About half way across the cemetery, I stopped as I noticed something yellow sticking out of the ground. Curious, I bent over and began to play with it a little. String. That's all it was, was string. Wrapping it around my fingers, I gave a quick tug and up came a large, oval shape object that was kind of hard to make out in the dark.

Turning it around, I began to wipe the dirt off of it. Sinking my fingers into something rather warm and dry, I got a closer look at it and saw that there, towards the top of the oval, were two flaps of what ever it was attached to some thick plastic looking stuff. Staring at it, I reached out and pushed up on the flaps.

Under them, A pair of large red lights glowed, and slowly about two inches below them, a large and Sharp, toothy grin stretched. Teeth stained in blood. Screaming, I flung the head behind me and began to run, the loud and haunting sound of a demon, echoing behind me.

Reaching the edge of the cemetery, at a full run now, I whipped open the gates and ran to my back porch. I stopped before opening the door, gaining my breath, to make sure I didn't make my mother suspect anything. Looking around the backyard again, I noticed a light in the window of the shed, and what looked to be a man standing in the window. Feeling my heart race rapidly, I whipped open the door and ran inside. Once inside, I felt a little more comfortable.

My mother and Chris were sitting on the couch drinking cocoa, and Kylie was lying on the floor in front of the television coloring in her favorite coloring book. Tania turned and saw me walk in and replied awkwardly.

"Hey honey, where you been?" She stood up and walked into the kitchen and pulled out a coffee mug and poured me a cup of cocoa.

"Oh, just out back wandering around" I shifted nervously while looking out the porch doors window.

"As I can smell, have you been rolling around with any dogs, or maybe a dead one at that?" My eyes snapped back to her as she finished the sentence, remembering the dead dog in the shed.

"o-of course not mom, that's disgusting why would I of all people roll around with a dead animal?" I tried shaking off the question and make it sound like I was joking. Staring back out of the window, I saw a man dragging the huge dog out of the house. He had a shovel in his other hand and was companied by another man a little bit taller than him. Nervously I turned and faced my mother, "mom, does a gravedigger own that shed out there and come by every night to check up on the graves?" I asked trying to hide my frightened tone of voice. Looking at me again with that awkward look she answered wonderingly.

"Yes, Mr. Mathieu's always stops over with his son to check up on the graves and bury new people." I looked back out the window watching the two men drag the dog away deep into the cemetery. My mother came up next to me and also watched out the window, "yep that's good old Mr. Mathieu and Travis, out doing their work again." I stared back at my mom still frightened but only a little. "Why don't you go up and take a shower, I'll have your dinner warmed up and your cocoa made for you when you come down" My mother cooed and then kissed me on the forehead. Agreeing I went upstairs to the third floor bathroom, it was truthfully the closest one to the down stairs. I looked around.

The bathrooms were the only rooms I haven't checked out yet. The one I was in had a marble floor with a beautiful sapphire sink. Sighing I started the tub and tested the water before removing any of my cloths. The bathtub was more like a Jacuzzi/hot tub than a regular bathtub. It had the holes where the jets must have been. Once full I removed my cloths and dropped them down the laundry chute that was in the bathroom. I climbed in and sat on a small seated bench that you would find in an actual hot tub, and thought that the Jacuzzi was far to high-tech for the little boys' parents, so someone must have lived here before us and after them.

Sinking back I saw a switch in the far corner of the tub. Curiosity gave way to actions. I leaned forward and pressed the switch. The switch triggered the jets and a loud and vibrating sound came from the tub before any of the water came out. Still jumpy I sat and relaxed in the bath tub. Looking up, I saw a shower. It was in a higher level of the bath, you had to climb a small ladder to get up inside of it. The bottom was a beautiful marble color purple tint that clashed with the rest of the bathroom, and in the top left hand corner of the shower, I saw a camera that looked broken and busted down. Standing, I climbed up into the shower and played around with the camera, first wiping off all of the spider webs, then checking to see if there was any tape inside of it. Nothing, and what looked to be a cap to cover the lens, broken and shattered, was really the lens itself. Shrugging it off, I climbed back down the latter and relaxed in the tub again. The camera was broken, so I didn't have to worry about a thing.

I hurried, finished my shower and went into my bedroom to get on my pajamas, placing my towel on the door knob to my room. Opening my Dresser I pulled out my Pj's. They were quite cute; they had Kittens and moons on them. The one thing that always seemed to calm me down, my overly adorable Pj's.

Snuggling to my Pj's, my cell phone rang, causing my heart to almost jump out of my chest. Slowly I creeped over to my end stand, picked up my phone and stared at the caller ID: the number read-

*667-666-7734

unknown caller

Feeling shaky, I unfolded my phone and held it up to me ear.

"Hello?" I asked, nervously but tried to keep it sounding polite.

"Why did you come? I told you, now they will find you, and you will die. You have such limited time left, and such dreams can get you killed, wouldn't you agree?" The voice sounded demonic, sending my heart racing and me to the floor. Screaming, I closed the phone and threw it across my bedroom, hitting the wall.

On the other side, it collided with the wall and re-opened, to the sound of the operator saying, _The number that you are trying to reach has been disconnected, please hang up and try your phone again._

A couple of minutes passed by, my heart racing wildly with every passing second. Then again, on the opposite side of my bedroom, my cell phone rang again. Crying, I placed my face in my hands and told myself to just let it ring. But bearing the ringing no more, I crawled forward slowly and picked up the phone. Inside my head I told myself that if it was the same person, the man, I was to write down the number and call the police.

Gaining enough courage, I opened the phone and looked at the internal caller ID; -the screen on the outside broke when I threw it-. On the inside it read, incoming call, then the number showed up.

567-264-3666

Thortia Bloodsworth

Sighing, I flipped it open and choked out. "Hello."

A few moments of her just breathing into the phone started making me think that it wasn't even her on the other end, that maybe instead it was that man calling from Thora's cell, phone. Maybe he killed her and-

"Christie?" Relief sprouted through me as I heard her voice.

"Yeah, I'm here." I replied, sniffling back a few tears.

"I got this bad feeling, you know, like when you went off to Girl Scout camp and I called you up about the third night and told you I had this bad feeling, and not even two hours later, the tent next to you caught on fire and killed two girls?" She was talking quietly. The tone in her voice was terrified. Choking out a little, I swallowed deeply and replied.

"Yeah. Thora, I have to tell you something." She sat quietly for a moment then urged me.

"Go on."

"When we got here, I was happy, but people in town told me that it wasn't a good idea to be living here. They told me that it was haunted, and that who ever lived here for fourteen days, always died. Now I didn't believe them when they told me but, now, I kind of do." I whispered, thinking about the threat of the men and the dream once more.

"Why, what happened?" She asked curiously. I could hear that she was listening to music in the back ground. But when I finished that part of the story, she had turned it off.

"When I was looking around here, on the fourth floor of the mansion I-"

"Whoa, you live in a mansion now! That is so freakin' awesome Christie!"

"No it's not Thora. It's haunted!" I squealed. Beginning to cry a little harder.

"I'm sorry Christie. Go on."

"Now, on the fourth floor, I began to find paintings of those who previously lived here, a family of five. The mother was with the children in almost all of the pictures, except one. In the one she wasn't in, it was the father, and two little boys. Oh Thora, they all look so miserable, but in this picture, the kids were kissing, and they were sprawled across their fathers' lap, he was also nude, just like the kids. At first, I thought of how disgusting it was, but nothing more."

"Who was the fifth person?" Thora asked, semi butting into the story,

"It was a little girl. She had a light complexion and her eyes were similar to her brothers. Oh! They had the most beautiful eyes. The little boy, the youngest, had a green eye on the left, and a blue eye on the right but the older boy had the blue eye on the left and the green one on the right. Like they switched eyes. The only thing wrong is, the little girls' eyes are like a whirlpool of green and blue, spinning together in a pool of mixed color. Like when you flush a toilet. So after I was done looking at the paintings, I went downstairs, and played on the tombstones a little. In the graveyard, there is a cluster of angel statues, looking towards a large stone shed, and I couldn't help but go and check it out.

"Now in the shed, I saw the weirdest things Thora. On the floor, there is this, red stuff that looks like paint. I didn't want to check it out any farther and there is this really big black dog in there. I checked it out, but come to find out, someone must have killed it and gutted it. After I check it over, I explored a little farther and found what looked to be a bedroom. There were two beds in it, both dressed beautifully with blue lacey sheets, so I didn't think to much of it when I laid down in it."

"You laid in someone else's bed? Ugh, Christie that is like, worst than a dirty beach fart. You don't know what the person who made it could have done in it." She sounded disgusted, but I knew that that wasn't the worst of it.

"Well anyway, I fell asleep in it and had a dream. In the dream, the little boys from the painting were there, and they ran down the hallway holding hands. They were being chased and running away from their father. Not to long after they passed me, what looked to be bigger adult versions of the children walked down the hallway. They both held hands, and they both cried. They disappeared with the streaks of lightning, and re-appeared when the lightning stopped. They walked right by me, not knowing that I was even there, so, thinking that maybe it was going to stay that way I followed them down the hallway to the room that I picked out to be my bedroom."

"Oh what a wonderful coincidence." Thora grunted sounding quite afraid yet kind of amused.

"The little boys had disappeared into the room, but the adults stayed outside and peered in. Now, just when I thought that maybe they couldn't see me, the youngest one looked at me and the first thing he said was,

"'You shouldn't be here, they'll find you, and kill you.' I thought that maybe it was going to be one of those normal nightmares but, it was so real. I couldn't say anything to him; so instead, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom. In one of the beds, it must have been the boys room also, there was, their father, and, he was raping them. They were covered in blood, and, they had rips and gouges taken out of them, all over their bodies. I couldn't take it so I, I freaked out and when I saw their faces again-" I paused and wiped my face. I couldn't believe that Thora was actually listening to me. I couldn't believe that she wasn't making smart ass remarks and saying stuff like, 'well maybe they wanted to do you or something.'

"Christie," She paused for a minute or so before continuing. "They tried killing you, didn't they?" My heart sank as I heard the words escape from her lips, and then all at once, I began crying.

"They called me before you called. Somehow they got my cell phone number and they called me." Thora gasped shortly, and began to stutter.

"H-how? W-what d-did th-they say?"

"They told me that I had only a limited time to live, and how dreams could kill someone. That's all they said before I threw my cell phone across my bedroom and broke the outer caller ID window." I could tell she was scared. She panted. I heard stuff smashing in the background, as if she were throwing stuff around.

"Do you remember exactly what they said?" She questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to write it all down, and then me and you are calling the cops so they can check the number. You still have it on your call log, right?" She asked urgently.

"Yeah, hold on, I'll find it for you." I pulled the phone away from my ear and put her on hold. Carefully I went through my call log and stopped on the number. Taking a small pad of paper, I wrote down the number exactly the way it had appeared on the cell phone, then exited out of the call log and returned to Thora.

"Here it is he said "Why did you come? I told you, now they will find you, and you will die. You have such limited time left, and such dreams can get you killed, wouldn't you agree?" and the phone number is *667-666-7734 under the name of unknown caller. Are we going to call them now?" I asked, hoping that we would wait until morning because I didn't even talk it over with my mother first. The last thing I needed right now was the cops showing up, demanding to talk to me, and my mom doesn't even know why. But yet again, I wanted to call now, just incase it was a cereal killer and he was going to kill me in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, were calling now. I would wait until morning, because I know you, you didn't talk it over with Tania, and I know you probably don't want the cops over there demanding to see you when your mother doesn't know why. But the only reason were calling now is because, he could be a cereal killer, just waiting to kill you in a matter of seconds." It was funny how Thora knew what I was thinking, and even though it wasn't the right time, I snickered and giggled a little bit. "What is so funny? You could be a dead girl in a few seconds, and all you're doing is laughing?"

"It's amazing but, you just said everything I was thinking like, word for word." She sat in silence, but then giggled gently as though she were thinking about what she had said.

"Alright, now, we should get calling, alright?" She whispered, becoming serious again. Keeping her on the phone I two-wayed the police. It rang three times before the operator picked up. She asked what the emergency was, and thoroughly, Thora and I explained the situation to her.

"So, these men called you up and started harassing you on your cell phone? Did you give out the number?" She asked curiously. A slight tone in her voice made her sound tired, and slightly bitchy.

"Yes, they said that I had such limited time left and that a dream can kill someone, wouldn't you agree? That's exactly what he said." The operator stopped and started typing on the computer.

"Alright, now, what is the phone number, I'll call it and we can all talk to this man." I knew she couldn't see me, but I nodded and began to give her the number.

"The number is *667-666-7734 and it was shown under the name of Unknown Caller." On the computer, she typed in the number and the sound of a ring tone popped up. It rang about six times before it said, _The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please hang up and try again._The operator hung up the phone and coughed uncertainly into the phone.

"It says here that the phone number of this cell phone or regular home phone does not exist. There is no phone number within this entire phone log. So, until this number calls again and you find a way to record the person on the other end, I will write this down as a prank phone call. Goodbye." She hung up to fast for us to say anything to her. A few minutes of silence, then I broke it with a sob.

"Thora, she doesn't believe us, I'm gonna die!" I squealed into the phone.

"No Christie, you won't, do you want me to come over and make sure nothing else happens?" She sounded so frightened, but it was a concerned type of fright.

"No, you have to work in the morning, and you have to go to school. I don't want you to be tired for work, and school, you're failing terribly enough as it is." I whispered, the words yes booming in the back of my mind. In my head, I kept screaming yes, I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want anything else to happen to me tonight and I didn't want to die without Thora protecting me, but I knew that having her stay the night would only mean that she wouldn't sleep, which meant that she would be tired for her job in the morning and probably get in trouble which would get her fired. She sighed and grumbled underneath her breath but didn't argue the matter and my wish any farther.

"If you need anything, call me and I will find something to record the voice with, alright?" She was so concerned for me that all I could was reply yes.

"I will, now you get some sleep, and if I find out that you didn't any sleep because of me, I'll beat the hell out of you myself and piss on your grave." She giggled a little then hung up. Quietly I sat back against my bed and looked at my cell phone. I knew that it was going to be a long a tiresome night. I shivered as I thought of the voice of that demon repeating the threat inside the dream. I closed my eyes and began to run the threat over and over inside my head, and then it came to me. Maybe it wasn't a threat, but instead a warning! Maybe the boys from the dream weren't what I was supposed to be afraid of, maybe there was something worse out there, something way worse.

I stood quickly and threw myself into my bed and pulled the blankets over my head. I began to cry as I remembered the redness of the eyes in the head on my way back to the house. The head in the graveyard, the sharp teeth, the red eyes, the laugh, the blood…..All of it seemed so scary. Burying my face into my pillow, I reached out and turned my light off. The darkness of the room swirled around the me like an unforgivable curtain of death that held all of the impossibles within it.

Deep inside the darkness, I could hear the evil chuckling, but not of the man I saw in the dream, or in the graveyard, or on the phone, but one that was much more despairing. This voice was much more hateful, vengeful, and sinister. This voice caused all of the fear inside me to freeze, and the tears to dry up. It cause my heart to beat faster, and my eyes to widen, but hearing the laugh, sent me fluttering into a deep a promising sleep. This time, instead of the dream with the boys in it, I dreamt that I was chasing the boys, and instead of the boys being the demon……..I was.

I leaned back against the back of the chair again and sighed. That was all I could do for one night, but I was glad I actually made it past chapter one, and I was also glad that it wasn't like the main chapter that opened the story. Long, boring fillers. Grabbing a binder that I had gathered from Rena's house, I opened it and put the lined paper with my story inside of it and put a divider after the Preface that said said preface and then the first chapter. Standing I shed my new blouse -one that I would need for work in the morning- and draped it over the back of the chair I had been working on.

When I had went back, I told Rena that I was going to take a little vacation in the mountains for a bit to escape the bugging of my family, slightly fearing that she was going to be upset with me, but when she smiled it threw me off guard.

"Go ahead and take a break, you've been working harder than a sweaty plumber over a twisted drain pipe." She told me. I was glad she was so understanding, and I told her to make sure she kept herself safe, but she claims that she doesn't believe that Nelson is a problem anymore. She was so bent on believing that somewhere deep inside of Nelson, he still knew and loved her, and although I didn't believe any of it, I played along. Turning I retreated back to the bed that was set up with comfortable comforters and climbed in, leaving the large doors to the private balcony open on the top floor. It was so nice here. Laying back, my head resting against the fluffy pillow, I closed my eyes, my body almost beginning to beg for someone to lay with, but ignoring the loneliness I felt, I rolled over and stretched my arm out under the pillow, allowing unconscience to take over.

Queen of Voltaire.

About the third week of staying there, I was greeting by an unsuspected face. Opening the balcony to sit out on the porch swing, I saw Alice sitting on the railing. Shocked I screamed and dropped the cup of tea that I had made, the glass shattering to a million pieces. Frowning she hopped off of the railing and looked down at the pile of broken glass.

"Aww, you broke it." She muttered, lightly kicking the glass off to the side. Panting, my hand rested over my heart, my weight against the doorframe, I glared at her.

"What are you doing here! How did you know about this place!" I growled. She smiled and shook her head.

"We came on a camping trip here, remember? The same day you and Jacob first had sex? Or rather the day after." She walked by my and into the livingroom, looking around. "Me, you and Rosalie, we all came up here for a few weeks, but right now, that isn't important." She stopped. I looked at the back of her head confused, wondering what she was talking about, and catching the sudden change in atmosphere, I began to feel uneasy.

"What are you here for?" I questioned, my voice barely a whisper. Looking back over her shoulder, she looked at me, her eyes dark, but her gaze wasn't really _on_ me, it was sort of diverted.

"I need you to come home with me. I need you, to see for yourself." Turning she made her way for the door, her walking fast almost a run. Feeling a rush of panic I dashed around the house making sure everything was off and ran across the yard after her. I followed her pass the boulder, wedging it back into place and followed her down the side of the waterfall. Once she got on solid ground, she began running as fast as she could. There was deffinetely something wrong. Holding my breath, knowing that we were heading towards LA Push, I sped up, running past her. My family was gathered around the front door to Rena's house, Carlisle bent over, Jacob and Seth arguing with my father not to bring me there. I came to a stop and ran to them, pushing them out of the way to see what they were crowding, Jacob and Seth grabbing for me, but it was too late.

I could smell the blood, and although my eyes told me not to look, I reached forward and pulled off the white sheet that had been laid down just as soon as my name was called. I stared at it, the thing that made my heart break in a million pieces. There on the ground, was the twisted, destroyed form of the person I knew. Rena. Slamming my hands over my face, I screamed, tears gushing down my face. No one moved forward to help me as I dropped to my knees. I threw myself on the corpse and repeatedly screamed her name. All of her intestines were gone. All of them, just like when I had destroyed that innocent deer. And everyone sat in silence except for one person.

"She was just a human May," Renesmee snorted. "Jesus you're such a wimp." Turning around, I screeched, tackling her to the ground. Jacob moved forward, same as Seth to pull me away, but this time, I did something I wasn't expecting on doing. As Seth pulled me away, he pulled away part of Renesmee as well. She screamed as she flailed, the sound of metal ripping apart, and there in my hands, clasped tightly, was her arm. Jasper moved forward and pulled Renesmee away as my mother ripped the severed arm from me and dashed away to mend my sister. I should have beaten her with it. I should have shoved that arm down her throat. Wrapping his arms around me, Seth hugged me tightly.

"May," Carlisle whispered, the tears freezing on my face as I watched Renesmee be pulled away. "We'll have a funeral for her, so you head home and get ready for it." I didn't say anything just allowed the tears to fall like speckles of rain that had landed on my cheeks. It was made final, when I had the chance, I was going to kill Renesmee, and I was going to destroy every last bit of her. Turning I headed out without saying anything, feeling like a phantom I made my way to Carlisle's house, shrugging off any pursuers who attempted to follow me. I was going to kill her for being so insensitive. I just had to find out how I was going to do it.

Queen of Voltaire

That night when the sun went down, I went apeshit and tore down half of the forest while everyone was at the wake. I couldn't go, I couldn't go and look at her lay there all cold, and pale. Not when it was my fault she was dead in the first place. Carlisle had said that he would hold the funeral the next night and that she would be buried out back of out house by the stream. Then they started talking in means of tomb stones. I had opted to rip Nelson's head off and stick that on her grave, carve her name in his forehead and when people ask who's buried there he could answer, but they didn't reply to my snooty remarks. Clenching my fists I put it through a large rock, blood splattering up my arm.

"Come out Nelson!" I screeched into the night, slamming my fist into the side of a cliff my arm snapping under the impact. Screaming I pulled my arm out and slammed it against a tree, snapping the bones back into place. "Come out and _chat_ with me!" Deer fled from me in the distance, as the hot blood within my veins boiled. Heat burned through my head as the trees exploded around me. I stomped forward farther through the forest, my fists swinging out and piercing through all that was in my way. I had managed to get halfway to Port Angeles before I just broke down completely and headed back. When I showed up on the doorsteps of Carlisle's, people were just starting to leave the house, crying. I sidestepped them and headed past my family, feeling like a zombie and climbed the stairs to the guest room where I would stay.

OPening the door I stepped in and ripped my clothes down the middle and climbed in bed. I stared at the cieling as all of the chattering soon dispersed, my family took the place of silence and began to comment on how awful they felt. Rolling over I put the pillow over my head and closed my eyes, almost instantly sleep hit me.

It only felt like a few minutes but when my eyes fluttered open, the result of some forgotten nightmare making my heart pound in my chest causing me to pant breathlessly. Sitting up, I looked around, the sun was starting to set down below the trees and outside was a crowd of people chatting with eachother. Had I missed the funeral? Gasping I pushed myself out of bed, but my movements were halted when my head jerked back. I fell to the ground, a long curtain of fiery red hair flooding my face. I looked around at it and grabbed a few strands that danced beside my nose and gave it a gentle tug. It was my hair.

Quickly throwing myself to my feet I ran to the closet and ripped open the door, looking in the mirro. My hair was long again! But how was that possible? It had only been shoulder length last night, unless. Yanking the door open I flew downstairs, my hair gliding behind me like dancing ribbons, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. My mother was in there, looking out the window over the kitchen sink, but when she saw me with the knife, she whirled around. Gritting my teeth, dreading what it was I was going to do, I pulled my hand back and jammed the knife three inches into my leg. Screaming, I fell back against the fridge, the blood gushing down my flesh.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" My mother screamed rushing to my side ripping the knife out of the wound and away from me. I looked down as my hands clasped the bleeding wound. "You know very well that you don't heal like we do!" She snarled. Grabbing a washcloth she pulled my hands away and went to wipe out the wound, but as she dragged the wet cloth across my leg, what we saw caused both of us to gasp. With a smile I looked at her, my heart pounding quickly in my chest. Feeding had awaken my vampire form again.  
"I'm stronger," I whispered. She looked at me shocked, not understanding why it made me so happy. I could kill Renesmee. Now all I had to do, was wait for my opportune moment to present itself. Sneering I pulled away from her and headed back upstairs, insane cackles escaping my lips as I headed back to my room. Flinging open the dress closet I pulled out a long, black slender dress and held it up. "Revenge will be mine shortly." I cackled, spinning around with the dress in my hands. "Oh how sweet it will be _tearing_ you limb from limb my sweet sister." I rubbed the dress's fabric against my cheek as I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were bloodshot. I was insane, and this time, I was loving it.

Sliding into the little black dress -not fully realizing that I had actually gone downstairs naked- I pulled my hair back into a long braid and decorated it with black ribbons. Putting on a black, woven straw hat, I turned and headed back downstairs and walked by my baffled mother, still standing in the same spot I had left her, looking in the same direction I had left her staring at.

"When will the funeral begin?" I questioned, looking at her, a sedistic hiss to my voice leaking through as the newly found hatred within my heart flooded to the surface. She closed her eyes, seemingly out of breath.

"When you get out there." She whispered, her lip quivering. I was wondering what was her problem, then realized. She had heard me say I was going to kill Renesmee. I looked away, my face hard, the cocky sneer still showing through slightly.

"It has to be done." I whispered and turned, heading out the back door. Everyone stopped and looked at me as I walked down the steps and across the backyard. Renesmee was standing by Jacob, Seth was standing by Xio and Daemon, and there by the coffin was my father and Carlisle and the same minister who had attempted to go through with my wedding. I walked by everyone, the humans shocked at how long my hair was as I stepped forward and stood in between Seth and Xio.

"We are gathered here today to morn the departure of our Beloved Rena Louis Benjamin." The minister spoke. "May we lower are gazes in prayer." I closed my eyes and tilted my head down, same as everyone else, except for one person. Nessie. "Lord, maker of heaven and earth, we pray for the safe journey of this child, to be welcomed home in heaven, where she will spend the rest of her after-life watching over her family and loved ones. We pray for her soul to rest in peace. We pray that whatever sins that she may have made in her life be stricken from the record and tossed aside so that she may stand in your presence. Amen."

"Amen." I looked up. The minister looked up and about the crowd, his face serious.

"Would anyone who was close to this child like to say some departing words?" No one moved forward. Stepping forward, I took his spot at the altar that had been set up and adjusted the mic.

"Rena Benjamin was a good friend of mine, one of the first people I had become friends with when I had first moved here," I looked at the crowd, the humans weeping, some of the wolves becoming teary eyed. I swallowed hard as I blinked back a few tears. "I was a child then. She had opened her heart and home to me, in times of need. She was there when I was upset, and she was the only one who gave a damn about me as I was left to burn!" I slammed my fist down on the altar, causing some of the people to jump, including my father and Carlisle. "She had risked everything she knew and loved to help out others, she had been going through a tough time but she kept struggling. She didn't give up on us, she was taken by force!" My voice broke as the tears came rushing down my face. "We were her only family she had left! And yet here she lies!" I held my hand out to the coffin that was laying next to the hole. "And she lies there because I, the one who had promised my life on protecting her abandoned her and left her alone!" I clasped my hand over my heart as it shattered to my admiting it outloud. "I was supposed to protect her, but _no_ I left! Why? Because it was getting to _tough_ for me!" I snarled, mocking myself. Stepping out from behind the altar, I grabbed the pocket knife that must have belonged to the minister that he had stashed in the shelf and opened the casket. Ripping the hat from my head, I grabbed the long braid and cut it off at the shoulders. If I was right, it would be that length again in the morning. "She deserves this more than I do." I whispered. Bending over, I laid the braid on her and closed the coffin again.

Stepping around it, wiping free my soaked cheeks, I stood in between Xio and Seth again. Seth wrapped his arms around me tightly and cried into my shoulder an apology that confused me, but I didn't protest against it, I just hugged him back. Pulling away from him, I looked back towards the minister as he closed things up, but behind him was what really caught my eye. There in the shadows by a tree, was the dark figure of the one who had created this awful day. I stood there as the service finished up and the coffin was lowered into the ground. I stared at Matt and Alex as they covered her grave in the cement shelf, and then dirt and packed it down. Once all of the humans had left, Alice helped my mother bring out a large marble angel that was absolutely breath taking. I stood there and marveled at it as they lowered it down neatly at the head of the grave and turned heading back into the house.

"May, are you coming?" Alice questioned, stopping not even halfway between the stream and the house. I shook my head.

"I'm going to stay out here and think for a bit more." I looked back at her and smiled. She nodded her head and turned, running across the distance my mother had made. I waited until all of the wolves and the vampires were inside. Turning around I looked at the shadows at the figure who was still standing there. "Come on out Nelson." I hissed. He came out, a slightly shocked look on his face. I stomped forward and snapped my hand across his face, knocking him to the ground. "How dare you do that! How could you just kill off your own girlfriend like that!" I screamed at him. He looked at me, his body trembling as he held a hand to his face.

"You think _I _killed Rena?" He whimpered. Breathing through my teeth I shook my head, letting a pissed chuckle escape.

"There is no _think_ Nelson, I _know_ you killed her!" I growled. He shoved himself to his feet.

"What the hell would ever make you think that May! I wouldn't kill her! I wanted her to live forever like me! I wanted her to be a vampire!" He shrilled, his face looking as if he were going to cry. "I loved Rena, May. I would never kill her permanently. I wanted her to live forever with me." he repeated, his voice quivering. I looked at him seriously, my jaw tense.

"Then help me find out who did kill her, if you're telling the truth." I muttered, not fully trusting him, but the look in his eyes were genuine. He nodded and started to back away.

"I think I might know who killed her, but I need evidence." He whispered stepping back into the woods. "I'll find out who killed her, and me and you will rip them to shreds, wether it be human, or vampire, I don't care." He turned and disappeared off into the woods. I stared after him and muttered his last words.

"Wether it be human...or _vampire_." I looked down at my hands.

"Didn't you get a scent from the body?" A voice questioned behind me. I turned around shocked, my heart leaping as I saw Xio walking across the yard to where I was. He looked serious. I shook my head.

"All I smelt was blood, Carlisle and the wolves." I replied. Xio nodded and looked down at a handful of papers. Cocking my head to the side I stepped forward. "What's that?" I asked questioningly. Stepping forward, he handed me the papers. There were two DNA cells next to eachother. I winced a bit as I took in the color of it the looked up at him. "What's this?" I questioned again. Coming around behind me he pointed.

"This one is your DNA cell," He replied. "This one is Jacob's." He pointed to the one next to it. I nodded, noting how they looked drastically different. He looked at me and held his breath. Grabbing the lower right hand corner of the page he flipped it to another one. "This one is Ryuuen's." I looked at it carefully. It looked just like mine. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"That means he synthasized correctly, right?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him with a curious expression. "What's with Jacob's DNA?" I asked. Taking the papers he set them beside one another and pointed out a difference in Ryuuen's DNA that matched Jacob's.

"He didn't synthasize at all, Mayella." He whispered. "He was born like that." I looked at him confused, my lips parting. Looking at me with a hurt expression, he took the paper's from me and laid a hand on my stomach. "He was born, like that." I lipped the words, then remembered back when I was human. I had been pregnant with twins, a boy, and a girl. My heart stopped dead in its tracks as my heart shattered completely. I was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl, the werewolf and the vampire cells, Carlisle saying they were dead, why Marcus didn't want me talking to Ryuuen, why I felt like I was with Jacob when I was with Ryuuen. Carlisle lied. Marcus must have been able to save them and Xio must have grown them in testubes. Rayne, and Ryuuen were...my babies.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: The Final Act

I sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the back window, my lips drawn in a hard line. I couldn't believe it. That news, Ryuuen and Rayne were my babies, my children, the things that I would have fought to protect and died for if not for the fact I had thought they were dead to begin with. I rested my hand on my belly and stared out at my marble angel, Rena's marble angel, and the rain drops that danced about it. Behind me a gentle knock on the door made itself audible. I didn't say anything, instead allowed the heat within my head rip the door open.

The fast beating of a heart, and the scent of Seth came fluttering into the room. I didn't turn around, instead looked down at the hair that laid across my lap. I had been right the day I chopped my hair off, it did grow back in a night, too bad my vampiric blood didn't re-awaken until three weeks after I drank animal blood.

Stepping forward Seth gently laid a hand on my shoulder as he sat next to me. His hot hand burned through the shirt that I was wearing, sending a chill through my body. I ignored it.

"Ella, you haven't eaten for three days." He whispered. "what's wrong?" I looked back at the bedside stand, my face blank, my heart feeling numb.

"I'm not hungry." I replied monotonously. The plate lifted off of the table top and flew out across the hallway, flying through the bathroom screen. I went back to staring out the window. Seth let out a quaky breath and shuttered lightly.

"you know, you could end up hurting someone like that." I didn't say anything, I just stared at the dark, rain filled sky. He shifted and cupped my hands in his. "Ella, if this is about you being afraid of me being mad that you had sex with Jake I don't mind." I quickly looked at him, Jacob had told me that no one knew except for my father, mother and the other werewolves who weren't too fond of Seth or Nessie.

"How did you know about that?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowing just a little. He smiled at me, looking worried, either that or slightly upset.

"I could tell from how happy Jake was when he came home the same day he went over to visit you and told us that you could walk. So I picked through Edward's mind a bit. I asked him some questions and managed to jar the hint that would let me know whether you did or not." He shrugged his shoulders. "Ella, I really don't care. I know you love Jacob, and right now I only want you to be happy. I don't care if you think of Jake when we're together, heck, I don't even care if you moan his name instead of mine." he stopped and looked down, his bottom lip quivering. "I just want to make you happy." I looked down at our hands and pulled mine from his. Reaching up, I cupped his face in my hands and rested my forehead against his.

"Seth, I only think of you when I'm with you. Never have I been tempted to moan Jacob's name during out sessions, never have I thought of him being with me when you were." I whispered. He smiled, a couple tears trickling down his face. Leaning forward I pressed my lip against his, my heart throbbing in my chest. I did love Jacob, but it hurt me to see this bother Seth so much, and for him to say he didn't care if I had sex with Jacob behind his back and that all he wasn't to do was make me happy killed me inside. I felt awful, like it was all my fault. Of course it was, I gave into passion before reason way too easily. I should be shot multiple times -or at least as many times as I've hurt Seth. Pulling away, I looked back out into the backyard. "I wasn't avoiding you for that purpose" I returned to my monotonous voice. I had to put my walls back up, to create my shell again so I could fight all of this face to face. I had to get ready for when Nelson came back to tell me who it was. I had to be ready for everything.

"Why are you avoiding us then?" He tilted his head to the side, trying to look into my eyes. I looked at him and debated on whether or not I should tell him about Nelson not being the one who killed Rena or about Ryuuen and Rayne being my kids. I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"Seth, you know how it was believed to be Nelson who killed Rena?" He looked at me confused and nodded his head. I shook my head and looked back out at the marble angel. "It wasn't Nelson." He gasped slightly and looked out at the angel same as me.

"Who was it?" he questioned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, Nelson's going out to find the real murderer and then he'll be back to tell me. Don't be surprised if I'm not here one morning." I looked back at him then remembered what Xio had asked me before he told me about the DNA. Did I smell the scent? "Seth," my eyebrows furrowed in the middle. Seth was there before me, perhaps he could have caught the scent? "Did you happen to catch the scent on Rena's body before I got there?" He looked at the floor, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"No, I didn't catch anything. Jacob was the first one there and he came back covered in her blood all freaking out and crap. Apparently he managed to get there when she was still dying and came back here to get Carlisle after he tried to help her a little." He explained. I was going to ask Jacob if he smelt anything, cause if he was the first one near her, he would have had to smell something, and I knew he wouldn't be able to lie about it, cause then I'd ask my father.

"Also," I continued, going to attempt to tell him about Ryuuen. I wondered how he would take it? I guess I'd find out soon enough. "You know Ryuuen and his sister who I killed?" I led on casually. He nodded. I swallowed hard, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He nodded, his arms stiff, tense. I turned and looked back out the glass wall. "After the funeral, when I had confronted Nelson about Rena's death, Xio showed me a comparison of Jacob, mine and Ryuuen's DNA." I paused.

"Go on Ella." He whispered next to me. I swallowed hard, the wall that I had spent three days trying to make crumbling like dry wall.

"Our DNA's matched, Seth." I looked down at my hands, my finger clamped around the cloth of my nightgown. He didn't say anything just, looked at me. Lifting my hand up to my stomach, I repeated myself. "Our DNA matched." His eyes darted to my hand, then as if he just understood he gasped, his face scrunching as if he were looking at a pile of dead bodies.

"Ella." He whimpered. I just looked at the floor trying my hardest not to cry. I remembered just how much pleasure I had taken in killing them. It made me sick just thinking about it. "I'm sorry." He squeaked gently. Shaking my head I pushed myself to my feet.

"Don't be, you're not the one who killed them." I replied, my monotonous tone returning. He didn't get up to chase after me, he just sat there shocked. Opening the door I stepped out and headed down the stairs. My mom was by the door, sweeping up the landing where everyone's shoes were.

"He honey." She greeted. I didn't say anything. Walking past her I grabbed the keys to her car and opened the door. "Where are you going?" She questioned.

"To watch a movie. I'll be in Los Angeles." Slipping out before she could say anything else and shut the door. Walking down the front steps I cut across the grass and unlocked the drivers door and climbed in. I hesitated before I slipped the key into the ignition, thinking of how childish it must seem to run away from your own fears by stealing your mothers car to go watch a movie. Slamming the key into the slot I cranked it and slammed it in reverse, slamming on the gas peddle.

The Tires squealed as I broke out onto the pavement and sped down the road towards Los Angeles. My right foot was heavy as I slowly started to push the peddle to the floor, the gravity pulled at my body as the car broke 90. Slamming on the breaks I brought it back down to forty as I broke into town.

The parking lots weren't that packed and it reminded me of the day I had come here with Edward, Nelson and Rena. I remembered how sick it made me to go 80 in my fathers car. Now I just wanted to punch it and drive through whatever crowds populated the streets and sidewalks. I knew that wouldn't be a good choice. Sure it's not like the police would be able to catch me, but they'd know who the vehicle belonged to and I'm pretty sure my parents would appreciate me getting their butts slammed behind bars. Hints at sarcasm.

Slowing down I pulled the car into the parking lot and pulled it up into the same space we had parked in so many years ago.

"Where ever will I park?" I grumbled shutting the vehicle off and taking the key out. Reaching down I went to drop them into my pocket but realized I was wearing my silky nightgown still. I sighed and slammed my forehead against the steering wheel, the horn went off, scaring the hell out of me. Screaming I smashed my hands out hitting the dash board. A couple stopped and looked at me as I put my face in my hand and cried. Spotting them I flipped them off. Rolling her eyes the girl pulled her boyfriend by the hand. I sighed and looked after them as they crossed the street to the theatre. Catching it out of the corner of my eye in the rearview mirror, I turned around and smiled. Apparently someone was shipping clothes back and forth, and from the smell it was one of the wolves. Reaching back I grabbed a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt and held them to my nose. The panties were Tj's and the muscle shirt was Jakes, which meant that their must have been someone else's underwear in that basket.

Grabbing the bottom of my nightgown I hiked I up above my head, not caring who could see me. I needed to change my undies badly. Rummaging through the basket I pulled out a pair of briefs and slid my panties off, exchanging them and pulling mine into the basket. Sliding into the jeans I grabbed the shirt and pulled it up over my head, sliding it into place. Trying again I dropped the keys into my pocket and patted the outside, smiling smugly. Grabbing the handle I pushed the door open and climbed out, about three or four men were standing by one of the cars, smoking a cigarette. Reaching into the car before shutting the door I locked it and turned the alarm on. Stepping back I shut the door and made my way across the parking lot.

"Hey baby, nice titties." The supposed leader of the group called to me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Yeah too bad I'm really a man, so that makes you gay." I sneered back, their eyes grew wide as I lifted my shirt and flashed off the scar on my belly. "See? They had to redirect my urethra." I snickered. Tossing their cigarettes they got into the the car and drove away. I laughed as they did. They probably felt so gross for talking to me like that now. Shaking my head I walked forward. Standing on the edge of the road, I waited for the suddenly large cluster of cars to pass. I stood there for probably ten minutes until I got so impatient that I allowed the heat to wash through my head. Two cars –one going each way- sputtered to a stop. Everyone behind them started honking their horns as I smiled and made my way across the street, nodding in smug thanks to the drivers. Letting them go, they sped off down the road.

Stopping in front of the building I stared looking over the posters of the movies playing. Stopping in front of one –that was a special edition- I repeated the name aloud.

"Ryan and Sean's No so Excellent Adventure?" I cocked an eyebrow and shrugged my shoulders. It was better than some stupid war movie. Walking up to the front counter I pulled out twenty dollars –courtesy of Tj not emptying out his pockets- and asked. "Can I see Ryan and Sean's Not so Excellent Adventure please?" I asked the girl. She looked at me incredulously and sighed. What the hell was her problem? Was there a pissed off ticket girl every generation? God! Ripping off the ticket she took seven buck and gave me the ticket. Pulling away, my courteous smile gone completely, but the boy at the snack bar was a lot nicer.

"May I help you?" He questioned. I could see he was a Quileute –mainly because of the russet skin and the fact that he was a student I've seen in school before. I smiled.

"Can I have and extra large popcorn and an extra large coke?" He nodded and turned to get the items, but stopped and looked back at me, shocked.

"Mayella?" He whispered. I looked around and nodded slowly, that's when I really noticed him. He was one of the kids eating lunch with Jake the day I popped him and Nessie in the face. "Hey Wilson, I'm going to take a break alright?" He called back to the guy by the candies. He nodded. Grabbing my stuff he brought it around and gave it to me. Handing my money out he took it and slid it in my pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking down at my pocket. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders he started to walk me to the rooms.

"It's on me. I hope you don't mind having a friend to watch the movie with you." He smiled at me as I stopped outside the door.

"I don't mind at all." I smiled in return. Opening the door he let me in first. Nodding in thanks I walked in and walked down the ramp to a seat in the middle. We were the only ones in there. Sitting I started to eat the popcorn. He sat next to me. "So," I swallowed, taking a sip of soda. "I never caught your name in school." Laughing nervously he fidgeted and held his hand out.

"Mark Ateara." He replied. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Mayella Cullen." I giggled. Turning, his face darker than before he waited, the started speaking again.

"So how are you and Seth doing? I heard the lucky bastard got married? And what about you and Jake?" He looked at me. I sighed.

"Seth and I never got married." I replied. His eyebrows furrowed in the middle.

"Why? What happened?" He questioned, sounding slightly relieved but curious at the same time.

"Renesmee blurted out that I had sex with Chief Uluey and Seth walked away. Then everything caught on fire." I explained. "I kinda wish it would have killed me." I grumbled. "As for me and Jake, we're friends as long as Renesmee's not around." He nodded and looked down. The screen turned on as the lights went out. I stared at the screen and before I knew it, I had managed to laugh my way through the entire thing. The way the kids were, were hilarious! And it was hard to think that it was a short budget film. And that she-man thing. Mark thought it sucked, but I thought it was pure genius.

Pushing the door open I stepped out of the room, eating the last bit of popcorn.

"That was hilarious!" I boomed, throwing the bucket out and drinking the rest o my drink.

"Yeah, hilarious if you're an idiot." Mark grumbled. I slapped his arm playfully.

"You just don't have a sense of humor!" I teased. He nodded sarcastically.

"Oh yes! I am humorless all of the time!" I giggled and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks for watching that with me, I was having a bad day." I pulled away and smiled, noting his shocked face. "I have to get home. Thank again." He just stood there as I turned around and headed out the doors. The streets were bare; the skies red with the setting sun, the rain pouring, and the clouds were black. It felt so familiar, like the dream I had of the vampiric baby.

Shivering I headed across the road to the parking lot. Pulling the keys out of my pocket, I unlocked the car, turned it on and pulled out, heading down the road to Forks. It was odd. The color of the sky didn't look like it was caused from the setting sun, it was blood red. Looking down at the clock I saw that it was only five thirty. The sun never set this early. Slamming my foot on the gas peddle I squealed down the road.

Pulling into the driveway, I threw myself out of the car and raced up the porch steps. Flinging the door open, I was attacked by the darkness. No one was home.

"Mom!" I screamed, my heart was racing with panic. "Dad! Seth!" I dashed across the living room and out the backdoor. On the far side of the blood red yard were giant chunks of marble where Rena's angel once had stood. Screaming I ran out to it, my heart practically exploding in my chest. Throwing myself to my knees, I cried. Where Rena had been buried was now a huge, empty ditch. Behind me, soft footsteps sounded in the wet grass.

"Aww, your human gone?" Renesmee's hateful voice sounded behind me. Whirling around I hissed.

"What did you do with Rena's body!" I screamed. She snorted.

"I didn't do anything to her body! So don't you accuse me of the wrong thing!" I whirled back around and grabbed large handfuls of mud, shoving them to my nose. I tried my hardest to focus on finding a scent but failed on account of the rain. I doubled over crying, my face in the ground. "Would you stop crying!" She hissed. "God she's dead! If she were alive and here I'd rip her guts out again just to prove that to you!" I stopped crying. Sitting up I looked back at her, my face blank.

"Again?" I squeaked. She laughed, nodding her head.

"Yep! She put up a good fight and so did that wolf, but once I got rid of that mutt _Eng_ it was easy to rip out your girlfriends insides." She cackled haltingly. My blood boiled. Shoving myself to my feet I dashed at her and tackled her to the ground. Screaming she slammed her hands up into my chest, the feeling of one of my ribs breaking was confirmed by a loud snapping noise as I ripped a chunk of her throat out with my teeth.

Opening my mouth I went to take another bite, but was knocked away by a hot body. Tumbling away I shook my head. The body collided with me again, smashing me to the ground. Smashing my hands up I knocked it away and sat up, looking at my attacker. Jacob. I froze. Getting to his knees he went to launch at me but was stopped as Seth tackled him. Loud snarls came from them as Emmett moved forward and punched Seth in the face. Before I knew it all of the wolves were separated, fighting each other and so was my family. Even Carlisle and Alice were fighting, and I could tell who was siding with me and who wasn't.

"How could you side against Mayella!" My father hissed him and my mother circling.

"Renesmee's my first daughter! I know her better!" My mom snarled in return.

"That isn't an excuse Bella!" He screeched. "She killed you!" My mom lashed out at him but he dodged it.

"No! Since Mayella was born all of the problems started!"

"That isn't what you were saying the day she left us!"

"I didn't see it then!" She lashed out at him again. Carlisle took on Xio, Alice took on Paul, Jasper took on Emmett and the only wolves on our side was Tj and Seth. We were drastically out numbered. Had I really made so many people hate me? Seth, Dad, Alice, Jasper, Daemon, Xio, Tj and Aganaki were the only ones on my side. I looked around, my heart aching as I watched the civil war flare on. Had I really caused all of this? Pushing myself to my feet I stared at the brutal scene in horror. A cold hard figure collided with my side, nails tearing at my flesh. Screaming I turned on Nessie and started to claw at her vitals such as eyes. Screaming she grabbed my head in attempts to crush my skull. A fluster of images came to mind. Renesmee stood in the hallway in Voltaire, her arms crossed, a man was talking to her.

"Did he help you?" She questioned looking at the black haired man. He nodded.

'Yeah, I now can manipulate people." He spoke in a familiar voice. Edward.

"Good, now that you've used him for what you needed him for, you should get rid of him." Turning he walked into the room where Xio was standing at his desk. The attack began as the doors swung shut. I snapped back to reality and snorted. Grabbing her head I screamed. Lightening struck a tree branch, catching it on fire. The branch fell to the ground, blocking us from the rest of the fight.

"This time You'll burn with me bitch!" I screamed, the heat from my head encasing us in flames. She struggled to get me off of her when the flame jumped from the sticks to her hair and my body. She screamed as it burned her flesh, I screamed in victory. I held her there until her entire body was covered, a hard arm wrapped around my waist and before I knew it, the fire was gone and I was sitting in a puddle, Renesmee's body crackling in the flames. Looking up I saw about four of five cloaked figures. I looked around. No one was fighting anymore; everyone was staring at the odd cloaked people.

"Who are you?" Carlisle boomed, cradling his twisted arm. One of them moved forward and gently touched his arm. He didn't move away, instead he looked at it with curiosity.

"You sure don't know how to take car of yourself do you settee?" A woman asked. Reaching up, the woman pulled her hood down, brown wavy hair fell out. Carlisle gasped, his eyes wide. Turning the woman looked back at us. Everyone gasped. Alice screamed. Tears fill my eyes as I stared at the phantom in front of me.

"Esme."

Queen of Voltaire

We sat on the couch, waiting for everyone to get done hugging Esme. It was odd, awkward for us to suddenly surpass all the anger that we had felt for each other not even fifteen minutes ago. People sulked for Renesmee's death except for the people who had sided with me, but the people who were affected the most were Jake and my mother. The other cloaked figures stood there as her children crowded her.

"how did you survive?" Carlisle questioned.

"Well, we managed to get away with injuries only and we came across our friends." She explained walking over to the cloaked figures.

"We?" He questioned again. One figure stepped forward and pulled its hood down. Blonde hair fell down and the beautiful face below caused everyone to scream. Alice pounced on her. On Rosalie.

"Let go please." Rose wheezed, everyone laughing. Pulling away Emmett took her place, looking deeply into Rosalie's eyes, his face warped like he was going to cry. Bending down he pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her, carrying her off upstairs.

"I would like you to meet our friends." Esme smiled looking at Carlisle. The other figures removed their hoods. They were all triplets! "The leader is Robert, his younger brother Naota and Jesse." They all bowed. Carlisle smiled and stood up, walking over to shake their hand.

"I must thank you." He commented. "You're welcome to our family for this." He smiled. Robert nodded his head, a thin smile on his face. Smiling, everything feeling surreal I caught sight of the back door shutting. Everyone was talking loudly. Standing, I snuck around everyone without causing any movements to draw attention to me, I snuck out the back door. Turning I shut the door carefully behind me and turned around. It was no longer raining, and the pile that was left by the burning left a sweet scent in the air. I looked around in time to see a wolf disappear into the woods.

"Jake?" I whispered. Jacob stepped up from beside the back porch and looked at me confused.

"May, you ok?" I looked at him then back at the woods.

"Who was that?" I whispered. Rushing up the steps Jake wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Seth. Renesmee's gone May; he knows who you'll choose now." He laid a hand on my shoulders and turned me around. I looked at him.

"Will he be back?" I questioned. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe." Smiling and nodded my head and pinched off a couple tears.

"At least there's a maybe." I whispered. Smiling he bent down and pressed his lips. The clouds parted and a beam of warm sunlight shown down on us. Finally my fairytale was over…and I didn't end up the Queen of Voltaire.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue

(This WILL be the last chapter in the Story of Mayella Cullen Series where it will advance any further. I knew it wouldn't be good to just leave it there without tying off any loose ends ^o^)

Everything had calm down within 24 hours, everyone was happy and cheerful, Alice as giddy as ever, Carlisle hardly ever leaving Esme's side, but there was only one problem with that, with my grandfather's pursuit on his wife, the leader of Esme's new found gang -Robert- made a protect stand against the blonde. Emmett didn't leave Rosalie's side, not even when she went to relax in the shower they had hardly used before in their life, of course, I could tell that she didn't mind, she probably missed Emmett's clinginess.

I sat next to Jake on the couch, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, his face blank as he started at Carlisle and Robert fighting, neither of them quite raising their voice but they were arguing.

"What do you mean by 'I can't touch her'? She's my wife?" Carlisle protested as Robert -still in his black cloak- stood in between him and Esme.

"Simply because I am to protect at any cost." He replied simply. Naota and his brother sat on the couch and shook their heads at the same exact time. They were all synchronized.

"He doesn't know how to let go." They spoke at the same time. I looked at them, my eyebrows furrowed in the middle.

"Why is he doing it anyway?" I questioned. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. It was scary watching them move, they were even more synchronized than the wolf twins. They blinked at the same time, they breathed at the same time, they yawned at the same time and their eyes moved in the same direction in the same time.

"We think it's because he likes her." I looked at Jake, then out into the kitchen where Robert and Carlisle were in each other's faces.

"How did you guys end up helping her?" I looked back at them.

"Well, we came across them on opposite sides of a field. Of course, apparently it must have been a large battle, there was fire everywhere with burning corpses. Esme was laying next to the fire, her clothes were burned, so apparently when she was thrown into it she must have gone right through it and out the other side, Rosalie on the other hand missed it completely. She was injured terribly and trying to get away, so we grabbed her while Robert helped Esme." They looked off towards the kitchen. Robert and Carlisle had their fists clenched as they were throwing back who Esme belonged to. Esme dismissed it completely and continued to cook dinner.

"Let me tell her." Rosalie said stepping slowly down the long twisted staircase. The boys nodded and closed their mouths, obviously happy that they didn't have to say anything. Stepping across the threshold into the living room, she took a seat next to me on the arm of the couch. "We woke up somewhere in Port Angeles, I think it was the same club that Feile owned. When we woke up, Robert and his brothers were hiding in the shadows, the sound of people talking in the outer rooms frightened us. We thought they were working for Kael so it was difficult to really trust them, but we found out otherwise when we found out we weren't tied up or anything.

"Robert took great care of us, Naota and Jesse stood guard. Apparently our little section of LA Push and Forks wasn't the only place being bombarded with attacks from Kael's clan. It appeared to be Los Angeles was being attacked as well, so when we were healed completely we helped out Robert and his brothers to take care of the attacks in Los Angeles. It took a couple days seeing how there were like, six hundred of them and only five of us, but we won." Rosalie smiled with triumph.

"Six hundred? There weren't that many." Naota and Jesse replied at the same time. Rosalie shook her head and sighed.

"Exaggeration. Anyway, after that, Esme and I tried to come back here but Robert wouldn't allow us, he said Carlisle thought we were dead and it would only make it that much harder for him to cope with the attacks, making him feel guilty for not coming after us. It was a retarded notion but it sounded truthful at the time so we decided to go with him." She looked out in the kitchen as Esme brought in a platter full of mixed veggies and veggie dip.

"Oh we went to so many nice places. We first went to Alaska to take care of some other problems with Robert, then we went to Japan. It was so pretty there, the people were absolutely darling, they were so nice. Oh! And the Kimono's! Do you remember the kimono's that were custom made for us? They were so gorgeous! They looked so thin but they were warm! And they were so beautiful with flowers and dragons on them, simply beautiful." Esme cooed.

"Uh, mom, you're getting off the subject." Rosalie reminded her. Esme blinked a couple times then giggled nervously.

"oh yes! I'm sorry. Well we spent a few years traveling around, but soon after that, we started to get tired of it, so we came back here and settled down." She sat on the couch on the other side of Jake. I leaned over and looked at her.

"Where did you guys settle down?" I questioned, slightly baffled that they had been alive and living so close to us...and no one noticed.

"Do you remember that Cabin Alice and I took you too when you were still human?" Rosalie questioned. I looked at her and nodded. "We settled down there, we'd been living there for the past five years." My jaw dropped. I had been there for three weeks and hadn't noticed any sign of life inhabiting that cabin. In a matter of fact, when I had gone up there it didn't seem like anyone had really lived in there for a few years. I shook my head.

"no, I was living there for three weeks and there was no sign of anybody living there for at least a few years. It's impossible." Rosalie looked at Esme.

"Sweet heart, I know it's not really like me but believe it or not I didn't spend all of my time up there cleaning. In a matter of fact I didn't start cleaning until there was a cloud of dust being thrown into the air every time someone sat down, so before we left to go hunting there must have been a few months collection of dust on every surface. And we were gone for a month and a half." Jake tilted his head to the side and looked at her confused.

"A month and a half? Why were you guys gone that long? Usually you guys only take a week." Esme looked at Naota and Jesse.

"It took a while seeing how there were more people to train. You see, it was hard to turn human feeders into vegetarians." I looked at Esme confused, my mind swimming around her statement.

"They weren't vegetarians before?" I shared a glimpse with Jake, leaning against him a little. My grandmother shook her head, her brown wavy hair bouncing a little bit.

"No, actually, it was also hard to find their preferences." She leaned back against the cushions on the couch. Jake shifted a bit, his head turning to look at her.

"Preferences?" I repeated. What did _that_ mean?

"Yeah," Rosalie cut in. "Naota and Jesse like Deer, but Robert only goes for wild turkey." I looked at them, and then leaned over looking at Robert. Jacob laughed.

"Wild Turkey? Man he couldn't have chosen something _harder_ could he?" He chortled. I looked at him incredulously, one eyebrow raised.

"Turkeys?" What wrong with Turkeys?" I looked around at all of the death glares.

"Turkeys in Forks are going extinct in this area. Either they drown or they get killed off, by who you can guess." Jake smiled. "Oh, I now know why you guys took so long. You spent most of the time looking for a turkey for his picky ass!" Robert stomped in, h is eyes narrow. If he had been human his face would have been cherry red.

"I am _not_ picky!" He snorted. Jake laughed again.

"You're picky and moody! Get over it!" Jake joked. Robert was just about to say something when Esme touched his arm. She shook her head slowly. Probably knowing that in a war of cocky come backs with a Quileute werewolf was like tying up Alice with chains and sticking her in the middle of a field with Kael's entire coven. For one, it was mental suicide, for two, Jake was witty and good at insults, and for three, Jake knew how to rub it in and make you feel like crap. I'd know.

"Why did they convert so willingly?" I questioned, nudging Jake to stop him from laughing so hard. It wasn't even funny but I'm sure he had a pretty humorous image in his head.

"We told them of the wolves and our treaty, our new one t hat it. I told them that if a werewolf –whether it is a Chinese wolf or a Quileute- saw us with a human feeder during one of our hunts then they'd rally together and come to kill Carlisle." She explained.

"Not to mention telling him you're alive and refusing to come back, hiding in the woods with triplets." Jake added, no longer laughing, but the cocky smile remained.

"That also." Esme's face drew grave. The mention of the Chinese pack reminded me of Nessie's statement before she died. How it was easy to kill Rena after she got rid of Eng. Or that's who I was guessing she got rid of.

"Jake, have you heard from Eng lately?" I questioned, starting to worry about him all over again. He shook his head.

"No, If you want, I could call around for him? He spends all his time as a wolf and he always has someone with him." I hesitated, not sure what I should say. He looked at me, not a trace of a smile on his face. I nodded.

"I'd do it myself but for some reason after that night I asked him to protect Rena, the only wolves I've been able to connect with was you and Seth…" I paused, my heart wrenching in my chest. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"would you like me to try and contact Seth? Or try to find where he is now?" He whispered, his forehead resting against mine. I nodded, my lips trembling. It was my fault that he was gone. It was my fault that I hurt him. But I loved Jake more, and talking in werewolf terms, I was the one who imprinted on _him_. Sighing, Jake shifted and pushed himself to his feet and headed for the front door. "This will only take a few minutes." He assured us. Nobody answered him as he slid out the door. I waited in silence for a few moments, until a giant thudding noise hit the porch, causing me to jump. "I found Eng!" Jake hollered from outside on the porch. I stood up and jumped over Esme's legs, rushing out the front door.

"Eng!" I screamed, throwing myself on the large white wolf. He panted as he licked at my face. "Change back!" I howled, clutching his large muzzle in my hands. With a grunt he changed back, his soft skin burning my hands. I smiled, but noticed exactly the damages that Renesmee had done to him. "Your face." My smile disappeared as my thumb lightly grazed over his shut right eye.

"It's alright May, it could have been worse." He smiled, the lid pulling back. His entire eye was gone. I closed my eyes, stopping the vomit in my throat. His smile disappeared as he shut his eye again. "I'm sorry, May." He whispered. I looked at him confused.

"For what?" I tilted my head to the side, the words that came out sounded soft, motherly. He grunted, whimpering a bit.

"For not being able to protect Rena…like you told me to." His eyes closed. My heart shattered like glass behind my ribs. I shook my head, resting my forehead against his.

"You did good. You did all you could." I whispered, recalling that night I told him to protect her.

"You did good…enough." A deep voice said behind him. I looked up. Nelson was walking across the grass, his arms down by his sides, laying still as his hips swayed stiffly. "But Mayella didn't do good at all." He snorted. I glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" I snarled, Eng moving to Jacob's side. Nelson stopped at the bottom step of the porch and stared at me, his eyes menacing.

"You don't know who vandalized Rena's grave do you?" He muttered. My eyebrows furrowed together as I tilted my head and flashed Jake a quick glimpse. He was still sitting on the porch naked, his legs crossed. My eyes flashed back to Nelson, my head shaking quickly. He snickered, his eyes full of hate. "I don't know her name, but she was a short little beast. She was so happy at the sight of the damage, then she did this," He put his hand to his head and panted. "She did this thing to me, and I couldn't move. My head was splitting, but that wasn't all. Everything on me started hurting.

"'I'm taking the body of the girl with me, tell Mayella she did a good job.' She told me, and before I knew it, I was in pain." I knew who he was talking about. I knew who that girl was, and the very thought of her name left a sour taste in my mouth. I gritted my teeth, my jaw set. Pushing myself to my feet I ran at him. Screaming he pushed himself to the ground, but it wasn't him I was after. It was Jane.

Queen of Voltaire

I dodged the trees, the sun beating down through the tree tops, heating all in it's path. I snarled, launching myself off of one of the cliffs. Heat passed through me as my angry mind became cluttered with chattering, the chattering I wasn't supposed to hear.

_May?_ Alex questioned, stopping where he was down somewhere near the gas station in LA Push.

_What do you want!_ I snarled. A wave of fear flooded through their minds.

_I think someone is pissed. _Matt joked around.

_Don't get her mad, Matt. _ A familiar voice growled, the authority in his voice was strong. I stopped as I hit the ground.

_Sam? _I whispered. One of the wolves_ -_possibly Tj_- _turned to look at him. He was standing firmly, his fur shimmering in the sun. He looked at Tj and a smile stretched across his face, his eyes burning with the spirit of a leader.

_Hey May, how have you been lately?_ He questioned. He looked and sounded so healthy, not like the last time I had seen him, drunk in the kitchen of Seth's house. I didn't say anything, not sure of what I could say. His wolfish smile disappeared. He whimpered. _I'm sorry about everything May, your wedding was destroyed because of me._ He was apologizing? I shook my head.

_No, it wasn't your fault, it was my fault for having sex with you._ I assured him. He sat down, his eyes hard.

_Yeah, but who kept making the moves on you?_ He countered. I didn't say anything.

_It is your fault Sam! It's your fault she got so badly burned! It's your fault she got hurt!_ A gentle voice snarled. My heart pounded at the sound of it.

_Seth!_ I howled, starting to close out all minds but his so that I could see where he was going.

_Hey Ells, what's up?_ He questioned, sounding reluctant to be talking to me. He stopped and closed his eyes so that I couldn't see where he was.

_Seth, please! Why are you leaving me?_ I whimpered, feeling despair strong enough to cause even him and Sam to gasp. Seth forced a chuckle.

_I'm letting you have what you want Ells, you want Jacob so I'm going to cope with it for a little while from a far._ He explained and sat down. I shook my head.

_You call this coping? Seth! Please I want both of you! _My head swam with confusion. He sighed and opened his eyes, the feeling of him shaking his head playing in my head.

_It sounds good to me, but there isn't a snow balls chance in hell you can have both of us._ He replied.

_Come back to me!_ I howled.

_Ella! _He snarled. I stopped, the sound of his voice was too harsh for me. _Please! you're making this hard for me! I'm trying to do the right thing here!_ He whimpered. I shook my head.

_No, you're doing the right thing for you, but what about the people who love you? Jake managed to stay during his hardest times with my mother._ I recalled the story my father had told me the night of my death. Seth laughed acidically.

_It's because he imprinted on Renesmee, Ells, he had a reason to stay back. He stayed to make her happy._ He explained. I shifted my weight and looked down at my hands.

_You imprinted on me, right?_ I whispered. He paused and grunted a yes. _You have a reason to stay back as well_. I looked up into the woods, the sun beaming down on my face.

_And what reason is that?_ He questioned, sounding almost heartless. I closed my eyes, my hands lifting to my belly.

_To make me happy. _I opened my eyes, my lips drawn in a hard line. _It's a rule of imprinting Seth, you _have_ to make me happy, and you leaving would do the exact opposite._ I could feel the proudness of Sam as I let the words escape. Seth grunted and rolled his eyes.

_You honestly think I'm going to stay away forever? guh, you're a dummy._ He laughed. I stared through his eyes confused, my head tilted to the side a bit. _I'm going to see a few friends that I met the firs time you left with the Volturi._ He explained. _So it's not like I'm never coming back, I can't do that, not when my tribe is back there. I'm not an Alpha so I can't stay on my own for very long._ He stood up and paced around. _I love you Ella, I always have, always will, ever since the day you hit Jacob until now. _He stopped and took a deep breath. _I love you Ella, and I'll be back...someday._ I was about to protest when his mind blanked out. It was like he hung up on me, the line buzzing. I started shaking, tears gushing down my cheeks. I stared at the ground gasping, my breathing fast as the space around me turned black.

_May!_ Sam howled, before I knew it he was on a dead run to my side. I fell to the ground, crying hysterically into the cold, wet dirt, my sun disappearing. A few moments later a hot hand rested on my shoulder. I looked back at him. Sam was kneeling next to me, his eyes looking sympathetically at me. Pushing myself up I threw my arms around him and cried into his chest, squealing for Seth. He wrapped his arms around me and craddled me, shushing me, telling me it was going to be ok. "May, Seth is a boy of his word, he'll be back, and knowing how much he loves you, I know it will be soon." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away and looked at him, slowly changing back, I sniffled.

"Sam, I don't know what to do." I whimpered, my diaphragm kicking. He sighed and stared at me.

"Don't do anything, just let him come back on his own." He cupped my face in his hand. I looked up at him and sniffled again. Swallowing hard, I nodded and began to push myself to my feet.

"You're right, I can't control everything." I whispered. He smiled and laid a hand on my head, messing up my long hair.

"Exactly." He chuckled. I pulled my head away and glared at him. He laughed loudly. Leaning back a bit, pushing his hips out, he laid his hands on his waist and looked off in the direction that I had been heading. "So where are you going?" He questioned. I walked by him, my arms swaying by my sides.

"To find her and kill her!" I hissed, talking about Jane. He followed after me, stuttering, not knowing who I was talking about.

"Who might this be?" He whimpered, chuckling nervously. I looked at him.

"Jane vandalized Rena's grave so that I would get pissed off at Nessie and kill her thinking she did it, but Nelson found out otherwise." I looked at him, heading towards the one fated spot that seemed to have controlled my entire destiny. He nodded and looked ahead.

"Where are you going now?" He repeated his earlier question. I didn't answer him, instead just kept walking forward until I came to the opening. We were by the waterfall.

"Jane!" I screamed, walking to the waters edge. A cluster of birds flew away. I knew she was near us. I could smell her. "Come out you wench!" I screamed, my fists clenched tightly at my sides. Off in a tree on the side of the waterfall, one of the limbs joused, catching my attention. There on the limb was Jane with a plastic bag.

"well, well, well, if it isn't Mayella Cullen." She sneered, her eyes glistening, her voice loud, booming over the sound of the waterfall. "What do we owe this little meeting?" She questioned. I stepped forward, wading in knee deep into the water.

"What did you do with Rena's body!" I screeched. She stepped forward, swung her leg out and plopped down so that she was sitting cross legged on the branch.

"Rena? Who's that?" She twirled the back around in her hand, resting her chin on her other hand.

"The body you stole you witch!" I snarled. She stared at me, the bag stopping in her hand.

"If you keep talking to me like that, you aren't going to get this back." She held up the bag. I looked at it confused.

"What the hell is that?" I questioned. She snickered.

"It's called your life if you forget that stupid human corpse." She stood back up and paced back and forth across the branch.

"Tell me where Rena's body is!" I repeated myself. I didn't understand why it was so hard to just tell me where my bestfriends dead body was. Jane just tossed the bag at me and disappeared. I ran forward, stopping it from hitting the water. I looked down at it and moved it in my hands. Opening the bag I reached inside and pulled out it's contents. Dropping the bag, I read over the front of binder, and on the front read _Christie Hatcher_. My novel. I looked up at the tree where Jane had stood and nodded. "Alright Jane, I understand what you're telling me." I looked up as the sun vanished behind the clouds. "it's time to live my life out normally now is it?" I looked back down at my binder. "It's time to make a name for myself now." I turned around and started to head back into the woods, Sam standing in the opening. I hesitated before I stepped into the darkness, away from my past. With one deep breath, I stepped through that threshold...now to live out the rest of my life in peace. This time with no turning back, or continuations. My book ends here, and at the bottom written in golden letters are the words.

The End


End file.
